Buku Satu: Badai Musim Dingin
by arthlevyy
Summary: Berseting di sebuah benua bernama Miderth tahun 532. Sepuluh tahun sejak Hunter Guild didirikan. Sebuah benua yang dipenuhi oleh mahluk-mahluk raksasa yang luar biasa dan suku-suku yang hebat. Masalah rasisme muncul sejak kedatangan para pendatang dari benua seberang 300 tahun yang lalu. Namun tanpa disadari, penampakan sebuah badai aneh ternyata mengisyaratkan sebuah akhir dunia.
1. Menuju Fallan (Prolog)

Menuju Fallan (Prolog)

_Perlindungan Hak Cipta: Monster Hunter adalah milik Capcom. Tokoh dalam cerita ini adalah milik saya._

* * *

><p>Bramh, wilayah yang terletak di ujung paling barat benua. Sebuah daerah yang tersusun oleh perbukitan yang membentang di utara dan dipenuhi hutan-hutan homogen, padang rumput yang luas terletak di barat dan lebih dari separuh wilayahnya dikelilingi tepi pantai. Perbukitan menjadi perbatasan di utara dan hutan hijau yang luas membentang mulai dari timur Rowan, bagian utara Loirein hingga menutupi seluruh Fereimar.<p>

Ketiganya adalah nama-nama negeri yang memisahkan wilayah Bramh menjadi tiga bagian. Loirein adalah negara terbesar. Letaknya di ujung barat benua, dan komposisi daerahnya yang paling merata; yaitu terdiri dari hutan, pantai, padang rumput, sungai-sungai dan perbukitan membuat daerah ini menjadi pemilik hasil bumi yang paling subur di antara yang lainnya.

Di utara terdapat Negara Rowan. Wilayahnya yang keras membentuk penduduk-penduduknya menjadi tangguh. Di sana Iklimnya dalam sekejap dapat berubah menjadi sangat menakutkan. Punggung negeri itu langsung berbatasan dengan pegunungan bersalju yang membentang di sepanjang pesisir pantai utara. Orang-orang di sana keras dan panas. Sama seperti biji-biji logam mereka yang ditempa oleh para pandai besi mereka. Orang-orang di sana mengolah tebing-tebing dan perbukitan yang dingin menjadi lahan tambang dengan hasil yang melimpah meskipun tidak sebanyak hasil pertambangan gurun pasir yang terkenal seperti di Deshran. Masalah di daerah ini belum berubah sejak lama. Tanah yang mereka tempati tidak menghasilkan bahan pangan, jadi kalau saja negeri ini mampu menghasilkan bahan pangan sendiri, dapat dipastikan mereka menjadi negara terkaya di wilayah Bramh dengan hasil tambang mereka, belum lagi ditambah kekuatan militer mereka yang diakui negara-negara lain. Hasil tambang membuat mereka dapat memperkuat diri dalam bidang persenjataan.

Di timur terdapat Kerajaan Fereimar, yang terkecil di antara semua. Seluruh wilayah negeri ini ditutupi hutan hujan yang sangat lebat. Kesepakatan mereka dengan kerajaan Loirein terakhir kali membuat mereka harus merelakan satu-satunya wilayah yang berupa tanah lapang di sana, yang sekarang telah menjadi pelabuhan Brumin yang terkenal dan ramai pedagang-pedagang dari Negeri Gushen di selatan. Negeri Fereimar juga merupakan yang terdekat dengan alam, sebab selain memunggungi langsung dataran rendah Fallan, di bagian selatan negeri ini juga berbatasan langsung dengan padang gurun wilayah Dahran, dan mengingat konflik antara Rowan dan Negara Zoam di utara membuat Fereimar menjadi satu-satunya jalur bagi orang-orang dari Wilayah Bramh untuk dapat mengunjungi Republik Ming, sebuah negeri nun jauh di timur benua.

Awal kisah ini berada di Derta. Sebuah jalan besar tempat kereta-kereta kayu yang mengangkut barang-barang para pedagang-pedagang dari berbagai kota dan desa di wilayah Bramh. Mengingat letak jalan ini yang begitu strategis, membuatnya menjadi jalur utama perdagangan yang menghubungkan pelabuhan Brumin di selatan dan ibukota Negara Loirein, Domdoma. Benar saja, sebab di siang hari, tidak pernah didapati tempat ini sepi dari pedagang-pedagang yang lewat. Menjelang malam, para pedagang biasanya berhenti di desa-desa terdekat untuk menginap dan mengunjungi kedai minuman di sana.

Jalan besar itu membelah tepat di tengah padang rumput negeri itu, dan di sana ada sebuah kereta berisi gundukan jerami yang melebihi batas kewajaran muatan yang hendak menuju ke pelabuhan Brumin.

Kereta itu sudah berjalan sepanjang hari, namun Aptonoth muda yang menariknya tidak terlihat lebih lambat dari biasanya. Tak berapa lama pemilik kereta itu menarik kekang dan kereta itu berhenti dengan perlahan.

"Kita sudah sampai Frey." Teriak sang pemilik kereta sambil menoleh ke arah timbunan jerami di belakangnya.

Di sana ada seorang pemuda yang sedang bersandar pada tumpukan jerami yang empuk. Pria itu menghela nafas dan menjejakkan kakinya yang dari tadi menjuntai ke bawah dan mulai berjalan ke sisi kereta itu.

"Terimakasih banyak Mav." Ucap pria yang sekarang berdiri disampingnya.

"Ikutlah denganku ke penginapaan di dekat sini, aku akan traktir kau minum." Tukas Mav dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Mungkin lain kali." Balas pria itu dengan senyuman

"_Ah, _sayang sekali, kau baru saja menolak bir enak di sini." Kata Mav menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tertawa.

Pria yang berdiri itu hanya melebarkan senyumnya.

"Hanya mengungkapkan rasa terimakasihku karena telah membantu kami dari serangan hama Velociprey minggu lalu." Ujar Mav.

Pria itu mengangguk satu kali.

"Tak usah sungkan." Ungkap pria itu.

"Hari semakin sore, sebaiknya aku bergegas sebelum kehabisan penginapan, desa selanjutnya masih tiga jam perjalanan dari sini. Aptonoth ku juga harus ku beri minum."

"Tentu" tukas pria itu, "dan semoga beruntung." tambahnya lagi

"Kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada seorang petani tua seperti aku ini." Mav tertawa di sana. "Lain waktu, _nak_ Frey." Ia kemudian menghentak tali kekang yang digenggamnya dan kereta itu mulai bergerak maju kembali, "Sampai jumpa pemburu muda!" Teriaknya lagi sambil berlalu.

Frey melambaikan tangannya satu kali di udara sebagai salam perpisahan, ia kemudian berbalik dan mulai berjalan ke arah timur desa. Nama desa ini Mirim. Desa ini memang kecil, belum lama Frey menuruni jalan setapaknya, namun ia sudah sampai di gerbang ujung desa yang satu lagi. Tak lama kemudian ia telah berjalan melewati batas tepi desa Mirim dan tiba wilayah pepohonan lebat. Frey tahu malam ini bulan tidak akan muncul, jadi waktunya tinggal satu jam lagi sebelum jalan setapak yang ia lalui benar-benar menghilang dalam gelap.

Ia berjalan masuk ke hutan lebih dalam lagi, dan tak beberapa lama kemudian, ia menghentikan langkahnya untuk memperhatikan pepohonan di sekitar.

"Baiklah." Gumamnya sendiri.

Kemudian ia mengetuk-ngetuk ujung sepatu boot kanannya ke tanah beberapa kali, dan dengan satu helaan nafas, dalam sekejap ia sudah berlari melesat ke kedalaman hutan. Langkahnya yang begitu ringan memilah-milah pijakan dalam cahaya remang di sana. Ia berpacu dengan bunyi hembusan di depannya seraya ia berlari menyongsong udara yang menerpa seluruh tubuhnya. Ujung-ujung busur di punggungnya dan pangkal-pangkal anak panah di dalam tabung di pinggangnya terdengar bersiul-siul ikut membelah angin selagi ia berpacu.

Laju larinya mengalir begitu saja melintasi alur pepohonan yang berkelok-kelok. Akar-akar pepohonan yang berlintangan di permukaan tanah tidak membuat ia memperlambat langkahnya. Ia terus mempertahankan laju larinya sampai ia menyadari hawa di sekitarnya berubah. Suhu udara menurun seketika, hembusan yang menerpa tubuhnya dirasanya mendorongnya lebih berat, dan angin yang bertiup di sana membawa butiran air bersamanya. Gemuruh seketika terdengar di langit. Perkiraannya kali ini salah, sebab cahaya di langit menghilang lebih cepat daripada yang ia duga. langit kelam di depan mulai terlihat mengintip melalui celah-celah hutan di datasnya. Ia tahu saat itu badai sudah menunggu di depannya.

Seraya ia memasuki hutan lebih dalam lagi; Frey merasakan rintik air pertama menyentuh wajahnya. Hujan mulai turun di hutan itu. Frey memperlambat langkahnya di sana dan berjalan ke salah satu celah pohon di depannya. Frey membentangkan jubah kelabunya ke udara, mengenakannya, dan menutupi kepalanya dengan tudungnya. Namun kini ia harus berjalan, sebab ia bahkan sudah tidak dapat melihat punggung tangannya sendiri dalam gelap. Hanya cahaya kilat sesekali menyapu tanah dengan cahaya putih yang bisa Frey gunakan untuk memastikan pijakannya untuk beberapa langkah di depannya. Belum cukup sampai di sana; alam sepertinya memang sedang tidak bersahabat malam itu. Rintik hujan tidak perlu menungu lama sebelum hujan deras dan desau angin dingin menyusul menggantikannya di sana. Frey yang hanya berlindung di bawah jubahnya diguyur habis-habisan. Ia menghela nafas dan mengambil langkah frustasinya menuju ke tempat di bawah pohon terdekat untuk berteduh.

Ia bersandar di pohon besar itu, mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jari tangannya ke batang pohon di belakangnya sambil memikirkan jalan keluar dari keadaan yang semakin memburuk ini. Ia mengambil kompas dan kemudian mencoba memastikan arah sekali lagi. Cahaya putih dari kilat di langit segera hinggap ke permukaan kompas, di sana ia memastikan bahwa arahnya sejauh ini masih benar.

"_Well, moga-moga_ aku tidak menabrak sesuatu." Gumamnya seorang diri.

Ia menarik kembali tumit kanannya ke belakang dan mulai mengetuk-ngetuk ujung sepatu bootnya ke tanah, namun kali ini ketukannya lebih lama dan dengan irama yang kurang beraturan. Di sana ia sedang memetakan waktu dan banyaknya lompatan dengan bantuan cahaya kilatan petir di langit.

_Baiklah._

Dalam sekejap ia maju melesat di kegelapan menuju ke kedalaman hutan sekali lagi. **_Crak! Crak! Crak! Crak! Crak!_** Pijakan Frey memecah tanah basah di sana. Tiap kilatan petir menjadi penunjuk arah bagi langkahnya. Sesekali ia harus berhenti sampai kilatan cahaya muncul kembali, namun semakin larut, badai semakin ganas; kilatan petir yang muncul lebih sering membuatnya semakin tak terhentikan. **_Wuf! Wuf! Wuf! Wuf! _**Suara baris-baris pepohonan tiap kali ia melesat melewatinya. Setiap cercah cahaya yang pecah di langit dipakainya agar ia tetap terus berlari menembus ke kegelapan hutan. Ia sadar semakin lama ia berdiri di suatu tempat, bahaya hanya akan semakin besar. Tapi sepertinya bahaya pun enggan untuk keluar dari liangnya jika badainya seganas itu. Namun di sanalah Frey; masih berlari dan terus melesat.

Semakin larut, badai itu menjadi semakin aneh. Sekarang suara badai terdengar seperti pekik hewan buas di telinganya. Entah kenapa ia merasa janggal dengan pergerakan angin di sekitarnya. Ia merasa angin berputar-putar di sisi-sisi pepohonan, hingga satu kali, Frey dalam larinya mencoba melompati akar-akar pepohonan, namun di sana angin besar tiba-tiba bergerak menampar seluruh tubuhnya dan menghempaskannya ke sebuah batang pohon besar di sana.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Gerutunya keheranan diikuti erangannya. _Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan hantu di sini._

Ia terbatuk-batuk mencoba bangkit dengan terhuyung-huyung sambil mengusap-usap bahunya kirinya. Ia berdiri di sana dan mencoba mendengarkan dengan seksama. Dan benar saja, pria itu segera tercengang-cengang. Itu gejala alam yang sama sekali di luar nalarnya. Sebab ia bisa mendengar puting beliung bergerak seperti meliuk-liuk melewati sela-sela pepohonan di sekitarnya. Kemudian bunyi angin yang sama kembali di sana.

_T-tunggu! Apa yang.. _

**_WHAM!_** Pekik angin badai melingkupinya dan hembusannya menghempas tubuh Frey sekali lagi hingga jatuh berguling di tanah. Terpaan hujan yang menusuk-nusuk wajahnya ketika ia terlentang di tanah serasa menenggelamkannya. Ia mengerang di sana sambil menghalangi hujan masuk ke matanya dengan lengannya.

**_KRIEEE! _**Sebuah pohon yang hendak tumbang terdengar bergema di dekatnya.

_Arh! Cukup!_

Teriaknya dalam hati, ia meronta dari baringnya, untuk segera berdiri dan bersandar rapat-rapat ke pohon di mana ia terhempas tadi. **_BAMM!_** Sebuah pohon besar tumbang di tempat ia berbaring tadi. Ia bisa merasakan cipratan lumpur terhempas ke arahnya. Tak bisa ia bayangkan kalau dirinya terlambat sedikit saja, mungkin ia akan berbaring selamanya di sana.

Tak lama ia mendengar bunyi-bunyi pepohonan tak jauh di dekatnya roboh ke tanah dan bergema di sana-sini.

"_Oh!_ Janggut Caedeus.."

Gerutunya sambil tetap merapat dekat-dekat dengan pohon di belakangnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Ia masih tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang sedang terjadi di sana. Ia menyaksikan bencana alam teraneh di dalam hidupnya. Ditengah kegelapan dan badai yang terus mengaum, ia memutuskan untuk tidak berhenti di sana lama-lama. Ia berusaha menggapai pohon demi pohon untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya. Keadaan benar-benar kacau saat itu. Jangankan untuk berlari, menyeimbangkan diri saat berjalanpun sudah sangat sulit; ia masih mendengar ada pepohonan yang tumbang di dekatnya sesekali.

_Gawat. Ini bukan badai sembarangan._

Ia tertatih-tatih saat mencoba menyeimbangkan langkahnya untuk beranjak dari sana. Namun tak beberapa lama, langkahnya terhenti. Bukan karena dirinya, namun ada sesuatu yang menghentikannya.

_I.. Ini.. _

Entah apa, ia tiba-tiba merasakan ada yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya hingga ke kepala dan wajahnya. Ketika ia berhenti melangkah, terpaan angin mempermainkan tubuhnya, menggoyangkan keseimbangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun tubuhnya tidak mau beranjak dari sana. Ada suatu dorongan untuk melihat ke langit yang bergemuruh di atas sana. Ia tidak tahu apa atau kenapa, namun ia tahu ada sesuatu di sana. Matanya dan kepalanya mulai bergerak dengan liar mencoba memperhatikan langit di sekitarnya. Ia mencoba menemukan sumbernya. Awalnya ia hanya melihat kilatan-kilatan petir di balik awan-awan hitam di atas sana; namun matanya tetap mencari-cari apa yang membuat tubuhnya serasa membeku; dan tak beberapa lama ia mencari, tiba-tiba ia terdiam menatap ke atas. Sebab di sana matanya tertuju pada sosok siluet hitam yang sedang mengambang di tengah badai.

Dalam kilatan-kilatan petir, Frey bisa melihat sosok bersayap itu terlihat mengepakkan sayapnya dengan tenang dan mata mahluk itu menerawang memperhatikan jauh ke timur. **_Whuuuuhh! _**Pepohonan di atas pria itu bersiul-siul tidak karuan saat ia menatap sosok di langit malam itu.

_Seekor Wyvern?_

Kilatan petir menampakkan sosok mahluk itu sekali lagi. Ekor dan kaki mahluk itu menjuntai ke bawah. Mahluk itu masih diam di udara selagi mengepak-ngepakkan sayap-sayapnya yang bersisi tajam di angin badai.

_Di saat semua mahluk sedang berlindung dalam liangnya dari ganasnya badai, apa yang mahluk itu lakukan di cuaca seperti ini?_

Frey masih belum bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mahluk yang sedang mengambang di atas pepohonan itu. Tidak lama sosok itu melayang pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan berputar menuju ke arah utara; dan entah kenapa, Frey merasa ia baru bisa bernafas kembali di sana setelah ia melihat bayangan mahluk itu pergi jauh dan menghilang. Namun bayangan mahluk tadi masih belum sirna dari kepalanya. Ia yakin benar kalau mahluk tadi adalah seekor Wyvern, namun ia tidak pernah melihat yang seperti itu sebelumya.

Frey memutuskan untuk kembali memfokuskan diri dan terus melangkah. Saat itu sudah lewat tengah malam. Di sana Frey masih melanjutkan perjalanannya melewati badai yang masih belum berhenti. Meskipun badai tidak seburuk sebelumnya, namun hembusan angin yang berputar-putar di sela-sela pepohonan masih membuatnya kesulitan untuk berjalan. Namun usahanya berjam-jam tidak sia-sia. Ia akhirnya berada di tanah yang agak tinggi dan memandang ke bawah. Ia bisa melihat empat titik cahaya yang berada di tiang api di tengah desa itu. Di bawah tiang itu, cahaya remang dari desa tempat awal semula tujuannya telah tampak di kejauhan. Sekelebat ia memacu larinya sekali lagi dan melesat membelah badai menuruni hutan itu.

Mendekati desa, ia memperlambat larinya dan mulai berjalan mendekati gerbang desa yang telah di palang. Desa ini agak berbeda; penduduk di sini memberikan sedikit penjagaan ekstra, sama seperti desa-desa lain yang berada di perbatasan negara. Frey tetap meneruskan langkahnya mendekati palang desa itu.

"Wow!" Teriak salah seorang pria di pos jaga. "Ini sudah lewat tengah malam." Gumam pria itu terheran-heran.

"Aku punya surat tugas." Tukas Frey sambil terengah. Ia mengambil surat tugasnya dan menyodorkannya masuk lewat jendela pos itu.

Mereka terdengar berteriak saat berbicara satu dengan yang lain. Sebab suara mereka langsung ditelan deru angin dan hujan.

"Sebentar!" Penjaga itu mengerutkan dahinya saat membaca perkamen itu dan kembali menoleh ke arah Frey. "Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat masuk!" Tukas pria itu sambil menarik pengungkit di sana, palang itu segera terangkat.

Frey langsung menunduk untuk masuk dan berjalan ke pintu masuk pos.

"Pakai ini!" Ucap pria itu sambil tergopoh menyodorkan kain kering ke arah Frey. "Kau terlihat lelah." Teriak pria itu sambil mengguncang pundak Frey. "Masih bisa berjalan sedikit lagi?" Tanyanya mengguncang bahu Frey lagi.

Frey yang sedang menyapu wajahnya dengan kain itu mengangguk cepat di sana. Pria itu segera berbalik mengambil penerangan di dalam posnya dan keluar mendapati Frey.

"Ikut aku!" Ucap pria itu sambil menuntun jalan.

Mereka berjalan cepat dalam hujan ke arah selatan desa. Pria itu berhenti pada rumah keempat setelah pos tadi.

"Tidak banyak yang menginap karena badai malam ini. Jadi pasti masih ada tempat kosong di dalam." Katanya agak berteriak.

"Terimakasih" ungkap Frey kepadanya.

Frey mengembalikan kain tadi dan pria itu segera berlalu pergi. Sekarang Frey sedang berdiri di bawah kanopi kayu rumah di teras rumah itu. Ia mengetuk pintu tiga kali sebelum lubang di pintu itu terbuka, dan muncul mata seorang pria tua di sana.

"Kuharap masih ada tempat." Tukas Frey kepada pria tua itu. Ia sekali lagi menyodorkan perkamen berisi surat tugas miliknya lewat lubang itu.

Tak berapa lama, pintu kemudian dibukakan. Pria itu segera merangkul pundak Frey dan menarik pria muda itu masuk sebelum angin menyerbu ke dalam dan menerbangkan benda-benda di rumah itu. Di dalam sana Frey mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah lobi kecil.

"Lepas jubahmu dan keringkan dahulu dirimu." tukas pria itu kepadanya karena air dari pakaiannya mulai merembes ke lantai rumah itu. "Sepatumu juga." Tambah pria tua itu lagi.

Frey melepaskan jubah serta sepatu bootnya yang basah dan berlumpur dan memberikannya kepada pria itu. Sang pemilik penginapan kemudian memberikan kain kering kepadanya.

"Mari!" Tukas pria itu setelah Frey mengeringkan pakaiannya.

Pria itu masih terheran-heran dengan pemuda di hadapannya. Ia memperhatikan Frey yang pucat dan basah kuyup dan dipenuhi lumpur. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang sudah anak muda itu lewati untuk sampai kemari di tengah badai sedahsyat itu. Dan, _oh._ Percayalah, ia memang tidak tahu.

Pria itu menuntunnya ke kamarnya. Di kamar itu sang pemilik penginapan menggantungkan jubah kelabu Frey di tiang di sudut ruangan. Rintik-rintik air jatuh ke lantai kayu dibawahnya. Pria itu kemudian berbalik ke arah Frey.

"Jika ada yang kau perlukan, aku ada di luar." Ungkap pria itu kepadanya sebelum mengambil kain pengering dari tangan Frey dan menggantikannya dengan yang baru.

Frey mengangguk di sana dan menerimanya. Pemilik penginapan itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menutup pintu kamar dan berjalan kembali ke lobi.

Frey meletakkan sepatu boot yang di tentengnya di sudut kamar di tepat di sebelah pintu masuk. Deru angin masih sangat ganas di luar sana. Bunyi deritan kayu-kayu bangunan itu terdengar semalam-malaman. Angin kencang menggedor-gedor jendela ruangan itu dan beberapa kali Frey dapat merasakan rumah itu bergoyang-goyang. Namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat, ia mencoba menenangkan diriya dari perasaan cemasnya akan misi pencariannya saat matahari terbit nanti.

Malam itu sudah cukup panjang baginya untuk di lalui. Namun esok akan memulai tugasnya yang sebenarnya. Bukan di tempat lain, melainkan di tanah Fallan sang negeri mendung, tepatnya di dataran rendah Houroth. Salah satu dari Tujuh Tempat Perburuan Besar. Tempat di mana tidak sembarangan orang yang diperbolehkan memasukinya. Beberapa mahluk di dalamnya mungkin sekilas terlihat sama dengan mahluk-mahluk yang berada di rawa-rawa berkabut di pinggiran Fallan. Namun alam di sana membuat persekutuan mengkategorikan mahluk-mahluk di sana dalam perburuan 'High Rank'. Frey terlelap di sana. Namun tanpa ia sadari, bahwa pertemuannya dengan sosok Wyvern di malam itu lah yang akan mengubah hidupnya selamanya.

BAGIAN SATU: MENUJU FALLAN (PROLOG) - SELESAI

* * *

><p>- HARAP DIREVIEW -<p>

Jadi inilah bagian pertama dari buku pertama yang akan saya terus kembangkan. Mengenai sekilas cerita ini, pastinya tidak sulit bagi teman-teman yang pernah bermain Monster Hunter untuk menebak mahluk apakah yang dilihat Frey malam itu bukan?

Dan mengenai Frey, saya bahkan belum menetapkan apakah dia menjadi tokoh utama dalam cerita ini. He's just obviously different doesn't he?

Dan berkenaan dengan berkembangnya cerita ini, saya sering membaca fanfic-fanfic Monster Hunter di luar sana. Dan cerita-cerita yang "bagus" di luar sana benar-benar unik. Jadi saya sudah putuskan untuk akan menambahkan "element-element cerita" yang saya buat sendiri, yang membuat cerita saya juga terkesan berbeda. Dan tentu saja yang saya tunggu-tunggu komentar dari teman-teman semua.


	2. Persinggahan Terakhir

Persinggahan Terakhir

_Perlindungan Hak Cipta: Monster Hunter adalah milik Capcom. Tokoh dalam cerita ini adalah milik saya._

* * *

><p>Hari itu cahaya di langit terlihat mulai tampak kembali setelah badai besar yang menderu semalam-malaman. Frey masih terjaga sejak tadi; menunggu fajar yang terasa terlambat hadir. Angin dingin berhembus menyerbu masuk ke kamar di tempatnya berdiri ketika ia memutuskan untuk membuka jendela kamar itu. Frey menghirup udara pagi di sana di mana sekali lagi angin lembut bertiup disertai bunyi daun jendela yang berderik. Matanya memperhatikan sekitar, dan di luar sana ia melihat angin yang sama bergerak menyapu embun tipis dari desa terpencil ini.<p>

Nama desa itu Louru; saat itu suasana biru redup menjelang fajar memenuhi tempat itu, diimbangi warna hijaunya dedaunan yang belum begitu menyala terang. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan betapa hijaunya suasana di desa itu menjelang siang nanti; sebab puncak-puncak pepohonan di sana menjadi batas antara langit dengan tempat itu. Sisi-sisi pepohonan; di belakang pondok-pondok kayu penduduk, yang mengelilingi desa itu masih terisi oleh bayang-bayang gelap hutan. Hanya dua barisan pohon yang masih bisa terlihat ketika ia menatap ke kedalaman pepohonan di sana; sebab pepohonan di baris-baris setelahnya masih tersembunyi dalam gelapnya pagi.

Jalan berlumpur masih belum mengering, namun kegiatan di desa itu sepertinya akan tetap di mulai. Frey memperhatikan tiga orang nelayan sungai di sana berjalan dengan sepatu boot mereka yang segera dipenuhi lumpur coklat; genangan lumpur terlihat pecah oleh langkah-langkah mereka seraya mereka berjalan; yang menggunakan tudung coklat dan hijau tua membawa tumpukan jala di bahu mereka, dan nelayan bertudung abu-abu menenteng perangkap ikannya yang terbuat dari rotan sambil memperbincangkan sesuatu di sana. Mereka terlihat berjalan ke arah turunan di sebelah selatan yang menuju ke arah salah satu anak sungai yang mengalir di tepi desa itu.

Tidak lama, meskipun tidak serempak; satu demi satu pintu-pintu pondok-pondok lain mulai berderik terbuka; suasana khas pedesaan yang terpencil di mana orang-orang bangun untuk menyambut hari meskipun masih pagi-pagi buta.

Frey membalikkan badannya menghadap sisi ruangan di mana ia menggantungkan jubah abu-abunya yang masih basah karena perjalanan tadi malam; ujung bagian bawah jubahnya sekarang terdapat lumpur coklat yang mulai mengering. Tepat di pojok di bawahnya, sepatu boot kulitnya yang juga bernasib sama di sana. Frey segera menghampiri perlengkapannya dan mengenakannya. Tabung panahnya dan tas perlengkapan, diikatkan di sabuk kulitnya; ia mengenakan sepatu bootnya kemudian pergi ke arah jubahnya dan mengambilnya dari gantungannya dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Hanya butuh sebentar saja di luar sana, dan langit sudah jauh lebih terang dari yang terakhir ia lihat di dalam rumah. Frey mengibaskan jubah kelabunya ke udara dan butiran-butiran air terlepas dari jubahnya. Ia mengenakannya dan berjalan menuju bangunan tidak jauh di depan sana. Sebuah kedai minuman, dan hanya satu-satunya di tempat itu.

Lonceng di atas pintu bangunan itu berdenting ketika ia membuka daun pintunya. Terlihat beberapa orang sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan dan berbincang-bincang di meja-meja bundar yang berada di tengah hingga pinggir ruangan. Mata Frey langsung tertuju pada sosok yang ia kenal, seseorang yang sedang duduk sendirian membelakanginya tidak jauh dari tengah ruangan. Ia segera berjalan ke arah meja pesan dan meletakkan beberapa keping koin di atasnya; memesan sepotong roti dan semangkuk sup hangat dan segera beranjak menuju sebuah meja di dekat dinding barat kedai itu.

"Sudah kuduga akan bertemu denganmu di sini." Ucap Frey seraya duduk menempati kursi di seberang meja wanita itu.

"Lihatlah! Frey!" Teriak wanita itu kaget. " Kejutan apa lagi ini?"

"Aku mendengar kabar tentangmu dari Mara, dan kebetulan aku singgah di sini." Ucap Frey sambil melipat jubahnya dan menggantungnya di kursi di sisi kirinya.

"Baiklah, sebentar." Tukas wanita itu dengan alisnya dikerut mengamat-amati Frey. Wajah wanita itu tiba-tiba berubah serius. "Jadi kenapa aku tidak melihatmu kemarin? Jangan katakan kalau kau tiba di sini di malam hari!" Tatapan wanita itu semakin tajam ke arahnya.

Wajah Frey berubah panik. Ia tertawa kecil mencoba menipu kepanikannya.

"A-aku tidak tiba di sini malam hari." Ungkap Frey terbata. Namun Frey tak bisa mengelak sebab wanita itu masih terus memandangnya tajam di sana. Mulut Frey terbuka, namun ia masih memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan. "Baiklah." Frey menarik nafasnya tanda menyerah. "Aku berangkat dari Mirim dan tiba di sini pagi-pagi sekali."

Segera wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menghela nafas dan membiarkan udara berhembus melewati sela-sela giginya yang terkatup, kemudian ia kembali melotot ke arah Frey.

"Butuh sembilan jam!" Tegas Kea. "Sembilan jam berjalan kaki dari Mirim untuk bisa sampai kemari di siang hari, dengan cuaca normal!" Wanita itu memberi penekanan pada kalimat 'di siang hari' dan 'dengan cuaca normal'.

"Ya, _Haha._ Begitulah." Sahut Frey dengan senyum terpaksanya.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya." Ungkap Kea lesu. Tatapannya teramat kecewa di sana.

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja. Kau itu yang terlalu taat dengan peraturan." Ungkap Frey membela diri.

Namun Frey segera menyadari kalau ia telah salah memilih kata-kata barusan, sebab wanita yang berada di hadapannya sekarang membelalakkan matanya kembali ke arahnya.

_Erh, Mulai lagi deh._

"Hal-hal seperti inilah yang ingin dihindari oleh persekutuan!" Bentak Kea kearahnya. "Jangan samakan perburuan di sini dengan yang sudah-sudah kau lakukan! Kita diminta disiplin di sini. Untuk perburuan High Rank, kau hanya diminta datang minimal satu hari sebelum hari keberangkatanmu agar kau bisa bersiap-siap dan beristirahat di perhentian terakhir!" Omel wanita yang berada di hadapannya itu.

"Aku mengerti." Gerutu Frey memutar matanya.

"Badai semalam bukan badai biasa, kalau terjadi sesuatu denganmu yang membuatmu tidak dapat melanjutkan tugas perburuan, persatuan tidak akan segan-segan menskorsingmu!" Bentak Kea lagi.

"_Hei! Hei!_ Pelankan sedikit suaramu!" Bisik Frey panik sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya. Dan benar saja, ia segera mendapati orang-orang di sana menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Pokoknya kau jangan macam-macam." Geram Kea sambil memukul cepat meja itu dengan bantalan kepalannya. "Aku bisa kapanpun melihat berkas-berkas laporan tugasmu di persekutuan, dan aku punya hak khusus. Jadi kau tidak bisa berbohong." Ancam Kea kepadanya.

Frey menatap kesungguhan yang sungguh-sungguh di mata wanita itu. Ia menelan ludah. Wanita itu menghela nafas dan membuang pandangannya ke samping, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di kepalan tangannya. Frey memutuskan untuk tidak membuka pembicaraan baru sampai ia memastikan bahwa Kea sudah benar-benar tenang.

Kea menghela napas di sana.

"Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak mengunjungimu." Tanya wanita itu melirik Frey. Nadanya kembali ramah.

"Benar sekali Kea. Terakhir kita bertemu di pertemuan pertama tua-tua desa." Ungkap Frey tersenyum menangkap perubahan di wajah wanita itu.

"Waktu itu kau masih sangat muda." Sahut wanita itu menyipitkan matanya mengamat-amati wajah Frey. "Biar kutebak, ini perburuan tingkat tigamu? _Ah_, tidak kusangka akan berpisah denganmu lagi segera." Tambahnya lagi.

"Ya, ini secara resmi menjadi yang pertama."

"Selalu ada yang pertama, adikku." Timpal Kea tersenyum.

Dalam hatinya, Frey sama sekali tidak kuatir dengan perburuan ini, namun suara dan tatapan hangat Kea membuat semua menjadi semakin baik. Frey masih ingat betapa dahulu ia sangat mengaguminya; dan tentu saja, ia semakin mengagumi wanita itu sekarang. Kea Reuris, dirinya yang sekarang adalah seperti apa impian Frey atas dirinya sendiri lima tahun mendatang; dan akan selalu menjadi seperti itu hingga Frey melampauinya.

"Apa kau masih tinggal di Kokoto, Frey?"

"Ya, untuk sementara ini aku akan menetap di sana."

"Uh."

"Kenapa Kea?"

"Kebetulan sekali, maukah kau membantuku menyampaikan sebuah surat ke kepala desa selagi kau singgah ke Kokoto nanti? Aku dan Mara belum memutuskan apakah akan kembali ke barat atau pergi menyelesaikan urusan kami dan mengarah ke utara dan menuju ke perbatasan di persimpangan Einhart nanti."

Frey membuang tatapannya dari Kea sebentar karena rasa enggan menolak permintaannya.

"Aku minta maaf; jika aku tidak berhalangan, aku akan sangat bersedia; namun aku sedang di utus di sini; aku memang berangkat lebih awal darimu, namun aku tidak bisa pastikan aku akan kembali lebih cepat dari kalian."

"Te-tentu! Jangan berkata begitu!" Ucap Kea cepat-cepat sambil membuka telapak tangannya ke arah Frey. "Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Lagipula ini bukan hal yang mendesak, dan hanya sekedar bertanya." Ucap Kea di sana.

Frey kemudian melihat seorang pelayan wanita datang membawa pesanannya. Gadis itu meletakkan pesanannya di atas meja; dan di sana Kea berbisik kepada gadis itu untuk membawakannya sesuatu.

"_Well_, tentang Kokoto," sambung wanita itu, "kenapa kau belum pergi dari sana Frey?

"Bukan masalah bagiku; lagipula hanya tempat itu yang terdekat dan paling memungkinkan untukku mengunjunginya." Ucap Frey sambil mengunyah rotinya.

"Masih pada hatimu yang lama." Ungkap Kea bersembunyi di balik senyum termanisnya.

Kea terus menatap Frey di sana; ia sengaja melakukannya untuk menggodanya; dan benar saja; Frey segera membuang pandangannya dari Kea, dan di sana ia baru menyadari, entah perasaannya saja, atau memang pria-pria di tempat itu iri melihatnya berbincang dengan wanita di depannya itu.

"Kea." Gerutu Frey sambil tetap membuang pandangannya karena Kea yang terus saja memperhatikannya. "Aku sedang makan."

Kea tertawa kecil di sana.

"Kau akan selalu menjadi Frey kecilku." Tukas Kea masih tersenyum di sana.

Kea menjatuhkan dagunya ke jari-jarinya yang terlipat. Ia membuang pandangannya ke samping dan menerawang. Frey melanjutkan makannya, dan tidak lama pelayan wanita tadi datang membawa dua gelas minuman hangat dengan ukuran besar ke atas meja.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Frey kepada pelayan itu. Ia kemudian memandang Kea di sana.

Kea masih membuang pandangannya ke samping, dan Frey bisa melihat rambut hitam lurusnya yang diikat di sana, menjuntai di belakang hingga ke punggungnya. Semakin diperhatikan, memang harus diakui, parasnya memang cantik; kuat dan cantik; kulit wajahnya yang selalu pucat, dan mata coklatnya yang menerawang. Di sana ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bicara tentang pertemuan, bukankah sudah di ambil keputusan di sana?" Tanya Kea meliriknya tiba-tiba.

Frey bergeming menyadari bahwa ia memperhatikan wanita itu terlalu lama. Selain itu, ada semangat baru yang terbesit dari dalam diri Frey dari pertanyaan Kea barusan ketika ia mendengarnya. Sebenarnya ada sukacita yang ingin pria itu sampaikan, namun rasa bimbangnya segera menyusul di dalam pikiran.

"Benar." Ungkap Frey pelan, kemudian pria itu menatap Kea lama di matanya, dan Kea tahu dirinya sedang menunggu Frey melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ikshara bersedia ditemui."

Dengan perlahan Frey menggerakkan bibirnya ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, tanpa suara; sebab ia tahu wanita di hadapannya tidak punya masalah dalam membaca gerak bibir.

"Tunggu!" Ucap Kea kaget, _well_, tanpa berbicarapun wajahnya telah mengatakan demikian. "Tidak mungkin. Kau?" Sambungnya lagi.

"Benar, aku yang di utus; sudah di sepakati, di dataran rendah Fallan; tempat yang sama dengan kalian."

Kea membuang wajahnya ke atas sambil membiarkan rahangnya terbuka. Ia kemudian menatap Frey sambil menggeleng-geleng heran.

"Tidak bisa kupercaya akan menjadi seperti ini." Ungkap Kea seraya tertunduk sedih.

Frey ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk menghiburnya, namun ia belum yakin apa sumber dari kesedihan wanita itu. Namun tiba-tiba ia melihat Kea mengintip lewat ujung matanya di sana. Frey sontak kaget karena ia mulai paham maksud Kea di sana.

"_Oh_.." Gumam Frey dengan memasang tatapan menuduh.

"Ha? A-apa? Aku benar-benar memikirkanmu sekarang!" Tutur Kea terbata-bata. "Maksudku, aku hanya masih belum percaya kau akan pergi ke Houroth, dan aku tidak berada di sana menemanimu; kau tahu kan? Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu di sana sendirian."

_Yang benar saja_.

Sekarang Frey mengerti apa yang menjadi kesedihannya.

"Bukan itu tujuanmu sebenarnya bukan?" Gerutu Frey sambil memicingkan matanya ke arah wanita itu.

Kea menggigit sisi bibirnya. Frey masih menatapnya dengan tatapan menuduh di sana. Wanita itu menyerah dengan menghela nafas, kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, baiklah, aku akui aku memang ingin bertemu dengan tetua dari," ia berdehem, "Ikshara." Bisiknya. Ia tidak memperdulikan Frey yang memutar matanya di sana dan terus berbicara. "Astaga, Frey, kau akan bertemu dengan dongeng hidup! Selama ini aku hanya mendengar tentangnya dari cerita-cerita di desa, sedangkan kau akan pergi untuk bertemu dengannya. Kau benar-benar membuat darahku mendidih Frey." Ucapnya terbakar antusias, kemudian meneguk minuman hangat yang ia pesan.

"Bisa kau pelankan sedikit suaramu?"

"Maaf." Ujar Kea meletakkan gelasnya ke atas meja. "Tapi aku masih tidak bisa mempercayai ini." Sambarnya lagi. "Jadi benar kau akan menemuinya di lingkaran ke tiga?"

"Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Lagipula kau juga akan bertemu dengannya segera."

"Tentu, tidak lama lagi." Angguk Kea sambil tersenyum. "Dan mengenai lingkaran ketiga;" sambungnya, dan ia mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya dengan berbisik "Kau sebaiknya mengambil jalur melewati gerbang Gemeth, coba ambil jalan menyusuri tepian sungai di sebelah selatan, sungai itu akan berbelok lagi ke timur menuju tanah reruntuhan di sana, dan di sana aku yakin kau punya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan seekor.. Kau tahu _kan_?" Jelasnya dengan wajah teramat serius.

"_No. _Aku lebih memilih jalur yang sudah di sarankan kepadaku." Potong Frey langsung. "Dan aku tidak punya rencana untuk bertemu selain dari perburuan tingkat tigaku." Ungkap Frey sambil menyendok supnya.

"Ya baiklah, aku tentu saja menginginkan kau pulang nanti dengan selamat." Ucap Kea sambil tertawa kecil. "_Oh,_ Frey, adikku yang baik; aku benar-benar iri padamu; coba kau bayangkan, kau akan melalui banyak hal yang setiap pemburu idam-idamkan."

_Iri dia bilang?_

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak ingin membahas hal ini."

"_Ah! _Dasar kau tukang pamer" sanggah Kea sembari tertawa.

_Tentu saja aku ingin membicarakannya. Namun tugasku hanya sebagai penerima pesan. Aku tidak puas!_

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku hanya mencoba untuk tidak-tidak-bersemangat di sini." Ungkap Kea mengepal kedua tangannya. "Jadi, Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku menunggu rekan seperjalananku, kami akan berangkat tepat pukul tujuh nanti." Jelas Frey kepadanya. "Ah, benar juga, kudengar kau memang berpasangan dengan seseorang. Ini akan jadi perburuan kelompok pertamamu, benar begitu?" Tukas Kea.

_Ha? Kudengar?_

"Sejauh mana kau membaca berkas-berkasku?" Tanya Frey dengan alisnya yang terangkat sambil menatap Kea yang segera berlindung di balik senyum termanisnya di sana.

Mengingat betapa ia megagumi keahlian berburu Kea, terkadang membuatnya lupa betapa menyenangkannya berbicara dengan wanita ini. Dari cerita yang selama ini ia dengar, Kea adalah orang yang luar biasa di tanah perburuan; meskipun ia belum mengenal Kea di luar sana, namun ia mengenal riangnya ketika Kea berbicara dengan dirinya. Akan jadi hari yang luar biasa, dan akan menjadi kehormatan bagi dirinya, saat tiba masa di mana ia berada di dalam satu kelompok dengan Kea di tanah perburuan.

"Ya, namanya Alen." Tukas Frey setelah meniup supnya. "Ia berasal dari Nearsong; ia bukan Pemburu, ia Penjelajah."

"Terserah." Kea memutar matanya. "Namun kuharap pemburu baru itu dapat kembali hidup-hidup dari perburuan ini. Tidak bisa kupercaya; kalau itu kau, aku tidak heran; namun kurasa pihak kerajaan sudah gila, mengirimkan seseorang semuda itu menuju Houroth."

"Berhenti membicarakan tempat itu di sini, kami akan mengambil jalur aman seperti yang sudah diberitahukan kepadaku; dan kenapa kau ini? Bukankah kau sendiri juga akan pergi ke sana?"

"Memang, kami berangkat besok pagi-pagi sekali. Tapi tempat perburuanku jauh di selatan lingkaran rawa. Jadi kurasa kita tidak akan sempat bertemu." Jawab Kea dengan wajah cemberut.

"_Haha! _Kau sungguh membuatku kecewa." Ucap Frey dengan nada lega sambil melanjutkan makannya.

Kea mendengus memicingkan matanya menatap Frey di sana.

"Ya, aku bisa merasakan kesungguhanmu." Gerutu Kea kesal.

Frey menyelesaikan potongan terakhir rotinya kemudian perlahan meneguk minuman hangatnya. Tidak lama lonceng di atas pintu kedai berbunyi, seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang tergerai sebahu melangkah ke dalam menuju meja pemesanan; jubah kulit coklatnya memiliki garis kuning di tepiannya; senada dengan rambutnya yang pirang; mata birunya melihat-lihat sekitar, mencoba memperhatikan semua orang di kedai ini.

"Lihatlah, kurasa Alenmu sudah datang." Ucap Kea sambil tetap menoleh ke belakang ke arah gadis yang berdiri di dekat pintu kedai di sana.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ayolah! Hanya ada tujuh orang di sini, yang dua di sana baru kembali dari perburuan di rawa kemarin, yang dua lagi di pojok sana, kurasa nelayan dari desa, _well_, Mara baru datang sore ini, aku ini Kea dan namamu Frey, jadi pastilah dia Alen." Jelas Kea cepat kemudian kembali menoleh ke belakang memandang cemas ke arah gadis berambut pirang itu.

Gadis itu terlihat sedang berbicara dengan penjaga meja pesan sambil melayangkan pandangannya ke orang-orang di sana. Frey pun mengambil inisiatif.

"Sebaiknya kita cari tahu."

Frey mengangkat perlahan tangan kirinya ke atas sambil menatap gadis itu. Langsung saja gadis itu memperhatikan, ia membalas dengan mengangkat tangannya lebih perlahan lagi setinggi telinga, nampaknya gadis itu masih mencoba memperhatikan mereka berdua. Kea dengan cepat membalikkan punggungnya kembali ke posisi semula dengan mulut terbuka. Ia menatap ke arah Frey dengan melotot.

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya ini! Seorang gadis?" Bisik Kea panik.

"Kurasa baru-baru ini kau punya krisis kepercayaan."

Frey kembali memperhatikan gadis itu yang mulai berjalan menghampiri meja mereka.

"Hanya saja." Ucap Kea ragu. "Aku berpikir Alen itu nama panggilan seorang pria."

"Kau pasti bercanda." Ujar Frey memutar matanya.

"Kau tahukan? Alenor, Alendar, Van Alen, tapi lihatlah mereka memberikanmu Alen yang seperti itu; lihatlah rambut pirang dan mata birunya, dan ia masih sangat muda. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya mengambil hati adikku yang baik!" Kea berdiri tiba-tiba dan berbalik menghadap ke belakang, "_O_, nona Alen! Silahkan bergabung, kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi, aku Kea dan ini adikku Frey." Ucap Kea sambil tersenyum ramah.

Frey menggelengkan kepalanya setelah melihat langkah Alen terhenti karena agak kaget.

"Silahkan duduk nona Alen." Sapa Frey ramah.

Gadis itu menatap Frey dan mengangguk pelan.

"Terimakasih." Ucap gadis itu. Ia kemudian berjalan ke kursi di sisi mereka dan duduk di sana. "Kuharap aku belum terlambat." Ungkapnya tegang.

"Kurasa kau tepat waktu, nona Alen." Tukas Frey. "Tapi apa kau memesan minuman tadi? Karena kita akan berangkat sepuluh menit lagi."

"Dan kau menyindirku karena taat peraturan tadi?" Sambar Kea berbisik memicingkan matanya ke arah Frey dan mendengus.

Alen melirik-lirik tingkah mereka berdua.

"Tidak, aku tidak minum, aku hanya bertanya apakah ada perbekalan yang bisa kita bawa nantinya."

"Ya, tentu!" Ujar Kea yang sekali lagi berdiri tiba-tiba. "Biar aku yang mengambilnya, kali ini aku yang bayar."

Alen langsung mengangkat kepalanya kaget dan menatap Kea dengan mulut terbuka.

"Tidak perlu sungkan." Tukas Kea tersenyum, ia kemudian menatap mereka berdua. "Permisi." Ucapnya sambil berlalu.

Kea meninggalkan kedua pemburu itu dan berjalan menuju ke meja pesan. Alen masih terlihat canggung dengan pembicaraan tadi dan terus menatap Kea yang berjalan meninggalkan mereka, ia bahkan belum sempat menanggapi perkataan Kea.

"Jangan sungkan nona Alen." Tukas Frey sambil tersenyum mencairkan suasana. Ia melihat gadis itu menoleh kepadanya dan mengangguk cepat. "Maaf sebelumnya. Boleh kulihat surat tugasmu?" Pinta Frey sopan.

"Tentu." Jawab gadis itu sambil perlahan menyodorkan gulungan perkamen kecil terikat pita berwarna biru tua.

Frey membacanya sekilas, dan sebenarnya lebih memperhatikan bahan perkamen itu. Kertas yang bagus sekali; dan jubah kulit yang gadis itu kenakan juga memang sangat bagus dan mahal; mungkin ini _trend_ terbaru pikirnya, tapi ia rasa itu cukup menyatakan bahwa gadis ini benar utusan dari kerajaan.

"Baiklah," ucap Frey mengembalikan perkamen bagus milik gadis itu, "senang bisa menjadi rekanmu."

"Ya, mohon bantuannya, _sir_." Tukas gadis itu tersenyum.

Frey mengambil kembali surat tugas miliknya sendiri dan menggulungnya.

_Dia memanggilku sir?_

Kemudian mereka melihat Kea sudah kembali membawa satu kotak perbekalan di tangannya.

"Apa ini cukup?"

Alen sekali lagi mengangguk tersenyum.

"Terimakasih." Ucap gadis itu.

Frey mengambil tabung busurnya kemudian berdiri dan mengapit jubah kelabunya dengan lengannya.

"Terima kasih Kea.' Ucap Frey sebelum ia menghela nafas. "Jika semuanya lancar, kita mungkin bertemu lagi di sini beberapa hari lagi. Sampaikan salamku pada Mara."

"Tentu, semoga berhasil untuk kalian berdua; dan kau Alen, jaga dirimu. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Kau juga. Kea." Ucap Alen tersenyum.

"Baiklah kurasa kita berpisah di sini." Ucap Kea sambil menjabat tangan Alen; kemudian ia menepuk pundak Frey dan merangkulnya. "Kau akan baik-baik saja." Tukas Kea. Ia melihat Frey mengangguk di sana.

"Mari Alen." Ujar Frey sambil melangkah meninggalkan meja.

Gadis itu berjalan mengikuti Frey, mereka beranjak menuju pintu kedai, kemudian melangkah keluar. Saat itu tepat pukul tujuh, namun matahari tidak begitu terang di sana. Frey segera merasakan udara sejuk masuk ke paru-parunya seraya ia melangkah. Mengingat dirinya yang tadi datang kemari pagi-pagi sekali, dan waktu itu memang sedang hujan besar; jalanan terlihat lebih becek dan berlumpur dari sekarang.

"Para penduduk desa mengatakan ada badai besar tadi malam di daerah barat desa." Tukas wanita itu sambil terus berjalan di sisi Frey.

"Kau benar."

_Aku ada di sana_.

"Namun untungnya mata badai itu tidak sampai melanda tempat ini. Sebab badai semalam saja sudah cukup mengerikan. Untung saja aku sudah tiba di sini kemarin sore." Jelas gadis itu.

Selagi mereka berjalan, di sana terlihat beberapa penduduk sedang memperbaiki atap rumahnya, beberapa terlihat meletakkan tiang penopang yang di tempelkan ke dinding-dinding rumah mereka. Sepertinya mereka sedang bersiap-siap menghadapi badai yang lebih besar.

Kedua pemburu itu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju gerbang utara desa. Frey memperhatikan rumah-rumah di sini memiliki beberapa kesamaan. Ada bongkahan kayu yang menonjol dari dinding-dinding luar rumah mereka. Dari kejauhan seperti totol-totol yang timbul keluar. Masing-masing terdiri dari tiga tonjolan, ujung-ujung kayu yang keluar itu menjadi tempat untuk meletakkan ujung kayu penahan yang di tancapkan miring di tanah. Jadi melihat desain rumah yang seperti itu, rasanya tempat ini memang sudah sering di landa hujan deras atau angin kencang; dan semua penduduk sepertinya sudah tidak asing dengan badai.

Mereka berjalan menuju gerbang desa di sebelah utara. Desa ini menjadi tempat perhentian paling ujung bagi para pemburu yang hendak memasuki daerah perburuan di rawa-rawa bagian barat Fallan.

"Seberapa jauh perjalanan kita, _sir_?"

"Untuk tanah perburuan itu sendiri mungkin lebih dari separuh hari perjalanan, jadi seharusnya kita akan sampai di Fallan sore hari nanti, namun tempat perburuan yang kita tuju masih berada jauh ke timur, jadi kita akan bermalam dan melanjutkan perjalanan setelahnya."

"Lihat! Kurasa itu pos terakhir." Ucap gadis itu bersemangat.

"Ya, aku akan melapor kepergian kita. Apa kau masih ingin mencari sesuatu?"

"Tidak, kurasa."

Mereka berjalan menuju bangunan separuh tenda tidak jauh dari sana. Bagian tendanya berbentuk separuh lingkaran, dengan tiang-tiang dari gading besar yang menjadi kerangkanya; tenda itu terlihat terhubung ke bangunan kuning di belakangnya. Bentuk tenda itu khas daerah terpencil, dengan tampalan kulit yang dijahit kasar. Frey masuk ke dalam tenda hijau itu, sedangkan Alen memilih untuk berdiri di bawah pohon rimbun di samping tenda. Frey datang menghampiri meja panjang dari kayu yang membelah bagian tengah tempat itu. Ia disambut seorang Guild Lady yang menyapanya ramah. Ia membiarkan sang Guild Lady membaca surat tugas mereka; sementara seekor Felyne terlihat sibuk mengangkat beberapa kotak peralatan ke atas meja.

"Tuan Frey." Ucap sang Lady ragu.

"Apa ada masalah?"

"Kurasa kau punya tugas tambahan." Jelas sang Guild Lady sambil mencari sesuatu dari tumpukan surat di sebelah kanannya.

"Maaf?"

"Ya. Elang pembawa pesan membawa surat ini tiga hari yang lalu, dan ini ditujukan langsung kepadamu." Ungkap sang Lady sambil menunjukkan surat yang ia maksud. "Lihat ini, ditujukan kepada Frey Jaddenspear."

"Apa? Di saat seperti ini? Aku sedang terburu-buru!"

"Kau punya hak untuk menolak tawaran ini, atau menundanya. Lagipula masa berakhir tawaran kontraknya masih sepuluh hari ke depan." Jelas sang Guild Lady cepat.

Frey membaca kembali surat tugas barunya itu.

* * *

><p>-Persatuan Pemburu Domdoma-<p>

Kepada: Frey Jaddenspear

Surat terlampir masuk dalam kategori tugas **'Pencarian Sangat Mendesak'**.

Mengingat perburuan anda yang terletak di Houroth; kami meminta kesediaan anda untuk menerima permintaan pencarian ini.

* * *

><p>Kemudian Frey melihat surat terlampir di belakangnya.<p>

* * *

><p>Badan Penelitian dan Pengobatan Castave,<p>

Yang terhormat Tuan Pemburu,

Seekor Rathian berlari dua belas mil melewati perbatasan tanpa henti. Dalam mulutnya terdapat sisik Royal Ludroth+, diduga insiden ini berhubungan dengan mangsanya sebelumnya. Kami membutuhkan seekor Royal Ludroth dari wilayah Houroth hidup-hidup untuk diteliti.

* * *

><p>Frey kemudian menggulung surat-surat itu kembali.<p>

"Keputusanmu tuan?" Tanya sang Guild Lady.

Ia menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepala.

_Seenaknya saja._

"Aku ambil. Aku tidak ingin bolak-balik ke Houroth karena ini."

"Baiklah! Permintaan Torrent Sac, dan Penangkapan Royal Ludroth, Misi 'High Rank', pencarian tingkat tiga." Jelas sang Guild Lady menkonfirmasi semuanya. "Berarti persatuan akan menambahkan tiga hari lagi di kontrakmu." **_BAM! _****_BAM!_** Sang Lady mengesahkan surat tugas mereka dengan cap merah. "Empat hari untuk partnermu, dan kau sendiri bisa berada di Houroth hingga tujuh hari kedepan." Tambah sang Guild Lady.

Terkadang Frey terkesan bagaimana para Guild Lady bisa berbicara secepat itu. Sang lady kemudian berbalik dan mengikatkan surat lain di kaki salah satu dari tujuh elang coklat yang bertengger di sudut ruangan di dalam sana. Ia mengangkat elang besar yang akan membawa surat laporan mereka itu ke persekutuan di Domdoma; tempat mereka mengambil tugas pertama kali. Sang Guild lady melempar sang Elang ke luar jendela. Bunyi kepakan sayap terdengar meninggalkan mereka. Felyne tadi mengeluarkan sebuah pelontar suar dan beberapa selongsong peluru pijar dari kotak peralatan tadi dan meletakannya di atas meja. Sang Guild Lady mencoba menjelaskan kegunaannya kepada Frey.

"Selongsong merah saat berhasil membunuh, selongsong-"

"-Putih untuk penangkapan, dan ungu untuk keadaan darurat." Timpal Frey. "Ya aku sudah paham."

"Bagus!" Ujar sang Guild Lady tersenyum. "Hanya memastikan untuk para pemburu tingkat tiga yang baru pertama kali ikut perburuan. Aku hanya mendoakan kau tidak menggunakan yang ungu." Jelas sang Guild lady dan memberikan benda-benda itu kepada Frey untuk di simpan.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Frey sebelum ia menghela nafas. "Semoga beruntung tuan!" Guild Lady itu menyemangatinya.

Frey mengangguk dengan senyuman lemah dan berbalik berjalan keluar tenda untuk menghampiri Alen.

"Apa semua beres?" Tanya Alen kepadanya.

"Ya, mari kita berangkat."

Frey berjalan mendahului Alen menuju gerbang utara tidak jauh dari sana.

"Senang sekali bisa mengenal kakakmu, sir." Ucap Alen riang.

"Ya, kurasa ia juga menyukaimu." Ujar Frey kepadanya.

Alen tertawa kecil di sana.

"Terimakasih," balas Alen, "ia cantik sekali," ungkap Alen tersenyum.

_Ha! _

Sekarang Frey yang tersenyum bangga.

"Apa dia kemari juga untuk berburu? Atau hanya sekedar mengantarmu? Karena tadi aku melihat lencananya, dan sepertinya ia orang penting di persekutuan." Jelas Alen sambil terus melangkah di sisi Frey.

"Ternyata kau memperhatikan juga." Ungkap Frey tersenyum. "Ya, ia akan berburu di Houroth, hanya saja tempat kita berbeda dengan Kea dan Mara."

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali. Tapi kupikir Houroth memang sangat luas, jadi kita mungkin tidak bisa bertemu dengan mereka di sana. Ada masalah apa, _sir?_"

"Masalah? Well, bagaimana menceritakannya _ya_; sepertinya pemilik tambang di sana kewalahan dengan saingan bisnis barunya."

"Jadi Kea akan pergi untuk mengatasi masalah pertambangan?" Tanya Alen lagi.

"Benar, saingan barunya sepertinya tidak mau berbagi hasil tambang; tapi aku bisa mengerti; karena pemilik tambang dan saingan barunya sama-sama mencari makan."

Butuh beberapa langkah bagi Alen untuk memikirkan maksud perkataan Frey. Ia mengejar langkah Frey dan kembali berjalan di sampingnya.

"Jadi apa hubungannya dengan berburu?" Ucap Alen masih belum _ngeh._

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya." Jelas Frey kepada gadis di sampingnya itu; namun ia masih melihat wajah datar gadis itu di sana."_Well_, satu minggu yang lalu seekor Gravios Hitam masuk ke daerah pertambangan dan mulai memakan hasil tambang di sana."

BAGIAN DUA: PERSINGGAHAN TERAKHIR - SELESAI

* * *

><p>- HARAP DIREVIEW -<p>

Dan inilah bagian kedua. Kalau teman-teman masih ingat, Frey terjebak dalam sebuah badai besar yang misterius sebelumnya. Louru, Mirim, Persimpangan Einhart, Fallan, dan Houroth. _Hmm..._ Kebanyakan tempat-tempat yang tercantum di cerita ini pasti terdengar asing bagi teman-teman yang membaca. Tapi percayalah, tempat-tempat itu berada dalam sebuah dunia yang sama dengan yang ada di Monster Hunter Series. Buktinya Frey sendiri tinggal di desa Kokoto.

Dan diutus? Frey diutus oleh siapa, ke mana, dan untuk apa? _Hmmm..._

Dan bagian kedua juga memperkenalkan tokoh-tokoh baru seperti Kea dan Alen, dan sepak terjang mereka akan segera teman-teman lihat di cerita selanjutnya. Dan lihat, seperti janji saya kalau akan memasukkan "element-element cerita" yang baru ke cerita milik saya ini. PELONTAR SUAR dan PELURU PIJAR.

_Nah_.. dalam permainan yang sebenarnya teman-teman tidak akan menemukan perkakas seperti ini, tapi semua peralatan ini masih masuk akal bagi saya untuk digunakan dalam dunia Monster Hunter, jadi saya rasa tidak terkesan 'memaksa' jika saya masukkan juga dalam cerita ini.


	3. Tepian Negeri Mendung

Tepian Negeri Mendung  
><span>

_Perlindungan Hak Cipta: Monster Hunter adalah milik Capcom. Tokoh dalam cerita ini adalah milik saya_

* * *

><p>Hari-1 10.06<p>

Hari semakin siang dan cuaca yang lembab beserta awan mendung yang pekat menutupi langit di hutan hujan. Hampir dua jam mereka berjalan melewati tepian sungai. Dari desa perhentian terakhir, mereka menyusuri tepian sungai Noir yang mengarah ke timur laut. Mereka hendak melanjutkan perjalanan menuju bagian tengah dataran Fallan yang terletak di bagian Miderth tengah. Daerah ini didominasi oleh hutan hujan yang luar biasa luasnya dan dipenuhi dengan sungai-sungai besar dan kecil. Rawa-rawa berkabut dapat ditemukan di sekeliling Houroth, yang terdekat berada di utara dan selatan wilayah ini. Curah hujan di sini sangat tinggi sehingga dijuluki orang-orang sebagai negeri mendung.

Menyusuri tepian sungai adalah rencana terbaik karena sungai-sungai di sini menuju tepat ke arah jantung dataran Fallan. Ada puluhan anak sungai yang berkelok-kelok, namun setidaknya jauh lebih baik daripada menyusuri masuk ke kedalaman hutan rimba.

Hutan dari pepohonan Chincona menjadi tudung mereka di sepanjang tepian sungai, dan semakin jauh perjalanan, semak belukar semakin menjadi-jadi. Dua jam perjalanan menyusuri tepian sungai tidak menunjukkan kalau tempat ini mulai menyerah dan membiarkan mereka melangkah lewat dengan mudah.

Semak-semak telah mencapai bahu dan mulai menutupi pandangan. Frey terpaksa harus memutuskan untuk menjauhi tepian sungai menuju ke arah selatan untuk mendapatkan jalan yang bisa dilalui. Bukan keputusan yang bijak memang untuk melenceng dari jalur utama, namun jika itu yang dinamakan jalur utama, sepertinya mereka harus menambah satu hari lagi dari perkiraan waktu awal yang mereka buat.

Setelah berjalan ke selatan sejauh dua ratus meter, seukuran lari kelinci. Benar saja, semak-semak mulai berkurang dan ada jalan setapak yang bisa dilalui.

"Apakah kita tidak terlalu jauh melenceng, _sir_?" Tanya gadis itu sambil sedikit terengah.

"Jangan kuatir." Jawab Frey sambil tetap membuka jalan. "Selama di depan nanti kita menemukan jalan memutar, berarti kita tidak memperlambat diri sedikitpun." Katanya sambil mematahkan dahan pohon di sebelah kirinya.

Frey melihat gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan dan bergumam sambil tangannya menyentuh dahan yang ia patahkan tadi. Mungkin ini pertamakalinya gadis itu melihat cara membuat penanda jalan pikirnya.

"Lagipula kita belum terlalu jauh dari sungai di belakang, sekarang kita akan memutar mulai dari sini dan melihat apakah jalan ini akan menuntun kita keluar dari semak-semak tadi." Tukas Frey kepadanya.

Meskipun cuaca mendung, udara di dalam hutan terasa pengap, jika sebentar saja memilih untuk berdiri diam di belantara ini, seseorang bisa melihat, meskipun teramat tipis, butir uap yang bergelombang keluar dari permukaan dedaunan menari di udara, bagai untaian benang yang sangat halus yang tertiup angin dari bawahnya.

Mereka berjalan memutar melintasi rerumputan di depan. Tak lama Frey mendengar bunyi dari bawah semak-semak. Mereka melihat beberapa Mosswine terlihat bergerombol menyusuri semak-semak rendah. Hewan berkaki empat dengan hidung berupa moncong, dan memiliki badan gempal dengan kulit yang bergelambir dan ditutupi oleh lumut. Beberapa jamur bahkan bisa terlihat tumbuh di tubuh para Mosswine. Tingginya tidak lebih dari satu meter dan mereka hidup serta bergerak secara berkelompok. Mereka hewan jinak dan tidak menghindar atau merasa asing dengan kehadiran manusia dan hanya akan menyerang jika salah satu anggota kelompoknya diganggu.

Seraya mereka berjalan, sepertinya para Mosswine itu memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan terpisah. Sekarang Frey melihat Mosswine terakhir hilang di bawah semak-semak. Frey memutuskan untuk berjalan mengitari tanjakan di depan sebelum mengambil jalan kembali mengarah ke tepian sungai, karena menurutnya, tidaklah bijaksana untuk tetap berada di dalam hutan ini.

"Apa kaulihat pohon-pohon tadi, _sir?_" Tanya gadis itu kepadanya.

Frey hanya mengangguk. Ia mengerti nada heran dari perkataan Alen barusan; sebab belum lama ini ia juga memperhatikan sisi kirinya; di sana ia menemukan beberapa pohon-pohon yang bertumbangan karena sesuatu.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan badai tadi malam yang diceritakan penduduk desa?"

_Kuharap begitu._

"Entahlah." Tukas Frey sambil terus melangkah, "Aku pernah melihat badai yang sangat parah, namun tidak seperti ini. Pepohonan seharusnya tumbang seara acak di tempat-tempat yang berbeda, tapi aku tidak melihat hal yang sama terjadi di pepohonan sekitarnya; dan kurasa badai tidak mungkin dapat memilih untuk melanda sepuluh meter tanah saja." Ucapnya sambil menoleh ke gadis itu.

Frey melihatnya memperhatikan sekitar, dan sekilas ia menatap wajah gadis itu; dan memang gadis itu terlihat sangat asing dengan hutan hujan seperti ini.

"Raksasa?" Ucap gadis itu.

"Prediksimu?" Frey bertanya balik.

"Rathian mungkin? Yang terburuk, Duramboros."

_Duramboros. Aku lebih memilih badai._

"Aku setuju dengan Duramboros, namun hanya Rathian yang habitatnya terdekat dengan tempat ini.

Dari melihat kondisi kerusakan tadi; hanya kemungkinan tadi yang bisa diterima untuk saat itu.

_Ini tidak bagus. _

Frey tahu benar; mahluk-mahluk besar dikenal sebagai hewan-hewan teritorial. Mereka sangat menjaga wilayah-wilayah yang mereka diami dan tidak ragu-ragu untuk menyerang secara langsung setiap orang atau mahluk malang yang melintasi wilayahnya; dan lagi, sebenarnya bukan itu yang mengusik pikiran Frey.

_Bukankah Ini masih jauh dari tanah perburuan terdekat?_ _Dan seharusnya, jika dilihat dari keadaan tadi, mahluk seukuran itu tidak semestinya ada di hutan seperti ini._

Tentu saja Frey tidak berencana bertemu dengan seekor raksasa pun di tempat seperti ini.

"Kurasa aku mendengar bunyi sungai."

"Kau benar. Artinya kita sudah dekat." Ucap Frey kepada gadis itu. "Kita sebaiknya bergegas."

Beberapa turunan tampaknya berhasil membawa mereka kembali ke tepian sungai. Tidak sulit untuk menentukan arah kembali begitu bunyi aliran arus air di sungai terdengar, dan setelah beberapa kali menebas semak tipis di depan mereka, sekarang mereka dapat melihat sungai itu lagi.

Semak belukar setinggi bahu tadi sekarang ada di belakang mereka, dan bebatuan pualam menjadi pijakan mereka sekarang. Namun di antara semua itu, Frey merasa ada yang berbeda dengan suara sungai ini. Memang sungai Loir yang mereka lewati tadi telah berubah menjadi jeram dan aliran air menimbulkan suara menderu yang besar, namun sekarang ada suara yang terdengar terpisah dari suara jeram. Ada suara yang berbeda dari suara jeram Loir di depan mereka. Suaranya bergemuruh, seperti badai besar namun terdengar begitu jauh.

"Apa kau mendengarnya?" Kata gadis itu setelah lama tidak bersuara.

"Ya, itu suara air terjun Oro", jawab Frey sambil memperhatikan sungai di depannya. Ia agak heran dengan pertanyaan gadis itu, namun ia tidak tahu kenapa.

Melihat sungai di depannya, Frey langsung menyadari bahwa sungai Loir sekarang telah menjadi sangat lebar, terlebih ia merasa sedikit berlega hati, sebab walaupun redup, ia sekarang bisa menyentuh langsung sinar matahari setelah keluar dari rimbunnya hutan tadi.

"Ayo! Kita sudah hampir sampai." Ucap Frey sambil melangkah dari sana.

"Baik, _sir_," jawabnya mengangguk siap. "Ini pasti akan menjadi petualangan yang hebat." Tambah gadis itu sambil mengatupkan gerahamnya.

"_Oh_, pastinya." Kata Frey sambil berpura-pura terkejut.

_Kau seharusnya melihat wajahmu sendiri_.

Semangat gadis itu menggelitiknya.

Frey melanjutkan langkahnya, bunyi kerikil putih berderak ketika gadis itu bergerak melangkah menyusulnya. Posisi mereka memang dari awal berada di sebelah kanan sungai Loir, namun sekarang sisi seberang sungai sudah terlihat sangat jauh dibandingkan saat pertamakali ketika mereka meninggalkan tempat perhentian terakhir. Sungai itu semakin melebar dan arusnya semakin deras.

Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri tepian sungai. Namun di tengah gemuruh sungai di sebelah mereka, ada sesuatu yang terasa janggal. Tempat itu terlalu sunyi. Tidak ada suara burung dan tidak terlihat binatang yang melintas di sekitar mereka.

Tidak lama kemudian, sesuatu yang aneh kembali melengkapi, sebab tidak lama mereka berjalan, di depan sana terlihat batang sebuah pohon besar yang tumbang. Pohon itu terlihat melintang di jalan kerikil ke arah sungai di samping mereka. Mereka berjalan semakin dekat ke arah pohon tumbang itu dan memang pohon itu besar sekali. Lebarnya lebih dari empat meter. Dedaunan pohon itu terlihat masih hijau; jadi ia rasa gadis ini benar; badai yang menjamah tempat ini yang melakukannya tadi malam. Karena semakin mereka berjalan mendekat, di sana mereka melihat, bukan hanya satu, namun ada puluhan pohon yang telah bertumbangan ke berbagai arah. Sebagian besar tumbang ke arah utara. Mereka berdua berdiri memperhatikan hutan di sisi mereka yang telah menjadi rataan yang luas. Hanya beberapa tunggul pohon yang masih tersisa berdiri di sana.

"Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir." Ucap gadis itu tiba-tiba. "Sekarang aku ragu bahwa ini semua karena badai." Tambahnya sambil melayangkan pandangannya ke sekitar.

Frey mengerti apa yang ia maksud. Entah badai seperti apa yang mampu memporak-porandakan hutan sedemikian rupa; namun lebih dari itu, bagaimana mungkin badai dapat memilih menghancurkan sisi hutan yang satu namun membiarkan sisi yang lainnya tidak terusik.

Mereka memutuskan melanjutkan langkah mereka. Perjalanan mereka masih panjang, namun setiap langkah mengantar mereka lebih dekat. Sebuah perjalanan menuju dataran rendah yang sunyi. Suatu tempat yang baru, dan di tanah inilah semuanya dimulai.

* * *

><p>Hari-1 12.21<p>

"Apakah kau pernah melakukan pencarian tingkat tiga sebelumnya, _sir_?" Tanya gadis itu seraya berjalan di sisinya.

"Belum." Ucap Frey tanpa menoleh. "Ini pencarian tingkat tigaku yang pertama." Jawabnya sambil terus berjalan.

"Kau pasti telah melalui perburuan yang berat untuk mendapatkannya, bukan begitu, _sir_?" Tanya gadis itu sambil kemudian mengangguk perlahan. "Velocidrome bukan?" Tanya gadis itu lagi sambil menoleh cepat.

Frey memalingkan wajahnya sedikit ke arah gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya, karena pertanyaan gadis itu mengusiknya, tidak, bukan pertanyaannya, tapi salah satu kata di sana.

"Ya." Jawab Frey sambil memperhatikan sungai. Nama itu sesaat mengganggunya, namun pria itu menegakkan kepalanya kembali. "Dua." Katanya menambahkan.

"_Hah!?_ Kau pasti bercanda!" Ujar gadis itu terkagum. "Dan kau masih hidup sekarang!?"

Frey tahu bahwa itu bukan pertanyaan yang harus dijawab. Namun untuk sekali ini ia tersenyum. Ia menganggapnya sebagai pujian. Dirinya juga sebenarnya sangat bersemangat hari ini, meski ia tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin bisa jadi karena izinnya untuk melakukan pencarian tingkat tiga baru saja di sahkan, atau karena ini perburuan kelompoknya yang pertama, atau mungkin juga karena ini pertamakalinya ia ditemani oleh seorang gadis dalam perjalanan. Namun senyumnya langsung lenyap ketika ia mengingat perburuannya yang lalu. Ia langsung membayangkan jengger oranye mahluk tersebut. Pemimpin dari sekelompok velociprey, para mahluk bersisik biru-hitam berparuh kuning. Panjang mereka hingga ekor bisa mencapai tiga meter, mereka cepat, dan ia telah membuktikannya. Lagipula yang membuat mereka para pemburu, bahkan yang telah terbiasa mengayunkan pedangnya dengan handal sekalipun, menjadi kewalahan adalah; para Prey terkenal menyerang secara berkelompok ketika berburu. Namun peraturan adalah peraturan. Telah menjadi sebuah tradisi, mereka yang ingin menjelajah lebih jauh harus mengalahkan pemimpin dari gerombolan mahluk ini, seekor Drome, yang menjadi pejantan utama kelompok. Besarnya tiga kali dari Velociprey biasa. Jengger oranye terang di kepalanya dan belati-belati berwarna merah di kedua kaki dan tangannya; dan ketika seekor Drome mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit dan mengeluarkan suara-suara seperti gagak raksasa. Maka haruslah diingat bagi setiap pemburu; setiap pemimpin tidak akan bertarung sendiri.

"Mereka cerdik dan bergerombol, itu masalahnya." Sahut gadis itu tiba-tiba.

Kata-kata gadis itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Sekarang ia baru tersadar apa yang mengusiknya waktu gadis itu bertanya terakhir kali. Ia sekarang menyadari kalau seolah-olah, gadis itu bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Namun." Sambung gadis itu lagi." Baru saja kau berkata bahwa kau berhasil mengalahkan dua ekor drome dalam satu pencarian. _Well_." Ia meniru gaya pria itu berbicara. "Aku tidak tahu apakah kau ini seorang pemburu yang malang karena harus bertemu, langsung, dengan kedua mahluk tersebut." Alen menghentikan ucapannya, Frey melihat mata gadis itu mengejeknya "Atau." Lanjut gadis itu. "_Sir_ Frey, itu justru membuktikan bahwa kau ini punya sesuatu."

Mata birunya membesar, dia menaikkan alisnya, bibirnya mengerut tipis seraya ia memiringkan kepalanya menatap pria yang berjalan di sisinya itu. Frey membuang pandangannya dari gadis itu segera.

Nama gadis berambut pirang ini Alen Elweard, dia seorang pemburu dari Nearsong, desa yang berada jauh di sebelah selatan desa tempat Frey berada. Satu hal yang Frey tahu, gadis ini seorang pemburu yang masih baru. Sedikit mengejutkan memang, namun gadis ini ditunjuk langsung dari pihak kerajaan. Umurnya baru enam belas tahun, namun dia bisa dikatakan brilian. Karena mendapatkan izin melakukan pencarian berbintang dua hanya dalam dua musim bukanlah hal mudah bagi seorang wanita. Dan, ya, tentu Frey masih ingat perburuan Bullfango pertamanya.

Namun dari surat tugasnya Frey tahu kalau gadis ini tidak sedang berburu sekarang. Dan kenapa ia bisa berada bersama Frey di sini, dalam pencarian tingkat tiga, di Houroth pula, Frey juga tidak terlalu mengerti. Namun yang pasti hal ini berkaitan dengan permintaan kerajaan. Sebab saat ini gadis itu bertugas sebagai penjelajah. Seorang utusan resmi dari kerajaan. Tugasnya memetakan atau mengumpulkan informasi baik dalam hal pemetaan hingga mengetahui populasi tumbuhan dan hewan di suatu daerah. Pemburu yang bersedia membantu seorang penjelajah akan diberi upah tambahan, dan mengingat para utusan kerajaan adalah orang-orang yang terpilih, jadi mari berharap mereka tidak menyusahkan rekan satu kelompoknya.

Tidak begitu lama mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba saja seperti angin besar yang membawa butiran air berhembus kencang di tempat mereka berdiri. Frey melindungi pandangan matanya, dan sekarang ia sudah dapat melihat mulut air terjun di hadapannya itu. Ribuan galon air berwarna coklat menderu menuruni tebing raksasa di depannya. Rasa sesak tiba-tibamelanda mereka. Suara auman air terjun itu seperti menelan keberadaan mereka berdua.

"Hei!" Alen tiba-tiba berteriak memanggil Frey sambil mengayunkan sebelah lengannya di udara, namun tetap saja suaranya langsung ditelan oleh auman air terjun.

Gadis itu sudah berada sejauh lemparan batu. Frey sampai-sampai tidak menyadari sejak kapan gadis itu berlari ke sana.

"Kau sebaiknya lihat ini!" Teriak gadis itu lebih keras. Tangannya di sisi bibirnya untuk melantangkan suara, sesaat sebelum dia melemparkan telunjuknya melewati tebing.

Frey jadi mengganti langkahnya dan mulai berlari karena melihat tingkah gadis itu yang tidak sabaran. Namun tak lama langkahnya melambat; bukan karena ia sudah hampir sampai ke tepian tebing, namun karena pemandangan di depannya yang begitu menakjubkan. Mereka berdua memandang lama jauh melintasi tebing di depan mereka.

"Pertamakali, Alen?" Tanya Frey kepadanya.

"Bukankah kau juga?" Sahutnya seraya tersenyum.

Ada keheningan sesaat di mana mereka menikmati hamparan hutan di bawah tebing sana.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya gadis itu masih terperangah.

Frey kemudian melihat gadis itu masih tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan di depan.

"Entahlah." Jawab Frey menggelengkan kepala. "Sungguh apa yang digambarkan orang-orang tentang tempat ini ternyata belum separuhnya."

Mereka hanya bisa terpana di sana. Tepat dihadapan mereka sekarang ini terhampar sebuah dataran rendah yang sangat luas. Begitu rendahnya hingga membentuk seperti lubang besar di atas bumi. Apa lagi yang bisa mereka harapkan? Segala sesuatu memang harus seluar biasa ini. Karena di hadapannya sekarang adalah salah satu dari Tujuh Tanah Perburuan Besar, yaitu Hutan Banjir yang terletak di dataran rendah Houroth. Entahlah, mungkin kekelaman, ya, kelam adalah kata yang melintas di benak untuk menggambarkan tempat ini bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Sebab redupnya langit mendung dan gemuruh petir di langit di tengahnya, hamparan kabut maha luas serta suara deru angin yang aneh di bawah sana menyatakan keagungan, sekaligus kengerian yang terselubung meliputi seluruh dataran rendah ini.

Di lubang maha besar ini terdapat tiga air terjun terkenal yang berada di tepiannya. Salah satu yang mereka lewati untuk sampai ke sini adalah air terjun Oro yang berada di sebelah barat dari lingkaran rawa-rawa besar yang ada ditengahnya. Tinggi air terjun di samping mereka sekarang adalah empat ratusmeter dan lebarnya dua ratus dua meter. Letaknya yang berada di barat lingkaran menjadikannya sebagai rute terdekat bagi mereka, orang-orang daerah Bramh, untuk mereka akses. Yang kedua adalah air terjun Gailia yang berada di sebelah timur laut lingkaran, dan dikenal sebagai air terjun tertinggi, dengan mencapai ketinggian seribu seratus meter. Yang terakhir adalah yang terbesar, lebarnya mencapai delapan ratus meter dengan tingginya lima ratusmeter. Air terjun itu bernama Aisenbaum, yang terletak di sebelah barat lingkaran. Deru auman dari Aisenbaum dapat terdengar jauh, bahkan sebelum orang mencapai perhentian terakhir di daerah barat, kira-kira seperempat hari perjalanan.

Tapi apa yang sekarang mereka lihat benar-benar berbeda dari gambaran peta mana pun. Di hadapan mereka seperti langit di bawah bumi. Awan kabut tebal menutupi bagian tengah dataran ini, dan mereka bisa memastikan bahwa mereka tidak dapat melihat bagian tengahnya sekarang, karena tanah perburuan ini begitu luas. Mereka hampir tidak bisa melihat dasar tepiannya di mana pohon-pohon itu tumbuh, karena bukan tiga, namun terdapat ratusan air terjun-air terjun di tebing-tebing yang berkeliling mengelilingi dataran rendah Houroth,membuat tepian tebingnya tertutup butiran air yang sangat pekat yang terbentuk dari benturan air terjun dengan sungai di bawahnya. Sungguh tidak heran mengapa daerah itu disebut dengan Hutan Banjir, karena bisa dibayangkan berapa banyak air yang mengalir menuju kesana. Berbicara tentang kengerian; maka kemegahan ini adalah selubung di balik keganasan mahluk-mahluk di dalamnya. Tentu saja persekutuan tidak akan menganugerahi tempat ini sebagai salah satu dari Tujuh Tanah Perburuan besar jika tempat ini tidak memakan korban jiwa. Sebab kematian adalah cara terbaik dari alam untuk memperingatkan mereka yang berani masuk dan menjarah tanah ini. Namun kesanalah mereka akan melangkah. Sebuah tempat yang berada di jantung Fallan; Houroth, sang Hutan Banjir.

BAGIAN TIGA: TEPIAN NEGERI MENDUNG - SELESAI

* * *

><p>- HARAP DIREVIEW -<p>

How's the story going my fellow hunters?

"Hello? Kenapa belum terlihat juga besitan pedang, dan darah dan ledakan?"

_Hhaha.._ saya hanya ingin membuat kisah-kisah selanjutnya menjadi lebih hidup dengan membangun setting yang kokoh. Atau mungkin saya memang terinspirasi dengan novel-novel dari J.R.R. Tolkien ya?

Tapi yang saya ketahui, The World of Monster Hunter is extremely wide and vast, and I want to take you INTO that world. So please-please be patient.

Saya juga menggunakan istilah-istilah yang sudah 'di-Indonesia-kan' seperti:

Raksasa - Monster

Persekutuan Pemburu - Hunter Guild

Pencarian - Quest

Tapi saya juga akan tetap mix kata-kata di atas kalau saya rasa perlu kedepannya nanti.

Sekian.


	4. Houroth

Houroth

_Perlindungan Hak Cipta: Monster Hunter adalah milik Capcom. Tokoh dalam cerita ini adalah milik saya_

* * *

><p>- -<br>Hari-1 14.20

Deru air terjun masih terdengar di belakang mereka, sebab mereka masih belum begitu jauh dari tebing empat ratus meter yang mereka turuni. Namun jangan membayangkan mereka menuruninya seperti seorang pemanjat tebing. Di tepian tebing itu sudah dibangun jalan-jalan setapak sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu, di mana orang-orang terdahulu memutuskan untuk membuat jalan-jalan tersebut untuk mempermudah akses masuk ke tanah di bawahnya. Dan jalan-jalan kecil tersebutlah yang mengantar mereka ke bawah sini.  
>Namun Alen merasa sesuatu yang aneh menghinggapinya ketika ia menatap ke kedalaman Hutan Banjir di depannya. Hanya genangan air yang terlihat membentang. Tingginya hampir mencapai lutut, dan genangan itu sangat luas, menggenangi akar-akar pepohonan yang menjadi hutan di depan mereka.<p>

"Aku harap kau masih menganggap ini petualangan yang hebat," kata Frey mengejek semangat gadis itu yang baru saja sedikit memudar seraya melangkahkan kakinya kedalam genangan air.

"_Hah! _Aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari ini." Jawab Alen ketus. Dia tidak ingin tertangkap basah sedang kecewa, namun dia tetap enggan masuk ke air. "_H-Hei, sir!_" Alen berteriak memanggilnya, menyadari Frey sudah mulai jauh meninggalkan dirinya.

Perjalanan menuruni tebing tadi akhirnya menuntun mereka ke tempat ini, tepatnya di awal lingkaran pertama Hutan Banjir yaitu rawa-rawa. Cuaca mendung menghalangi sebagian besar cahaya matahari di tempat itu. Bau lumpur di sana sangat menyengat, dan kerumunan serangga terlihat beterbangan mengerubungi semak-semak di tepian air. Pijakkan yang berlumut rasanya sudah sangat merepotkan mereka sejak tadi, dan sekarang akar-akar pohon di bawah air semakin berlintangan dan membuat mereka berdua harus terus menjaga langkahnya agar jangan sampai tersandung.

Alen mencoba menemukan jalan yang lebih datar atau tanah keras yang bisa menjadi pijakan sebab ia yakin berat di sepatunya sekarang pasti karena lumpur coklat yang masuk ke sepatu bootnya. Namun tempat di mana mereka berada sekarang benar-benar terendam sepenuhnya, dan meskipun mereka tidak ingin menghabiskan satu siang di sini namun genangan ini nampaknya masih akan terus ada. Sesekali Frey terlihat berhenti memikirkan sesuatu. Ia memperhatikan sekitar dan mengambil jalan-jalan yang berkelok-kelok menjauh dari jalur utama, dan kemudian kembali lagi mengarah lurus ke timur. Ia seakan-akan mengenal betul tempat ini, memilah-milah setiap jalur dan menelusuri retakan-retakan yang memisahkan dinding tanah.

Lama sekali rasanya saat perjalanan berubah menjadi tidak lurus menuju timur seperti yang sudah-sudah. Namun tuntunan Frey akhirnya membawa mereka ketempat di mana terdapat gundukan-gundukan akar di atas genangan air. Di sana Frey berusaha menginjakkan kakinya ke atas akar-akar besar yang bertumpuk melintang di depan mereka.

"Kita bermalam begitu kita menemukan tanah yang cukup kering." kata Frey sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu gadis itu naik.

"Dan di manakah tanah kering itu?" Tanya gadis itu sambil meraih tangannya.

Udara semakin dingin, dan Frey hampir tidak bisa melihat langit sekarang. Dedaunan pohon-pohon Douw sekarang menjadi atap rawa-rawa. Cuaca di sana yang selalu mendung juga memudarkan cahaya di sekeliling.

"Separuh lingkaran pertama akan tetap seperti ini, dan genangan air ini bisa lebih dalam lagi." Jelas Frey kepadanya.

"Ya, aku mengerti _sir_, mari berharap agar kita bisa cepat mencapai yang separuhnya lagi." Sahut gadis itu sambil melihat-lihat sekitar.

Frey memperhatikan wajah gadis itu. Ia melihat Alen sepertinya tidak kuatir lagi tentang perjalanan ini, walaupun ada sedikit nada mengeluh di suaranya.

_Oh, ya. Dari caranya berbicara, sepertinya logatnya tidak seperti orang-orang yang tinggal di desa._

Di desa tempat Frey tinggal mengetahui kalau orang-orang yang pergi ke selatan biasanya lebih memilih untuk menuju ke pelabuhan Brumin karena mereka yang melintas ke selatan biasanya adalah para pedagang-pedagang. Meskipun ia tidak pernah pergi ke Nearsong, tapi tempat itu masih dalam wilayah Loirein. Jadi bahasa yang mereka gunakan pun sama, namun, dari cara gadis itu berkata-kata, ia baru tahu kalau Nearsong memiliki logat seperti itu.

"Jadi, apa kita lanjutkan, _sir?_" Alen menaikkan alisnya menatap Frey. Sepertinya dia sadar bahwa sedang diperhatikan.

"Ya, mari kita lanjutkan." Jawab Frey sambil menapak turun.

Suara air ketika ia menceburkan diri langsung memecah kesunyian, dan sekarang genangan keruh itu sudah setinggi pinggang. Sebenarnya perkiraan Frey tentang lama perjalanan itu sesuai apa yang ia harapkan sejak awal, namun bergegas nampaknya akan sangat membantu pikirnya. Sebab meskipun belum sore, cahaya di sana sudah mulai berkurang, dan hanya dalam beberapa jam lagi kabut akan turun. Berjalan di dalam gelap dan dikelilingi air sangatlah berbahaya.

Mereka terus berjalan, dan benar saja, mereka merasakan tanah yang mereka pijak mulai berangsur-angsur menanjak. Genangan air itu kemudian tetap menggenang sampai di bawah lutut. Setelah beberapa lama, mereka menemukan di depan mereka terdapat gundukan-gundukan tanah yang cukup tinggi. Sisi-sisi gundukan itu adalah dinding-dinding dari tanah hitam. Seperti bongkahan-bongkahan besar yang muncul keluar dari dalam bumi. Sekali lagi mereka menapaki akar-akar besar pepohonan untuk naik ke bagian atas gundukan itu.

"Sepertinya, kita telah melewati separuhnya, _sir_."

Kata-kata gadis itu agak tersendat. Ia menggigil. Nampaknya udara dingin di sana mulai memainkan perannya.

"Ya,kita akan bermalam di sini."

Tanah tempat mereka berada sekarang adalah gundukan-gundukan yang datar bagian atasnya, dan dataran di bagian atasnya diselimuti dengan karpet kuning. Daun-daun yang gugur menutupi seluruh bagian atas gundukan. Terdapat jarak antara gundukan satu dengan yang lainnya yang dipisahkan oleh retakan-retakan yang dalam, di mana sela-sela retakan itu membentuk celah-celah yang dipenuhi akar-akar pepohonan yang menembus tepian dinding tanah, dan dibawah sana terdapat tempat yang persis seperti tempat yang baru saja mereka lalui, yaitu genangan-genangan air setinggi lutut atau bahkan bisa lebih dalam lagi.

* * *

><p>- -<br>Hari-1 19.17

Suara-suara burung rawa menambah aneh suasana disana. Alen sekarang sedang beristirahat di dalam cekungan batang pohon besar yang sudah mati. Frey telah menyalakan api untuk menghindari serangga-serangga. Karena biasanya serangga-serangga beracun berkeliaran di malam hari.

Mereka telah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka. Frey memperhatikan sekeliling untuk mengetahui posisi mereka sekarang. Bunyi retakan pada kayu yang terbakar sedikit mengubah irama hutan itu. Sebab biasanya hanya aliran air dan bunyi keriapan mahluk di dalamnya yang menjadi lagu di sana.

"Tapi aku tidak menyukai suara burung-burung di sana." Alen sedang menulis-nulis sesuatu di buku catatannya saat itu, dia berhenti menulis sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pensilnya di lututnya. "Seperti lagu yang sedih bukan?" Dia menghela napas, kemudian melanjutkan. "Aku mendengar banyak cerita-cerita seram tentang hutan ini." Kata Alen sambil menatap Frey melintasi api.

"Ya, bagaimanapun juga kita berada di salah satu dari Tujuh Tanah Perburuan Besar," kata Frey menjelaskan.

Kayu-kayu besar yang disusun di perapian tadi mulai retak oleh panasnya api. Alen memperhatikan bunga-bunga api naik ke langit, tatapannya seperti sedang menemani bunga-bunga api tersebut sebelum mereka berpisah di udara.

Malam semakin larut, dan kabut yang sudah dari tadi menutupi pepohonan sekitar semakin pekat. Tak lama kemudian, Frey mendengar suara seorang gadis bersenandung. Sebuah lagu tua yang hanya ada di dongeng-dongeng kuno tentang peradaban masa lalu. Alen sedang menyanyikan kisah tentang tempat ini, sebuah lagu kejayaan masa lampau yang telah hilang di wajah bumi Fallan. Lagu yang sedang ia dengar, dan perasaan akan tempat ini menjadi murung. Pepohonan di sini seakan-akan sedang mengingat-ingat keagungan mereka yang kini telah menjadi cerita masa lalu. Entah apa yang terjadi pada tanah ini ratusan tahun silam.

* * *

><p>"Deep inside the forest green, where the moonshine and the mist were foreseen"<p>

"Behold, the jewels on a man's throne, drew _Elune's _stare on the men's crown."

"Boots of silver worth a bean, where kingdoms seek fountain of youth within."

"Behold, the trees erect upon, above the land where the stars had never shone."

* * *

><p>Bunyi retakan api dan aliran air yang melewati akar-akar pepohonan di sekitar kembali menghampiri. Seakan-akan mereka baru teringat akan pekerjaan mereka yang mereka tinggalkan untuk singgah mendengarkan puisi tadi. Frey pun demikian, sepertinya kesadarannya belum kembali sepenuhnya. pandangan Frey baru agak bergeming ketika ia menyadari Alen sedang menatapnya di sana.<p>

"Bisakah kau ceritakan padaku tentang tempat ini, _sir?_" Gadis itu bertanya dengan suara pelan.

Frey menatap gadis itu di wajahnya.

"Kau lelah. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat." Tukas Frey acuh.

Beberapa detik retakan api mengisi kesunyian. Gadis itu tidak bergeming sambil terus menatap Frey.

"_Well,_ tidak banyak yang bisa kau dengar dariku." Jawab Frey sambil melemparkan sepotong kayu kecil yang ia pegang ke dalam api.

"Apa kau masih mau berbagi yang sedikit itu?" Tanya gadis itu, suaranya sekarang yang serak berasal jauh dari dalam tenggorokannya.

Frey menghela nafas kemudian mengganti posisi duduknya. Ia mulai bercerita tentang tempat ini, sejauh yang ia bisa ceritakan. Tentang Houroth yang dikenal sebagai Hutan Banjir sambil menggambar dan menunjuk tanah dengan jarinya.

"Air di sini bisa menjadi sangat keruh karena dedaunan dari pohon Douw yang jatuh ini." Tambahnya, "Daun-daun di pepohonan yang gugur mengering dan menguning, kemudian membusuk dan merubah warna air menjadi kekuning-kuningan. Airnya keruh karena lumpur dan endapan yang terbawa aliran pelan sungai-sungainya yang dangkal."

"Tapi syukurlah sekarang bau lumpurnya sudah berkurang." Sela gadis itu sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke pohon mati di belakangnya.

"Ya, karena air di sini akan meninggi di saat malam dan membuat lumpurnya terbawa arus."

"Coba saja kita melakukan pencarian ini di musim panas. Pasti lebih mudah ketika airnya sedang surut." Gerutu Alen mengerutkan bibirnya.

Frey terlihat tersenyum sebentar.

"Kau seharusnya melihat banyaknya jumlah air terjun tadi. Jika sungai-sungai di dataran lain bermuara ke laut, maka itu tidak terjadi di sini. Aliran-aliran sungai di seluruh hutan di tanah Fallan bermuara ke tengah bumi." Jelas Frey lagi.

"Ceritakan aku lebih banyak tentang yang kau ketahui mengenai tempat ini, _sir!_" Pinta gadis itu. Sekali lagi suaranya serak.

Frey tahu gadis itu sebenarnya sudah sangat lelah, namun tidak ada yang bisa ia perbuat. Sebab satu kisah tentang sebuah Tanah Perburuan Besar cukup untuk untuk dijadikan cerita yang tiada habisnya; dan di luar sana terdapat enam lagi tempat seperti ini. Tapi ia rasa ia bisa mencoba menjelaskan kepada gadis itu sedikit.

"_Well, _yang aku tahu bahwa tempat ini terbagi menjadi lingkaran-lingkaran yang semakin mengecil ke tengah." Frey menjelaskan sambil menggambar di udara dengan telunjuknya." Jadi setiap air terjun dikenal sebagai penanda lingkaran pertama, atau bisa dikatakan sebagai lingkaran terluar dari pusat rawa-rawa. Ini ditandai dengan keberadaan tebing-tebing yang dikelilingi oleh hutan hujan."

"Jadi tidak ada cara lain selain melewati tebing untuk masuk ataupun keluar dari tempat ini?" Tanya Alen lagi.

"Setidaknya itulah yang kita lihat dari peta. Dan kita bersyukur karena sang alam membangun tembok-tembok itu dan memisahkan para mahluk buas dengan dunia kita."

"Dan seberapa jauh perjalanan kita, _sir?_" Gadis itu memotong perkataannya.

"Seharusnya tidak lama lagi, pencarian kita berada di paruh awal lingkaran kedua, dan selama kita mengarah ke timur, seharusnya sebelum siang esok hari kita sudah tiba di sana."

"Dan apa yang terjadi jika kita terus berjalan ke timur?" Tanyanya lagi kepada Frey.

Pertanyaan barusan seketika membawa kesunyian yang pekat ke tempat itu. Seakan-akan memberikan waktu berpikir bagi siapapun yang mengetahui kisahnya, namun bukan waktu berpikir untuk mencerna artinya, melainkan waktu untuk mengatasi keengganan menjawabnya.

"Berarti, kita akan memasuki lingkaran yang lebih dalam lagi, mengarah tepat menuju ke lingkaran terakhir."

Ada sesuatu yang menahan Frey untuk melanjutkan ceritanya, tentang daerah terlarang tersebut. Tanah keramat yang telah berabad-abad menjadi pusat dari cerita-cerita mistis di Fallan.

"Lingkaran ke-tujuh bukan?" Tanya gadis itu sambil memandang Frey melintasi api. "Yang aku tahu, hanya pemburu yang memiliki kontrak tingkat tujuh yang diizinkan untuk memasuki lingkaran terakhir." Sambungnya lagi.

"Ya, dan yang pasti tempat itu tertutup untuk kita, setidaknya untuk saat ini. "Kata-kata Frey terasa datar. Ia terdengar ingin segera mengakhiri perbincangan ini.

"Tempat yang terlarang, di mana terdapat pohon keramat yang menjulang tinggi ke angkasa," Alen menambahkan.

Sepertinya dia tidak menangkap keinginan Frey tadi.

"Benar, di sana adalah sisa reruntuhan kota kerajaan kuno Terrad. Kota yang berlambangkan tiang-tiang yang menembus langit." Kata Frey menambahkan.

Dia tahu gadis itu sudah terlarut dalam dongeng-dongeng dan puisi-puisi akan tempat ini yang mulai berbicara di kepalanya, sepertinya suasana tempat ini yang membangkitkannya. _  
><em>  
><em>Baiklah. Biarkan aku membantumu sedikit.<em>

"Aku seharusnya pernah melihat lambang kota tersebut." Kata Alen. Ada terdengar nada kesal di suara pelannya, dahinya mengkerut, sebab ia sedang mencari-cari letak ingatan itu di salah satu sudut pikirannya.

"Diceritakan bahwa kota itu adalah surga bagi semua tabib dan ahli pengobatan di bumi zaman ke-dua. Tumbuh-tumbuhan obat yang hidup di sana dihargai dengan emas dan perak." Frey melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Arnkhem_." _Gadis itu menegakkan kepalanya menatap Frey, alisnya dinaikkan. Dia terlihat menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Benar, gambar masa lalu kota itu terlukis indah di salah satu puisi yang terdapat di perkamen kuno Arnkhem_." _Kata Frey sambil mengangguk perlahan.

Kayu yang membara berderak lagi, menghamburkan bunga-bunga api yang berputar ke atas.

"Dikatakan bahwa orang-orang dari berbagai penjuru Miderth datang ke sana untuk mencari kesembuhan." Sambung Alen. Dia mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya mulai mengingat cerita ini.

"Namun sudah lebih dari lima ratus tahun yang lalu tempat itu telah menjadi lukisan angker, sebab segala bangunan megahnya telah menjadi puing-puing." Sambung Frey.

"Apakah kau pernah pergi ke sana?" Tanya gadis itu kepada Frey.

"Tidak, dan sayang sekali aku tidak mengenal satupun yang pernah pergi ke sana nona Elweard."

Frey sepertinya memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan perbincangan tentang hal ini lagi.

"_Oh,_ aku mengerti." Kata gadis itu sambil menatap ke api dengan lesu.

"Di sana sangat berbahaya, lagipula tidak banyak yang tersisa di sana, jadi negeri-negeri yang ada sekarang juga tidak tertarik untuk mencari penemuan di sana." Frey menambahkan.

Gadis itu tetap memandang lesu ke api; dan kini Frey malah tidak paham kenapa ia harus merasa bersalah. Alen menggunakan mimik wajah paling memelasnya di sana.

Sangat adil sekali nona Elweard!

"Dan _uhm_.. Hingga sekarang, hanya simbol dari kerajaan tersebut yang masih berdiri megah." Jelas Frey lagi. Dan, ya. Pria ini baru saja mencoba memperbaiki _mood _Alen_._

"Reijva. Tiang-tiang hijau maha besar." Ucap gadis itu sambil menatap melintasi api sekali lagi dengan tatapan 'aku-ingat-sesuatu'-nya lagi ke arah Frey.

"Ketiga pohon besar dalam legenda. Pohon-pohon yang puncaknya selalu ditutupi kabut. Hanya akar-akarnya yang terlihat bergelantungan seperti jalinan-jalinan tali yang menggantung di langit. Tidak pernah seorangpun di zaman ke-tiga ini yang pernah melihat puncaknya atau benar-benar mendekatinya." Jelas Frey kepadanya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah dikatakan bahwa pusat kerajaan berada tepat di tengahnya?" kata gadis itu sambil memajukan tubuhnya.

"Di desa kami diajarkan, bahwa manusia harus belajar mengendalikan ketamakannya, bahkan dalam hal pengetahuan sekalipun." Ucap Frey dingin. Segera ia melihat gadis itu menarik diri, dan Frey melanjutkan. "Ada beberapa hal di dunia ini yang lebih baik dibiarkan tidak terusik."

Sepertinya Alen menangkap kata-katanya barusan. Dia paham bahwa pembicaraan ini telah berakhir.

"Maafkan aku." Kata Alen sambil kembali meringkuk.

"Entah bagaimana, sepertinya kau tahu cerita ini lebih dari yang kuduga," ujar Frey kepadanya.

"A-Aku sering mendengarkannya dari para prajurit." Jawab Gadis itu kepadanya.

"Apa urusanmu dengan mereka?" Tanya Frey tiba-tiba. Ia sadar nada suaranya sedikit naik ketika nafasnya mulai memburu setelah mendengar perkataan Alen barusan.

"K-Kaukan tahu, sejak awal aku adalah utusan kerajaan." Sahut gadis itu kepadanya.

"_Oh._" Frey tersadar di sana. "Lupakan." Pintanya kepada gadis itu. Kini ia tahu, dirinya sendirilah yang membuat percakapan itu menjadi melenceng.

"Tidak heran, semua orang juga berpikir demikian." Ungkap Alen pelan. Namun suaranya terdengat kesal

"Begini, aku tidak bermaksud." Frey menghentikan perkataannya di sana. Tapi terlambat. Sepertinya perkataannya barusan sudah terlalu tajam.

"Tidak masalah." Ucap gadis itu dengan senyum lemah di wajahnya. "Kau pasti menganggap mereka prajurit-prajurit korup bukan?"

"Dan haus kekuasaan." Sahut Frey. "Sama seperti raja-raja mereka. Jangan lupakan itu!" Timpal Frey dengan nada kesal.

"Kau jangan bicara sembarangan!" Gadis itu menatap tajam ke arahnya, serasa lama sekali.

"Kau hanya rekrutan, dan kau berbicara seolah-olah kau memahami mereka."

"Maafkan aku _sir _Frey! Aku sedikit banyak ikut terlibat dengan orang-orang kerajaan. Dan, ya. Ayahku juga salah satu dari para prajurit itu. Tetapi kau harus tahu, mereka tidak seburuk yang orang-orang pikirkan atas mereka." Jawabnya dengan ketus di sana.

"Ya, aku paham." Jawab Frey singkat.

"Tidak! Kau tidak paham!" Teriak Alen."Kau harus mendengarkan aku!"

"Bangsamu tidak akan mengerti apa yang menjadi kekuatiran kami para pribumi." Timpal Frey cepat.

Alen terdiam mendengar ucapan Frey. Ia menarik tubuhnya dan kembali menatap ke perapian.

"Dunia memang sedang kacau, dan kau; kau memang berhak; tidak; semua orang memang berhak menyesal untuk dilahirkan di zaman perang seperti ini." Dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kacau? Tempat yang paling gelap di dunia tidak berada di tanah berbayang-bayang terkutuk seperti di tempat kita sekarang berada, melainkan di tempat-tempat di mana kota-kota besar berdiri." Kata Frey dingin.

"Aku tahu." ucap Alen menggigil karena menahan emosinya. "Tapi jangan lupa, itu tidak mewakili semuanya, masih banyak hal-hal baik; dan meskipun dunia sekarang sedang berduka, aku masih percaya akan ada suatu tempat yang lebih baik." Ungkapnya memandang wajah Frey.

"Ya, ya, tetap saja perang adalah satu-satunya hal yang para pemimpin itu perdulikan." Sahut Frey kepadanya, ia masih belum merubah nada suaranya.

"Kau!" Gadis itu mengatupkan gerahamnya dan menatap Frey tajam. Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Untuk memutuskan perang adalah selalu menjadi pilihan yang sulit."

"_Hah!" _Bantah Frey cepat. _"_Sekarang ini banyak dari mereka yang hidup pantas untuk mati, tapi banyak yang mati pantas untuk tetap hidup. Apa kau bisa memberikannya kepada mereka? Kalau tidak, jangan terburu-buru memutuskan kematian sebagai pilihan." Bentak Frey kepadanya.

"Ayahku salah seorang dari prajurit itu." Jawabnya pada Frey. "Dan dia adalah seorang pemimpin." Katanya sambil menatap tajam pria itu. "Ia tahu apa yang sedang ia perjuangkan; dan jika dia menyerah sekarang. Ia akan kehilangan negerinya, dan segala yang dia perjuangkan selama ini."

"Jika kita menyerang, lawan akan membalas! Dan sampai kapan?' Tanya Frey masih membentak. Ia tidak menunggu jawaban Alen, dan Alen pun sepertinya tidak menemukan jawabannya. "Kebencian lahir setiap harinya dan karena perang yang di buat oleh para pendatang seperti kalian, seluruh rakyat menderita, miskin dan kelaparan." Sambungnya lagi.

"Kalian terus saja menganggap kami sebagai pendatang, seakan-akan kami baru tiba di tanah ini kemarin sore. Kami memang pendatang, namun kedatangan kaum kami ke tanah ini sudah lebih dari tiga ratus tahun yang lalu. Dan jangan pernah kau berfikir bahwa mereka para prajurit tidak berusaha." Bentak Alen dengan tangan mengepal.

"Jangan lupa siapa yang paling berperan dalam peperangan dalam tiga ratus tahun terakhir."

"T-Tapi tidak ada yang menginginkan semua ini. Semuanya menderita." Ungkap Alen kesal.

"Semuanya? Memang, aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri banyak orang-orang, bahkan anak-anak mengais sampah untuk dimakan." Sahut Frey kepadanya, "dan, ya, makan dari sampah busuk tidak membuat orang mati," ucapnya, "tetapi manusia yang telah membusuk hingga kekedalaman hatinya, itu yang membuat siapapun ingin muntah."

"Kau tidak mengerti." Ucap gadis itu tertunduk.

"Kenapa kau merepotkan diri menerima perintah pencarian? Meningkatkan _rank _perburuanmu? atau mencari tempat-tempat menakjubkan di sini? Jika ingin merubah dunia, pikirkanlah kembali apa di sini memang tempatmu." Bentak Frey kepadanya.

Alen tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tertunduk diam memandangi api dengan gemetar.  
>Frey tiba-tiba berdiri dan sekali lagi membentak.<p>

"Apa hakmu membela mereka? Karena ayahmu?"

"Hentikan!" Teriak Alen hingga terengah-engah. "A-Aku tidak tahu!" Geramnya terisak.

Ada keheningan panjang setelah itu. Frey tidak menyangka ia akan membuat percakapan menjadi sedemikiannya.

_Ini harus dihentikan._

Frey berjalan mengambil busurnya.

"Kita akan bergiliran jaga, jadi aku minta kau segera beristirahat. Aku akan membangunkanmu jika giliranmu tiba." Kata Frey kepada gadis itu selagi mengencangkan tabung panahnya.

Tak lama setelah mengemas bawaannya, Alen membuat alas dari jubahnya dan merubah posisinya menjadi berbaring di sana. Tidak ada pembicaraan antara mereka berdua setelah itu.  
>Frey melanjutkan giliran jaganya. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah. Hanya tak seharusnya ia berbuat demikian.<br>Satu hari yang panjang telah berlalu, namun masih ada beberapa hari lagi sebelum ia dan Alen berpisah dengan tempat ini, dan yang pastinya, esok hari akan menentukan kemampuan mereka. Mereka harus melupakan pertengkaran malam ini. Mengesampingkan segala perselisihan.

Dunia memang tidak semurni dahulu. Masa lalu sudah terlalu kelam untuk dapat diubahkan dalam sekejap. Setiap kubu berdiri dengan pemahamannya masing-masing. Kisah yang panjang terbentang jauh sebelum semua kebencian ini lahir. Kisah tentang perselisihan para pendatang di masa lalu dan keturunan pribumi. Di sanalah Frey berada. Ia berdiri di atas paham yang ia anggap sebagai kebenaran dan yang harus ia jaga, sebab ia sadar, bahwa dirinya adalah seorang dari keturunan para pribumi, yaitu para pemburu yang telah lama berada di tanah Miderth. Paham selama ratusan tahun telah ditanamkan pada masing-masing pihak. Tentang para pendatang yang hendak memperluas wilayah, dan mereka para pibumi yang mencintai keseimbangan. Semua hal itu telah menciptakan jurang yang memisahkan dua kepentingan sejak lama. Para pendahulu meneruskannya, dan pada keturunan mewarisi serta mempertahankannya.

Jika para prajurit militer itu terus berbicara tentang dongeng-dongeng tua, biarlah itu terjadi. Tidak ada seorangpun yang membencinya. Karena memang tidak ada yang salah dengan menceritakan kisah-kisah tersebut. Di desa pun mereka para pemburu melakukan hal yang sama. Menceritakan kisah-kisah dan legenda ketika mereka berada di rumah-rumah atau saat sedang duduk melingkar di perapian. Tapi bagaimanapun, seorang pemburu, berbeda dengan para prajurit yang hidup di belakang tembok-tembok besar itu. Prajurit-prajurit yang berada di bawah naungan kerajaan. Mereka dikelilingi tembok-tembok dan bertugas melakukan penjagaan. Mereka berperang dan memperluas wilayah, membangun pos-pos penjagaan dan menjaga jalur perdagangan dalam negeri. Mereka ditempatkan di menara-menara jaga untuk mengawasi perbatasan.

Namun apa yang berada di luar tembok-tembok mereka, yang jauh lebih kuat dari bangsa-bangsa yang mereka perangi. Di sana terdapat sang alam raya. Sosok yang tidak akan membiarkan dirinya dikalahkan oleh siapapun dengan mudah, Alam akan memporak-porandakan kaum yang ingin memperluas daerah kekuasaannya. Dan alamlah yang telah mengajari mereka, para mahluk-mahluk tua yang telah ada, lama sebelum kota-kota kuno dibangun. Yaitu mereka yang mampu mengendalikan kekuatan alam. Yang membungkusnya dan menyimpannya di dalam kantung-kantung di dalam tubuh mereka. Yang menenunnya dan menjadikannya selubung bagi kulit mereka. Yang memadatkannya dan menjadikannya taring dan kuku mereka. Atau yang meleburnya dan menjadikannya nafas mereka.

Para mahluk purbakala yang bertugas menjaga tanah-tanah, hutan-hutan hujan dan goa-goa diseluruh Miderth; yaitu tempat-tempat yang terletak jauh di luar tembok-tembok penjagaan mereka paraprajurit. Mereka adalah mahluk-mahluk buas, para penjaga yang berdiam di kedalamanhutan, yang mengintip dari bawah semak-semak rawa, yang berada di dalam kesunyian goa-goa atau yang mengintai dari bawah permukaan air dan samudera; yang hingga saat ini pun masih terus menjaga wilayah mereka.

Yaitu mereka yang tingginya lebih dari dua belas kaki dan rahangnya mampu meremukkan perisai. Yang menyengat dengan racun dan aumannya memekakkan telinga. Mereka dikenal sebagai raksasa-raksasa ganas. Mahluk-mahluk itulah yang mereka, yaitu para pemburu, jaga sejak zaman terdahulu dan yang selalu menjadi bagian dari mereka.

Para leluhur mengajarkan mereka para pemburu; cara bertahan hidup di alam liar, mengenali jejak dan mengikutinya hingga bermil-mil. Mereka meramu makanan atau bahan-bahan perlengkapan dari apapun yang mereka bisa temukan di alam liar.

Kisah tentang keturunan dari suku pemburu asli di zaman kuno masih berbekas hingga zaman ke-tiga, dan dikatakan bahwa pedang-pedang raksasa mereka sanggup membelah kereta dan penunggangnya menjadi dua. Panah-panah mereka sanggup menembak serangga tanpa menghancurkannya. Ya, kalau kau tahu maksudku. Keahlian bertahan hidup mereka melebihi prajurit-prajurit manapun. Merekalah yang dimintai pertolongan oleh raja-raja untuk menemukan wilayah baru, atau memetakan wilayah yang belum pernah didatangi. Merekalah yang sebenarnya memastikan keamanan jalur perdagangan suatu negeri di luar tembok-tembok penjagaan itu. Dan meskipun benua Miderth masih sangat luas bagi mereka, dan masih banyak lagi tanah yang bisa mereka pijaki di luar batas torehan pisau di pohon terjauh yang mereka tandai. Alam akan tetap menjadi tempat mereka menguji diri, selamanya.

Walaupun di zaman ketiga sudah begitu banyak pemburu; yaitu orang-orang yang dianggap mampu oleh persatuan namun bukan berasal dari keturunan asli. Namun tidak sedikit dari mereka mewarisi semangat para leluhur. Dan jika para prajurit terus bercerita tentang dongeng mahluk-mahluk purbakala yang mengerikan, maka para pemburu telah hidup di dalamnya sejak dahulu. Mereka telah berhadapan langsung dan bertukar senjata sejak lama. Taring melawan pedang, baja melawan sisik, teriakan melawan auman. Karena mereka adalah Pemburu Raksasa.

BAGIAN EMPAT: HOUROTH - SELESAI

* * *

><p>- HARAP DIREVIEW -<p>

Welcome to the jungle my fellow hunters!  
>Kedua pemburu kita sepertinya sedang bertengkar hebat.<br>_Hmm.._ Masalah etnis dan peperangan mulai saya singgung di sini. Jadi teman-teman pastinya mulai mengerti bahwa dahulunya persekutuan pemburu didirikan oleh para 'Pribumi' atau para penduduk asli di tanah itu. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, para 'Pendatang' juga ternyata ingin ikut berpartisipasi dalam pekerjaan berbahaya ini. Namun para pribumi memanggil mereka dengan sindiran 'Rekrutan'. Tentu saja, pertikaian selama ratusan tahun ternyata tidak mungkin semerta-merta hilang begitu saja. Sebab peperangan antar wilayah yang merugikan banyak pihak masih terus berlanjut.


	5. Misi Penyelamatan

Misi Penyelamatan

_Perlindungan Hak Cipta: Monster Hunter adalah milik Capcom. Tokoh dalam cerita ini adalah milik saya_

* * *

><p>Hari-1 14.40<p>

Setelah perpisahannya dengan Frey pagi itu, Kea kembali ke penginapannya untuk menyelesaikan berkas-berkas penting untuk dibawanya kembali dan dilaporkan ke persekutuan di utara nantinya. Ia telah berada di dalam ruangan itu sejak pagi itu. Ia harus mencocokan laporan-laporan perburuan tingkat dua dan tiga yang dilakukan di daerah Fallan bagian barat.

Telah menjadi sebuah peraturan bagi setiap pemburu di luar sana untuk melaporkan setiap mahluk yang mereka bunuh, dari yang terbesar hingga yang terkecil sekalipun, baik disengaja maupun tidak disengaja saat mereka keluar untuk melakukan misi perburuan. Dan jika persekutuan mengatakan 'semuanya', maka itu berarti 'SE-MU-A-NYA.' Titik.

Sebab di luar sana juga terdapat pemburu-pemburu yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Mereka biasanya akan melaporkan perburuan mereka sebagai 'Misi yang Gagal' untuk menyimpan hasil perburuan mereka untuk keuntungan mereka sendiri. Peraturan yang sebenarnya adalah; setiap mahluk yang mati atau ditangkap, tidak perduli apakah itu berkenaan dengan misi utama ataupun tidak, harus dilaporkan ke persekutuan sekembalinya dari perburuan. Dan untuk setiap raksasa yang berhasil di tangkap atau mati terbunuh di tanah perburuan, mulai dari misi perburuan tingkat tiga, tubuh raksasa-raksasa itu secara langsung menjadi hak milik persekutuan. Karena itulah di setiap perburuan raksasa tingkat tiga, setiap pemburu akan dibekali dengan sebuah pelontar suar yang akan mereka gunakan sebagai penanda.

Pemburu harus menembakkan peluru pijar ke langit sebagai tanda bahwa mereka telah menyelesaikan misi mereka atau ada raksasa yang mati atau berhasil mereka tangkap saat itu. Peluru pijar berwarna merah setelah membunuh, dan warna putih untuk penangkapan, sedangkan warna ungu adalah untuk keadaan darurat. Melihat pentingnya benda-benda ini sebagai bukti, maka para pemburu tidak diperkenankan menggunakan suar-suar ini secara asal ataupun menghilangkan peluru maupun pelontarnya, baik sengaja ataupun tidak disengaja. Sanksi yang tegas akan diberikan bagi siapapun yang melanggarnya. Balon pengawas di daerah itu akan mencatat titik koordinat dimana peluru pijar itu ditembakkan, dan mengirimkan laporan ke persekutuan untuk segera ditindak lanjuti dengan mengirim sebuah tim ke sana. Tim penjemput akan datang dalam beberapa hari menuju tanah perburuan untuk mengangkut tubuh raksasa yang telah di bunuh maupun ditangkap menuju ke persekutuan. Bagian tubuh mahluk-mahluk itu akan di awetkan dan di simpan dalam perbendaharaan persekutuan untuk dikelola. Bagi misi penangkapan, mahluk itu akan dijaga ketat di persekutuan sampai orang yang berwenang mengambilnya untuk mereka bawa pergi.

Pembagian hasil untuk bagian tubuh raksasa-raksasa itu akan ditentukan oleh persekutuan secara sepihak, sesuai dengan persediaan yang ada di perbendaharaan persekutuan. Ini dimaksudkan untuk memberantas pasar gelap yang mencoba mencari keuntungan dengan membahayakan ekosistem suatu tempat; karena berkurangnya jumlah mahluk hidup di sana berdampak pada terganggunya keseimbangan suatu wilayah. Bagi pemburu yang terbukti terlibat dalam pelanggaran ini, maka persekutuan tidak akan segan-segan mencabut izin perburuan dan atau menjebloskan seseorang kepenjara untuk waktu yang lama. Dan di sanalah Kea; terpaku ke atas meja dengan tumpukan berkas-berkas yang harus diperiksanya.

Namun ditengah kesibukannya sore itu, tiba-tiba ia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Tentu saja itu adalah orang yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya sejak kemarin. Ia berlari tergesa-gesa ke arah pintu untuk pergi menyambut tamu yang telah di nanti-nantinya.

"Mara!" Tegas Kea sambil memasang tampang murkanya selagi menatap wanita di depannya seraya ia membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Aku membawa makanan." Ujar wanita yang berdiri di depan pintu itu. Wanita itu segera menyodorkan setandan anggur ke depan wajah Kea.

Kea menarik pangkal anggur itu dari tangan wanita itu segera dan melotot.

"Kau pikir bisa menyogokku?"

"Aku punya urusan penting, jadi aku harus pergi memastikan bahwa semuanya beres." Jawab wanita itu santai.

"Jadi urusan kita di sini tidak lebih penting? Aku mengerjakan bagianmu di sini." Keluh Kea mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara.

Wanita itu yang ia panggil Mara itu sepertinya sama sekali tidak mengambil pusing urusan ini, justru di sana air muka Mara malah berubah serius.

"Apa kau sudah mendengar laporan tentang desa-desa di utara yang terkena dampak badai tadi malam? Aku mendengar mereka membicarakan sesuatu tentang penampakan badai yang aneh." Ujar Mara memandang ke bawah seraya melipat tangannya.

"Dasar kau!" Geram Kea menahan marahnya, namun ia menghela nafas dan mencoba menanggapi karena melihat wajah Mara yang masih belum berubah. "Ini bencana alam, namun kenapa persekutuan yang harus direpotkan?" Gerutu Kea di sana, kemudian mengunyah sebuah anggur.

"Jadi kau sudah dengar mendengarnya. Aku punya firasat buruk tentang hal ini." Ujar Mara cemas.

"Hal buruk memang telah terjadi semalam; dan kita menamakannya 'badai'." Ujar Kea ketus. "Bagaimana dengan berita yang kau dengar? Apa ada korban jiwa?" Tanya Kea sambil berjalan kembali ke mejanya.

"Ya." Jawab Mara bersandar di daun pintu sambil memeluk berkas-berkas di tangannya dan memandang ke lapangan tengah desa. "Tapi semuanya masih di rahasiakan oleh persekutuan."

"Kau berbicara seakan-akan kita ini bukan anggota persekutuan saja. Cepat atau lambat, kita yang akan diberitahu terlebih dahulu." Tegas Kea yang sudah muncul di sampingnya lagi membawa tumpukan berkas-berkas miliknya. "Ini bagianmu." Ujar Kea menyodorkan berkas-berkas itu.

Mara memutar matanya di sana. Sontak saja Kea melotot ke arahnya.

"Separuh berkas-berkasmu ada di atas mejaku sekarang!" Teriak Kea murka.

Mara kemudian mengangkat berkas-berkas itu dan menyadari beratnya tumpukan itu. Tingginya hampir sejengkal jarinya.

"Bagaimana dengan anak itu? Apa dia sudah berangkat?" Tanya Mara masih dengan wajah cemas.

"Jangan kuatir, ia sudah berangkat tadi pagi-pagi sekali." Jawab Kea berjalan kembali ke mejanya sambil merapikan berkas-berkas di sana.

"Aku kuatir karena dia sudah berangkat." Ujar Mara sebelum ia menghela nafas. Ia kemudian melayangkan pandangannya ke tepi lapangan tak jauh dari sana melihat kerumunan orang di bangunan di sana.

"_Hei_. Kea." Panggilnya. "Kenapa di sana ramai sekali?" ujar Mara tiba-tiba sambil melihat ke luar.

Kea mengangkat alisnya dan berjalan cepat ke ambang pintu di mana sahabatnya berada untuk menjulurkan kepalanya dan melihat keluar.

Di tepian utara desa tak jauh dari sana terlihat sedang ada kegaduhan. Terjadi keramaian di pos terakhir di Louru. Lebih dari selusin pemburu sedang berkerumun di sana.

"Pegang ini sebentar!" Ujar Mara meletakkan kembali berkas-berkas itu ke tangan Kea dan pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya itu dan berjalan cepat ke arah kerumunan.

"T-Tunggu!" Ujar Kea yang masih kaget dengan perlakuan Mara.

Kea berlari ke mejanya dan meletakkan berkas-berkas itu begitu saja kemudian berlari keluar dengan pintu terhantam menutup di belakangnya menyusul sahabatnya yang telah sampai ke pinggiran kerumunan. Kea memperlambat langkahnya dan berdiri di samping Mara yang masih berjinjit mencoba melihat ke dalam kerumunan.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Kea ke salah seorang pemburu di sebelahnya.

"Persatuan membatalkan semua surat kontrak perburuan di barat Fallan."

Mara sontak menggeram di sana.

"Sudah kuduga ada yang tidak beres." Ucap Mara kepada Kea. Ia langsung mencoba menerobos melewati kerumunan di dalam tenda.

"M-Mara! Tunggu!" Pinta Kea cepat, namun sahabatnya itu sudah menerobos hingga ke tengah-tengah kerumunan.

* * *

><p>Hari-1 15.17<p>

"Kumohon semuanya tenang!" Teriak sang Guild Lady yang terlihat kewalahan menghadapi kerumunan di depan mejanya.

Mara yang sudah sampai ke tepi meja mencoba berbicara dengan sang Guild Lady.

"Maaf, anda yang berwenang di sini?" Tanya Mara kepada sang Guild lady yang terlihat panik.

Guild Lady itu tidak menghiraukannya dan masih terus mencoba menenangkan orang-orang dan memberi pengumuman kepada kerumunan.

"Perburuan dibatalkan dan persatuan meminta kalian untuk tinggal satu malam lagi karena badai besar akan melanda wilayah ini malam ini." Teriak sang Guild Lady memberi pengumuman, namun protes dari kerumunan malah terdengar semakin nyaring, "Semuanya tenang! Kumohon." Pinta sang Lady memelas.

Sia-sia saja karena kerumunan terdengar semakin riuh. Kea yang telah menerobos ke tengah kerumunan hanya bisa berhenti sebentar untuk menggelengkan kepalanya menatap wajah Mara yang berubah merah di sana.

"SEMUANYA TENANG!' Teriak Mara ke arah kerumunan di belakangnya seraya ia menghempaskan 'Iron Katana "Gospel"-nya ke atas meja.

Seketika itu juga kerumunan menjadi senyap. Tidak ada yang berani bersuara setelahnya. Kea menghela nafas dan segera maju ke depan meja registrasi kemudian menunjukkan lencananya ke udara.

"Aku pihak yang berwenang di sini. Jadi kuminta kalian tenang dan mundur sedikit." Jelasnya kepada kerumunan.

Lencana Kea dan tatapan Mara membuat semuanya menurut dan melangkah agak mundur. Kea berbalik dan bertanya kepada sang Guild Lady.

"Bisa beri kami kejelasan?"

"Sebuah surat baru saja datang sore ini dan menjelaskan kalau persekutuan pemburu telah mengeluarkan siaga satu. Untuk itu persekutuan membatalkan serta melarang semua perburuan di Fallan bagian barat. Mereka mendapat laporan penampakan mata badai yang besar di utara tempat ini. Mereka juga menghimbau semuanya untuk tidak meninggalkan tempat ini untuk kembali ke kota dan tetap berlindung di sini karena badai sedang bergerak kemari." Jelas sang Guild Lady.

"Bagaimana dengan pemburu lain yang sudah berangkat?" Tanya Mara.

"Baru dua pemburu yang berangkat menuju Houroth pagi tadi." Jelas sang Lady dengan wajah lugunya.

Mara melempar tangannya ke udara dan mengeluh di sana.

"Bagus sekali Frey! Sangat kebetulan sekali!" Gerutu Mara kesal.

Suara-suara dari kerumunan juga mulai terdengar. Segera Mara kembali melotot ke arah pemburu-pemburu itu, dan tentu saja kerumunan langsung terdiam kembali.

"Aku minta kalian tenang, sebab persekutuan sedang mengirim tim penyelamat menuju kemari." Tambah sang Lady.

Mara langsung memutar matanya.

"Aku tidak mempercayai mereka." Ungkapnya sinis.

"Paling cepat kedatangannya malam nanti." Tukas Kea dengan menopang dagunya dengan jari-jarinya. "Dan tidak mungkin mereka berangkat di hari gelap di tengah badai; mau tidak mau mereka akan berangkat esok pagi-pagi sekali."

"Itu sudah sangat terlambat." Tukas Mara masih dengan nada kesal.

Kea memutuskan untuk berbalik ke arah kerumunan dan berbicara lantang.

"Tuan-tuan dan nona-nona yang terhormat. Kami mohon pengertian dari anda semua, sebab siaga satu telah dikeluarkan, karena itu; aku sebagai perwakilan persekutuan dengan hormat meminta agar kalian kembali ke penginapan masing-masing. Keselamatan kalian semua menjadi tanggungjawab kami."

"Dan bagi yang melanggar tentu akan dikenakan sanksi yang tegas." Tambah Mara sambil maju seraya memukul-mukulkan tinjunya ke telapak tangannya.

Kerumunan terlihat menggelengkan kepala, berbisik-bisik dan mengeluh pelan sambil membubarkan diri.

"Ya! Aku tahu minuman di sini tidak enak." Mara berteriak kepada kerumunan yang mulai meninggalkan tenda.

Sang Guild Lady terlihat menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja mencoba menenangkan dirinya di sana.

"_Hei!_" Seru Mara kepada sang Guild Lady, sang Lady pun segera mengangkat kepalanya menatap wanita itu. "Sebaiknya kau juga cepat berkemas." Tambah Mara lagi.

"Ya, terimakasih atas pertolongan anda berdua." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lesu. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika anda tidak ada."

"Kau sudah melakukan tugasmu. Namaku Kea, perwakilan dari persekutuan. Kami yang akan ambil alih setelah ini." Jelas Kea kepadanya.

"Jadi kalian berdua adalah nona Kea dan nona Mara; persekutuan juga menyampaikan salinan surat itu kepada masing-masing kalian." Jelas sang Guild lady sambil memberikan gulungan perkamen yang serupa kepada mereka.

Kea mengangguk di sana.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Mara kepada sang Lady.

Mara dan Kea meninggalkan sang Lady untuk berkemas. Mereka berjalan keluar tenda hendak kembali ke penginapan mereka masing-masing.

"Bagaimana dengan Frey?" Tanya Mara sambil menatap lesu ke depan.

"Aku belum tahu," Ujar Kea menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "namun ia itu tangguh. Ia terjebak di badai yang sama dalam perjalanannya dari Mirim dan berhasil sampai kemari." Jawab Kea sambil membaca dengan teliti surat dari persekutuan tadi seraya mereka berjalan.

"Tapi badai yang sama telah membuat dua desa di utara rusak parah." Jelas Mara dengan nada serius.

Kea menghela nafas setelah menatap Mara.

"Ia sudah terlalu jauh sekarang. Aku benci mengatakan ini, namun ia bukan lagi Frey kecil yang kita kenal dulu. Jadi kurasa sekarang saaatnya kita lebih mempercayai kemampuannya." Ujar Kea mencoba menenangkan.

"Dan kenapa pula surat-surat peringatan ini datang lama sekali?" Gerutu Mara. "Kalau saja surat ini datang sebelum Frey pergi mungkin aku tidak perlu gelisah sepertiini."

"Di surat ini dikatakan insiden ini dilaporkan terjadi pertama kali di wilayah timur Rowan. Mendengar hal itu balon pengawas segera di kirim ke sana, dan mereka butuh waktu untuk menyampaikan kabar ini ke persekutuan di Domdoma."

"Ada mata badai yang bergerak dengan pola yang aneh. Benar-benar menyusahkan saja." Gerutu Mara lagi.

Kea menggulung surat itu dan meletakkanya ke dalam tas pinggangnya.

"Kita akan berkumpul kembali malam ini di balai desa, jangan sampai terlambat."

Mara dan Kea berpisah menuju ke penginapan mereka masing-masing. Dalam perjalanan mereka melihat penduduk mulai sibuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu menghadapi badai yang akan segera datang. Orang-orang memasang tiang-tiang penopang ke dinding-dinding rumah mereka yang di tancapkan miring ke tanah. Beberapa sudah menutup rapat dan memalangi jendela-jendela mereka. Kecemasan melanda seisi desa sore itu. Hari belum malam, namun langit sudah menjadi begitu gelap. Dari jauh sudah bisa terdengar gemuruh di awan mendung dan angin kencang pun mulai bertiup dari utara.

* * *

><p>Hari-1 20.33<p>

Menjelang malam, angin kencang semakin menjadi-jadi. Nampaknya tepi lingkaran badai telah menjamah desa itu. Tidak ada seorangpun penduduk desa atau pemburu yang berada di luar rumah maupun penginapan mereka. Sekitar jam delapan malam itu orang-orang yang tinggal di desa diberitahukan bahwa tim khusus yang dibentuk untuk mengobservasi badai datang ke Louru. Seisi desa gempar dengan datangnya sekelompok pemburu berseragam di sana. Kelompok itu langsung beranjak ke balai desa di mana Kea dan Mara telah menunggu mereka. Tim empat orang itu terdiri dari tiga orang pria dan seorang wanita dan semuanya mengenakan seragam abu-abu dengan lambang persatuan berwarna merah tercetak di dada kiri mereka. Wajah orang-orang di ruangan itu terlihat sangat serius. Seorang pria tegap dengan pedang raksasa 'Ravager Blade' di punggungnya maju memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Yoja, pemimpin kelompok misi penyelamatan ini; dan kalian pasti Kea dan Mara. "Ucapnya sambil menatap kedua wanita itu bergantian. "Perkenalkan ini anggota kelompokku; Rene, Haga dan Tama."

Kea dan Mara menatap ketiga orang di belakang sang pimpinan sedikit membungkukkan diri mereka ketika ketua mereka memperkenalkan tim itu. Bunyi gemuruh sudah terdengar sangat dekat, sedangkan Hujan disertai angin mulai mengguyur desa di luar sana.

"Ada berita apa?" Tanya Kea langsung kepada sang kapten.

Sang pimpinan menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum menanggapi.

"Persekutuan meminta kami mencari tahu keganjilan dari badai ini. Ketika persekutuan menerima laporan tentang seekor Congalala dan seekor Gypceros ditemukan mati secara tidak wajar di wilayah yang telah di sapu badai di utara, maka kami segera diutus sebagai tim penyelamat."

"Kenapa aku tidak heran jika badai seganas itu sampai merenggut nyawa?" Ungkap Mara menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Mereka mati karena radang beku." Potong Rene di sana.

Kea dan Mara bergeming. Kedua wanita itu mulai bertatap-tatapan satu sama lain.

"Saat mayat mereka ditemukan, para raksasa-raksasa itu sedang berdiri dengan kaki-kaki mereka, jadi bisa disimpulkan bahwa mereka membeku seketika di sana." Jelas Yoja kepada Kea dan Mara. "Dan lagi," tambah sang Ketua. "Sebuah desa yang tak jauh dari sana juga mengalami hal yang sama. Dan laporan mengatakan separuh desa tertimbun salju dan delapan orang ditemukan mati membeku." Jelas Yoja kepada mereka berdua.

Angin bertiup semakin kencang di luar. Bangunan itu bergoyang-goyang oleh hembusannya. Bunyi kilatan petir beradu dengan nyaring di udara.

"Tapi ini bukan musim dingin!" Ujar Kea dengan dahi mengernyit.

Mara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar kabar itu.

"Tidak ada waktu." Ujar Mara maju ke depan. "Ada dua orang pemburu yang sedang dalam bahaya besar di luar sana. Sebaiknya kita bergegas." Tegas Mara yang kemudian hendak berjalan keluar, namun Kea segera menarik pergelangan tangannya untuk menahannya. Mara segera melotot ke arah Kea. "Kau ikut atau tidak?" Tanya Mara menaikkan suaranya.

"Kau tidak dengar badai di luar? Kau bisa mati!" Bentak Kea.

Mara langsung membuang wajahnya dari Kea.

"Kurasa nona itu benar." Ujar sang kapten dengan suaranya yang berat.

Mara sontak berbalik ke arah sang kapten dan berteriak.

"Kalian menyebut diri kalian tim penyelamat, namun kalian berdiam di sini sementara diluar sana ada orang-orang yang berada dalam bahaya!"

"Tunjukkan sopan santunmu!" Tegas Tama yang tiba-tiba maju dengan tatapan tajam ke arah Mara untuk membela pimpinannya.

Sang Kapten segera menghentikannya dengan isyarat tangan.

"Jangan menganggap kami salah. Namun keselamatan jiwa-jiwa di desa ini lebih penting sekarang. Jika kita menyusul orang-orang yang kau maksud di kegelapan seperti ini tanpa kepastian yang jelas, maka kita hanya akan membahayakan diri sendiri." Ujar sang pemimpin mencoba menjelaskan. "Aku juga ingin kau mengerti, badai yang sama sedang menuju ke tempat ini, maka keselamatan semua orang di desa ini menjadi prioritas utama kami." Jelas sang ketua kepadanya.

Mara masih menatap tajam ke arah sang pemimpin kelompok.

"Maranatha. Kumohon." Bisik Kea kepadanya sambil menarik-narik pergelangan tangan sahabatnya itu.

"Kami diperintahkan untuk memastikan keamanan desa ini malam ini. Esok pagi-pagi sekali barulah kami akan berangkat; sekalipun di tengah badai." Jelas sang ketua kepadanya.

"_Cih!_" Mara membuang pandangannya segera. "Semoga saja kita tidak terlambat." Ujarnya kesal sembari berjalan kembali ke belakang.

Kea hanya menggeleng lemah melihat sahabatnya. Namun ia bisa menarik nafas agak lega di sana.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu?" Tanya Kea kepada Yoja.

"Malam ini kami akan berpencar ke sudut-sudut desa ini untuk melakukan penjagaan. Pagi-pagi sekali kami akan beranjak menyusul orang-orang yang kalian bicarakan." Ia kemudian mengernyitkan dahinya, "Dan ke mana tujuan mereka?" Tanya sang pemimpin.

"Houroth." Jawab Kea kepadanya. "Dan bawa kami ikut dalam pencarian. Kami juga akan membantu dalam penjagaan malam ini."

"Ketua!" Ujar Rene hendak maju mendapati pemimpinnya, namun sekali lagi sang ketua menahan dengan isyarat tangannya.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa bekerja sama dengan kalian." Ujar sang ketua kepada Kea dan Mara. "Aku mengandalkan kemampuan orang-orang hebat dalam pencarian ini."

Kea menatapnya dan mengangguk satu kali di sana. Namun tiba-tiba Tama maju dan berteriak.

"GAWAT!" Teriak wanita itu panik. Mata seluruh tim langsung tertuju ke wanita itu. "Ada raksasa di dekat sini!" Ujarnya lantang.

Kea dan Mara langsung bertatap-tatapan satu sama lain.

"Tunjukkan arahnya!" Perintah sang ketua.

Namun seketika itu juga teriakan nyaring seorang wanita terdengar dari luar ruangan. Sang pemimpin bergegas berlari menuju pintu dan anggota timnya segera mengikuti.

"Kea!" Teriak Mara kepada sahabatnya sebelum ia melemparkan Heavy Bowgun 'Arbalest+' milik Kea ke udara. Kea pun segera menangkapnya dan ikut berlari menyusul sang pemimpin.

Seketika itu juga seluruh tim segera berhamburan ke luar. Badai menderu dengan kencang dan hujan yang dingin mengguyur tempat itu dengan lebatnya. Di luar sana terdengar pekik orang-orang yang berlarian di dalam deru badai. Kegelapan yang pekat melanda seluruh tempat itu

"Rene! Visual!" Teriak Yoja memberi perintah.

**_KACLAK! _**Rene melentur lipatan busurnya dan langsung mengarahkan pandangan pada obor-obor yang menyala di tiang api yang menjulang tinggi yang berada di tengah lapangan desa. **_Tik! Tik! Tik! Tik! Tik! Tik! Tik! _**Bunyi mekanis keluar dari busur 'Power Bow II' miliknya saat ia menarik senar busurnya dan memfokuskan ke arah sasaran. Dalam sekejap anak panahnya bersiul menembus badai menuju puncak tiang api di tengah desa. Mata panahnya sontak menggesek batu api di bawah atap tiang itu dan segera saja percikan apinya membakar minyak yang menggenang di dalam tungku besar di sana dan merubah menara kayu itu menjadi sebuah obor raksasa. Seketika itu juga desa itu berubah menjadi terang benderang.

"_Haa?! _Yang benar saja!" Teriak Mara yang mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah rumah-rumah di bagian timur desa.

Semuanya langsung berpaling ke arah yang Mara tuju. Namun keenam pemburu itu segera menatap tak percaya di sana.

"Semuanya! Ikut aku!" Teriak sang pemimpin yang segera berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah kekacauan di sana. Segenap timnya langsung ikut berlari mengikuti perintah.

Malam itu di tengah gemuruh badai yang melanda desa. Sosok-sosok sehitam malam terlihat sedang berlompat-lompatan di tengah hujan deras yang mengguyur desa itu. Mendobrak dinding-dinding kayu yang menghalangi lintasan lari mereka di sana dan berbelok-belok dengan tajam untuk mengejar mangsanya yang berlari ke segala arah. Suara geraman mereka mengoyak deru badai dan mata mereka yang merah menyala bergerak bagaikan puntung bara api di tangan pemain pedang di gelapnya malam. Di tengah badai malam itu, seisi desa dilanda kepanikan hebat. Sebab malam itu dua ekor Nargacuga muncul di Louru.

BAGIAN LIMA: MISI PENYELAMATAN - SELESAI

* * *

><p>- HARAP DIREVIEW -<p>

_Jeng Jeng Jeng Jeeeng!_

Badai besar telah tiba! Desa Louru dalam bahaya besar! Bukannya menyelamatkan Frey, malahan kini mereka harus tertahan untuk menyelamatkan warga desa. Dan dua ekor Nargacuga rasanya sudah cukup merepotkan. Namun ingat, kedua Nargacuga ini berasal langsung dari Houroth, yang artinya para pemburu-pemburu kita akan berhadapan dengan mahluk-mahluk dengan tingkatan High Rank. Pertarungan berdarah yang teman-teman tunggu-tunggu akan segera tiba.

Sekilas tentang cerita ini, saya harap teman-teman masih ingat dengan wanita cantik yang sangat dihormati oleh Frey, yang ia sebut dengan panggilan 'Kakak' ini. Namanya Kea Reuris, sang petugas pengguna Heavy Bowgun dari persekutuan ;)Namun sahabatnya, Maranatha yang tidak kalah menawannya, _Erhh.._ Petugas kita yang satu ini agak menyeramkan dengan semua bentakannya dan temperamennya. But I love girls with attitude (galak).

Be ready fo da battle guys!


	6. Di Dalam Gelap

Di Dalam Gelap

_Perlindungan Hak Cipta: Monster Hunter adalah milik Capcom. Tokoh dalam cerita ini adalah milik saya_

* * *

><p>Hari-1 21.40<p>

Di tengah badai, terpaan hujan, dan deru angin beserta gemuruh di langit, desa Louru kedatangan dua tamu yang tak diundang. Sepasang Nargacuga mengamuk di tengah badai malam itu. Di tengah kekacauan di sana, para tim penyelamat yang diutus oleh persekutuan segera berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah bencana untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang malang yang sedang berlarian karena panik. Yoja memimpin di depan, disusul Mara dan Kea, dan di belakangnya ada Rene, Haga dan yang terakhir ada Tama.

Saat mereka sedang berlari, Yoja melihat di depan sana ada tiga orang pemburu yang mencoba mengepung seekor Nargacuga yang berlari ke tengah lapangan.

"Dasar bodoh! Cepat menyingkir!" Teriak Yoja sambil terus berlari.

"Apa-apaan ini!" Tukas Kea yang ikut berlari di belakangnya. "Tidak ada populasi Nargacuga di sini! Bukankah Nargacuga seharusnya berada di lingkaran ke empat Houroth?" Ia mengungkapkan kekesalannya di sana.

"Lalu yang di depan kita itu apa?" Tanya Mara yang berlari di sampingnya.

Kea menggeram kesal sambil terus berlari, sebab ia masih harus terus maju karena belum mendapatkan jarak ideal untuk menembak.

_Sial! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?_

Tidak ada yang bisa mereka perbuat selain mencoba berlari ke tengah ke kacauan. Mereka hanya bisa menyaksikan tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika mereka melihat sang Nargacuga melompat menebas seorang pemburu yang mencoba mengusiknya dengan tepian sayapnya yang setajam belati. Tubuh pemburu itu langsung terlempar dan tergeletak di tanah. Kedua pemburu lainnya yang tadinya mencoba mengepung segera berlari menjauh ketakutan. Sang Nargacuga langsung merayap dengan cepat ke atas tubuh yang sudah tak bergerak itu dan menggeram dengan ganasnya menatap pemburu malang itu. Kematian ada di dalam tatapannya, mangsanya sudah tak berdaya di hadapannya.

Namun tiba-tiba kilatan petir yang menyilaukan muncul di langit menerangi tempat yang sedang diguyur hujan lebat itu. Sesuatu yang di luar dugaan terjadi; sang Nargacuga langsung menunduk bergeming. Seisi tim terheran-heran menyaksikan tubuh sang Nargacuga bergetar hebat. Tak beberapa lama, mahluk itu kemudian mencoba memulihkan diri dengan menegakkan tubuhnya perlahan. Namun kemudian mahluk itu terlihat mulai bertingkah aneh. Sang Nargacuga menggerakkan kepalanya menoleh kesana-kemari dengan liar diikuti oleh geramannya yang terdengar jauh di dalam kerongkongannya. Dan di sanalah Kea yang sedang berlari melihat pemburu yang terbaring di bawah mahluk itu mengangkat tangannya.

_I-Ia masih hidup!_

Kea segera menghentikan langkahnya seraya membuka lipatan Heavy Bowgun-nya. **_KACLAK! _**Dan tanpa basa-basi.**_ DAARR! KACLAK!_** Letupan api keluar dari mulut senjatanya. Selongsong panas yang terkokang keluar langsung digantikan dengan peluru 'Pierce S 1' nya. Tembakan Kea melesat maju menembus hujan dengan bunyi melengking ke arah sang Nargacuga. Peluru itu segera menancap di bahu mahluk itu, dan sontak saja sang Nargacuga segera melompat kaget ke udara.

"_Bum!_" Bisik Mara yang masih terus berlari ke arah Nargacuga itu.

**_BLAARR! _**Mekanisme peluru 'Crag S 1' dari Kea tadi menjalankan fungsinya. Ledakan itu membuat sang Nargacuga terlempar dan menghantam keras teras beratap dari sebuah rumah di sampingnya.

Keempat anggota tim yang lain masih berlari mengikuti Yoja sang pimpinan. Namun sang ketua pasukan memberi isyarat tangan untuk berpencar. Segera saja Tama, Rene dan Haga berbelok untuk mengejar Nargacuga satunya lagi yang berada di sisi kiri mereka.

"Pisahkan mereka!" Teriak Yoja memberi arahan, sedangkan dirinya sendiri masih berlari ke arah tubuh pemburu yang terbaring itu untuk mencoba menyelamatkannya.

Sang Nargacuga yang terlempar tadi terlihat meronta-ronta di balik reruntuhan. Yoja yang berhasil sampai terlebih dahulu segera bergegas menunduk untuk membopong tubuh pemburu itu. Namun tak butuh waktu lama sebelum mahluk itu dapat melompat bangkit kembali dari puing-puing kayu dan menggeram ke arah sang pemimpin. Dalam sekejap sang Nargacuga juga ikut melesat maju.

"Lindungi aku Kea!" Teriak Mara yang maju untuk melindungi sang ketua.

Yoja yang tengah menunduk segera mengangkat tubuh pemburu itu dan meletakkannya di pundaknya dan bergegas berlari menghindar. Mara berpacu ke arah sang Nargacuga untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Mahluk itu langsung saja melompat ke arahnya untuk menerkamnya. Namun gerakan kaki Mara menipunya. Ia memutar tubuhnya ke samping seraya menghunus 'Iron Katana "Gospel"'-nya. Alih-alih, wajah mahluk itu malah menghantam satu peluru yang ditembakkan Kea. Peluru 'Pierce S 1' itu segera menyerempet moncong mahluk itu dan mengoyak mata kanan sang Nargacuga. Di sisi lain, pedang Mara telah terhunus, ia tidak hanya mencoba menghindari serangan tadi, namun dalam satu gerakan, ia langsung menebas kaki belakang mahluk itu. Percikan listrik keluar ketika mata pedangnya menggores sisik sang Nargacuga, namun luka tebasannya tidaklah cukup dalam untuk merobohkannya. Mahluk itu malah berputar di sana dan berbalik mengejar Kea yang berada jauh di belakang.

"Celaka!" Teriak Mara yang kemudian bergegas membalikkan badan untuk mengejar mahluk itu.

"Haga! Bantu orang ini dan yang lain mengungsi!" Teriak sang pimpinan menyandarkan pemburu yang tadi di bopongnya ke dinding kayu sebuah rumah seraya ia berbalik ke medan pertempuran.

Yoja yang telah melihat sang Nargacuga yang berubah arah segera kembali berlari ke arah Kea sang Gunner. Tidak jauh dari sana Mara pun ikut berlari sekuat tenaga. Namun kecepatan mereka berdua tidak mungkin sepadan dengan otot-otot kaki seekor Nargacuga. Lebih parahnya, mahluk itu mencoba membaca arah serangan Kea. Sebab Nargacuga itu segera melompat tiap kali moncong senjata Kea bergerak ke arahnya.

_Cerdas_.

Namun Kea tetap waspada dan tidak berubah panik. Justru di saat mahluk itu terus melompat semakin mendekatinya, Kea menarik picunya sekali lagi, alhasil peluru pun ditembakkan dan melesat tepat mengenai kaki depan yang menjadi tumpuan pertama mahluk itu saat ia mendarat dari lompatannya. Segera saja pijakannya terpelintir dan mahluk itu jatuh berdebam di tanah berlumpur di hadapan Kea, walaupun sebenarnya hanya butuh dua detik untuk mahluk itu bangkit dan melompat kembali ke arah Kea untuk menyerangnya.

Sang Gunner segera melompat ke kanan untuk mengindar. Namun mahluk itu melanjutkan serangannya tanpa ampun. Kea yang masih mencoba menghindari serangan-serangan sang Nargacuga sekarang kehilangan posisi menembaknya karena terus-menerus menjadi bulan-bulanan mahluk itu. Ia hanya bisa berguling dan menghindar, namun akhirnya lompatan terakhirnya berhasil membawanya kembali ke belakang Yoja dan Mara.

Sang Nargacuga kemudian berhenti mengejar dan terlihat menggeram sambil melangkah memutari mereka.

"Ada masalah, Kea?" Tanya Mara kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku.. _Huh_.. Kurang.. _Hah.._ Ber.. Nafas.. _Hah_.. _Hah_.." Jawab Kea terengah-engah masih mencoba mengambil nafas. **_KACLAK!_**

"Baiklah. Ayo lakukan lagi." Ujar Mara sambil menghunuskan Long Sword-nya sekali lagi. Pedang itu terdengar berdengung di derasnya hujan.

Di hadapan mereka sang Nargacuga menggeram semakin ganas, dan tiba-tiba saja, atap rumah di sisi kanan mereka beterbangan. Seekor Nargacuga yang satu lagi melompat dari atas atap rumah itu menuju ke lapangan tengah tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Segera kedua Nargacuga itu berlari ke tengah lapangan.

Terlihat Tama, Rene dan Haga berlari ke sana dan ikut bergabung kembali dengan sang ketua. Mereka Terlihat terengah-engah setelah berkejar-kejaran. Desau angin tak kunjung reda, dan hujan pun nampaknya sudah tidak bisa menjadi lebih deras lagi.

"Maaf. Kapten Yoja. Kami kesulitan memojokkannya. Ia terus berlari menuju ke arah yang satunya lagi." Jelas Rene kepada sang pimpinan.

Yoja menghela nafas dengan gigi terkatup.

"Gawat. Kalau tidak dipisahkan akan jadi semakin runyam." Ujar Yoja mencoba memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kurasa mereka bersaudara." Tukas Haga.

"Atau berpasangan?" Sambung Mara.

"_Haha!_ Nampaknya kau perlu mencari satu." Tama menyeletuk.

Mara langsung melotot ke arahnya.

"Kuminta kalian tetap fokus." Ujar Yoja sambil terus berpikir.

"Kapten. Penduduk desa sudah diamankan, mereka semua sekarang mengungsi ke balai desa di mana kita tadi berkumpul. Banyak yang terluka, namun ada seorang dokter di sana." Jelas Haga kepadanya.

"Itu sudah cukup. Sekarang kita harus kembali ke tengah sana sekali lagi. Tidak ada cara lain. Kita bertarung dan sebisa mungkin kita menjaga agar kedua mahluk itu tetap terpisah." Ujar Yoja kepada seluruh kelompok.

Yoja bergegas berlari menuju ke lapangan tengah. Anggota tim yang lain segera mengikutinya dari belakang. Ketika sampai ke bagian utara lapangan tengah tempat di mana kedua Nargacuga itu berada, Yoja memberi isyarat untuk berpencar dan memberi jarak antara pemburu satu dengan pemburu yang lain. Kedua Nargacuga itu segera menggeram ke arah mereka. Namun semua bisa melihat ada hal yang aneh dari kedua Nargacuga itu. Keduamahluk itu terlihat gemetar di tengah hujan.

"Kenapa mereka jadi tenang sekali sekarang?" Tanya Haga heran.

"Kau benar, padahal beberapa waktu yang lalu mereka mengamuk sedemikian rupa." Sambung Tama yang masih heran melihat kedua Nargacuga itu.

Tim itu melangkah perlahan semakin dekat, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Nargacuga itu akan menyerang. Keduanya hanya mondar-mandir sambil terus menggeram pelan menatap kelompok itu.

"Sekarang apa, pimpinan?" Tanya Kea kepada Yoja.

Yoja terlihat memperlambat langkahnya.

"Kita tetap bertarung." Ujar Yoja kepadanya seraya ia menghentikan langkahnya.

Sang pimpinan menghunuskan 'Ravager Blade'-nya dengan perlahan. Bunyi 'klik' terdengar setiap kali taring-taring baja di pedang itu meregang; gerakan Yoja segera diikuti oleh anggotanya yang lain. Kea dan Rene mundur dari sana dan membuka lipatan senjata mereka. Rene meregang senar busurnya dan Kea menarik pelatuk Heavy Bowgun-nya.

Kedua Nargacuga itu hanya menggeram dalam kerongkongan ketika melihat mereka bergerak semakin dekat. Namun tiba-tiba sesuatu yang mengejutkan kembali terjadi. Kilat petir yang menyilaukan meledak sekali lagi di langit. Sepasang Nargacuga itu menyentakkan tubuh besar mereka kemudian menunduk dekat ke tanah. Seluruh tim langsung melihat kedua Nargacuga itu bergetar hebat sebelum kedua mahluk itu mengaum dengan nyaringnya ke arah mereka. Semuanya menutup telinga karena tidak kuat menahan suara yang teramat nyaring yang mereka dengar itu. Para Nargacuga kembali berlompatan tidak karuan mencoba menerobos kepungan. Yoja dan Mara serentak melompat menghindari tabrakan ketika seekor Nargacuga melompat ke arah mereka.

"Mereka ketakutan! Ada sesuatu yang menakuti mereka!" Teriak Kea.

"Mereka takut akan petir!? Yang benar saja!" Ujar Mara tak habis pikir

"Semuanya! Kejar mereka!" Perintah Yoja lantang.

Mereka kembali mengejar kedua Nargacuga yang melesat dan berlompatan menuju ke tengah lapangan. Petir semakin menjadi-jadi di atas sana. Begitu juga dengan Nargacuga yang menjadi berlarian semakin gila di depan mereka. Hal buruk semakin menjadi-jadi; kedua mahluk itu semakin mendekati tiang api desa itu, dan tanpa bisa di cegah, Nargacuga bermata satu di sana menabrak salah satu kaki menara tiang api itu,

"G-Gawat!" Teriak Mara yang masih terus mengejar di depan.

Tiang api di hadapan mereka yang bergoyang diterpa angin badai berangsur-angsur roboh. Tiang itu hampir saja menimpa Nargacuga yang satunya lagi tetapi mahluk itu berhasil melompat agak menjauh, namun minyak yang terbakar langsung tumpah di sekeliling mahluk itu; sontak saja Nargacuga itu semakin ketakutan dan melompat terbang ke udara.

"Gawat! Kea! Beri penanda yang di atas sana!" Teriaknya memberi perintah.

**_KACLAK!_** Di sana Kea segera menarik picunya, dan peluru 'Paint S' melesat dengan bunyi melengking mengenai punggung Nargacuga yang melayang di atas mereka. Insting sang kapten tepat, sebab Nargacuga itu terbang meninggalkan tempat itu menuju ke selatan.

Minyak yang terbakar menyebar di atas permukaan tanah yang basah oleh hujan deras, namun penerangan di tempat itu semakin lemah. Api yang tersisa berjuang untuk tetap menyala kala di sapu derasnya hujan. Di sanalah Mara melihat wajah sang kapten berubah panik. Yoja kemudian berputar dan berteriak kepada anggotanya.

"Tama! Kejar mahluk itu sebelum ia terlalu jauh! Rene, Haga! Ikuti Tama, DAN DENGARKAN INI BAIK-BAIK! Jangan terlibat dalam pertempuran sekalipun ia melewati perbatasan! Kalian bisa mati jika bertarung di tempat segelap ini dan aku tidak mau kehilangan seorangpun! Jangan mati! Ini perintah!" Tegas Yoja dengan suara lantang.

Ketiga anggotanya itu menatap sang pimpinan. Ada rasa takut yang tersirat di mata mereka. Sebab mereka tahu kalau mereka akan mengejar bahaya di saat mata mereka buta.

"Siap!" Teriak mereka hampir serentak dan berlari mengikuti Nargacuga yang terbang menuju ke selatan tadi.

Yoja menatap kepergian ketiga orang kepercayaannya dalam cahaya remang. Api itu semakin redup seiring dengan memudarnya harapan mereka untuk bisa tetap bertahan melewati malam itu.

"_Aa.. _Kapten." Ujar Kea kepada Yoja. "Sebaiknya kita juga bersiap-siap." Tukas Kea mencoba memperingatkan anggota yang tersisa.

Jantung mereka berdegup kencang. Karena di hadapan mereka seekor Nargacuga sedang menatap mereka bengis. Geramannya lebih dingin dari pada hawa hujan yang menusuk. Itu detik-detik terakhir mereka melihat mahluk itu menunduk semakin rapat ke tanah, karena di sana mereka menyaksikan sosok hitam pekat mahluk itu mulai memudar seraya sisik hitamnya membaur dalam gelapnya malam. Kini kegelapan malam yang teramat pekat benar-benar melingkupi mereka, sebab api yang menerangi tempat itu dengan cahaya remang kini telah sirna.

Mereka tak dapat melihat apapun di sana; mereka mungkin dapat mendengar mahluk itu berteriak dalam pekatnya gelap malam, tetapi di mana mahluk itu berada tidak ada yang bisa tahu.

_Ayo kapten, apa rencanamu sekarang? Aku menolak mati dengan cara seperti ini. _

Ujar Mara dalam hati. Dan benar saja; tiba-tiba bunyi berderap kaki mahluk itu terdengar semakin dekat. Namun di dalam gelap Mara mendengar taring-taring baja 'Ravager Blade' milik Yoja membuka.

"Mara! Potong sisi kirimu!" Teriak Yoja di gelap buta.

Senyum Mara tiba-tiba melebar.

_Dasar brilliant sialan!_

Mara langsung menghadap ke kiri dan mengangkat senjatanya dan memotong dari atas dan menghunjamkan mata pedangnya ke bawah dengan sekuat tenaga. Dan benar saja. **_KANK!_** Tiba-tiba Katana-nya menghantam sesuatu yang keras di sana. Mara melihat kilatan petir biru yang menyilaukan memecah di hadapannya. Sebab ia baru saja menghantam pedang Yoja dengan 'Iron Katana "Gospel"'-nya di sana dan memanfaatkan elemen petir pedangnya untuk membuat percikan listrik. Yoja yang sedang dalam posisi bertahan menggunakan Great Sword-nya sebagai pemercik api. Dan tepat di sebelah mereka berdua, sang Nargacuga yang hampir menerkam Mara, melompat kaget dengan teriakannya dan pergi mundur agak jauh. Kea yang berada di belakang akhirnya menyadarinya juga.

_P-Petir! Dia takut petir! _

Kea dapat mendengar dalam gelap, mahluk itu kemudian menggeram bengis di kerongkongannya.

"Kenapa aku tidak terkejut _ya?_" Tanya Mara di sana.

"Tenang saja, aku menggunakan sarung tangan karet." Jelas Yoja mencoba menenangkan diri.

"_Heh!_ Walaupun kau tidak menggunakannya aku juga akan tetap menebasmu." Tukas Mara kepadanya.

"Ya, tentu saja." Timpal Yoja datar.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Ujar Mara terkekeh.

"Romantis sekali! Tapi bisakah kalian lanjutkan nanti di tempat yang agak terang?" Gerutu Kea mendengar kedua orang rekannya yang masih sempat bertengkar di dalam gelap gulita.

Sengatan listrik 'Iron Katana "Gospel"' mampu membuat seekor Apceros dewasa pingsan dengan sekali tebas. Namun Mara tahu kalau pemimpinnya tidak punya pilihan lain. Saling percaya meskipun mata mereka tidak dapat melihat satu dengan yang lainnya adalah satu-satunya pilihan.

"Aku hanya mencoba keberuntunganku barusan. Mungkin itu yang terakhir" Bisik Yoja kembali waspada.

Mara tersenyum lebar, meskipun tak ada seorangpun yang bisa melihatnya di gelap buta.

"Ia akan segera kembali, tapi aku punya rencana." Balas Mara yakin. "Kapten, aku minta kau mengikutiku." Jelas Mara kepada Yoja dalam gelap. "Dan aku butuh pedangmu." Tambahnya lagi.

Terdengar suara derap makhluk itu kembali mendekat.

"Baiklah." Jawab Yoja singkat.

"Sekarang tangkis!" Bisik Mara kepadanya

**_KANK!_** Kilatan petir biru kembali menyala saat kedua pedang mereka beradu. Sang Nargacuga yang mencoba menyelinap dalam gelap kembali berteriak nyaring dan melompat mundur.

"Kea! Ikut aku ke gerbang utara desa!" Teriak Mara dalam gelap.

Ketiga orang itu tahu benar di mana posisi mereka sekarang. Hanya butuh secercah cahaya bagi mereka untuk mengetahui keberadaan mereka, dan kilatan tadi sudah lebih dari cukup. Ketiganya langsung berlari menuju ke gerbang utara desa meskipun dalam gelap. Nargacuga itu terdengar mengaum dan mengejar mereka. Namun Mara segera menebas pedang Yoja dan membuat mahluk itu mundur untuk memberikan mereka waktu sesaat.

**_Crak! Crak! Crak! Crak! _**Meskipun dalam gelap buta. Langkah kaki mereka bergerak pasti dan mengarah semakin dekat ke gerbang utara. Namun sepertinya semuanya tidak selalu sesuai dengan rencana. Kilatan-kilatan itu hanya membuat mahluk itu semakin mengamuk dan menyerang semakin ganas.

Akhirnya mereka mencapai gerbang utara desa, namun suatu kali mahluk itu tidak menghiraukan tipuan kilatan itu dan tetap melompat menghantam Mara.

"Argh!" Teriak Mara ketika tubuhnya terlempar oleh terkaman sang Nargacuga.

"Celaka!" Teriak sang pimpinan.

Mara terpental berguling ke depan tenda pos persinggahan di sana. Mahluk itu maju mengejar tubuh Mara. Yoja segera melempar bom cahaya untuk membutakan mahluk itu. Sang Nargacuga mengaum ketika cahaya menyilaukan itu membutakan matanya.

**_KACLAK! _**Kea segera membuka lipatan senjatanya dan menembakkan peluru yang langsung melesat mengenai punggung mahluk itu. **_DAAR!_** Dalam hitungan detik, mekanisme peluru 'Crag S 1' bekerja dan melemparkan mahluk itu sekali lagi menghantam tenda pos persinggahan di sana dan merobohkan bangunan itu.

_Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan Mara?_

**_KACLAK!_** Namun tanpa ada yang mengetahui, Mara telah bangkit dan berlari menuju tempat di mana mahluk itu meronta-ronta. Tubuh sang Nargacuga terjebak kain tenda yang menutupinya dan mahluk itu meronta-ronta berusaha keluar dari sana. Kea maju dan menghantamkan pedangnya ke tubuh mahluk itu bertubi-tubi. Kilatan petir memercik berkali-kali di sana seraya Mara terus menebas mahluk. Ia dapat merasakan hawa panas menjalar mulai dari tangannya dan kemudian serasa membakar tubuhnya setiap kali ia menebas tubuh mahluk itu.

"_Haaaaa!_" Teriak Mara ketika ia mulai mengalirkan 'Spirit Combo'-nya dan menebas sang Nargacuga tanpa ampun.

Kea melihat kilatan-kilatan petir di tempat Mara menghujamkan pedangnya bertubi-tubi di sana. Sang Gunner bergerak ke samping untuk menemukan sudut yang tepat dan ikut menembak tubuh mahluk itu yang masih meronta-ronta. Yoja berlari mengejar ke arah percikan-percikan cahaya biru itu. Namun Yoja terlambat, sebab hanya masalah waktu hingga mahluk itu kembali melompat dan berdiri kembali dan segera maju menyerang Mara.

"Terbuka! _Haa!_" Teriak Mara berputar mengelak dan melancarkan serangan penutup dari 'Spirit Combo'-nya di sana.

Kilatan cahaya terbesar muncul ketika Mara melesat maju dan menebas kaki belakang sang Nargacuga. Namun serangan tersebut masih belum mampu menumbangkan mahluk dari lingkaran ke empat Houroth ini.

Sang Nargacuga sempat terlihat kehilangan keseimbangan dan bergeming ke sisinya namun mahluk itu kembali melompat ke udara dan menghantamkan ekornya dengan kekuatan penuh ke tubuh Mara. Bunyi berdentum menggema di gelap malam dan tubuh Mara berbaring tak bergerak di sana.

"MARAAA!" **_TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! TAR! _**Teriak Kea menembakkan 'Normal S 2" dengan membabi buta ke kegelapan ke arah reruntuhan tenda.

Tembakannya memang tidak meleset namun sang Nargacuga segera menangkisnya dengan sayapnya yang sekeras baja. Yoja yang telah sampai di sana masih dapat melihat mahluk itu ketika peluru-peluru Kea menghantam mahluk itu dan memercikkan api. Segera ia menghujamkan 'Ravager Blade'-nya, namun sekali lagi sang Nargacuga mengadu pukulannya dengan mata pedang miliknya di pinggir sayapnya. Percikan api memancar dan Yoja terpental mundur.

Mahluk itu terdengar menggeram panjang. Dalam gelap sang Nargacuga berputar ke atas Mara yang berbaring di sana dan menggeram di atasnya. Di tengah pekatnya gelap malam saat itu, tidak ada satupun dari pemburu-pemburu itu menjadi ancaman bagi mahluk itu sekarang.

"Ma-Mara!" Teriak Kea di dalam gelap. Suaranya bergetar mendapati dirinya yang tak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

Mara diam tak bergerak di bawah mahluk itu. Sang Nargacuga itu menatapnya begitu dekat. Walaupun di tengah terpaan hujan yang dingin, Mara bisa merasakan hembusan nafas mahluk itu serasa membakar wajahnya.

"Ini belum usai." Bisik Mara kepada mahluk itu.

Tinjunya di arahkannya ke langit malam, dan seketika cahaya putih menukik naik dengan bunyi melengking ke atas Louru. Sebuah peluru pijar yang melesat naik meledak di udara dan menerangi tempat itu dengan cahaya putih terang. Cahaya putih itu mengambang di atas mereka. Kegelapan telah sirna.

**_KACLAK!_**

_I.. Ia kesini untuk mengambil pelontar suar?_

Kea yang telah mendapatkan posisi targetnya langsung menembakkan peluru-pelurunya bertubi-tubi ke mahluk itu. Sekali lagi sang Nargacuga menudungi dirinya dengan sayapnya, namun mekanisme peluru 'Pierce S 2'-nya berhasil menembus sayap sang Nargacuga dan melukai dada, perut dan bahu mahluk itu. Seketika luka di tubuhnya membuat mahluk itu bergeming dan berteriak nyaring. Yoja yang juga maju langsung menghunus Great Sword-nya. Hawa panas seketika menjalar dari dalam tubuhnya dan meledak keluar saat ia melancarkan 'Charge' berkekuatan penuhnya kepada mahluk itu. Great Sword-nya menghujam leher sang Nargacuga dengan dahsyat dan dalam seketika; taring-taring 'Ravager Blade'-nya menorehkan luka yang dalam dan mengoyak tengkuk sang Nargacuga. Tubuh mahluk itu seketika menyentak turun bersamaan dengan raungannya yang pedih. Yoja belum lagi selesai, **_DESH!_** Ia menghantamkan sisi Great Sword-nya ke kepala mahluk itu membuat sang Nargacuga terhuyung-huyung di sana.

"Menyingkir dari sana!" Teriak Kea kepada kedua rekannya di sana. **_KA-CLAK!_**

Yoja mengembalikan Great Sword-nya ke punggung dan berlari ke arah tubuh Mara yang masih terbaring di bawah mahluk itu. Ia membopongnya dan bergerak mencoba berlari ke samping. Namun sang Nargacuga yang telah kembali sadar langsung melompat dan berputar menyapukan ekornya yang bagai pasak itu mengarah ke sisi mereka. Yoja segera melompat berguling untuk menghindari serangan itu.

**_KIIT!_** Sebuah peluru melesat dengan lengkingan nyaring. Kea terpental dengan kaki terseret ke belakang karena tolakan hebat dari senjatanya itu.

_I really hate this recoil_.

**_DUAARR!_** Peluru tadi menghantam sisi kanan perut sang Nargacuga membuat tubuhnya menolak ke samping. Namun belum usai lagi, sebab detik itu juga mekanisme kedua dari 'Cluster S 2' langsung bekerja; empat selongsong bom yang keluar dan berpencar ke berbagai arah segera meledakkan tempat itu. Raungan sang Nargacuga memecah badai seraya mahluk itu terlempar dan tumbang tak bergerak lagi di bawah terpaan hujan.

Cahaya putih di langit badai masih bertahan di udara menerangi tempat itu. Nafas Kea memburu. Ia segera melipat Heavy Bowgun-nya dan bergegas berlari ke arah sahabatnya.

_Mara bodoh. Kau jangan mati. _

Air matanya yang hangat mengalir begitu saja ke pipinya yang pucat. Kea segera sampai ke tempat dimana Yoja membungkuk di bawah pohon besar di sana. Mara terlihat bersandar di pohon itu tak sadarkan diri.

"B-Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Kea yang segera mendapati sisi Mara.

"Lengan dan paha kirinya remuk. Ada luka sobek di bahunya, dan sekarang darahnya tidak mau berhenti keluar. Kita harus segera membawanya ke dokter." Tukas Yoja sambil terus menekan luka di bahu wanita itu untuk menghentikan pendarahan.

"Mara. Kalau kau mati, a-aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu." Geram Kea bergetar sambil terisak di sana.

Yoja segera merangkul tubuh Mara dengan hati-hati dan mengangkatnya dengan kedua lengannya.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas." Jelas Yoja segera beranjak menuju ke balai desa.

Kea ikut berlari di belakangnya. Cahaya di langit malam menuntun langkah mereka seraya mereka berlari dalam terpaan hujan.

"Mati. _Heh._ Jangan bodoh." Bisik Mara yang masih terpejam dengan suara parau.

Yoja hanya tersenyum lemah mendengar wanita yang ia rangkul masih saja keras kepala. Namun ia belum bisa merayakan apapun dalam hatinya. Sebab pikirannya masih berkecamuk memikirkan anggota kelompoknya yang masih berjuang di luar sana.

"_Hei!_" Bisik Kea sambil terus berlari di sisi Yoja. "Tama itu seorang Thanael bukan?" Tanya Kea kepadanya.

Yoja tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kea. Ia masih terus berlari membawa Mara dalam rengkuhannya.

"Benar." Ujar Yoja masih berlari.

"Jadi Ia benar-benar bisa merasakan kehadiran raksasa." Gumam Kea di sana. "Kau mengutusnya untuk mengejar karena kemampuannya itu." Gumamnya lagi.

"Ya. Itu salah satu alasannya." Jelasnya masih berlari. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah kaku. "Kuharap mereka tidak bertindak bodoh." Ungkapnya lagi. Suaranya terdengar kesal. Ia marah terhadap dirinya sendiri. "Apakah aku gagal atau berhasil sebagai pemimpin ditentukan oleh mereka sekarang." Ujarnya murung sambil terus berlari.

Kea memandangnya iba. Ia juga ikut merasakan beban yang ditanggung oleh Yoja saat itu.

"Kau pemimpin yang hebat." Ungkap Kea kepadanya.

Yoja kemudian menoleh ke wajah Kea sebentar.

"Aku juga baru pertama kali berada satu tim dengan Gunner sehebat anda." Ujar sang pimpinan seraya terus berlari. Ia mungkin benar. Sebab jika ada yang memperhatikan, tembakan Kea belum pernah meleset satu kali pun.

Mereka terus berlari menuju balai desa dalam hujan badai, masih ditemani cahaya terang di langit malam. Sebuah pertarungan yang sengit itu membuat mereka lelah, tidak hanya tubuh mereka, tetapi juga hati. Namun di sanalah ketiga pemburu itu berada. Mereka telah memenangkan pertempuran malam itu.

BAGIAN ENAM: DI DALAM GELAP - SELESAI

* * *

><p>- HARAP DIREVIEW -<p>

So how's da battle guys?

Been busy the whole week, but finally made it. Saya kaget karena mencapai sembilan halaman, tapi ternyata hanya karena spasi antar dialog yang membuat chapter ini serasa panjang. Teman-teman sementara ini pasti bisa menebak kenapa kedua Nargacuga bisa sampai nyasar ke desa Louru.

Well, menurut cerita ini, para pemburu kita saat ini sedang berada di sebuah desa di wilayah utara negeri Fereimar, dan populasi Nargacuga biasanya hanya dapat ditemukan jauh di wilayah barat tempat itu. Jadi yang bisa disimpulkan dari mereka adalah; asal dari kedua Nargacuga itu adalah berasal dari Houroth. Namun berbicara tentang daerah Houroth (dimana Frey dan Alen sedang berada saat ini), tempat itu adalah wilayah di mana mahluk-maluk di dalamnya dikategorikan oleh persekutuan (Hunter Guild) sebagai wilayah High Rank. Jadi Nargacuga yang mereka lawan bukan Nargacuga sembarangan. Baik dalam ukuran tubuh dan kekuatannya melampaui jauh Nargacuga biasa. Namun yang menjadi pertanyaan sebenarnya adalah, wilayah Houroth adalah suatu wilayah yang terisolir dari dunia luar.

Next chapter akan kembali ke kisah Frey dan Alen. So, ditunggu saja ya.


	7. Penguasa Lingkaran kedua

Penguasa Lingkaran Kedua

_Perlindungan Hak Cipta: Monster Hunter adalah milik Capcom. Tokoh dalam cerita ini adalah milik saya_

* * *

><p>Hari-2 06.12<p>

Sinar matahari pagi menyusup masuk melewati dedaunan lebat yang menjadi atap hutan ini. Kurangnya sinar matahari di sini membuat pagi ini terasa cukup dingin. Api nampaknya mati terkena rembesan embun tadi malam, dan kabut tipis yang tersisa pun belum juga meninggalkan mereka. Tapi meskipun kabut belum juga sirna, setidaknya jarak pandang sekarang jauh lebih baik.

"Bagaimana tidurmu, sir?" Tanya Alen begitu menyadari Frey terbangun.

Pria itu terlihat merenggangkan otot-otot di lehernya.

"Tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku." Jawabnya singkat.

"A-Aku ingin minta maaf untuk kejadian semalam." Kata gadis itu sambil menunduk.

_Well_, memang Alen mengakui kalau dirinya melakukan giliran jaga, meskipun hanya dua jam. Frey sengaja tidak membangunkannya. Frey mengatakan kalau ia tidak bisa tidur semalam.

Sebenarnya malam itu Frey merasa cemas dengan penampakan badai di wilayah barat. Bunyi gemuruhnya dapat terdengar hingga ke tempat di mana mereka berada sekarang. Namun ia bersyukur badai itu tidak sampai melanda tempat ini. Tetapi tetap saja ada perasaan janggal yang menghinggapinya semalam-malaman yang membuat ia tidak bisa tidur. _Apakah itu badai yang sama? Badai itu berada di barat tadi malam. Apa desa Louru baik-baik saja? _Sampai sekarang pikirannya masih terus berkecamuk.

"Anda melamun? Sir?" Tanya Alen tiba-tiba membuyarkan pikirannya.

Ia baru menyadari kalau gadis itu telah menatapnya sejak lama. Frey menggelengkan kepalanya sambil membuang tatapannya dari gadis itu.

"Kelihatannya kau melakukan bagian jagamu dengan baik." Ujar Frey tersenyum kepadanya. Kemudian Frey merapatkan bibirnya. "_Hmm. _Namun, tidak ada makanan hangat pagi ini, dan akan tetap seperti ini untuk beberapa hari kedepan, jadi kuharap kau terbiasa." Ungkap Frey kepada gadis itu.

"Embun di sini sangat pekat ketika menjelang pagi, sepertinya kita tidak akan menemukan kayu kering dalam waktu dekat." Tambahnya lagi.

"Aku sudah memperkirakannya." Jawab Alen seraya mengangguk cepat. "Aku menyimpan perbekalan dari Kea yang ia berikan sewaktu di persinggahan terakhir. Sepertinya hanya makanan kering." Uja gadis itu sambil mengguncang-guncang kotak perbekalan itu, dan bunyi berderak seperti kerikil-kerikil keluar dari kotak itu. "Tapi kuharap cukup untuk beberapa hari kedepan." Ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum seraya menyodorkan perbekalan di tangannya itu ke arah Frey.

Pria itu membalas senyumannya dan berjalan mendekati Alen. Ia kemudian menawarkan bantuan untuk membuka kotak itu.

"Bentuk makanan untuk perburuan memang seperti ini nona Elweard." Jelas Frey kepadanya setelah ia membuka kotak perbekalan itu. "Kau boleh memasaknya atau memakannya langsung. Baik nutrisinya maupun stamina yang dipulihkan juga sama saja." Tambah Frey lagi sambil menyodorkan kotak itu kembali ke Alen.

Setelah sarapan, Frey dan Alen mengemas perbekalan dan mengencangkan perlengkapan.

"_Uh_.. _Sir?_ Aku ingin bertanya sedikit tentang buruan kita hari ini." Tanya ALen yang telah selasai berkemas-kemas.

"Kau cukup melihat, aku yang akan berburu." Ujar Frey acuh sambil mengencangkan sepatunya.

Alen mengerutkan bibirnya menatap lesu ke bawah.

"Tapi.. Aku juga membawa senjata. Jadi mungkin aku bisa, ya, kau tahu _kan?_ Sedikit membantu." Jelas gadis itu kesal menatap ke bawah.

Frey mengerti apa yang gadis itu maksudkan sebenarnya. Namun permintaannya bisa menjadi sangat berbahaya bagi diri gadis itu sendiri. Lagipula sekarang ia bertugas menjaga sang utusan kerajaan ini. Sebab Alen sekarang adalah seorang Penjelajah dan bukan Pemburu. Frey menghela napas dan mencoba menjelaskan.

"Bukan maksudku untuk tidak melibatkanmu. Namun percayalah padaku. Di sini sangat berbeda dengan perburuan yang sudah-sudah kau lakukan."

"Tapi kau belum melihat kemampuanku!" Sahut Alen buru-buru. "Aku memang tidak sedang berburu, misi terakhirku pun misi penjelajahan. Tapi pada misi terakhirku aku membantu rekanku dalam sebuah misi perburuan monster besar!"

"Ya, Bulldrome bukan? Kurasa mahluk itu cukup berbahaya." Ujar Frey dengan senyum tersungging, namun senyumnya langsung hilang ketika melihat Alen melotot ke arahnya. _Well,_ Frey tidak bermaksud mengejeknya, namun senyum kecil itu muncul dengan sendirinya di wajahnya.

Wajah Alen langsung berubah mengkerut di sana-sini. Ia merasa tersinggung dengan jawaban rekannya barusan. Frey jadi merasa tidak enak karena memang itu salahnya barusan. Ia sekali lagi menghela nafas.

"Dengar, begini nona Elweard." Ujar Frey melunak. "Sekali lagi aku hanya ingin kau mengerti bahwa ada perbedaan tingkatan antara perburuan di tempat biasa dengan tempat ini." Tambahnya lagi. Namun ia melihat wajah Alen masih cemberut di sana.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau hanya menganggapku beban!" Gerutu Alen mengepalkan tangannya.

Frey membuka mulutnya sedikit, tapi ia masih memilah kata-kata yang akan dia ucapkan.

"Kau jangan berkata seperti itu; aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu sebagai Penjelajah.

"Jadi aku merepotkanmu?" Sahut gadis itu lagi.

"Tidak, tidak tentunya, aku bahkan tidak keberatan menjelaskan siapa target kita selanjutnya kepadamu." Sekali lagi Frey mencoba menyenangkan hati gadis itu.

"Jadi apa?" Tanya gadis itu dengan wajah berubah bersemangat.

Frey berniat menggelengkan kepalanya, namun mengurungkan niatnya sebelum ia melukai hati rekannya yang cepat tersinggung ini.

"Namun aku mohon kepadamu, jangan sampai kau terlibat dengan.." Frey berhenti sekali lagi ketika melihat kerutan muncul di kening Alen. "Maksudku cobalah untuk tidak, terlalu sering, terlibat dengan pertempuran. Aku mungkin akan meminta bantuanmu nanti, jadi kuharap kau sudah siap ketika aku memintamu maju."

"Ya! tentu, _sir!_" Ujar gadis itu bersemangat kembali.

"Hanya ketika aku memintamu maju, kau berjanji?" Tegas Frey lagi.

"_Uhm._" Ujar gadis itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Misi ini adalah permintaan Royal Ludroth, seekor leviathan raksasa." Frey baru menjelaskan sedikit, namun wajah Alen yang seketika berubah bersemangat langsung membuatnya kuatir. "Yang ini bagianku." Peringat Frey cepat. Ia menaikkan telunjuk dan alisnya bersamaan. Alen langsung menggerutu. "Namun aku mengizinkanmu untuk berhadapan dengan para Ludroth. "

"Ludroth? Aku pernah melihat mereka di dalam akuarium besar di kota!"

"Baiklah, jadi ini pasti kali pertamanya kau akan menghadapi Leviathan, dan Ludroth adalah salah satu dari jenis mereka. Namun pastinya mereka bukan hewan peliharaan seperti yang kau duga. Yang menghalangi mereka menyerangmu hanyalah kaca akuarium itu."

"Ya, _sir!_"

"Kau harus mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah hewan-hewan amphibi. Jadi mereka juga akan menyerangmu di darat. Tubuh mereka yang meliuk-liuk ketika bergerak membuat mereka bisa bergerak dengan mulus untuk membingungkan musuh mereka baik di dalam air, ataupun untuk meluncur di atas tanah. Kuku-kuku mereka terlihat tumpul tetapi kokoh, dan ekor kadal mereka memipih ke atas membentuk kipas. Rahang mereka yang kuat menghasilkan gigitan yang cukup berbahaya; dan lagi, mereka dapat memuntahkan onggokan lendir yang mereka tembakkan ke arah mangsa mereka. Lendir itu mengandung zat bius yang dapat membuat mangsa mereka kelelahan. Semua Ludroth adalah betina, dan mereka akan membentuk gerombolan di sekitar pejantan utama."

"_Well,_ kau benar-benar tahu banyak." Ujar Alen terkagum. "Baiklah, jadi aku akan memfokuskan diri untuk membantumu menyingkirkan para Ludroth, begitu _sir?_"

"Semacam itulah, tapi jangan memaksakan dirimu, hanya ketika aku memintamu, kau dengar?"

"Ya, aku tahu." Ujar Alen menggerutu. "Jadi kita akan berangkat sekarang?"

Frey mengamat-amati sebentar apakah gadis itu benar-benar mendengarkan peringatannya kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya di sana.

"Kita akan mempercepat langkah hari ini, jika perhitunganku tepat, seharusnya kita akan memasuki lingkaran kedua sebelum siang." Kata Frey sambil mengencangkan pengikat di tabung anak panahnya.

Wajah Alen terlihat gembira mendengar kabar itu.

"Ya." Ujar gadis itu bersemangat. "Selama pijakanku tidak banyak airnya kurasa aku ikut denganmu." Kata Alen mengangguk menyetujui. Namun ia merasakan semangatnya langsung hilang ketika melihat Frey mengangkat bahunya. "Bukankah begitu, _sir_?" Tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Mari berharap begitu. Ayo! lewat sini!" Jawab Frey tidak memperdulikan ekspresi Alen sambil berlalu menuruni turunan kecil.

Alen hanya bisa menghela nafas. mengetahui akan menginjak genangan air berlumpur lagi. Memang dari informasi yang mereka dapat, separuh dari awal lingkaran pertama akan terendam air, dan memang itulah yang mereka lalui hingga mencapai tempat ini. Namun setelah Frey berjalan untuk melihat sekeliling tadi malam, nampaknya bukan berarti mereka tidak akan mengalami keadaan yang sama lagi. Gundukan tanah yang ia dan Frey pijak memang jauh lebih tinggi dari air, namun terdapat jarak antara gundukan satu dengan yang lain, dan beberapa gundukan bahkan jauh lebih tinggi dari gundukan yang lain, dan sepertinya jika di depan nanti ada tepian gundukan yang terlalu jauh untuk dicapai dengan melompat, ia rasa mereka akan kembali ke dalam genangan air seperti yang ada di bawah mereka sekarang.

Ia dan Frey terus berjalan menuju timur, begitu banyak retakan dan dinding tebing dari tanah hitam menjulang tinggi di sekitar mereka, namun sejauh ini mereka tidak menemukan retakan yang terlalu jauh untuk di lompati ataupun diputari. Bahkan beberapa dapat dilalui dengan satu langkah besar.

Ini bukan suatu kebetulan. Seperti halnya kemarin, Frey memimpin jalan dengan sangat cermat. Alen mengakui dalam pikirannya, bahwa mungkin orang-orang yang diizinkan melakukan pencarian tingkat tiga di Houroth bukan orang-orang sembarangan. Tak lama kemudian, dirinya dan Frey berhenti di atas gundukan yang tepiannya cukup landai.

"Melihat kondisi seperti ini nampaknya tidak ada salahnya jika kita memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkah, bukankah begitu _sir_?" Tanya gadis itu kepada Frey.

Pria itu terlihat diam saja. Ia berhenti sebentar di samping sebuah pohon tumbang yang sudah lapuk seraya memperhatikan sekitar.

Alen melihat Frey sedang mengamat-amati gundukan-gundukan di sekitar. Yang Alen bisa simpulkan adalah; rata-rata jarak gundukan-gundukan itu ada yang mulai dari selemparan batu dari tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"Alen." Ujar Frey tiba-tiba memanggilnya mendekat. "Aku minta kau untuk menunggu di sini sebentar." Pintanya tanpa menoleh.

"Baik, _sir_." Jawab gadis itu yang kemudian melihat Frey pergi dengan mengambil jalan turunan ke arah timur.

Gadis itu duduk bersandar di batang pohon tadi sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Ia sudah tidak bisa melihat Frey di kejauhan.

"Kenapa aku tidak bertanya _ya_ tadi?" Gumamnya. Ia menghela nafas dalan bosannya. _Ya sudahlah, lagipula sejauh ini semuanya berjalan lancar._

Gadis itu membuka kancing tas di punggung belakang pada selempang kulitnya. Ia hendak mengambil sebuah gulungan perkamen dari sana. Gulungan tugas yang diberikan kerajaan kepadanya. Selembar perkamen yang masih baru dengan cap kerajaan di sudut kanan bawahnya. Isinya tulisan-tulisan yang sudah ia hapalkan di luar kepala tentang tujuannya diutus. Namun di sini ia ingin melihat kolom tentang Frey. Ia membacanya sekilas sebelum ia terdiam dalam lamunannya.

Angin dingin menghembus dahan-dahan pohon di atas sana. Pikiran gadis itu menerawang karena bosan menunggu lama. _Sunyi sekali_. Ia mulai berpikir tentang hal-hal yang terasa janggal. Sebab tidak ada tanda-tanda mahluk hidup yang melintas sejak mereka memasuki tanah ini. Padahal sebelumnya ia memikirkan bahwa tempat ini jauh lebih berbahaya dari apa yang dirinya alami sekarang. Mengingat ini dataran rendah Houroth, ia membayangkan mahluk buas atau suku pemburu dengan tombak dan panah. Namun yang dirinya dapati hanya tanah mati seperti tempat di mana ia berada sekarang.

Ia sekali lagi melihat perkamen yang berisi info tentang rekan sekerjanya itu.

"Frey Jaddenspear dari desa Kokoto." Gumamnya. _Luar biasa. Seorang pengguna busur mengalahkan dua ekor Velocidrome sekaligus. _Ia kemudian meluruskan kakinya di sana. _Padahal rupanya tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia sehebat itu. _

"_Psst!_ Lewat sini nona Elweard." Kata Frey berbisik.

Pria itu tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya. Ia langsung menoleh kaget karena mendengar suara Frey dari sampingnya.

"Ya, ya, ya." Gumamnya pelan seraya ia berdiri. "Baiklah." Katanya kepada Frey sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya; mengibas debu dan dedaunan yang menempel di sana. Mereka segera beranjak dan Frey mulai menuntunnya melewati jalan menurun di depan.

"Mulai dari sini kita akan berlari, jadi perhatikan langkahmu karena kita akan melompati beberapa retakan di depan." Jelas Frey kepadanya.

"Baik, _sir_." Kata gadis itu sambil menyimpan gulungan tadi ke dalam tas kecil di selempang kulitnya, walaupun sebenarnya masih ia belum memahami semua instruksi dari pria itu.

"Ikuti aku." Ucap Frey sambil memiringkan kepalanya untuk menunjuk ke jalan di depan.

Ia melihat Frey agak terburu-buru sekarang namun Frey tidak sedang panik. Alen tidak yakin namun ia rasa dirinya mencium bau aneh dari tubuh Frey. _Mungkin pria itu agak berkeringat saat pergi tadi_.

Mereka mulai berlari, tapi Alen merasakan ada angin yang berhembus kencang di depannya. Bukan. Ia merasa larinya lebih cepat dari pada biasanya. Namun ada yang lebih aneh dari itu. Ia mencoba mencermati bunyi berderak daun-daun yang mereka injak. Tidak, bukan mereka. Hanya dirinya yang menginjak daun-daun ini. Langkah kaki Frey tidak terdengar sama sekali. Alen menyadari daun-daun tidak bergeming di pijakkan pria itu.

_Ka-Kakinya ringan sekali. _

Alen sama sekali tidak pernah melihat langkah kaki seringan itu. Frey seperti sedang membelah angin di depan mereka, dan gadis itu pun serasa terbawa oleh angin tersebut. Ia sedang melesat.

"Sekarang lompat!" kata Frey tanpa menoleh.

Alen agak kaget karena ia barunyadari bahwa beberapa langkah lagi ada retakan yang cukup lebar. Mereka melompat dan berhasil sampai ke seberang namun mereka tidak menghentikan laju mereka dan tetap berlari.

"Terus berlari seperti ini!" Frey agak mengencangkan suaranya. Namun kata-katanya hampir tertelan deru angin.

"Tunggu aku!" Pinta Alen agak berteriak. "Aku tak bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas, dan kenapa kita jadi terburu-buru?" Tanyanya lagi, namun sia-sia. Frey tidak memperlambat langkahnya. Alen menyadari dirinya sekarang mulai tertinggal.

"Hitung lompatanmu!" Teriak Frey yang sudah berada agak jauh. "Dan pada lompatan ke tujuh, aku minta kau lompat sejauh-jauhnya!" Kata pria itu lebih lantang lagi.

Tetap saja, Alen hampir tidak bisa mendengar perkataan Frey karena deru angin dan bunyi derak daun di kakinya sekarang. Ia hanya mengangguk, meskipun ia tidak mengerti ucapan pria itu.

"Aku ingin melihat sesuatu di depan." Kata Frey sambil menoleh sebentar sebelum ia melesat pergi.

Pria itu meninggalkannya, dan kali ini lebih gila lagi. Alen berpikir bahwa ia sudah berlari cukup cepat saat Frey mulai membuat jarak tadi, namun sekarang lari Frey bagai anak panah yang dilepas lurus dan melesat ke depan, ia melihat Frey melompati retakan-retakan seperti seekor Kelbi muda_, _bahkan lebih cepat. Jubah Frey berkelebat di depan sana, dan ia melihat pria di depannya itu seperti melayang-layang di atas dedaunan.

Pada retakan ke-tiga, Alen hampir kehilangan Frey. Ia mempercepat larinya namun tidak dapat menyusul laju Frey. Ia masih bisa melihat jubah kelabu pria itu berkelebat melompat satu hingga dua kali sebelum Frey benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

Entahlah, pikirnya; padahal Alen tahu benar seberapa jauh dirinya telah berlari. Itu sangat jauh dari apa yang ia rasa mampu dirinya lakukan. Namun kenapa dirinya tidak merasa lelah; dan yang lebih aneh lagi, kenapa ia tidak bisa mengejar Frey? Padahal ia merasa dirinya sedang melesat sekarang. Namun tetap saja ia bukan tandingan langkah Frey.

Gadis itu melompati retakan demi retakan seraya ia menghitung lompatannya dalam hati.

"Empat.." "Lima.." angin terus berhembus kencang. Ia merasa entah apakah di depannya ada badai ia tidak tahu. Ini terlalu cepat, tapi yang pasti sekarang ia tidak dapat berhenti, kecuali jika ia ingin berguling dan masuk ke dalam salah satu retakan di sana. "Enam.." Nafasnya mulai terasa memburu, namun ia mempercepat larinya, ia hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya namun berhasil pulih lagi; _dan ini dia_. "Tujuh!" Teriak Alen, melompat sekuat tenaga.

Ia melemparkan dirinya ke udara, melayang mencoba melompati retakan di depannya. Bukan, bukan, ini bukan retakan. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, jurang.

* * *

><p>Hari-2 07.42<p>

(Dua puluh menit sebelumnya)

Setelah meminta Alen untuk menunggu di belakang, Frey bergegas berlari menuju gundukan tinggi di depannya, Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Alen masih berdiri di sebelah pohon tumbang tadi.

Frey kembali melesat ke depan dan melompati retakan-retakan yang terdapat di sana, begitu seterusnya, sampai dia menemukan gundukan yang cukup besar di depannya. Tingginya kira-kira rumah dua tingkat. Namun akar-akar pohon yang ada di tepian dindingnya memudahkannya untuk memanjatnya.

Setelah memperhatikan jauh ke arah timur, ia mendapati di depan ada sebuah jurang yang cukup lebar. Cukup berbahaya jika jatuh ke sana. Ia tidak tahu seberapa dalam aliran sungai di bawah, dan hanya satu hal yang ia khawatirkan saat itu; yang ia maksudkan adalah Alen. Ia tidak tahu apakah Gadis itu sanggup melompatinya atau tidak. Bibir jurang di seberang sebenarnya jauh lebih rendah, jadi jika melompat setelah berlari sebenarnya tidak akan menjadi masalah, pikirnya. Namun sepertinya Alen bukanlah orangnya.

Ia kemudian berlari menuju jurang itu dan mendapati bibir jurang di seberang, mengamat-amatinya, kira-kira jauhnya lima belas meter. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, dan menghela nafas. Sebab ia tahu tidak ada jalan lain selain melompat hingga ke seberang.

_Lebih baik kau tidak tahu Alen_.

Ia berbalik dari bibir jurang itu untuk kembali ke tempat Alen berada. Namun tiba-tiba ia mendengar sesuatu dari balik pohon, jauh di sebelah kanannya. Tanpa sempat menoleh, bunyi berdesing melewatinya. Ia segera berguling ke balik pohon tumbang di sisi yang lain.

_Anak panah? Bukan, ini tombak._ Matanya segera berawas-awas.

"Para Shakalaka." Gumamnya menebak. _Daerah ini pasti sudah masuk ke pemukiman mereka._

Mahluk berbentuk manusia setengah meter bertopeng. Topeng-topeng kayu itu sangat aneh, karena bagaimanapun juga benda itu lebih besar dari kepala mereka. Mereka para suku penjaga hutan; dan jika setiap desa punya pemburunya masing-masing, maka mereka para Shakalaka ini mewakili bangsa mereka.

_Nampaknya mereka melumuri tombak tadi dengan penanda._

"Sepertinya ini hari keberuntunganku." Gumamnya bersenandung.

Tubuhnya sudah terkena percikannya, dan sekarang para pemburu-pemburu kerdil itu pasti tahu keberadaannya kemanapun dia pergi.

Dari asal suara mereka yang melengking, ia menghitung ada enam dari mereka. Ia bergegas menuju gundukan yang dia naiki tadi, dan benar saja, para pejuang-pejuang kerdil itu mengejarnya. Dalam jarak dekat, kaki dan lengan kurus seorang _Shakalaka_ tidak akan kalah dalam hal kecepatan; dan enam dari mereka nampaknya berlebihan bagi siapapun juga. Namun ia unggul dalam panjang langkah, maka ia secepat mungkin bergegas kembali ketempat Alen berada. Ia melesat dengan langkah ringannya.

"Ini seharusnya cukup untuk membuat jarak." Gumamnya sambil terus berlari.

Tak lama ia mendapati Alen tidak berpindah dari tempat terakhir mereka berpisah. Gadis itu sedang duduk bersandar di pohon tumbang tadi. Ia memanggil Alen dengan suara perlahan, dan sepertinya Alen kaget melihatnya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak menceritakan betapa berbahayanya keadaan mereka sekarang.

"Ikuti aku!" Pintanya kepada Alen.

Ia mengisyaratkan agar Alen berlari mengikutinya, dan ia memang sedang terburu-buru, namun ia tidak sempat menceritakan seluruh rencananya kepada gadis itu.

Dan sekarang mereka mulai berlari. Yang ia bisa lakukan sekarang hanyalah memimpin Alen menuju jalanan yang agak menurun untuk menghindari jangan sampai gadis itu kelelahan sebelum sampai ke tepi jurang di depan.

Seraya berlari, Frey teringat akan kelompok Shakalaka di depan. Sebenarnya bisa saja melintasi mereka saat berlari, namun sekali lagi, Alen bukanlah orangnya.

_Bagus. Setelah melewati retakan ini, sisa jalan di depan akan tetap menurun._

Di sana mereka nampaknya berhasil melompati retakan pertama. Ia mulai menjalankan rencananya.

"Aku ingin melihat sesuatu di depan. Hitung lompatanmu! Dan pada lompatan ketujuh, aku mau kau melompat sekuat tenaga!" Katanya berteriak menoleh ke Alen sebentar dan melesat seperti panah.

Langkahnya seringan angin, dan dengan mudahnya dia melompati retakan-retakan di depannya meninggalkan Alen jauh di belakang. Frey kemudian mengambil jalan yang agak menyimpang dari jalur yang semula untuk mengalihkan dirinya dari jalur di mana Alen berada.

Tak lama dia mendengar suara-suara pekikan itu lagi. Para Shakalaka menyusul dengan langkah konyol mereka. Sangat cepat untuk ukuran mereka yang kerdil. Mereka berlompat-lompatan mencoba menghujamkan tombak mereka ke arahnya yang sedang berlari. Namun seorang shakalaka terpental saat melompat mendekat. Ia mati seketika. Panah Frey menghujam tubuhnya saat pria itu masih terus berlari bersama Shakalaka yang terlihat menari-nari di sekelilingnya.

"Sedikit lagi sampai." Ucapnya pelan.

Dua tombak melesat melewatinya. Namun anak panahnya menghujam seorang pejuang lagi.

"Ini dia!" kata Frey sambil melipat busurnya, dan ia melesat meninggalkan para pejuang hutan.

Para Shakalaka terlihat sangat kesal. Mereka hanya bisa berteriak-teriak dari sisi lain jurang karena mendapati Frey sudah menginjak bibir jurang di seberang. Namun baru saja Frey mencoba mengambil nafas tiba-tiba dia teringat akan rekannya.

"Astaga, Alen!" Teriaknya sambil melesat menyusuri tepian jurang menuju tempat di mana Alen akan melompat melintas.

* * *

><p>Hari-2 08.06<p>

Bagi Alen itu adalah dua detik terlama di dalam hidupnya berada di udara. Namun di bawah sana ternyata Frey telah menunggu di seberang jurang. Pria itu bergeser beberapa langkah sebelum ia menangkap tubuh Alen dengan tangannya, namun apadaya, tubuhnya tak mampu menahan dorongan itu. Frey terdorong ke belakang hingga jatuh tertimpa Alen.

Tubuh mereka menghempas tanah, membuat dedaunan kering beterbangan.

"Kau berat juga nona Elweard, namun kerjamu bagus sekali." Katanya kepada gadis itu saat berbaring di tanah, masih tertimpa tubuh Alen, "dan, _erhh." _Erangnya. "Mari berharap tidak ada yang patah di sini." Katanya lagi seraya ia merentangkan tangannya kemudian berbaring diam di sana.

Alen mencoba bangkit walaupun pikirannya serasa belum kembali, namun kelelahan tiba-tiba saja melanda diri gadis itu saat ia mencoba berdiri. Gadis itu terhuyung dan kembali terduduk di samping Frey.

"A-Aku pikir. _Ha._ aku akan mati. _Hah. Hah._" Ungkap Alen sambil menatap kosong ke depan. Ia sepertinya masih syok.

Frey langsung terkekeh di sana.

"Kurasa ini baru awalnya" Sahut Frey setelah ia tertawa kecil. Ia kemudian bangkit untuk duduk,

"Aku tak tahu apa rencanamu dari tadi hingga sekarang, tapi terimakasih, _sir,_ Frey, aku takut sekali tadi." ungkap gadis itu yang baru mendapatkan nafasnya kembali. Masih dengan ekspresi wajah-ditoreh-pun-tak-berdarah karena saking pucatnya.

Frey merapatkan bibirnya di sana. Ia mengakui hal itu adalah kesalahannya.

"Itu salahku, ada sedikit masalah tadi." Ucapnya kepada Alen sambil menghela nafas. "Ini, sedikit air akan sangat membantu." Katanya sambil menyodorkan kantung airnya ke Alen.

"Apa ini?" Tanya gadis itu setelah meneguk air dari kantung itu.

"Itu buatanku sendiri. Minumlah seteguk lagi." Ucap Frey sambil berdiri dan mengebas daun-daun yang menempel di baju kulitnya.

Kemudian Alen meneguknya sekali lagi. Air itu terasa dingin dan seketika menyegarkan. Rasanya sedikit manis dan berwarna kekuningan, dan baunya seperti rerumputan.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Alen setelah berdiri dan mengembalikan kantung air tersebut. "Kau harus mengajariku membuatnya." Tambah Alen lagi.

"Dengan senang hati. Kau bisa mengingatkanku nanti." Kata pria itu tersenyum kepada gadis itu. Ia mengencangkan sabuk tabung anak panahnya, dan mulai memimpin arah jalan. "Seharusnya kita tidak jauh lagi." Ujarnya seraya menatap sekelilingnya.

Alen baru menyadari hutan di tempat mereka berada sekarang agak berbeda. Dedaunan hijau mulai tampak, dan entah bagaimana mereka agak merasa berlega hati ketika suramnya hutan di belakang mereka mulai tersingkir seraya warna-warna cerah dedaunan mulai bermunculan di sini.

Perjalanan mereka membawa mereka menuju ke semak-semak pakis setinggi pinggang. Cuaca saat itu tetap mendung seperti biasa. Mereka mengambil jalan melewati melewati dua pohon yang tumbang ke arah yang berlawanan. Pohon-pohon itu sangat besar, dan tanah hitam yang menempel di akar-akarnya yang tercabut keluar dari tanah membentuk tembok hitam di kedua sisi semak-semak di mana mereka berada. Semakin mereka berjalan menuju kedalaman hutan, bunyi aliran air terdengar semakin deras.

"Kita bahkan belum sampai ke tujuan. Jadi jika ini yang namanya pencarian tingkat tiga, aku tak tahu hal mengerikan apa yang menunggu kita di depan." Kata Alen kepada Frey sambil menyingkirkan sisa pakis yang masih berdiri setiap kali ia maju beberapa langkah untuk membuka jalan dengan merubuhkan semak-semak pakis menggunakan tangannya.

"Nampaknya kali ini kau salah." Ujar Frey sambil menahan pakis di depannya dengan sebelah lengannya. "Kau harus melihat ini," sambungnya lagi sambil merubuhkan pakis terakhir yang menghalang.

Alen melangkah mendekati Frey dan menjulurkan kepalanya agak ke depan melewati bahu Frey.

"Sepertinya kita sudah sampai." Kata Alen tertegun, ia masih terus menatap tempat di depannya.

"Ya, ini adalah lingkaran ke dua." Ucap Frey kepadaanya. Tetapi ia masih tidak merubah air mukanya. "Kuminta kau jangan lengah." Tambahnya lagi.

Alen yang memperhatikan ekspresi pria itu membuatnya menelan ludah.

"Tentu." Alen menatapnya dan merasakan kesungguhan dalam perkataan pria itu barusan; dan gadis itu menyadari, mereka sekarang semakin masuk ke bagian lingkaran yang lebih dalam. Semuanya akan menjadi lebih buruk dari yang telah mereka alami selama ini.

Di depan mereka sekarang adalah tanah datar yang memiliki batas tepi berupa sungai di kedua sisinya. Terdapat tebing-tebing setinggi bangunan tiga lantai di seberang sungai-sungai kecil itu. Dari tebing-tebing itu mengalir air terjun-air terjun besar dan kecil. Tanah di mana mereka berdiri saat ini adalah bagian yang sempit, namun semakin jauh mereka berjalan memasuki rimba, tanah itu semakin melebar ke kedua sisinya.

Semakin jauh mereka berjalan, semakin mereka menyadari bahwa mereka seperti sedang menuruni sebuah tangga raksasa. Hanya saja setiap anak tangganya adalah bongkahan batu datar selebar mulai dari lima belas hingga tiga puluh meter; dan ada ratusan batu seperti itu di sekitar mereka.

Seraya mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba Frey menahan langkah Alen. Ia memberi tanda untuk merapatkan diri ke tebing di sebelah mereka. Alen baru menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi saat itu.

"_Sir_, kau dengar itu?" Tanya Alen berbisik.

Frey hanya mengangguk sambil tetap merapat ke dinding batu; sebab di atas mereka terdengar suara kepakan sayap yang sangat besar. Suara itu berasal dari tebing tidak jauh di atas tempat mereka berada sekarang. Suara hempasan angin semakin terdengar, kemudian disusul dengan suara hantaman besar yang menggema ketika mahluk itu mendaratkan kakinya ke atas tanah. Mereka berdua mencoba menunduk sebisa mungkin, merapatkan diri di tepian anak tangga batu, karena apapun yang membuat suara seperti itu, langkah kakinya yang berdentum menandakan mahluk itu sangat besar. Suara menggeram dari mahluk itu memenuhi udara; namun tiba-tiba setelah itu, selama dua detik, mereka bisa pastikan bahwa keheningan serasa menghentikan waktu yang berjalan, ada kesunyian yang mendesing di udara tepat sebelum mahluk itu mengeluarkan suara aumannya yang memekakkan telinga. Alen segera menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Frey sudah mengantisipasinya sejak keheningan tadi.

_Ra.. Rathian!_

Burung-burung seketika terlihat beterbangan meninggalkan tempat itu; tidak ada yang berani bersuara setelahnya; bisikanpun tidak; hanya suara detak jantung yang berdegup melebihi dari seharusnya. Namun tak lama, langkah kaki itu terdengar bergerak menjauh meninggalkan mereka sampai bunyi itu benar-benar menghilang. Kedua pemburu titu sekarang dapat kembali bernafas lega.

"Apa-apaan ini. Bukankah ini pencarian tingkat tiga?" Bisik Alen panik. "Kita tidak seharusnya bertemu dengan mahluk seperti itu bukan?" Tanyanya lagi, masih belum merubah nada suaranya.

"Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi, khususnya di tempat seperti ini." Ucap Frey mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau tahu bukan? Terkadang tempat ini bisa menjadi; 'tidak stabil'."

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu mahluk apa itu tadi! Dan aku tidak menandatangani surat kontrak untuk hal seperti ini." Gerutu Alen masih berbisik-bisik.

_Percayalah Alen, kau tidak ingin mengetahuinya. Dan dari suaranya tadi, yang satu ini besar sekali. _

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan terus menuruni tangga-tangga batu itu. Hari belum juga siang. Saat itu baru sekitar pukul sembilan pagi. Berlari tadi nampaknya membuat mereka sampai lebih awal. Sekarang mereka sedang menuruni bebatuan licin menuju ke dataran melingkar seperti peron di bawah. Namun tiba-tiba ia sekali lagi menahan langkah Alen; dia menunduk dan menunjuk dengan perlahan ke bagian barat tepi sungai tenang di sekitar peron di bawah mereka.

Alen memperhatikan ada bekas lumpur berwarna coklat berlekuk-lekuk di sana; tak jauh dari tempat itu, permukaan air terlihat bergerak-gerak mendekati tepian peron; dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian muncul empat ekor Ludroth dari dalam air menaiki bagian tepi sungai tadi.

"Para Leviathans." Bisik Alen sambil terus mengamati.

"Mereka itu betina, jangan hiraukan gadis-gadis itu." Kata Frey kepada Alen seraya mengamat-amati sungai yang melingkar di bawah.

"Jangan remehkan para gadis." Bisik Alen kesal.

Frey menoleh perlahan ke Alen. Mencoba mencerna apakah dirinya mengucapkan hal yang salah sebelumnya.

"Royal Ludroth." Guman Alen. "Jadi di mana yang jantan?" Tanya Alen berbisik.

"Dia tidak jauh." Jawab Frey pelan sambil tetap memperhatikan ke bawah.

Benar saja, tidak lama mereka menunggu, terlihat sesuatu yang bergerak di sungai di depan mereka. Air membentuk gundukan besar yang bergerak di permukaannya. Semakin lama gundukan itu semakin membesar, dan segera ketika gundukan di permukaan air itu mendekati tepian peron; permukaan air meledak menjadi hempasan air yang besar bersamaan dengan melompatnya pejantan utama keluar dari dalam air. Sang Royal Ludroth telah menampakkan dirinya; raksasa yang menjadi sasaran Frey.

Sang Leviathan besar itu merangkak menggunakan kaki depannya dengan perut terseret menuju ke tengah peron di mana sinar matahari yang cukup besar menembus dedaunan lebat di atas. Mahluk itu lalu membuka rahangnya kepada seekor Ludroth yang berada di 'tempat terbaik' sambil mengeluarkan suara pekik untuk mengusirnya. Setelah maju beberapa langkah, kepala kikuknya melihat-lihat sekeliling, memperhatikan bebatuan abu-abu di sekitarnya. Namun tiba-tiba, angin datang berhembus dari belakang kedua pemburu itu. Frey langsung terlihat kaget di sana. Sang Royal Ludroth menoleh ke arah datangnya angin sebelum ia mengaum dengan dahsyatnya ke arah kedua pemburu tadi. Tempat persembunyian Frey dan Alen sudah ketahuan.

"Sial!" Ucap Frey panik. "Ia mencium bau penanda di tubuhku."

"Penanda apa?" Tanya Alen cemas.

"Shakalaka." Ucap Frey seraya berdiri cepat.

"Sha-Shaka apa?!" Tanya Alen semakin panik.

Frey melihat mahluk besar itu menerobos maju dengan meliuk-liuk cepat ke depan.

"Lupakan. Sebaiknya kita segera turun dari sini." Kata Frey mengarahkan, dia segera beranjak pergi untuk mengambil tempat agak jauh.

"Bukankah lebih aman jika kita berada di atas?" Teriak Alen menahan langkahnya namun di sisi lain ia juga ingin beranjak maju mengikuti Frey.

Alen berpikir terlalu lama. Segera, tebing di mana mereka berdiri berguncang hebat, Alen yang terlihat panik langsung berpegangan pada dinding tebing. Sang Royal Ludroth menghantamkan sisi tubuhnya ke tebing di bawah tempat mereka bersembunyi semula.

"Alen! Awas batu!" Teriak Frey.

Alen yang kaget segera melompat berguling menghindar ke arah kanan; batu besar tadi menghantam permukaan aliran air di mana Alen tadi berdiri. Gadis itu terhuyung-huyung mencoba berdiri, namun ia segera menyadari bahwa ia melangkah ke tempat yang salah. Sebab di belakangnya sekarang sang Royal Ludroth telah memanjat tebing. Separuh badan Royal Ludroth itu telah berhasil naik ke atas tebing; dan dalam sekejap, satu kaki depan sang raksasa langsung menghantam ke arah sisi kiri Alen; bunyi berdentam keras langsung terdengar di sana.

"Maaf mengganggu _sunbathing_-mu, pisang jelek!" Tukas Alen sambil meredam hantaman tadi dengan perisai bundar di tangan kirinya.

Tiba-tiba bunyi berdesing melintasi sisi kanan Alen. Dua anak panah Frey melesat tepat mengenai kaki kiri depan yang menjadi tumpuan mahluk itu.

Mahluk besar itu meraung pedih. Namun Alen tidak menunggu, segera dia mendorong kaki kanan mahluk itu yang masih bertumpu pada perisainya dengan tangan kirinya seraya ia menebas kaki kiri mahluk itu yang terkena panah Frey dengan belatinya.

"_Haaahh!_" Teriak Alen yang melangkah maju untuk menabrakkan dirinya ke tubuh mahluk itu. Perisainya berdebam ketika Alen menghantamkannya ke perut sang Royal Ludroth.

Mahluk itu langsung kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh berguling ke bawah. Bunyi berdebam terdengar saat tubuh mahluk itu menghantam permukaan peron di bawah sana. Sang Royal Ludroth menggeliat-geliat mencoba membalikkan posisi tubuhnya.

"Alen! Tunggu!" Teriak Frey melihat Alen yang segera melompat ke peron bawah. "Inikan misi pencarianku." Gerutu Frey kesal.

Alen maju menebas wajah mahluk itu, namun mahluk itu menarik kepalanya menjauh. Sang Royal Ludroth masih belum dapat membalikkan tubuhnya di sana. Mahluk itu mencoba menggeliat untuk menggigit Alen. Sontak Alen melompat mengitari kepala mahluk itu dan menebas leher sang Royal Ludroth yang seperti bunga karang kuning itu. Namun torehan mata pisaunya belum cukup dalam di sana.

Dua anak panah lagi melesat di belakang punggung Alen. Bidikan Frey belum juga meleset; seekor Ludroth yang mencoba menyerang Alen terkena anak panah di leher dan punggungnya, namun yang tiga lagi bergerak memutari gadis itu.

"Dasar bodoh!" Gerutu Frey di tebing tempatnya berdiri.

Sebab di sana sang Royal Ludroth yang telah berhasil membalikkan tubuhnya kembali ke posisi merangkaknya; dan membuat Alen terkepung di tengah-tengah.

"_Sir!_" Teriak Alen memanggil Frey. "Jadi.. Sekarang apa?" Teriak Alen lagi sambil tetap berdiri waspada.

"Lucu sekali Alen!" Bentak Frey kesal sambil melompat ke tebing yang lebih rendah.

Sang Royal Ludroth bergerak meluncur langsung ke arah Alen, namun gadis itu melompat berguling ke arah kiri kemudian menghantam kepala seekor Ludroth yang mencoba menggigitnya dengan perisainya. Ludroth itu langsung berhenti mengejar dan pergi mengibas-ngibaskan kepalanya.

"Aku serius!" Teriak Alen lagi.

Namun di sana sang raksasa kembali meluncur maju menabrak Alen, dan seketika Alen terpental jatuh saat menahan dorongan tubuh mahluk itu. Kendati dengan tubuhnya yang sebesar itu, mahluk itu benar-benar cepat. Dan di sana Alen masih mencoba bertumpu pada lututnya mencoba untuk bangkit. Pandangannya sepertinya belum pulih sepenuhnya.

"_Hei!_ Kau lihat ke mana?!" Teriak Frey ke arah Alen.

Alen yang belum pulih dari hantaman tadi masih belum siap untuk berdiri; namun sang raksasa mencoba meliuk ke arah kanan Alen untuk menggigit sisi tubuhnya, Alen mencoba bertahan di sana; gadis itu masih mencoba menahan gigitan mahluk itu dengan perisainya, namun hantaman dari kepala mahluk itu membuat ia jatuh tertunduk; dan seketika sang Royal Ludroth berputar dengan cepat, dan ekornya yang seperti batu kelabu runcing itu melibas tubuh Alen. Gadis itu tak sempat mengelak. Ia bahkan tak menyadari serangan itu datang. Alen langsung terlempar jauh dan berguling beberapa kali sebelum tubuhnya tercebur ke dalam sungai. Tak ada pergerakan di sana, sebab Alen sudah tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

><p>Hari-2 14.05<p>

"Alen!"

Frey langsung melompat menuruni tebing tempat dia membidik tadi. Seekor Ludroth terlihat mengejar Alen dengan melompat ke air. Frey yang baru menapak di atas peron langsung berlari ke arah tempat Alen tercebur. Sambil berlari dia menarik senar busurnya. Alhasil, dua buah anak panah melesat menembus air di mana Alen berada. Genangan darah langsung terlihat di permukaan air. Ludroth yang berenang tadi terkena anak panah Frey di bagian sisi perut dan punggungnya.

Frey langsung melompat ke dalam air dan menyelam mencari Alen. Gerakannya luwes dan cekatan. Hanya sebentar saja sebelum dia berhasil menangkap tubuh Alen yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Dia langsung mencoba membawa Alen ke permukaan. Namun sang pejantan utama kelihatannya juga ikut bergabung masuk ke dalam air di belakang mereka; dengan kondisi Alen yang seperti ini, dia tidak mungkin bertarung; ditambah lagi, jika melakukannya di dalam air, mereka tidak mungkin punya kesempatan.

Namun di belakang mereka sekarang sang Royal Ludroth sedang melesat menuju tempat di mana mereka berada.

_A-a-a, baiklah, tidak sekarang._

Seketika itu juga kilatan cahaya memenuhi air dan membutakan mata sang Royal Ludroth. Bom cahaya Frey memainkan perannya dengan baik.

Frey bergegas membawa Alen berenang keluar dari air. Ia membaringkan tubuh Alen di atas akar-akar pohon di tepi sungai itu.

_Le-lengannya!_

Frey mendapati jubah kulit Alen sobek di bagian pundak kirinya, dan di sana ada luka memar yang cukup parah; dan yang lebih buruk lagi, lengan bagian atasnya sepertinya remuk.

Riak air yang ganas terlihat di tempat Royal Ludroth meronta-ronta karena kehilangan penglihatannya. Frey segera melipat kedua lengan Alen dengan perlahan, dan dengan hati-hati ia mengangkat gadis itu dengan kedua lengannya dan memapah gadis itu melesat memasuki hutan.

_Syukurlah. Ia masih bernafas_.

Frey berlari jauh ke kedalaman hutan sambil menggendong Alen melewati semak-semak pakis ke arah utara sampai dia menemukan sebuah cekungan di bawah gundukan tanah setinggi tiga meter.

_Ini seharusnya sudah cukup jauh. _Dia membaringkan Alen di samping dinding tanah itu, dan meletakkan kepalanya dengan perlahan.

"Bertahanlah Alen." Pintanya sambil mengusap luka dan wajah Alen dengan jubah kelabunya yang basah.

Gadis itu terlihat meringis. Frey merogoh tas kecil miliknya dan mengeluarkan dedaunan berwarna biru. Ia menggosok-gosokkannya dengan telapak tangannya hingga hancur dan mengusapkannya ke leher Alen dan membiarkan gadis itu menghirup aromanya lewat telapak tangannya. Saat itu juga wajah Alen langsung terlihat tenang.

Namun tiba-tiba Frey mengambil anak panahnya dan berdiri sambil melenturkan busurnya; ia membidik ke arah semak-semak yang bergerak di sebelah kiri mereka. Tidak lama, sesuatu terlihat bergerak-gerak keluar dari dalam semak-semak. Wajah Frey langsung kembali tenang. Ia kemudian mengendurkan senar busurnya di sana.

Sosok setinggi satu meter berbulu coklat dan putih kusam sedang berdiri diam di balik rimbunnya semak. Di sana seekor Felyne menampakkan wujudnya.

Felyne itu menatapnya sesaat, kemudian beralih menatap tubuh Alen lama dari kejauhan. Setelah itu sang Felyne membalikkan badannya lalu pergi menghilang. Frey melipat busurnya dan kembali duduk di samping Alen. Waktu terasa sangat lama. Frey masih terus waspada berjaga-jaga.

Sore hari pun tiba; namun pandangan matanya masih tidak teralihkan dari hutan sekitarnya, dan telinganya menangkap setiap suara yang bisa ia dengar. Meskipun masih sore, namun hutan itu sudah amat gelap; cahaya matahari seakan tertelan oleh pepohonan tinggi di sekitar mereka. Ia tahu kapan saja kabut dapat turun di tengah hutan yang semakin dingin itu. Peraturannya adalah; di sergap oleh mahluk buas di tengah kabut bukanlah hal yang baik. Dan di sana, Alen masih terbaring tidak sadarkan diri. Hingga beberapa saat di ujung penantiannya; Frey mendengar suara itu lagi. Suara yang membuatnya mampu menarik nafas kembali, seakan-akan ia baru menemukan udara yang bisa ia hirup dari penyelamannya yang panjang dalam penantian. Frey segera menghampiri Alen dan mengangkat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian ia berdiri menghadap ke arah datangnya suara itu.

"Terimakasih." Gumam Frey di sana menatap ke belukar itu.

Frey melihat Felyne tadi muncul kembali dari semak-semak yang sama. Namun tak sampai di situ saja. Sebab ia juga mendengar suara lain yang juga datang bersama Felyne itu di kejauhan; suara putaran roda dari tandu yang di dorong oleh dua ekor Felyne terdengar membelah dedaunan di tanah. Bantuan mereka sudah datang.

BAGIAN TUJUH: PENGUASA LINGKARAN KEDUA - SELESAI

* * *

><p>- HARAP DIREVIEW -<p>

Jam setengah dua pagi! _Hoaemm._.

Finally, bisa update juga. Hhahaha.

Sesuai janji saya, ceritanya kembali lagi ke Alen dan Frey, dan kabar gembiranya adalah, saya sudah menentukan bahwa Alen adalah karakter utama dalam kisah ini!

Awh! HR Mission benar-benar berbahaya bagi pemula seperti Alen. Ini berdasarkan quest HR pertama saya melawan Royal Ludroth. Armor Hunter LR, dan damagenya benar-benar kerasa.

I kinda mixed up antara Monster Hunter 2nd generation dan 3rd generation, tapi saya rasa tidak terlalu bermasalah.

Sekian.


	8. Keraguan

Keraguan

_Perlindungan Hak Cipta: Monster Hunter adalah milik Capcom. Tokoh dalam cerita ini adalah milik saya_

* * *

><p>Hari-2 17.03<p>

Langit di atas Houroth sudah menjadi begitu kelabu. Dan awan gelap yang mendekat dari barat menandakan bahwa badai akan meliputi tanah itu hanya dalam beberapa jam lagi. Namun sore itu Frey dapat bernafas sedikit lega di sana. Ia telah menanti-nantikan bantuan sepanjang sore itu, sebab ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap rekannya ini. Namun satu hal yang ia pahami, perburuan kelompok adalah tentang memenangkan pertarungan bersama-sama atau kalah bersama-sama; dan kini di kedua lengannya sekarang sedang meringkuk rekan satu timnya. Alen sedang berbaring di sana tak sadarkan diri. Namun ia sungguh beruntung dapat menemukan bantuan di tempat seperti Houroth. Dan setelah penantiannya yang terasa amat panjang, di sanalah Frey berada. Ia melihat tim penjemput bertubuh mungil itu berlari dengan cekatan melintasi karpet dedaunan di hutan itu hendak menjemput Alen yang berbaring tak sadarkan diri di dalam rengkuhan tangannya.

Tandu itu bergoyang-goyang menggilas akar-akar yang melintang di atas tanah. Para Felyne kemudian membuat tandu beroda itu berhenti tidak jauh dari tempat Frey berdiri.

Frey segera bergegas menghampiri ketiga Felyne di sana untuk membiarkan mereka memeriksa apakah Alen baik-baik saja. Frey dengan hati-hati meletakkan tubuh Alen di atas tandu itu. Tak beberapa lama, seekor Felyne tiba-tiba melompat ke atas tandu untuk memeriksa kondisi Alen di sana, namun sebelah kakinya terpeleset dan sontak Felyne itu bergoyang-goyang menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang mulai jatuh ke wajah Alen yang sedang berbaring di sana.

"_Nya!_"

Seekor Felyne lain berbulu putih kusam segera menarik tas selempang sahabat berbulunya itu dan mencegahnya jatuh menimpa Alen.

"K-Kumohon hati-hati." Ucap Frey kuatir sambil melihat ketiga ekor mahluk-mahluk berbulu itu bergerak tergopoh-gopoh memposisikan tubuh Alen di atas tandu beroda mereka.

Frey pun tahu kalau jalan di depan tidak akan mudah dan Frey melihat Felyne-Felyne itu terlihat mendorong gerobak tadi agar terlalu kasar.

_Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?_

Felyne-Felyne itu terlihat sudah selesai dengan persiapan mereka. Mereka memutar gerobak itu kearah utara dan mulai mendorongnya dengan sekuat tenaga pergi meninggalkan Frey.

_Sebaiknya aku menyusulnya juga. _

Frey hendak melangkah mengejar tandu yang sudah berada jauh di depannya, namun langkahnya terhenti melihat Felyne yang ia jumpai sebelumnya tadi masih belum beranjak mengikuti teman-temannya. Ia melihat Felyne itu sedang menyapu-nyapukan tangannya yang mungil ke atas dedaunan di sana.

_Ia mencari sesuatu? _

Felyne itu terlihat membungkuk terdiam di sana kemudian memungut sesuatu di atas tanah tempat Alen berbaring tadi. Kemudian ia berdiri dan berbalik ke arah Frey dan berlari menujunya. Felyne itu lalu berdiri di bawahnya dan memandang ke wajah pria itu. Frey mengangguk menatapnya di sana, dan Felyne itu langsung melompat-lompat berlari menyusul teman-temannya diikuti Frey yang segera bergegas mengikuti di belakangnya.

Rombongan itu terus menerobos semak-semak rendah. Hingga suatu ketika rombongan itu telah berada di dalam hutan hijau dengan pepohonan yang amat rimbun. Frey mengikuti rombongan Felyne yang masih terus mendorong tadi memasuki terowongan-terowongan rendah yang berada di tebing-tebing batu dan tanah hitam di sana.

Para Felyne tentunya tahu benar seluk-beluk wilayah itu dan tempat teraman yang bisa mereka lalui untuk mencapai perkampungan Felyne yang tersembunyi. Namun jalur yang mereka lewati itu sering kali hanya diperuntukkan untuk tubuh mereka yang kerdil. Maka dari itu tidak heran jika sesekali Frey harus menunduk untuk merayap melewati lubang-lubang sempit, semak-semak, terowongan atau harus berlari memutari bukit kecil untuk menyusul rombongan itu yang entah bagaimana telah muncul di sisi lainnya.

Hari semakin gelap, dan kabut pekat mulai turun di sana. Namun gemuruh di langit menandakan hujan besar akan menyapu semua kabut di sana. Frey yang masih berlari melihat bahwa dirinya sedang berada di tengah hutan yang ditumbuhi dengan semak-semak pakis di bawahnya setinggi bahu pria itu. Namun Felyne-Felyne itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi di sana, hanya pakis-pakis yang bergoyang-goyang saatmereka lewat yang bisa Frey gunakan untuk mengikuti mereka.

Hutan itu telah berubah menjadi biru kelam. Sampai akhirnya, langkahnya akhirnya membawanya ke salah satu tepian hutan pakis itu. Sebuah dinding tanah hitam dengan celah sempit di antaranya. Frey kembali menunduk untuk melewati akar-akar yang merintangi celah itu dan mendapati dirinya beradadi suatu tempat seperti cekungan besar di tanah.

Ia mendapati dirinya disambut cahaya-cahaya lembut berwarna hijau dan kuning berkedap-kedip di tempat itu. Cahaya-cahaya itu mengambang di udara dalam satu-satu kelompok kemudian berputar tidak seirama di sana. Itu adalah cahaya dari serangga-serangga yang berdiam di cekungan tanah itu. Ratusan kunang-kunang menyala di sana, mulai dari tempat di mana Frey berdiri hingga tepian kolam kecil di sudut timur tempat itu.

Cuaca semakin mendung, dan angin kencang tiba-tiba menghembus melalui celah di belakang Frey tempat ia merangkak masuk tadi. Sontak desau angin itu berhembus menggerakkan ratusan kunang-kunang itu seperti gelombang-gelombang cahaya dan di tengah-tengah tempat itu. Frey melayangkan pandangannya namun ia hanya mendapati hanya ada tandu kosong tempat Alen berbaring tadi. Frey masih terlihat cemas mencari-cari rekannya di sana, namun tak beberapa lama Felyne yang ikut mengejar tadi muncul di belakang Frey melewati celah yang sama. Frey menunduk berjongkok di depan Felyne itu.

"Ia ada di mana?" Tanya Frey kepadasang Felyne.

Felyne itu menatapnya dan berkedip beberapa kali sebelum mahluk itu menoleh ke arah lain dan berjalan memimpin Frey ke arah salah satu tempat berbentuk kubah kelabu di sana. Frey berjalan mengikutinya dan sampai ke lubang di kubah itu. Felyne tadi masuk dan menyingkapkan tirai yang menutupi lubang itu, sedangkan Frey harus sedikit membungkuk untuk melaluinya di sana. Felyne itu berbelok ke sudut ruangan di sebelah kiri Frey berada dan menarik tuaskecil di sana untuk menyalakan penerangan.

Kristal biru di enam tempat di ruangan itu tiba-tiba menyala redup. Felyne tadi segera berbalik menuju pintu tadi dan pergi meninggalkan pria itu. Frey segera mendapati dirinya berada di dalam kubah berdinding kelabu yang telah dipenuhi oleh cahaya remang kristal-kristal biru yang menjadi penerangan tempat itu. Dan di sudut ruangan di depannya sedang berbaring rekannya di atas sebuah kasur kecil sendirian.

Tak lama di belakang Frey terdengar kembali bunyi gaduh seraya ia melihat dua ekor Felyne menyerbu masuk lewat pintu yang ia lewati tadi. Felyne-Felyne itu segera melangkah cepat ke arah ranjang tempat Alen berbaring dan dengan lengan-lengan mereka yang tergopoh-gopoh, mahluk-mahluk itu melepaskan pakaian Alen di sana.

"Astaga!" Gumam Frey panik seraya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke dinding ruangan itu.

Butuh beberapa lama bagi Frey berdiam di sana dengan canggung sampai ia melihat kedua Felyne tadi melangkah keluar dengan terburu-buru melewati sisinya. Frey berbalik di sana dan mendapati bagian tubuh Alen yang terluka telah di balut perban dengan rapi. Sebuah kantung kulit terpasang di sana untuk menyangga lengan Alen.

Frey melangkah mendekati ranjang itu namun ia memutuskan untuk berdiri agak jauh dari sana. Ia menatap Alen dari jauh sampai ia mendengar tirai yang menghalangi lubang pintu tadi terbuka sekali lagi. Di sana Frey melihat Felyne yang ia temui pertama kali masuk ke ruangan itu dan melangkah menuju ke ranjang tempat Alen berbaring. Felyne itu kemudian berdiri di sisi Alen di dekat ranjang dan berputar menatap Frey. Entah kenapa, bunyi menderu di langit badai kembali terdengar. Kilatan petir menerobos masuk lewat pintu dan lubang-lubang berbentuk persegi di dinding di belakang Frey.

_Sepertinya badai telah tiba._

Frey menerawang melihat ke lubang-lubang di dinding itu. Tiba-tiba desau hujan beserta angin memenuhi udara di sana dan menerbangkan bagian tirai yang menutupi pintu ruangan itu. Tirai usang itu segera berkibar karena hembusan angin menerobos memasuki ruangan itu. Frey bergegas berjalan ke arah pintu dan mengikat sisi-sisi bawah tirai itu ke dinding itu untuk menghalang angin di luar sana. Namun tetap saja angin itu mencuri masuk melewati tepi-tepi tirai itu.

Frey berdiri dan kembali menghadap ke ranjang tempat Alen berbaring dan mendapati Felyne tadi masih berdiri menatap dirinya. Namun kali ini Felyne itu menggenggam sesuatu di kepalannya. Di sana Frey melihat Felyne itu menggenggam seutas tali dengan mata kalung berwarna hitam berbentuk batu batangan sebesar jari kelingking manusia di sana. Felyne itu mengangkat kalung itu perlahan dan menyodorannya ke arah Frey.

Pria itu segera merasakan hawa aneh memenuhi tempat itu. Bunyi gemuruh di langit semakin menjadi-jadi. Frey berjalan mendekati sang Felyne yang masih menyodorkan kalung itu dan membiarkan mata kalungnya menjuntai ke bawah dan bergoyang-goyang karena angin.

_Perasaan ini. _

Frey mengenal aura aneh yang memenuhi ruangan itu sampai ia menyadari bahwa memang ada yang tidak beres mengenai batu hitam yang berada di sana. Kilat petir kembali menerobos masuk di sana. Wajah Frey berubah seperti baru saja melihat hantu. Ia kemudian menggapai batu itu dan mengepalnya. Tangannya bergetar di sana menggenggam batu itu dengan erat.

"Loirein!" Geramnya di sana seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Gemuruh itu kembali di sana beserta kilatan petir. Frey kemudian menatap wajah Alen yang tiba-tiba meringis di sana. Felyne tadi masih menatap pria itu seraya Frey berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu menuju badai.

* * *

><p>Hari-3 09.34<p>

Aku melihat cahaya di ujung sana, redup seperti terhalang oleh sesuatu.

_Tirai? _

Ya, kurasa itu tirai. Entahlah, penglihatanku buram. Aku merasa mual, dan kepalaku pusing sekali. Aku sekarang sedang bersandar di atas sebuah tempat tidur; tapi tunggu; kurasa aku merasa melihat sesuatu; ada seseorang berdiri di balik tirai itu. Sosok kecil itu terlihat membuka tirai.

_Anak kecil?_

Sosok itu berjalan menuju sudut ruangan kelabu ini. Anak itu terlihat sedang membawa sesuatu. Tapi tunggu; dengan telinga lancip seperti itu dan caranya berjalan dan, baiklah, sekarang aku mendengarnya mengeong.

"Seekor Felyne?" Aku mencoba menebak; namun suaraku seperti berada jauh di dalam kerongkonganku.

Mahluk itu terlihat menoleh agak kaget ke arahku. Ia memang seekor Felyne. Felyne itu menatapku sebentar di sana, kemudian sosok itu berjalan menghampiri tempatku berbaring. Mahluk itu menyodorkanku gelas air di atas piringan tanah yang dibawanya. Aku meminumnya.

_Ini teh_;

dan sepertinya Felyne itu tidak akan berhenti menatapku sebelum aku menghabiskan teh ini.

"Terimakasih, tapi dimana ini?" Tanyaku kepada Felyne itu. Lihatlah, sekarang aku berbicara kepada seekor Felyne. Aku pasti benar-benar sudah gila._ Ya ampun kepalaku pusing sekali. _

Felyne itu hanya menatapku tanpa menjawab, atau mengeong. Ya. Apa lagi yang kuharapkan? Tak lama aku melihat Felyne itu berbalik dan melangkah agak cepat menuju keluar ruangan. Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi, dan tiba-tiba aku mengingat pria itu.

"Frey! _Akh!_" Ringisku di sana. Aku mencoba bangun tapi tubuhku serasa hancur semua. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa lukaku separah ini.

Ya, kini aku sudah ingat. Aku diserang seekor Royal Ludroth. Tapi aku tak bisa mengingat semuanya; dan lagi pula, di mana diriku sekarang? Sudah berapa lama aku berbaring di sini?

_D__i mana Frey?_

"Hei, kau sudah sadar rupanya."

Aku melihat sesosok pria muncul di depan pintu tadi.

"Frey!" Teriakku kepadanya. "Apa yang terjadi? Di mana ini? ceri.."

_Tunggu. Dia bukan Frey_. Pandanganku masih buram.

"Ya ampun. Sepertinya agak sempit di sini." Ucap pria itu sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam dengan menunduk. Pintu itu cukup rendah, dan lagi pula pintu itu tidak memiliki daun pintu. Jadi bentuknya lebih mirip seperti lubang di dinding, dan tingginya mungkin hanya setinggi bahu orang dewasa. Ya. Aku baru menyadari kalau ruangan ini memang kecil. Seperti di dalam kubah kelabu yang hanya diterangi cahaya dari pintu masuk dan beberapa lubang yang dibuat di dindingnya. "Lihatlah, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak terbangun dengan hujan petir dan badai semalam?" Tanya pria itu sambil tersenyum. "Maaf. Aku pikir kau temanku." "Jangan minta maaf nona Elweard." Ungkap pria dengan syahl merah itu. "Frey tidak ada di sini, ia berangkat kemarin malam." Tambahnya lagi.

Dadaku serasa sesak mendengar ucapan pria itu. Jika ini lelucon, ini sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Ke mana dia pergi?" Tanyaku marah. "Aku tidak percaya padamu, dia tidak mungkin meninggalkanku di sini!" Bentakku kepadanya. "T-Tunggu! Jangan marah dulu." Kata pria itu mencoba menenangkan. "Dia memang tidak ada di sini sekarang, tapi dia berjanji akan kembali; jadi begini, dia berkata kepadaku kalau dia punya urusan yang sangat penting sekarang." Jelas pria itu sekali lagi.

Aku masih menatap pria itu tajam, masih mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja pria itu katakan.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku kepada pria di depanku itu. "Lihatlah! Maafkan pria yang tidak sopan ini." Kata pria itu sembari tertawa kecil. Pria itu kemudian berjalan mendekati kasur di mana aku berada. "Perkenalkan, namaku Kael. Kael Forlan. Aku sahabat Frey; siap melayanimu nona Elweard."

Pandanganku memang buram, tapi memang dari tadi aku memperhatikan pria itu sering tersenyum. Pria di hadapanku ini tidak lebih tinggi dari Frey, dan rambut ikal hitamnya yang pendek sekarang terlihat lebih jelas; ia bahkan terlihat lebih muda dari Frey. Pria itu menggunakan baju dari kulit biru gelap. Di lembaran-lembaran kulit itu terdapat surai-surai putih di tepiannya. Ornamen-ornamen segitiga berwarna putih yang melintas dari bahu ke bahu terlihat memenuhi bagian depan dadanya.

"Sungguh kebetulan sekali, aku juga sering singgah ke tempat ini dan aku bertemu dengan Frey. Aku tidak sempat bercerita banyak tentangmu, dan kulihat dia memang sedang terburu-buru." Ungkap Kael menjelaskan. "Untuk apa dia pergi? Dan dia pergi ke mana?" Tanyaku kepada Kael. Aku masih tidak percaya Frey meninggalkanku. "Entahlah, tapi yang pasti dia akan kembali." Jawab Kael tersenyum di sana.

Kepalaku mulai berulah lagi. Aku harus menenangkan diriku.

"Di mana kita sekarang?" Tanyaku lagi sambil memegang keningku. "Kita berada di perkampungan para Felyne; kau sungguh beruntung Frey berhasil menemukan tempat ini." Kata pria itu masih tersenyum.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi kata-katanya terasa pahit. Tapi Kael memang benar. Aku memang orang bodoh yang beruntung. Seharusnya aku tahu kalau diriku hanya akan menjadi beban; dan lagi, sepertinya aku tidak akan diizinkan untuk mengikuti pencarian selama musim depan jika dilihat dari laporanku nanti.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?" Tanyaku kepada Kael lagi. "Sudah lewat separuh hari sejak kau dibawa kemari, dan percayalah, waktu itu kau sangat berantakan." Jawab pria itu kepadaku.

_Astaga._

Aku ini benar-benar tidak berguna. Bisa-bisanya aku berbaring di sini sementara dia berjuang sendirian di luar sana.

"Tunggu! Jangan katakan kalau dia pergi berburu sendirian sekarang!" Pekikku kepada Kael. Aku baru saja mengingat bahwa waktu perburuan kami terbatas. "Sebentar nona Elweard; kau tidak boleh." Kata Kael sambil maju menahan tubuhku. "Bantu aku berdiri! Besok hari terakhir kami! Kami tidak mau kembali untuk melaporkan misi yang gagal ke perkumpulan." Teriakku meronta memohon kepada Kael. " .Elweard. Kumohon dengarkan aku!" Ucap Kael tegas. Kata-kata pria itu agak membentak memotong perkataanku. Kael memberi keheningan sesaat, kemudian melanjutkan. "Kau sungguh tidak mengenal pria itu." Ujarnya sebelum ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Cara bicara pria itu berubah seketika. Senyum hangat dan keceriaan di wajah Kael berubah menjadi kekakuan dan ketegasan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku memberanikan diri.

Lama pria itu tidak menjawab; Kael kemudian berpindah untuk duduk di kursi di samping tempatku berbaring, dia terlihat mencoba memutuskan sesuatu.

"Baiklah." Jawab Kael. "Kau tunggu di sini." Pinta pria itu sambil bediri dan melangkah pergi. Kael lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Sebentar lagi aku akan menunjukkanmu sesuatu." Tambah pria itu sambil terus berjalan.

Kali ini kata-kata pria itu membuatku menurut. Aku bahkan masih mencoba mencerna perkataannya barusan. Namun kenapa aku tak bisa menyingkirkan kekuatiranku yang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa alasan ini?

Tak lama kemudian dua ekor Felyne datang ke ruangan tempatku berada. Mereka membawa baju dan jas kulitku. Walaupun tidak begitu rapi, namun para Felyne itu menyempatkan diri menjahit permukaan yang telah sobek di baju dan jubahku. Kedua Felyne itu kemudian membantuku duduk dan mengenakan baju itu kepadaku dengan hati-hati. Lengan mungil mereka yang berbulu sangat cekatan; dan terakhir aku membiarkan mereka membebat tanganku dengan kantung kulit. Ikatan kulit itu dilingkarkan melewati leher dan pundak kananku. Aku benar-benar terkagum dengan keahlian mereka. Felyne-Felyne ini seperti tenaga medis yang sangat handal. Sayang sekali di wilayah Bramh orang-orang tidak begitu mengenal para Felyne. Di wilayah barat, hanya persekutuan yang menggunakan jasa para Felyne-Felyne ini.

Dan mengenai mahluk-mahluk mungil ini, kami sering mendengar rumor bahwa mereka bahkan mampu berbicara dengan bahasa manusia. Dan tentu saja itu adalah hal konyol bagi kami. Tapi walaupun kami tahu itu hal konyol, namun yang pasti aku bukan satu-satunya orang yang pernah tergelitik untuk mencoba berbicara kepada Felyne-Felyne itu, dan gagal. Ayolah! Siapa yang tidak pernah mencobanya?

Saat dua orang (ekor?) asistenku ini bekerja, dari balik tirai muncul lagi seekor Felyne berwarna kelabu dengan tiga totol di kepalanya. Felyne itu datang membawa baki dengan makanan dan segelas air di atasnya. Ia meletakkan baki tersebut di pangkuanku, kemudian hal yang sama terjadi lagi.

_Oh, yang benar saja! _

Mereka melakukan hal itu lagi! Dan sekarang aku harus makan dengan perasaan cemas, sebab ketiga Felyne itu menatapku tanpa bergerak di sana. Dan tentu saja Felyne-Felyne itu tak akan berhenti menatapku sebelum aku menghabiskan sarapan ini. Aku terpaksa makan lebih cepat sebelum aku kehilangan nafsu makan. Mereka benar-benar mengerjaiku.

Setelah selesai makan, ketiga Felyne itu membawa sisa-sisa peralatan yang mereka pakai untuk melayani pasien terhormatnya ini. Mereka langsung beranjak pergi menuju pintu keluar tanpa menoleh lagi. Aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepada mereka. Tapi mana mungkin mereka mengerti bahasaku. Aku tidak punya apapun untuk diberikan selain gulungan perkamen, jubah dan beberapa makanan kering.

"_Wah!_ Lihat! Sepertinya kau sudah siap." Ujar Kael yang menyerbu masuk ke ruangan ini tiba-tiba.

Senyum hangat itu kembali di wajah pria itu. Kael yang telah masuk ke dalam ruangan kemudian menunduk ke arah dua ekor Felyne yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil menyalami Felyne-Felyne itu. Dan tentu saja aku melihat Kael memberikan sesuatu kepada masing-masing dari mereka.

Pria itu kemudian berjalan menghampiriku dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur di mana aku bersandar.

"Jadi," ujarku ragu-ragu. "Apakah kita berangkat sekarang?" Tanyaku memberanikan diri. "Tentu! Langsung menuju rimba raya!" Ujarnya tersenyum bersemangat.

_I-Ia tidak membawa senjata?_

"Kau ini apa? Penjelajah?" Tanyaku kepadanya.

Wajah Kael berubah tiba-tiba.

"Ya, kau tidak melihat buku-bukuku yang kuletakkan di sana?" Ungkapnya, kemudian tersenyum.

Aku menyadari ada setumpuk buku bersampulkan warna hijau gelap dan merah di pojok ruangan sana. Terdapat peralatan tulis di atas meja itu, dan ada jubah hitam yang tergantung di dinding di sebelahnya.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Kael menaikkan alisnya. "Aku heran kenapa kau masih utuh sekarang." Entah kenapa perkataanku lebih mengacu pada sindiran walaupun aku tidak bermaksud demikian.

Ia kemudian melihat-lihat tubuhnya dan akhirnya mengerti perkataanku barusan dan tertawa.

"Houroth beberapa minggu sangat sepi dari mahluk ganas. Selama kita menjauhi tepian air, aku jamin tidak ada masalah" Ungkapnya kepadaku dengan senyumnya. "Hal aneh bukan?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi jika dirinya masih hidup tanpa senjata selama ini, kurasa tidak ada yang perlu dikuatirkan.

"Izinkan aku." Kata pria itu. Ia ingin membantuku berdiri.

Kael merangkulkan lengan kananku ke lehernya, Aku mencoba berdiri di sana, dan,

_berhasil._

Kemudian Kael memapahku hingga ke tengah ruangan dan berhenti di sana.

"Tahan. Aku akan melepaskanmu sekarang." Ujar pria itu.

Kael menundukkan tubuhnya sambil melangkah mundur perlahan, namun tangannya tetap bersiap untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Baiklah, tidak seburuk yang kuduga." Tukasku kepadanya setelah mencoba menyesuaikan diri. "Terimakasih." Tambahku lagi.

Pria itu mengambil jubah kulitku dan mengenakannya dengan perlahan ke tubuhku. Ia mengambil senjataku dan mengikatkannya di pinggangku.

"Mari!" Kata pria itu menuntunku menuju pintu keluar.

Aku perlahan berjalan mengikuti Kael.

"Kau belum mengatakan apa-apa kepadaku." Kataku kepada Kael. "Dan, mau ke mana kita?" Tanyaku seraya terus melangkah mengikutinya. "Ya. Aku akan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu, tapi pertama-tama, izinkan aku mengajakmu berkeliling."

Kael membuka tirai yang menghalangi pintu di depannya. Kami harus menunduk untuk keluar melewati pintu kecil itu. Pintu itu membawa kami kembali menuju hutan. Namun hutan di sini agak berbeda. Pandanganku langsung tertuju pada ornamen-ornamen dari kain-kain berbentuk persegi empat yang digantung di tali-tali yang melingkari pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi ke atas. Di sana terdapat bebatuan dengan lukisan-lukisan sederhana berwarna merah. Beberapa memiliki bentuk, namun yang lainnya hanya seperti coretan-coretan teratur; dan agak ke kanan sedikit aku melihat tong-tong dari kayu yang disusun rapi. Aku juga melihat beberapa tumpukan barang bekas.

_Para Melynx!_

Pencuri-pencuri kecil itu memang terkenal suka mengumpulkan benda-benda seperti itu.

Langit kelabu menudungi tempat ini. Seraya berjalan, aku memperhatikan tempat yang damai ini. Tempat ini seperti cekungan besar di tanah. Aku dan Kael dikelilingi dinding dari tanah yang ditutupi lumut hijau; dan aku bisa melihat beberapa jejamuran besar berwarna cokelat tumbuh di beberapa bagian dinding tanah, dan di sudut sana agak ke ujung, aku melihat seperti kolam berukuran sedang dengan air yang jernih. Mungkin ada ikan disana. Tapi aku tidak pernah tahu kalau para Felyne bisa memancing.

"Tidak buruk bukan?" Tanya Kael kepadaku. "Para Felyne ini mampu membuat tempat tersembunyi seperti ini, dan terlebih ini masih di lingkaran kedua tanah perburuan." "Ya. Ini indah sekali." Jawabku masih terperangah. Aku kemudian melambai ke kedua Felyne yang telah menolongku tadi, dan ternyata mereka juga membalasnya. Mungkin mereka memang mengerti beberapa ucapanku. "Mereka adalah mahluk-mahluk yang cukup cerdas." Ujar Kael membuyarkan lamunanku. "Aku harus menyetujuimu." Timpalku tersenyum. "Di daerah barat memang tidak terlalu mengenal mereka. Namun kalau kau mengunjungi desa-desa pemburu yang terkenal, tidak sedikit dari mereka yang bisa dilatih untuk keperluan-keperluan khusus dan mereka benar-benar mampu bertarung jika diminta. Dan entah berapa banyak jiwa yang telah mereka selamatkan oleh tangan-tangan berbulu mereka di tanah perburuan. Mereka adalah mahluk-mahluk yang pemberani." Jelasnya seraya terus berjalan.

Aku tertunduk mendengar perkataannya barusan.

_Aku salah satunya yang diselamatkan._

Aku dan Kael berjalan keluar melewati celah sempit untuk keluar dari perkampungan itu menuju ke tempat yang dipenuhi dengan semak-semak pakis. Meskipun hari mendung, aku masih bisa melihat arah matahari, kami tampaknya terus berjalan ke selatan; Selama kurang lebih dua jam kami berjalan, semakin lama aku semakin mengenal tempat ini. Ya. Ini tidak jauh dari tempat perburuan kami terakhir. Aku masih bisa mendengar suara sungai-sungai itu.

"Lihatlah apa yang badai tadi malam lakukan terhadap tempat ini." Ungkap Kael di sana.

Ia benar; sepertinya tadi malam badai besar menyapu tempat ini. Aku masih melihat beberapa pohon telah tumbang di sepanjang jalan kami menuju ke sini.

"Kau mau beristirahat di sini?" Tanya Kael kepadaku. "Tidak usah. Aku sudah terlalu lama berbaring." Jawabku sambil mempercepat langkahku. _Aku harus menemui Frey._

Kael menaikkan alisnya sambil mengangguk perlahan. Perjalanan selanjutnya ternyata lebih jauh; Atau mungkin karena aku merasa bahwa diriku berjalan dengan sangat lambat dengan kondisiku sekarang.

Akhirnya perjalanan ini membawa kami ke suatu tempat yang terdiri dari bebatuan sungai yang besar berwarna putih. Namun pandanganku langsung tertuju ke tebing di depan sana. Di sana terdapat air terjun yang cukup lebar di seberang lantai yang terdiri dari bebatuan putih ini. Airnya yang mengalir turun ke tempat di mana aku dan Kael berdiri sekarang membentuk sungai dangkal yang jernih yang mengarah ke timur dari bebatuan putih yang menjadi pijakkan kami. Di atas tebing itu terdapat pohon besar yang telah mati hangus; aku bisa pastikan petirlah yang menghanguskannya. Aliran air yang tercurah ke bawah tidak terlalu deras sehingga kami bisa melihat ada cekungan di balik air terjun tersebut.

Aku dan Kael menuruni jalan batu itu dan berjalan memutari tebing air terjun di depan kami. Jadi tampaklah bahwa sungai yang dibuat air terjun ini membelah tempat ini menjadi dua.

"Kemari! Ada sesuatu yang inginkutunjukkan kepadamu." Ujar Kael sambil berjalan maju agak cepat mendahuluiku.

Di depan sana pria itu berhenti. Kael sepertinya sedang menatap sesuatu sebelum pria itu berputar menghadap ke arahku. Aku berjalan mendekat untuk menyusulnya dan disana Kael menatap kembali ke arah di mana ia pertama kali mengarahkan pandangannya.

Aku langsung tertegun melihat apa yang ada di depanku sekarang. Aku melihat lantai yang tidak jauh berbeda dari bebatuan pualam putih yang menjadi sisi lain dari tempat dimana sungai di belakangnya berada; hanya saja, di sana berbaring sang Royal Ludroth yang telah mati. Terdapat beberapa sayatan di wajah dan kaki mahluk itu; dan beberapa panah yang telah patah terlihat menancap di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Itu panah Frey.

"Jangan heran nona Elweard." Ujar Kael kepadaku. "Banyak orang tidak menyadari betapa kuatnya pria itu." Tambah Kael dengan tersenyum.

Sekarang perasaan itu kembali meliputiku sekali lagi. Senyum pria ini kemudian menghilang seiring perkataannya yang terasa sangat pekat. Aku mencoba mencerna perkataannya, namun aku merasa pria ini tidak sedang ingin memuji sahabatnya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin pria ini sampaikan kepadaku. Tentang Frey. Tapi aku juga merasa ada yang sedang tidak beres di sini.

"Ya. Aku juga tidak menyangkanya." Tukasku singkat kepada Kael.

Dan di sana aku langsung melihat wajah pria itu tersentak melihat jawabanku barusan. Kemudian Kael menatapku kosong di sana.

"Itu saja tanggapanmu?" Tanya Kael setelahdiam lama.

Aku merasa, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu di kepalaku. Perasaan ini membuatku sesak.

"Apa yang mau kau sampaikan?" Tanyaku tegas kepada Kael.

Di sana aku melihat pria itu tertawa.

_Baiklah. Sekarang orang ini menakutiku._

"Ini Royal Ludroth!" Ujar Kael mencoba meyakinkanku. "_Well_, kurasa cukup banyak orang yang mampu menyelesaikan perburuan Royal Ludroth." "Dan berapa banyak pemburu yang diperbolehkan untuk memburu raksasa seperti ini, di Houroth, sendirian?" Tanya Kael tiba-tiba.

Aku terdiam mendengar kata-kata pria itu. Entah kenapa aku mulai benci ketika harus menjawab Kael dengan 'iya' atau menyetujui perkataan pria itu.

"Kau melupakan aku? Dia tidak sendiri." Ujarku mencoba menyanggah.

Kael menaikkan alisnya dan mengangguk di sana.

"Oh, ya, ya, tunggu sebentar, dia tidak sendiri, bukankah kalian berdua rekan satu tim?" Tambah Kael lagi. Pria itu kemudian tersenyum. "Salah!" Tegas Kael di sana. "Itu justru menunjukkan betapa dirinya diberikan kepercayaan lebih untuk menjaga seorang lagi, _hei, _penjelajah!" Tambah pria itu lagi.

Aku merasa diriku harus membalas perkataan-perkataan Kael.

_T__api kenapa __aku__ harus melakukannya? Kenapa aku harus membela Frey?_

"Tapi aku melihat dia kewalahan." Tukasku menyanggahnya. Dan baiklah. Sekarang aku membela Frey. "Ayolah, kau pasti lebih pintar dari ini." Kael langsung menyambar perkataanku; dan sembari tersenyum, pria itu bertanya. "Apakah mahluk di depanmu tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu? Mahluk ini mati tadi malam. Berarti hanya butuh kurang dari setengah hari, dan apa kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana seseorang dapat berburu di dalam gelap?" Ia mendapatiku hanya menatapnya diam, kemudian Kael menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjawab. "Pria itu hanya menahan."

Aku terdiamkarena perkataan pria ini; namun sekali lagi aku meng-iya-kannya.

"Dan aku bertaruh, kau pasti tidak pernah melihat isi surat tugasnya bukan?" Tambah Kael lagi. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku lagi. "Kau bisa menanyakan langsung kepadanya, tapi yang pasti, dia tidak ingin memperlihatkan kemampuannya yang sebenarnya kepadamu."

Dari perkataan pria itu barusan, ada satu hal yang aku tahu sekarang. Dia ini bukan sahabat Frey.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku sambil menatap tajam ke mata pria itu. "Aku sahabat baiknya." Jawab Kael tersenyum. "Jangan bohong kepadaku!" Tegasku lagi. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh." Ujar pria itu sambil mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku pergi dari sini." Tukasku sambil berputar dan melangkah ke arah sungai di belakang. "_Ok!_ Tunggu!" Pinta Kael mencoba menghentikanku.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya di sana mencoba mendengarkan.

"Well, kau bisa lihat kami punya banyak persamaan. Kami pemburu, dan suka menyendiri dan sama-sama kesepian." Ujar Kael sambil merentangkan tangannya. Kemudian dia buru-buru menjawab. "Jangan kejam begitu, aku tidak berbohong." Katanya setelah aku memicingkan mata menatap ke arahnya; kemudian Kael melanjutkan. "Hanya saja aku memang berasal dari barat, dan dia.."

_Pria ini sengaja melakukannya. _

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku kesal. "_Well_." Kael menghela nafas dan melanjutkan. "Dia seorang Satriya."

Aku langsung merasakan nafasku memburu. Aku menggeram di dalam hati, namun ternyata tubuhku juga merespon. Aku bisa merasakan tulang di bahuku yang terluka berkelutuk.

"Mustahil! Pembohong!" Teriakku kepada Kael. Jika dari awal percakapan ini dilakukan untuk membuatku marah, aku rasa Kael sangat berhasil. "Kuakui, dia memang pandai bersembunyi selama ini." Ujar pria itu sambil melangkah mendekati tubuh Royal Ludroth yang terbaring di sana. "Namun kau telah melihat orang itu bukan?" Kemudian pria itu melanjutkan. "Pikirkan! Di utus ke dataran Fallan seorang diri, lingkaran ke-dua, keahliannya, cara berburunya." Katanya sambil mulai berjalan mengitari tubuh mahluk itu. "Yang benar saja! Ini lembah Houroth. Salah satu dari Tujuh Tanah Perburuan Besar. Ada banyak tempat di mana orang dapat berburu Royal Ludroth namun biar kukatakan kepadamu; hanya yang terpilih yang boleh turun menginjakkan kaki di tanah terkutuk ini." Tegas Kael sambil memandangku tajam. "Dan ngomong-ngomong nona Alen; apa kau pernah melihat Royal Ludroth sebelumnya?" Tanyanya lagi kepadaku dengan senyumnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat sambil membalas tatapannya.

"Royal Ludroth di rawa-rawa biasa bisa menjadi cukup mengerikan bagi pemburu pemula sepertimu; dan hanya agar kau tahu; ukuran Royal Ludroth di rawa-rawa biasa hanya separuh dari yang kau lihat sekarang ini." Senyum ramah palsu itu masih belum hilang dari wajahnya."Lihatlah betapa besarnya mahluk ini, dan kau sendiri pasti telah merasakan sedikit kekuatan mahluk ini bukan?" Senyum yang kubenci itu muncul lagi disana. "Dan kau masih belum menyadari betapa hebatnya pria itu?" Tanya Kael lagi.

Aku tahu, apapun yang Kael ingin sampaikan setelah ini, aku pasti tidak akan menyukainya, namun aku harus tahu apa maksudnya.

"Lanjutkan." Pintaku cepat. "Asal kau tahu, para Satriya punya kebencian yang mendalam kepada para pemerintah dan kerajaan, dan itu tak bisa terbendung. Itu mengalir di dalam darah para keturunan penghianat itu. Aku sarankan untuk tidak menyinggung masalah pemerintahan atau prajurit atau perang di hadapannya. Atau.."

_Sial_.

Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan air mukakudi hadapan pria ini. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepala karena perkataan Kael.

"_Oh." _Ujar pria itu. Tampaknya ia senang sekali. "Ternyata kalian pernah membicarakannya." Sambar Kael. "Aku sungguh ingin tahu apa tanggapannya tentang kerajaan sekarang." Senyum pria itu terlihat sangat puas.

Aku mencoba melunakkan wajahku agar terlihat tidak panik.

"_Sir,_ kau belum membuktikan apapun." "Kau mau membuktikannya sendiri?" Tanya Kael sambil tersenyum puas di sana.

_Aku kalah._

"Ke mana dia sekarang?" Tanyaku dengan tatapan benciku kembali. "Dia pergi ke lingkaran ke-tiga, tempat itu tidak jauh dari sini, kau bisa mengikuti jalan setapak ini ke arah barat hingga kau melihat reruntuhan di sana. Entah dia benar-benar beruntung atau temanmu itu benar-benar mengenal tempat ini. Jalan yang ia tempuh sangat unik. Aku tidak pernah menyangka ada jalur setenang ini di lembah Houroth." Gumam Kael sambil terkagum-kagum aneh. "Jadi tenang saja, selama hari masih siang, ini jalan teraman bagimu." "Kenapa kau berpikir aku akan pergi begitu saja menemui seorang kriminal berbahaya?" Tukasku kepadanya. "Bukankah kau ingin membuktikan bahwa aku salah?"

Aku hanya menatapnya dan tak menjawab apapun. Ia menahan tawa melihatku yang mencoba tegar.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Tukasnya setelah tawanya reda. "Kau sebaiknya bergegas menyusulnya jika kau ingin tahu apa yang sedang dia kerjakan di sana." Jelas Kael kepadaku lagi. "Dan sekalipun kau tahu bahwa ia memang seorang Satriya, kau akan tetap menemuinya. Aku jamin." Mimik wajahnya berubah serius di sana.

Aku langsung beranjak dari hadapan Kael, namun pria itu tiba-tiba menangkap lengan kananku.

"Namun kumohon." Ucap Kael dingin. "Sekalipun dia mengetahui kedoknya terungkap; pastikan batu itu tidak jatuh ke tangannya. Atau kau tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan dengan benda itu bukan? Yang Mulia Tuan Putri?"

Aku menarik lenganku dari genggaman pria itu segera. Perkataan Kael barusan membuatku tersentak. Aku segera menggapai leherku dan menyadari bahwa kalungku tidak ada.

"Kau.." Geramku padanya. Kepanikan melandaku. Pria di depanku inibukan orang sembarangan, Aku bisa mati di sini. Pria ini mengenalku. "_Hei_, tenang dulu." Ujar Kael setelah melihatku menghunuskan belatiku. "Aku tidak akan menghalangimu. Kami tidak mau berurusan dengan pihak kerajaan kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu." Tambah pria itu.

Aku mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati, mencoba mencerna perkataannya barusan.

_Kami? Apa maksudnya? Namun yang pasti dia tidak sendiri. Siapa orang ini?_

Tapi kini aku tidak punya waktu untuk berbicara lagi. Aku melangkah mundur perlahan dari Kael dan langsung berlari pergi tanpa menoleh. Ngilu di lengan kiriku kembali menusuk setiap kali kakiku berjejak saat berlari. Namun hanya satu hal yang ada di pikiranku sekarang; terlepas dari benar atau tidak cerita Kael.

_Benda itu tidak boleh jatuh ke tangan yang salah. Aku harus segera menemukan Frey._

BAGIAN DELAPAN: KERAGUAN - SELESAI

* * *

><p>- HARAP DIREVIEW -<p>

So sorry guys. Sudah lewat tiga bulan sejak terakhir saya posting di sini. Karena saya pikir situs ini sudah bear-benar di blokir, karena itu saya tidak melajutkan kisah ini. Tapi ternyata sudah bisa dibuka kembali. karena itu saya akan mencoba tetap update cerita-ceritanya.

nampaknya saya sudah memiliki reviewers, namun saya ingin sekali membalas para reviewers saya secara personal sekaligus mengucapkan terimakasih karena telah membaca karya saya. Karena itu saya ingin para reviewers saya mempunyai akun personal resmi di ini. :)

_Well, well, _Hal pertama yang akan saya jawab dari cerita ini adalah **"YA"** Felyne di kisah ini tidak dapat berbicara. Saya akan berikan alasannya nanti ya :D

saya juga tidak meletakkan adegan pertarungan di chapter ini, tapi saya pastikan, saya simpan sampai chapter berikutnya. :)

saya juga mengambil langkah berani untuk menggunakan sudut pandang pertama di chapter ini. ya sudut pandang Alen. saya akan tentukan apakah seterusnya akan demikian, semenjak saya memutuskan bahwa Alen adalah tokoh utama di kisah ini. _Well,_ kita lihat saja nanti :p

dan **SATRIYA**, bagaimana menurut kalian guys? Satriya adalah nama sebuah klan atau suku pribumi yang merupakan keturunan pemburu asli. Namun masa kejayaan mereka telah berlalu. Dan tentunya Satriya bukan satu-satunya, tetapi dapat dipastikan mereka salah satu dari suku pemburu terkuat. Namun sekarang mereka dikenal sebagai kriminal-kriminal berbahaya di dunia ini. tentu saja ada alasan kenapa mereka sampai dibenci sedemikian rupa, jadi ikuti terus perkembangannya.

Dan sekian review dari saya, dan tentu saja yang saya tunggu-tunggu komentar dari teman-teman semua..,


	9. Pria Yang Takdirnya Bersilangan

Pria Yang Takdirnya Bersilangan Di Musim Dingin

_Perlindungan Hak Cipta: Monster Hunter adalah milik Capcom. Tokoh dalam cerita ini adalah milik saya_

* * *

><p>Hari-3 03.09<p>

Hujan deras dan angin ribut beserta petir bertiup kencang. Cahaya merah menukik ke langit di atas dataran rendah Hutan Banjir, Houroth bagian barat. Hari telah menjadi gelap gulita membuat cahaya merah itu terlihat sangat kentara. Tidak ada yang tidak melihatnya. Selama beberapa saat, semua mata di sana yang belum terlelap mungkin hanya tertuju pada cahaya merah itu. Peluru pijar yang baru saja ditembakkan Frey itu mengambang di udara di tengah derasnya hujan malam itu menandakan perburuan pertama Frey telah berakhir.

Frey berdiri agak jauh dari buruannya. Jubahnya basah, dan ia mengenakan tudung di kepalanya. Kilatan petir menyiratkan gambaran sang Royal Ludroth yang telah rubuh oleh panah Frey. Pria itu melangkah maju sambil melipat busurnya mendekati sang pejantan utama yang sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa. Mencoba mengambil apa yang masih tersisa dari tubuh mahluk itu dengan belatinya.

Pria itu menorehkan belatinya dengan hati-hati dan membuka lebar dada sang raksasa. Di sana ia menemukan bagian tubuh yang ia cari di sana, sebuah organ dalam berwarna biru pucat. Sebuah 'Torrent Sac' yang menjadi misi pertamanya di sana. Sekali lagi, dengan penuh kecermatan ia memotong saluran yang menghubungkan kantung itu dengan tubuh sang Royal Ludroth dan menariknya keluar. Bentuknya oval dan sangat elastis, persis seperti kantung yang besar. Diameternya sekitar satu meter dan panjangnya lebih dari dua meter. Frey segera membentangkannya dan menggulungnya seperti karpet di sana kemudian mengikatnya di dekat ujungnya dan membungkusnya dengan kain untuk kemudian dibawa kepada persekutuan untuk ia laporkan nanti.

Waktu itu sekitar pukul tiga dini hari. Kilatan petir semakin menjadi-jadi. Sungguh apa yang ia lalui selama ini, kemegahan alam beserta keindahan yang mereka lihat, nampaknya hanyalah perangkap untuk memikat orang-orang untuk masuk ke tanah terkutuk ini. Inilah wajah sebenarnya dari Hutan Banjir; ia menyajikan badai, kegelapan dan keganasan alam di balik segala selubung tipu dayanya yang menawan. Tidak heran dataran ini masuk dalam Tujuh Tanah Perburuan Besar. Fallan sang Negeri Mendung.

Lewat kilatan-kilatan cahaya putih di langit Frey memperhatikan tebing yang menjulang tinggi di belakangnya, di mana terdapat air terjun yang mengalir deras turun. Air sungai yang meluap karena hujan nampaknya membuat arus air terjun itu semakin mengalir turun dengan deras.

Ia pergi ke jalan memutar ke atas menuju air terjun tersebut dan mendapati terdapat cekungan besar di balik air terjun itu. Sebuah tempat untuk bermalam. Pria itu bergegas memperhatikan cekungan di dalam, tepat di balik air terjun itu. Hari itu ia beruntung nampaknya. Sebab tidak hanya tempat berlindung, namun juga terdapat akar lapuk yang menembus dinding bebatuan di sana. Akar-akar itu adalah sisa-sisa pohon besar yang telah mati di balik lapisan bebatuan di atasnya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk bermalam di sana.

Kayu telah dibakar, api telah dinyalakan. Hanya api kecil untuk menepis hawa dingin di tengah badai malam itu. Frey berbaring bersandar pada dinginnya dinding bebatuan; deru guntur dan suara angin ribut bergemuruh memenuhi malam, hanya untuk memastikan seluruh mahluk siang di tanah Fallan tetap terjaga dalam kekuatiran di saat rasa kantuk menyergap. Tidak lama, Frey terlelap dalam deru badai.

* * *

><p>Hari-3 06.41<p>

Pagi itu di hari ketiga perburuan. Langit begitu mendung meskipun badai telah reda. Hawa dingin dan kabut tipis masih menyelubungi tempat itu. Frey memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya ke timur sampai ia menemukan jalur setapak dari batu bersusun yang membawanya ke tepian bagian barat lingkaran ketiga. Menurut peta; letaknya hanya satu jam perjalanan dari tempat ia bermalam. Ia sekarang menuju ke reruntuhan kuno yang berada di sana.

Ia melanjutkan perjalanan dengan mengambil jalan batu di depannya yang telah ditutupi rerumputan dan semak-semak rimbun di atasnya. Tidak beberapa lama jalan itu semakin mengecil hingga beberapa kali memasuki celah sempit di antara sisi-sisi tebing batu. Jalur itu sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Lumut dan rumput-rumput hijau timbul di antara retakan-retakan jalan batu usang itu, hampir-hampir tenggelam ditutupinya namun tetap bertahan.

Jalur sempit itu membawanya menuju celah berbentuk segitiga sempurna di tebing batu. Alam yang telah membentuknya dan bukan tangan manusia. Dua tebing batu besar yang bertumbuk yang membuat celah itu di sana. Perjalanan itu masih terus menuntunnya menyusuri tangga batu yang memutari sisi tebing. Tak lama tempat itu membawanya di mana ia berada di sebuah beranda batu yang lebih luas; dan sepanjang perjalanan ia mulai melihat tiang-tiang batu kecil mulai dari setinggi pinggang hingga setinggi pria dewasa yang terukir dengan ukiran-ukiran bergelombang di kedua sisi jalan. Namun di sana tidak ada lagi tiang yang sempurna yang berdiri tegak. Semua terlihat telah rapuh dan patah di puncaknya.

Berjalan semakin dalam, dan ia mendapati di sana berdiri seperti sisa-sisa kota batu dan puing-puing bangunan. Bebatuan yang ditutupi lumut di mana akar-akar menembus dinding-dinding bangunan yang dulu kokoh. Alam nampaknya telah merebut kembali wilayah yang dulu diambil daripadanya.

Hari telah siang. Ia melanjutkan perjalanan yang akhirnya membawanya ke lantai melingkar dari batu yang disusun sedemikian rupa; yang membentuk sebuah taman yang telah lama ditinggalkan. Ornamen-ornamen berbentuk bunga teratai terukir di candi batu di tengah-tengah lingkaran. Selanjutnya ia segera mengetahui bahwa inilah tempat yang dikenal orang-orang sebagai reruntuhan Kuil Hujan. Kemudian Frey perlahan memalingkan wajahnya ke pojok suatu bangunan di sisi kanannya, dan mendapati seseorang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Jika aku perhatikan, kau tidak sedang tersesat anak muda." Ucap pria tua yang sedang duduk di atas tiang batu besar yang rubuh melintang di sana.

"Anda sepertinya sudah memperhatikanku sejak lama." Jawab Frey tidak langsung menanggapi ucapan pria itu.

"Ya. Aku hanya jarang melihat seorang Satriya muda berkeliaran di sekitar sini." Jawab pria itu berdiri dan memandang Frey tersenyum.

Frey melihat pria tua itu; kulitnya gelap dan pilinan rambutnya menjuntai hingga lehernya yang kokoh. Namun tubuhnya tegap dan gagah. Kalung-kalung dari taring-taring kuning melingkar di lehernya. Sepatu besinya dari logam hitam, dan selubung kulit melingkar di pinggang dan pahanya. Badannya hanya ditutupi sehelai rompi kain hijau yang lusuh. Sarung tangan besinya terbuat dari logam gelap. Seirama dengan warna pedang raksasa yang menggantung di punggungnya. Dan jika dikatakan bahwa itu pedang raksasa, aku bersungguh-sungguh. Rambut dan janggutnya berwarna putih. Wajah tuanya tenang, namun matanya tajam memperhatikan. Frey tersenyum sambil melangkah mendekat.

"Ayahku memintaku untuk bertemu dengan seseorang. Namun ia juga berpesan; pada akhirnya justru orang itulah yang akan menemukanku." Ucap Frey kepadanya sebelum dirinya membungkukkan diri memberi hormat. "Aku Frey Jaddenspear, putra Fyr, putra Yrufe, siap melayanimu, guru Nebei dari Ikhsara."

Pria tua itu terlihat mulai berjalan menapaki bebatuan mendekati Frey.

"Ya, karena degup jantung kalian istimewa." Ucap sang Nebei tua ringan. "Tapi tak kusangka ia mengirim putranya sendiri. Aku sudah menunggumu sejak lama, _nak_."

"Maafkan keterlambatanku, ada beberapa hal yang tidak kuduga terjadi." Ujar Frey menghela nafas. "Namun aku sungguh berterima kasih karena kau bersedia menunjukkan kepadaku tentang jalur rahasia di tempat ini. Ini sangat membantu kami. Kami hampir tidak menemukan penghalang di sepanjang perjalanan kami kemari."

Pria tua itu tertawa dengan suaranya yang berat.

"Mungkin bukan yang tercepat, tapi kupastikan yang teraman." Tukasnya kepada Frey.

"Ya. Hanya beberapa Shakalaka." Jelas Frey lagi.

Pria itu menatapnya sebentar dan kemudian berjalan mendekatinya.

"Jantungmu terdengar gelisah, _nak._"

Seperti tidak ada yang tersembunyi dari pria besar di hadapannya ini. Memang benar; degup jantungpun tidak.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa lama-lama berada di sini." Jawab Frey dengan tatapan kosong.

Pria tua besar itu hanya memperhatikannya ketika mendengar perkataannya barusan. Ia sepertinya iba dan ikut merasakan beban yang berada di pundak anak muda yang berdiri di hadapannya. Nebei menghela nafas di sana.

"Ya, tentu aku tidak bisa memaksamu merasa lebih baik." Pria itu kembali memperhatikan wajah Frey di sana. "Hanya seorang pria yang takdirnya bersilangan di musim dingin yang memahaminya." Tambahnya lagi.

"Anda tidak perlu mengkuatirkanku." Ucap Frey seraya menunduk. Ia merasa tidak senang dengan perkataan pria tua di depannya barusan.

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus menghampiri tempat itu. Desirannya terdengar di dedaunan di atas mereka. Pria tua itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan wajahnya terlihat risih terhadap angin yang menerpa tubuhnya.

"Di tempat terkutuk ini, bahkan angin pun membawa kejahatan dan membisikan hal-hal yang meresahkan." Nebei menghela nafas dan menatap Frey seakan-akan memperingatkannya. "Badai musim dingin akan datang, lebih cepat dari yang kau duga." Ujarnya menatap Frey iba.

"Aku tidak takut dengan badai." Sanggah Frey menegakkan kepalanya menatap pria tua itu. Sebuah senyum tersungging di wajahnya.

Nebei menghela nafas di sana.

"Banyak hal yang lebih mengerikan dari badai anak muda." Tukas pria tua itu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

Frey membalas senyumannya dan mengangguk cepat.

"Aku tidak terlalu percaya dengan yang namanya takdir." Ungkap Frey kepadanya.

Namun kali ini senyum Frey terasa pahit, dan kemudian Frey menunjukkan sesuatu dari genggamannya. Benda yang ia ambil setelah lama melingkar di lehernya. Benda itu, yang menggantung di genggaman Frey membuat kening Nebei tua mengernyit tajam. Sekarang justru dirinyalah yang terlihat gelisah.

"Sebaiknya kau mulai mempercayainya." Jawab Nebei seraya mendekat untuk memastikan. "Dari mana kau dapatkan benda terkutuk ini?" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan kemudian menghela nafas. "Sialan kalian Iri-Hu, membiarkan benda ini jauh hingga ke sini." Suaranya terdengar menggeram.

"Iri-Hu? Para pengawas?" Sahut Frey dengan tatapan mata kosong. "Tapi sekarang semuanya telah terbukti!" Sambung Frey lagi. "Kerajaan Loirein berniat untuk mengambil alih kekuasaan." Tukasnya sambil menggenggam lebih erat kalung itu. "Apapun yang terjadi, setidaknya kita bisa mengulur waktu untuk sekarang dan mencegah mereka menggunakan kekuatannya!"

Pria tua itu sontak memandang Frey sambil bergerak menyilangkan tangannya.

"Pemikiran yang salah, hanya membawamu kepada tindakan yang salah." Tukas pria tua itu menggeleng ke arah Frey. "Sepertinya kau salah paham di sini anak muda." Ucap Nebei sambil tersenyum.

"Maksudmu?"

"Coba pikirkan. Jika yang kau katakan benar; dan jika mereka kerajaan Loirein memang ingin melakukannya, maka hal itu sudah mereka lakukan sejak dahulu; dan kau.." Tambah pria itu lagi. "Akan kupastikan kau tidak akan sempat melihat benda itu pergi melewati dinding-dinding batu Loirein."

"Itu karena mereka tidak sanggup menyimpannya! Mereka takut benda ini justru memanggil Sang Pembawa Bencana kepada mereka'' Bantah Frey di sana.

"Kau mungkin benar, tapi jangan lupa kalau kita punya para pengawas.''

Suara pria itu terdengar sangat berat dan bergetar. Frey bergeming mendengar ucapan pria itu.

"Ya. Menjadi tugas Iri-Hu untuk bekerja sama menjaga batu ini." Ucap Frey mengangguk paham.

"Benar." Tukas pria tua itu. "Dan Iri-Hu tidak mengatakan bahwa batu ini telah hilang, dan jika memang batu ini hilang dari pengawasan mereka-"

"-Tentulah para Iri-Hu akan datang mencari kita dan menyatakan batu itu telah hilang." Timpal Frey menandakan bahwa ia sudah paham.

"Benar sekali." Kata pria tua itu menambahkan. "Baiklah, jadi mereka mengambil keputusan yang menarik." Kata-kata terakhir pria tua itu hanya terdengar seperti gumaman untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Frey sekali lagi.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, _nak_." Tegas Nebei lagi sebelum kemudian menatap Frey lama.

"Aku menemukannya dari seorang.." Perkataan Frey tiba-tiba terhenti di sana,tak lama sebelum matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya menganga saat ia menyadari satu hal yang membuat semuanya masuk akal. Tangannya menggenggam sekali lagik kalung Alen.

Pria tua itu tersenyum.

"Lanjutkan." Ucap Nebei tua sambil terus menatapnya.

"Ya ampun." Tukas Frey sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku seharusnya mengenal ukirannya."

Frey terlihat lemas memandangi kalung itu.

"Bergegaslah. Semuanya semakin menarik sekarang." Ucap pria tua itu memandang Frey. Senyum bijaknya masih belum hilang di wajah pria tua itu. "Mengenai pertemuan ini; kami memang sempat meragukan kalian; namun sebagai saudara, duduk berbicara harus didahulukan daripada pedang." Nebei menegakkan tubuhnya di sana dan tiba-tiba Frey melihat tubuh pria itu berubah menjadi lebih besar dan lebih tinggi seperti menaunginya. Sosok pria tua itu menjadi penuh dengan wibawa sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku, Nebei Koram; mewakili suku Ikshara. Sampaikan pada para suku Satriya ucapanku; beri kami waktu hingga akhir musim panas, dan kami akan mengumpulkan semua bantuan yang kami mampu."

Suaranya yang bergetar seakan mampu memberi semangat bagi banyak pasukan-pasukan yang kelelahan. Frey sekali lagi menunduk hormat kepadanya.

"Terimakasih saja tidak akan cukup membalas kebijaksanaanmu." Ucap Frey kepadanya.

Nebei hanya mengangguk seraya membalikkan badannya untuk beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Namun untuk sekarang aku tidak dapat membantumu lebih jauh lagi. Namun kalau dugaanku benar, maka gadis itu sedang dalam bahaya." Ucapnya sebelum ia beranjak meninggalkan Frey.

"Tunggu!" Ucap Frey kaget. "Dari mana kau tahu ia seorang gadis?"

"_Oh._ Kau akan segera mengetahuinya." Tukas pria itu seraya berjalan meninggalkan Frey.

Namun tak beberapa lama Nebei melangkah meninggalkan Frey; tampang pria tua itu tiba-tiba terenyuh. Ia tidak dapat menahan rasa ibanya terhadap beban yang harus Frey tanggung. Sebab sekali lagi ia membaca detak jantung anak muda di belakangnya itu. Detak jantung yang terdengar gelisah, yang membuat Nebei menghentikan langkahnya sekali lagi.

"Kumohon. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang aku harus lakukan sekarang." Bisik Frey dari kejauhan di sana.

Nebei tua menoleh dan mendapati Frey yang dari tadi berusaha untuk berpura-pura tegar akhirnya tertunduk dengan tangan menggenggam gemetar.

"Kau adalah pejuang. Sama seperti kami. Dan kau akan menemukan siapa dirimu di dalam deru badai pertempuran, _nak_." Ujar Nebei tua tersenyum. Namun tiba-tiba Frey merasakan wibawa pria itu kembali di sana. "Tapi ingatlah perkataanku ini.." Tambah Nebei lagi. Frey kali ini mengangkat kepalanya menatap pria tua itu. "Terkadang jawaban ada di tempat di mana angin tenang berhembus. Tempat di mana kau menemukan ketenangan. Jadi kuatkanlah hatimu."

"Aku mencoba." Ujar Frey tertunduk kembali.

Nebei masih menatapnya di sana.

"Kau akan menjadi kuat saat kau punya seseorang untuk kau lindungi."

"Aku tidak ingin melindungi mereka!" Bentak Frey memotong perkataan Nebei. "Aku benar-benar membenci para pendatang itu! Kenapa kami harus melindungi orang-orang yang ingin membinasakan kami?"

Nebei tua menghela nafasnya di sana masih menatap iba ke arah Frey.

"Mereka... Bukan. Kau hanya belum menyadari betapa berharganya kalian para Satriya. Dan meskipun dunia belum menyadarinya, kau jangan pernah meragukan dirimu sendiri. Kau boleh bersembunyi selama yang kau inginkan, wahai Sylpherian." Ujar pria tua itu yang akhirnya membalikkan badannya ke arah Frey untuk menatapnya sepenuhnya. "Namun sampai waktunya tiba." Tegas pria itu menatap Frey dengan penuh keyakinan. "Jangan pernah kau lupakan siapa dirimu."

Seketika sinar di mata Frey terlihat sedikit kembali setelah mendengar ucapannya barusan. Frey kemudian melihat Nebei kali ini benar-benar berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkannya. Ia menatap kosong kepergian pria tua itu di sana. Kepalanya terasa penuh. Setelah perpisahan itu, seluruh ucapan Nebei tua terus mengganggunya selama perjalanannya kembali menuju lingkaran kedua. Frey menatap batu di genggaman tangannya itu.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang._

Frey terus berjalan, dan mencoba memfokuskan dirinya ke misinya selanjutnya. Hampir setengah jam berlalu setelah ia berjalan meninggalkan reruntuhan kuil di belakangnya, kini ia memutuskan untuk merubah arah jalannya dari jalur utama; yang membawanya ke tempat di mana dataran cekung yang dialiri sungai di pinggir sebelah utaranya.

Tempat yang benar-benar tua dan kuno yang sudah ratusan tahun tidak terjamah manusia. Sepuluh tahun berlalu semenjak Persekutuan Pemburu didirikan; namun sangat sedikit orang yang diutus ke Tanah Perburuan Besar di mana pencarian High Rank di laksanakan seperti di tempat di mana Frey berada sekarang, dan lebih sedikit lagi yang mengetahui jalur rahasia yang Frey lalui saat ini, jika bukan karena Ikshara yang memberitahukannya kepada Frey, mungkin ia tidak akan melewati tempat ini.

Frey dapat melihat bongkahan batu raksasa yang telah dipahat menjadi bentuk wajah manusia yang berada di sisi tebing. Batu itu terlihat sudah terguling dari candi di atasnya. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Di sana Frey berdiri tegap di tepian tempat yang landai itu. Bunyi busur Frey terdengar melentur. Sebab di belakangnya, seekor Royal Ludroth yang sedang berdiri di keempat kakinya dengan tengkuk tegap menggeram menantangnya di sana.

* * *

><p>Hari-3 15.05<p>

Frey membalikkan badannya untuk menatap mahluk itu dan mulai melangkah dengan perlahan bergerak mencoba memutari sang Royal Ludroth. Namun Frey menyadari keanehan dari gerak-gerik mahluk itu. Sang Royal Ludroth terlihat tidak ingin beranjak dari tempatnya berada, dan entah kenapa raksasa itu itu terlihat marah sekali. Mahluk itu sesekali berteriak melolong membuat Frey menghentikan langkahnya untuk beberapa saat, namun sang Royal Ludroth hanya menggertak dan tak kunjung maju untuk menyerangnya.

Frey mengambil kesempatan itu dengan melepaskan dua buah anak panahnya ke tubuh mahluk itu. Raksasa itu menggeram pedih ketika anak panah Frey menembus masuk ke tubuhnya cukup dalam. Namun tetap saja sang Royal Ludroth tidak berpindah dari tempatnya.

_A-apa?!_

Frey yang tidak yakin dengan apa yang sedang terjadi saat itu kembali melepaskan dua buah anak panah lagi yang menembus bunga karang kuning di kepala mahluk itu, satu panahnya yang lain menancap cukup dalam di kaki kiri sang Royal Ludroth. Namun saat itu raungan pedih mahluk itu tidak terdengar lagi. Sang raksasa sekarang terlihat lebih siap menahan rasa sakit dari serangan barusan. Frey menyadari tidak ada rasa takut di mata mahluk itu. Sang Royal Ludroth justru terlihat berdiri lebih tegap. Kemudian dengan mata kepalanya sendiri; Frey melihat sang Royal Ludroth memukulkan cakarnya ke pangkal panah yang menancap di kaki depan mahluk itu. Seketika pangkal panah yang terpukul tadi patah dan menyisakan separuh bagiannya beserta mata panah Frey yang masih tertanam di kaki depan sang raksasa.

_Apa maksudnya?_

Tak beberapa lama kemudian tiga ekor Ludroth terlihat bergerak keluar dari semak-semak di sekitar Frey dan bergegas berkumpul menuju sang pejantan utama. Sang Royal Ludroth membuka mulutnya dan menggeram ke arah ketiga Ludroth yang baru saja datang tadi. Sang raksasa terlihat seperti membentak ketiga mahluk itu, membuat ketiganya mundur sesaat kemudian bergerak ketakutan seraya menundukkan kepala-kepala mereka dan menggeliat menuju ke semak-semak di belakang sang Royal Ludroth.

Frey tiba-tiba melihat sang raksasa menolehkan kepalanya ke arahnya kembali. Tatapan Royal Ludroth itu kembali. Tatapan yang mengunci keberadaan Frey di sana. Dalam sekejap, mahluk raksasa itu melesat menggelincirkan tubuhnya di atas bebatuan licin di tepian sungai itu menuju ke tempat Frey berada. Pria itu melompat berguling menghindar, tapi sekali lagi, dengan cepat sang Royal Ludroth bergegas kembali merayap menuju ke tempatnya semula dan tidak melanjutkan serangannya.

_A-Apa?!_

Frey menyadari satu hal, sebab walau hanya sekilas, di sana Frey dapat melihat di semak-semak di belakang tempat sang Royal Ludroth tadi berada, sebuah pemandangan yang membuatnya tercengang.

_Sa-sarang? Ia melindungi sarangnya?!_

Di tempat itu, di semak-semak di dekat reruntuhan ukiran-ukiran batu-batu candi yang telah roboh di belakang sang Royal Ludroth. Di sanalah terdapat telur-telur yang dijaga oleh ketiga Ludroth yang baru kembali tadi.

Sekali lagi mahluk raksasa itu melesat menggelincir maju untuk menabrakkan dirinya ke arah Frey. Sang Royal Ludroth menggeram pelan menyadari ternyata sebuah anak panah telah mengenai kaki depan sebelah kanannya saat ia meluncur tadi.

Mahluk itu membungkuk dan melompat menerjang Frey, namun Frey dalam sekejap malah maju dan berlari menunduk melewati tubuh mahluk itu yang melintas cepat di atas kepalanya. Satu lagi anak panah Frey menghunjam bunga karang kuning di kepala mahluk itu selagi dirinya melesat melintasi cekungan bawah dari lompatan sang Royal Ludroth. Namun sekali lagi, tidak ada raungan dari sang raksasa. Mahluk itu kembali merayap cepat ke tempatnya semula untuk menghalangi pandangan Frey dari sarangnya di sana.

_**Kau akan menjadi kuat saat kau punya seseorang untuk kau lindungi.**_

Perkataan sang Nebei tua kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

"Yang benar saja!" Ujar Frey seraya berlari maju melesat ke arah sang raksasa.

Sang Royal Ludroth segera maju mencoba menggigitnya ketika Frey sudah masuk dalam jangkauannya, namun gerakan Frey jauh lebih gesit dari yang mahluk itu duga. Frey mengambil satu anak panahnya dan melompat menghujamkan anak panah itu ke bahu kiri sang Royal Ludroth. Darah seketika memuncrat keluar dari luka itu. Frey mendarat dan berguling satu kali di sana, mendapati dirinya berada di tengah-tengah di antara sarang dan sang Royal Ludroth.

Tiba-tiba Frey bergeming menyadari ia harus segera melompat menjauh dari sana sebab sang Royal Ludroth telah berputar cepat di belakangnya setelah menyadari sarangnya terancam.

"_Ugh!_"

Frey terpental jatuh walaupun hanya merasakan tubuh sang Royal Ludroth menyerempet dirinya. Kemudian pria itu mencoba melompat bangkit di sana hanya untuk mendapati dirinya akan segera dilindas oleh tubuh raksasa itu kembali. Tanpa Frey sadari mahluk itu telah menggelindingkan tubuhnya ke sisi kanannya untuk menggilas Frey. Pria itu sekali lagi segera melompat menghindar ke samping dan menghujamkan sebuah anak panah lagi ke pangkal ekor sang Royal Ludroth. Namun ekor sang raksasa mengayun liar menyambutnya di sana dan melemparkan Frey kembali ke tepian sungai. Frey berguling-guling sebeum ia berhenti dan terhuyung-huyung saat mencoba bangkit.

_Ce-cepat sekali!_

Frey menyadari perbedaan, baik di kekuatan maupun dari kecepatan antara Royal Ludroth yang ia kalahkan semalam dengan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Memang ia mengakui tubuh sang Royal Ludroth kali ini lebih besar dari yang ia kalahkan tadi malam, namun ada sesuatu yang lain yang membuat perbedaan di sana.

Frey kembali melihat sang Royal Ludroth bergerak dengan cepat ke tempatnya semula untuk menutupi pandangan Frey dari sarangnya di sana sekali lagi.

_Instingnya untuk melindungi sarangnya membuat ia kuat._

Tak lama kemudian sang penjantan utama itu menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Frey dengan angkuh di sana. Frey menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari wajah sang Royal Ludroth sekarang.

_Dia tersenyum?_

Tiba-tiba sang Royal Ludroth berteriak seperti melolong dengan kepala mendongak ke atas. Mengayun-ayunkan kepalanya dengan gerakan bergelombang ke kanan dan ke kiri. Frey langsung menyadari arti dari lolongan itu barusan. Sebab tak lama dari sungai di belakang Frey berada, muncul gundukan-gundukan di tepian-tepian sungai itu.

Hanya butuh beberapa saat sebelum tepian sungai segera dipenuhi dengan lebih dari selusin Ludroth yang merangkak naik menuju daratan. Belum juga usai, sebab Frey melihat beberapa Ludroth juga terlihat keluar dari tepian semak-semak di sekelilingnya menambah jumlah pasukan sang Royal Ludroth.

Frey saat itu menyadari dirinya benar-benar terkepung. Ludroth yang tadi keluar dari semak-semak segera menggeliat menuju ke sarang. Sedangkan sang Royal Ludroth kini tahu, tidak ada yang membuatnya kuatir lagi sekarang, mengetahui sarangnya telah mendapat penjagaan tambahan.

Frey melihat sang Raksasa merangkak lebih maju beberapa langkah sebelum ia mengaum dengan ganasnya ke arah sang pemanah. Teriakan itu membuat lebih dari dua puluh ekor Ludroth di belakang Frey bergerak serentak mengejar Frey yang terkepung di tengah-tengah.

Pria itu berputar dengan cepat dan berlari menyamping sambil menembakkan dua anak panahnya yang segera menghujam tubuh dan leher seekor Ludroth yang mengejarnya; tetapi seekor Ludroth lain tiba-tiba melompat untuk menerkamnya di sana, namun Frey yang mencoba berguling untuk menghindari terkaman itu justru kembali terpental setelah tubuh sang Royal Ludroth melesat menyerempetnya di belakangnya.

Frey mencoba melompat bangkit setelah ia berguling-guling beberapa kali, namun seekor Ludroth menggigit kakinya di sana. Frey segera menghujamkan sebuah anak panah lagi menembus tengkorak mahluk itu dan menyentakkan kakinya untuk melepaskan dirinya dari gigitan mahluk itu.

"_Cih!_"

Frey kemudian mencabut anak panah dari kepala Ludroth yang sudah tidak bernyawa tadi dan mendapati dirinya sudah terkepung lagi di sana.

Sang Royal Ludroth terlihat tersenyum angkuh sekali lagi menatapnya, disusul dua ekor Ludroth bergerak merayap menuju ke depan sang Royal Ludroth untuk melindungi pimpinan kelompoknya sambil membuka kedua rahang mereka untuk memperingatkan Frey.

"HAAHHH!" Teriak Frey seraya ia melesat maju menembakkan dua anak panahnya yang segera menghujam seekor Ludroth di hadapan raksasa itu.

Selagi Frey maju, seekor Ludroth lain melompat hendak menerkamnya. Frey berguling menghindarinya, tanpa ia tahu, sang Royal Ludroth telah meluncur menerobos ke depan untuk menabraknya. Sang pemanah sekali lagi terpental cukup jauh, namun kali ini pukulan tadi benar-benar telak, membuat Frey terlempar dan berguling sebelum tubuhnya tertelungkup di tanah.

Selusin Ludroth tidak perlu menunggu perintah lagi dan segera mengejar tubuh Frey yang terbaring di sana. Frey dapat mendengar derap langkah mahluk-mahluk itu yang berdatangan dari segala arah menuju ke tempatnya berada. Frey menggeram mengepalkan tangannya saat tubuhnya berbaring di sana.

_**Namun sampai waktunya tiba.**_

Seketika bunyi derap langkah para Ludroth berhenti saat ucapan Nebei terngiang kembali di kepalanya. Frey kemudian mencoba bertumpu pada tangannya untuk berdiri.

_**Jangan pernah kau lupakan siapa dirimu.**_

Frey menghela nafas, dan menopang tubuhnya untuk berlutut di sana. Kemudian dengan perlahan ia berdiri menatap ke arah para Ludroth di sekelilingnya, dan apapun yang terjadi saat itu, yang pasti para Ludroth yang mengelilinginya tidak berani bergerak mendekatinya lagi, beberapa bahkan terlihat mundur perlahan.

Frey maju dua langkah sebelum ia menatap tajam ke arah sang Royal Ludroth di depannya. Raksasa yang tadinya memandangnya dengan angkuh itu kini menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sambil menggeram ke arah Frey.

Sang Royal Ludroth mengibaskan kepalanya beberapa kali. Sang raksasa menolak untuk di intimidasi. Mahluk itu berteriak ke arah Frey, membuat lima ekor Ludroth maju menyerang serempak ke arahnya. Frey tiba-tiba melesat ke samping dan melepaskan dua anak panahnya ke arah seekor Ludroth yang bergerak maju tadi. Panahnya segera menembus leher mahluk itu yang langsung tergeletak tak bernyawa di sana.

Kemudian sekali lagi Frey melesat maju dan menghujamkan anak panahnya dalam genggamannya ke tengkorak dan tengkuk dua ekor Ludroth yang mencoba menerkamnya bersamaan. Kemudian dengan cepat Frey mencabut anak panah tadi dan sebuah menarik senar busurnya dan menghujam kepala seekor Ludroth lagi dengan anak panah yang sama.

Ludroth terakhir yang mencoba maju tadi menahan langkahnya dan mundur perlahan kembali ke barisan. Frey kembali menatap tajam sang Royal Ludroth yang kini menggeram bengis ke arahnya. Namun kali ini, justru kengerian yang seakan berkumpul di mata Frey ketika ia menatap sang Royal Ludroth yang tidak lagi menganggap remeh pengguna busur yang satu ini. Entah kenapa, udara di sana tiba-tiba saja terasa lebih pengap.

"Wahai sang penjaga lingkaran kedua." Tegas Frey di sana seraya ia melipat busurnya dan meletakkannya di punggungnya. Tiba-tiba saja belasan Ludroth di sana serempak mundur perlahan. Frey yang maju satu langkah lagi menghela nafas panjang kemudian membentak nyaring. "Kau seharusnya tahu diri!"

Bentakkan Frey melepaskan atmosfir pekat ke udara di sekitarnya dan membuat semua Ludroth berserakan berlari menjauh dan masuk ke semak-semak dan menyelam ke sungai. Sang Royal Ludroth membungkuk sambil menggeram dekat ke tanah. Mahluk itu mengibas-ngibaskan kepalanya beberapa kali. Sekarang giliran Frey yang tersenyum mengejek mahluk itu dan berlari dari sana untuk menjauhi tempat itu.

Sang Royal Ludroth yang merasa dirinya terhina langsung berteriak dengan nyaring ke arah Frey dan mengejarnya menyusuri tepian sungai. Hingga tak beberapa lama, mereka berada di tempat yang cukup lapang berlantai batu-batu kerikil sungai di sana. Kemudian Frey berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah tempat itu dan berbalik ke arah sang Royal Ludroth yang menggeram ganas mengejarnya di sana.

"Sekarang tidak ada yang membuatmu kuatir di sini." Jelas Frey tersenyum ke arah mahluk itu.

Sang Royal Ludroth tidak bergeming dengan ucapannya dan masih terus mengejarnya. Frey sekali lagi melesat maju ke arah sang raksasa. Ia kemudian melompat dengan sebuah anak panah di genggamannya dan menikam rahang mahluk itu. Sang Royal Ludroth mengacuhkan serangan Frey tadi dan berputar untuk menggigitnya sebelum Frey mendarat, namun Frey menerjang rahang mahluk tadi dengan sebuah tendangan yang membuat kepala sang Royal Ludroth berputar ke arah lain. Panah yang menancap di rahang mahluk itu patah terkena tendangan Frey di sana. Namun sang Royal Ludroth menolak berhenti, ia melibaskan ekor kelabu runcingnya untuk menghantam tubuh Frey yang baru saja mendarat.

Frey menunduk dekat tanah begitu rendah untuk menghindari serangan itu dan melompat mundur sambil melepaskan sebuah anak panah yang berputar melesat dan menembus tubuh sang Royal Ludroth. Raungan pedih mahluk itu akhirnya terdengar setelah sekian lama. Frey menarik senar busurnya sekali lagi namun sang Royal Ludroth dapat melihat ledakan hawa panas terlihat keluar dari tubuh Frey sebelum panah itu melesat sekali lagi berputar menembus ekor mahluk itu.

Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat dapat dirasakan mahluk itu ketika panah-panah tadi mengoyak daging-dagingnya dan menembus melewati sisi lain tubuhnya. Di tengah rasa sakit yang luar biasa itu, sang Royal Ludroth mencoba mengaum untuk mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali dan berputar ke arah Frey. Namun ternyata kaki mahluk itu menginjak sesuatu di atas lantai kerikil sungai di sana. Dalam sekejap tubuh mahluk itu mengejang-ngejang seraya aliran listrik yang amat besar itu mengalir ke sekujur tubuhnya, melumpuhkan semua gerakannya di sana. Frey ternyata meletakkan sebuah 'Shock Trap' saat ia menghindari ekor sang Royal Ludroth tadi.

Mahluk itu meraung dan menatap Frey ketakutan ketika melihat Frey menarik kembali busurnya. Tubuh Frey mengeluarkan ledakan hawa panas saat ia memfokuskan serangannya di sana. Tak lama cahaya kedua yang lebih besar kembali meledak di tubuh pria itu dan melepaskan hawa panas ke udara di sekitarnya.

Anak panahnya seketika bersiul berputar dan melesat menembus kerongkongan mahluk itu dan menerobos keluar di sisi tengkuk sang Royal Ludroth, membuatnya kepala sang raksasa tersentak ke belakang. Frey segera maju beberapa langkah dan; bunyi berdesis langsung terdengar ketika 'Tranq Bomb' meledak tepat di wajah mahluk itu.

Sang Royal Ludroth mengibas-ngibaskan kepalanya dengan susah payah karena otot-otot di tubuhnya yang masih di aliri oleh listrik. Namun hanya butuh beberapa detik sebelum rasa kantuk menyergap kesadaran mahluk itu. Tak beberapa lama sang raksasa terdengar melenguh beberapa kali sebelum tubuh besarnya jatuh berdebam tak sadarkan diri di sana.

Frey mengambil pelontar suar di sabuk di pinggangnya dan menembakkan peluru pijar ke langit yang sudah semakin gelap, menyibakkan cahaya putih yang segera menerangi tanah itu, menandakan misi pencariannya sudah selesai. Namun belum juga ia menghela nafas, tiba-tiba perasaannya menangkap sesuatu di sekitarnya, ia melayangkan pandangannya dengan liar ke arah barisan pohon di sisi kanannya.

_Ada yang mengikutiku!_

Frey melesat maju ke arah pepohonan di sana, di mana ia menemukan hawa kehadiran orang yang mengikutinya itu. Namun setelah tiba di depan sebuah pohon di sana, langkah Frey tiba-tiba melambat dan berhenti. Mata Frey kini terbelalak melihat batu yang dikalungkan di lehernya berpendar dengan cahaya kehijauan yang lemah.

_A-Apa!?_

Frey kemudian mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan menatap cemas ke arah pohon yang berada di depannya.

_Jangan-jangan._

Frey melanjutkan langkahnya dan berjalan ke balik pohon di depannya itu.

"Alen!"

Betapa kagetnya dirinya mendapati Alen yang sedang memegangi lehernya dan kesulitan bernafas di sana.

BAGIAN SEMBILAN: PRIA YANG TAKDIRNYA BERSILANGAN DENGAN MUSIM DINGIN. - SELESAI

* * *

><p>-HARAP DIREVIEW -<p>

Oke, inilah dia, Sekarang saya kuak sedikit-demi sedikit identitas Frey. :)

Saya sudah perlihatkan dari awal kalau Frey memang bukan pemburu Frey memang agak.. berbeda.. Dan ada tiga suku/klan yang telah diketahui sejauh ini (Sebenarnya kalau teman-teman teliti, saya sudah menyebutkan empat buah nama klan sejauh ini.. coba cek chapter-chapter sebelumnya..) :p

Dan sekian review dari saya, dan tentu saja yang saya tunggu-tunggu komentar dari teman-teman semua..


	10. Suara di Tengah Badai (Prolog - Akhir)

Suara di Tengah Badai (Prolog - Bagian Terakhir)  
><span>

_Perlindungan Hak Cipta: Monster Hunter adalah milik Capcom. Tokoh dalam cerita ini adalah milik saya_

* * *

><p>Hari-3 15.46<p>

Tiga ratus ratus tahun yang kalu, jauh di pegunungan api Yerem; negeri di mana asap dan abu membumbung tinggi ke langit, di hutan kelabu tempat sihir gelap di mana tanah bayang-bayang menyelimuti di bagian selatan Miderth. Bebatuan dingin menjadi tanah tempat berpijak, udaranya tercemar dan kabutnya beracun. Kengerian menjadi udara yang dihirup, dan hewan melata merayapi padang gurun yang gersang serta burung buas berputar di mana kematian menyentuh tanah.

Namun kemudian selama setengah abad di masa itu, hal-hal yang lebih aneh terjadi di Yerem, membuat kerajaan-kerajaan di seluruh belahan Miderth menjadi resah. Banyak yang melihat kapal-kapal raksasa dari negeri asing berlabuh di sana. Di sebuah negeri yang membelakangi pegunungan berapi, yang bernama Zeron. Kapal-kapal itu datang dan pergi tanpa ada yang tahu tujuannya.

Cerita-cerita mengerikan mulai menyebar ke seluruh penjuru benua; banyak yang berkata ilmu gelap sedang bekerja di sana. Mereka percaya sesuatu yang jahat sedang mengumpulkan kekuatan dalam jumlah besar. Hingga apa yang mereka takutkan sungguh-sungguh terjadi; pada tahun dua ratus lima puluh delapan, di bulan ke dua, peperangan pecah di Selatan. Seorang raja telah menyatakan perang.

Banyak negeri-negeri di selatan yang ditaklukkan dan tunduk kepada raja negeri itu. Mereka yang bangkit melawan segera menyadari; kekuatan mereka bukan tandingan pasukan sang raja. Sebab bukan pedang atau tombak yang mereka lawan melainkan taring. Sejarah kelam menceritakan bahwa sang raja mampu mengendalikan hewan-hewan buas sebagai pasukannya. Dan dalam sekejap, kerajaan itu menjadi sangat ditakuti oleh negeri-negeri lain. Begitu hebat kekuatannya, hingga membuat kerajaan itu menguasai daerah selatan hingga perbukitan kuno di timur, di dataran tinggi Buhr.

Dialah Tiel yang agung. Dikatakan bahwa ia adalah keturunan dari kerajaan kuno dari seberang lautan selatan, dan Tiel adalah salah satu keturunannya yang hebat; kerajaannya besar dan tak tergoyahkan, dan namanya termahsyur di dalam kitab-kitab sejarah kerajaan-kerajaan pertama zaman ketiga. Tiga negara dan sembilan kota dari utara hingga selatan Miderth berada di bawah kekuasaannya. Namun pada akhirnya, setelah seratus tahun bertahta dan memimpin peperangan; sang raja wafat dan kekuatannya yang mengerikan terkubur bersamanya.

Para hewan buas memang telah kehilangan pemimpinnya, dan sihir sang raja terdahulu juga telah tiada; namun sebelum wafat, Tiel telah membuat seluruh hutan di tanah selatan, wilayah-wilayah yang membentang dari tanah, pegunungan, perbukitan, rawa-rawa, hutan-hutan serta perairan di sekeliling kerajaannya, dipenuhi oleh hewan-hewan buas; menjadikannya tanah pembantaian bagi tentara manapun yang hendak mengusik kerajaannya.

Dan di tahun tiga ratus tujuh puluh enam, di bulan keenam, putranya, Arumziel menggantikannya di tahta sang raja. Seorang pewaris tahta yang mempunyai ambisi melebihi ayahnya. Terlahir di zaman peperangan, dan melihat betapa besar kerajaan ayahnya membuat Arumziel bertekad; ia akan menjadi satu-satunya raja.

Negeri selatan begitu luas, dan dikatakan bahwa Tiel, ayah Arumziel, sang raja terdahulu sering melakukan perjalanan menyusuri pegunungan api di selatan. Di ceritakan bahwa suatu hari ia menemukan ruangan tersembunyi di kuil batu raksasa yang dibangun di dalam perut gunung api. Orang-orang percaya, bahwa di sanalah Tiel yang agung menemukan perpustakaan berisi buku-buku dan lembaran-lembaran dari masa lampau. Ada yang mengatakan lembaran-lembaran itu berisi catatan dari zaman ke dua. Sang raja mempelajari berkas-berkas dan gulungan-gulungan perkamen kuno yang dikumpulkannya. Kabar ini membuat kerajaan-kerajaan lain semakin resah.

Maka kabar-kabar kembali terdengar, dan semuanya semakin jelas; bahwa Tiel waktu itu sedang membangun senjata pemusnah dengan menggunakan tehnologi yang berasal dari peradaban yang lalu; dan setelah sang raja wafat, putranya yang mewarisi tahta ingin meneruskan apa yang tidak pernah diselesaikan ayahnya; membangkitkan senjata kuno dari peradaban yang telah lama hilang.

Berita-berita kembali tersebar. Ada yang mengatakan orang-orang di sana membuat senjata-senjata sihir yang mampu mengeluarkan api, petir dan deru guntur; ada yang melihat mahluk-mahluk besi yang mampu melubangi gunung. Sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan sedang diciptakan di sana, dan selama lebih dari satu abad perang besar berkecamuk, kerajaan itu telah menjadi begitu luasnya hingga membuat kerajaan-kerajaan di zaman itu menjadi cemas.

Namun dahulu kala di masa itu diceritakan ada sebuah silsilah keturunan. Mereka disebut sebagai Einherjar. Mereka adalah kumpulan orang-orang dari desa-desa yang tersembunyi di gunung-gunung dan hutan-hutan di Miderth. Para ketua-ketua upacara-upacara suci, suku-suku pribumi yang bersahabat dengan alam yang terpencar di seluruh belahan benua.

Mereka adalah para suku pemburu yang dihormati. Di dalam tubuh mereka mengalir darah pemburu-pemburu hebat. Mereka di anugerahi kemampuan yang tidak dapat dimengerti manusia; dan kebanyakan dari kekuatan itu begitu diidam-idamkan para penguasa-penguasa. Namun di atas segala kehebatan mereka, para Einherjar bersumpah untuk tidak memihak siapapun untuk menghancurkan kerajaan manapun.

Tetapi di satu sisi, wilayah kerajaan Arumziel semakin meluas, hingga membabat hutan dan meratakan gunung-gunung. Di saat itulah para Einherjar yang mencintai keseimbangan menyadari bahwa perang ini telah menjadi perang mereka juga. Berita-berita tersebar, para pembawa pesan diutus, tujuannya hanya satu; mengumpulkan kembali silsilah Einherjar di seluruh benua; sebab hanya merekalah yang mampu menghadapi para hewan-hewan buas yang menjadi momok yang menakutkan bagi seluruh tentara sekutu.

Lebih dari separuh abad para Einherjar membantu persekutuan negeri-negeri untuk memukul mundur pertahanan tentara-tentara raksasa, yaitu mahluk-mahluk buas yang raja terdahulu kumpulkan untuk memenuhi wilayah di sekeliling kerajaan di mana Arumziel kini berkuasa, yang bersembunyi di hutan-hutan, laut, padang belantara dan pegunungan yang mengelilingi kerajaan itu. Namun para Einherjar maju dan membuka jalan-jalan melewati hutan dan pegunungan, sehingga membuat persekutuan mampu mengepung pasukan tentara Arumziel dari segala arah.

Melihat kehebatan bangsa Einherjar, persekutuan negeri-negeri mempercayakan mereka sebagai kepala-kepala satuan khusus. Alhasil, benteng-benteng dan kota-kota di selatan mulai direbut. Persekutuan negeri-negeri berhasil memerdekakan separuh Miderth, mulai dari perbatasan Fereimar, Gushen, hingga desa-desa kecil di tepian lembah Tundra.

Hingga suatu waktu, pada tahun empat ratus dua puluh dua, di padang debu di selatan, tempat di mana seluruh bala tentara di kerajaan-kerajaan besar di Miderth telah berkumpul di lembah Daranur, yang hingga sekarang disebut padang terakhir. Di sana asap hitam membumbung tinggi ke langit. Pertempuran telah mencapai puncaknya; dan pada hari ke tiga ratus empat belas penyerbuan mereka melewati perbatasan, di sanalah tembok hitam Kyr-Hobel, ibukota negeri Zeron berhasil diruntuhkan. Para tentara berhasil menyerang masuk menembus hingga ke istana utama. Namun di saat kemenangan sudah di depan mata, mereka harus berhadapan dengan suatu kenyataan pahit.

Hari itu seorang panglima, yaitu sang kepala seribu tentara dari persekutuan kerajaan barat, berhasil mengalahkan sang raja. Namanya adalah Yrufe, seorang pejuang dari suku Satriya, salah satu suku terhebat dari silsilah Einherjar.

Ia memimpin pasukannya hingga menerobos barisan paling ujung pertahanan sang raja. Pedang raksasa Arumziel terlempar saat tombak Yrufe menembus bahu sang raja. Dan saat itu sang raja sangat ketakutan; teriakannya nyaring dan di matanya ada kengerian. Namun tidak ada kemenangan pada hari itu; sebab Yrufe tidak pernah menyelesaikan pertarungannya. Di sana Arumziel tidak mati oleh tombaknya. Namun Yrufe dan seluruh keturunan Satriya malah memilih untuk mundur dan meninggalkan peperangan.

Kebingungan melanda seluruh pasukan. Bala tentara yang berhasil menerobos kembali terpukul mundur dan harus berjuang untuk meninggalkan ibukota. Kejadian itu menjadi pukulan besar bagi seluruh pasukan. Kekecewaan dan kemarahan membuat seluruh persekutuan terpecah belah. Perang tidak pernah usai dan mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke negeri mereka dengan memikul kekalahan, penghinaan dan rasa malu.

Raja Arumziel yang selamat segera menyadari bahwa suku Einherjar adalah sebuah ancaman besar baginya. Maka ia membangun kembali kerajaannya dan memerintahkan pasukan-pasukannya untuk memusnahkan seluruh bangsa Einherjar. Ia bahkan membawa pasukan-pasukan dari seberang lautan. Membayar mereka dengan emas dan batu permata hanya agar mereka meminjamkan kekuatan mereka untuk memusnahkan para Einherjar yang masih hidup.

Ketakutan melanda seluruh negeri waktu itu. Bangs-bangsa tak berani bergeming. Di tengah keadaan mereka yang terpuruk karena kekalahan besar waktu perang terakhir, tidak ada satupun kerajaan yang ingin berhadapan dengan bangsa-bangsa lain dari seberang lautan; dan para Einherjar yang dahulu di hormati, hanya dapat bertarung melindungi desa mereka masing-masing. Mereka maju hanya untuk menyerahkan diri kepada kematian. Desa-desa mereka dibakar dan dihancurkan. Mereka kalah dalam jumlah, seratus berbanding satu.

Di tahun-tahun setelahnya hanya ada api dan kematian bagi para Einherjar. Sebab tidak ada satupun bantuan yang datang dari kerajaan-kerajaan yang dahulu memohon meminta bantuan mereka. Dan di tengah ambang kebinasaan, para Satriya, keturunan penghianat, menghilang.

Namun setengah dekade setelah kekalahan besar menjadi masa pembantaian, masa yang selalu menjadi tahun kelam bagi sejarah setiap bangsa yang masih berdiri hingga sekarang. Di tengah zaman kegelapan itu, suatu kejadian yang lebih mengerikan terjadi. Di tahun itu kerajaan di mana Arumziel berada, ibukota negeri Zeron, Kyr-Hobel yang berada jauh di selatan, tertarik masuk ke dalam bumi oleh bencana alam.

Kebingungan melanda seluruh negeri. Sebab tidak pernah terpikirkan semuanya akan selesai seperti itu. Musuh terbesar di bumi Miderth telah lenyap, perang besar telah berakhir. Semuanya terlalu ringkas; benar-benar ringkas, biadap dan singkat. Arumziel yang perkasa, yang melebarkan kerajaannya hingga ke ujung-ujung benua, yang muncul dan berdiri dengan angkuh telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Sebab di sanalah Arumziel yang ternyata secara tidak langsung telah berdiri menentang alam.

Dan di sana sang alam yang maha kuat menghancurkannya dalam semalam. Seakan-akan sang alam raya hanya mencoba meluruskan keriput kecil yang ada di dalam bentangan semesta, yaitu tonjolan yang tiada berharga dan mengganggu pandangan sang alam hanya untuk mencapai apa yang selalu sang alam junjung sejak dahulu kala; yaitu keseimbangan.

Tak ada yang tersisa, tak ada bangsa yang berkabung kecuali dari ratusan ribu tentara Arumziel yang tersebar di seluruh bumi selatan. Mereka terpecah namun merdeka. Masing-masing kembali ke negeri mereka yang dahulu terjajah; dan bagi mereka yang kehilangan negeri mereka, akhirnya terpencar ke seluruh tempat di Miderth untuk mencari tempat bernaung.

Mengenai kisah para Einherjar, mereka tidak pernah terlihat lagi di tahun-tahun sesudahnya; seakan-akan mereka menghilang sepenuhnya. Ada yang percaya mereka telah dipunahkan; dan ada juga yang berkata bahwa mereka yang masih selamat mencoba membaur dengan orang-orang di penjuru negeri atau bersembunyi di kedalaman hutan di berbagai belahan Miderth.

Sekian masa kemudian berlalu dari pertempuran terbesar dalam sejarah kelam bangsa-bangsa di bumi ke tiga, namun separuh abad setelah pembantaian ras setelah perang besar, sebuah kabar yang menggemparkan timbul di mana-mana. Para Einherjar yang tidak pernah diketahui lagi keberadaannya muncul kembali di wilayah negeri Selatan.

Para raja-raja yang melihat kesempatan ini memohon kepada mereka para Einherjar untuk membangun persekutuan kembali di tengah krisis dan perang besar. Sebab dengan menghilangnya para Einherjar membuat kerajaan-kerajaan kewalahan menghadapi para raksasa dan mahluk-mahluk buas yang berusaha mengambil kembali wilayah mereka yang telah direbut manusia.

Para tetua suku Einherjar bersepakat menerimanya, namun bukan untuk memihak kepada siapapun juga, melainkan dengan maksud mendirikan Persekutuan Pemburu yang mereka tempatkan di dekat perbatasan negeri Selatan.

Sistem yang sama mulai menjamur ke seluruh negeri. Persekutuan yang sama mulai di bangun di bawah naungan lima suku Einherjar yang mengelola seluruh sistem perburuan. Dan tepat sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Persekutuan Pemburu secara resmi didirikan, bertepatan dengan selesainya pembangunan dua buah kota yang diberikan kepada suku Einherjar untuk dikelola sebagai pusat dari Persekutuan Pemburu menjalankan tugas mereka. Yaitu Dondruma di tanah Fallan, dan Loc Lac di padang gurun Deshran.

Kisah-kisah tentang kehebatan mereka, para suku Einherjar, sudah berabad-abad diceritakan. Dikatakan bahwa ayunan pedang, tombak dan tembakkan dari busur-busur mereka memang bukan ditujukkan untuk mengalahkan manusia. Keahlian yang mematikan itu ditujukan untuk menumbangkan para Raksasa.

Dan di sanalah Alen berdiri menatap kagum sekaligus cemas. Memang selama ini ia hanya bisa mengenal mereka para Einherjar dari cerita-cerita para tua-tua di negerinya, tentang keahlian dan kemampuan mereka yang disegani. Namun sekarang ia baru memahami, kenapa para Einherjar begitu di hormati.

Sebab sekarang Alen menyaksikan sendiri langsung; tepat di depan matanya sendiri, berdiri seorang keturunan dari bangsa yang terbuang tiga ratus tahun silam. Salah satu yang terkuat dari seluruh keturunan Einherjar. Seorang Satriya muda. Namanya Frey Jaddenspear.

Sebuah tanah lapang terhampar di tepian sungai di hadapan Alen. Di sana ia melihat Frey sedang menghadapi seekor Royal Ludroth, seorang diri. Sungguh, Alen tidak akan pernah melupakan tatapan mata pria itu barusan ketika ia membidik raksasa yang malang itu. Alen merasakan ketakutan layaknya menyebar memenuhi udara di sekitarnya. Perasaan yang barusan ia rasakan, itu adalah keinginan membunuh yang sangat pekat. Seketika busur Frey berdesing, dan seekor Royal Ludroth yang telah terluka parah segera rubuh tak berdaya di hadapannya saat anak panah Frey menembus dada mahluk itu.

Tak lama Alen melihat pria itu melangkah mendekati tubuh mahluk itu. Udara yang tadi membeku mulai mengalir, dan perlahan-lahan Alen mulai bisa bernafas kembali. Jantung gadis itu berdegup kencang. Gadis itu melihat Frey mengambil sesuatu dari sabuknya, mengarahkannya ke langit dan menembakkannya. Bunyi melengking beserta dengan cahaya putih terang naik ke langit; dan seketika itu juga langit menjadi terang sekali. Frey telah menyalakan suarnya. Perburuan raksasa telah berakhir.

Alen yang masih bersembunyi mencoba bersandar di balik pohon di sebelahnya. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat dan rasakan. Frey yang selama ini bersamanya tidak seperti itu. Intimidasi dari tatapannya ke arah sang Royal Ludroth benar-benar bukan hawa yang biasa. Namun tiba-tiba Alen segera menyadari sesuatu. Segalanya terlalu sunyi. Ia langsung menyadari bahwa ia seharusnya tidak berada di tempat itu, namun terlambat. Ia merasakan kakinya mulai gemetar hebat, dan tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan. Ia bisa pastikan bahwa seperti ada batu besar yang menghimpit tubuhnya. Ia baru pertama kali merasakan rasa takut yang luar biasa seperti itu. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Tak ada yang bisa ia pikirkan. Hanya suaranya yang tercekik yang bisa keluar. Ia rasa ia akan mati di sana, hingga mulutnya berkata-kata dengan sendirinya.

"Fr.. Fre.."

Ia sendiri tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ia coba katakan. Alen memanggil nama pria itu. Tapi kenapa? Namun yang pasti, seketika itu juga tubuhnya serasa terlepas dari rantai yang membelenggunya. Ia jatuh di atas lututnya sambil bernafas dengan susah payah memegangi tenggorokannya.

"Alen?" Ucap pria yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya.

Alen menegakkan kepalanya menatap sosok Frey yang sedang berdiri di dekatnya. Namun sekarang Alen benar-benar tidak mengenal pria itu lagi. Frey yang berada di hadapannya sekarang, berdiri layaknya seorang prajurit dari kerajaan-kerajaan kuno. Sinar putih dari suar di langit jatuh di rambut dan bahu Frey. Cahaya lembut seperti selubung terang menghinggapi keberadaannya. Angin lembut tiba-tiba bertiup, menerpa dedaunan basah yang meneteskan kilau dari butiran air; seakan-akan seluruh alam raya sedang bekerja sama hendak memperkenalkan siapa pria yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya ini. Alen memperhatikan sesuatu di sana, seperti ada yang menghalangi pandangannya. Alen melihat seperti ada uap tipis dari tubuh pria itu yang bergerak naik ke atas. Kemudian Alen melihat Frey membungkuk cepat dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pohon di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Frey lagi memegang pundak gadis itu.

Alen masih mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk tetap tersadar; dan bagi yang memperhatikan, Alen masih mencoba bernafas dengan susah payah.

"Ha.. Aa.." Hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya.

Di depan matanya, Alen melihat wajah Frey bergeming melihat kondisinya, dan seketika itu juga; Alen dapat merasakan udara seketika mengalir masuk melalui tenggorokannya. Sontak gadis itu langsung mencoba menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia mampu setelah terbatuk-batuk di sana. Alen menatap pria itu sekali lagi, namun kali ini sosok yang berada di depannya itu telah berubah menjadi Frey yang dahulu ia kenal.

Saat Alen sedang menatap Frey dengan tatapan heran; ia langsung menyadari satu hal; baru saja, udara dan tubuhnya; Alen mengetahui, bukan dirinya sendiri yang memberi mereka perintah. Sekarang Alen baru menyadari, pria di depannya inilah yang barusan membuat seluruh tubuhnya membeku.

_Inikah keturunan Einherjar?_

Entahlah, namun nampaknya Alen harus mengakuinya sekarang, bahwa sebuah tatapan berkuasa mengikat dan melepaskan hidup mati manusia. Mungkin inilah yang raksasa itu rasakan ketika menatap pria di hadapannya ini waktu itu; dan bagi seorang manusia, tatapan Frey barusan seakan-akan membuat waktu berhenti bergerak. Dan atas kengerian yang baru saja Alen rasakan, ia mengetahui, jika sosok di hadapannya ini adalah musuh, maka pria ini musuh yang berbahaya.

Alen tertegun di sana, bertanya-tanya di dalam hati. Apa yang baru saja Frey lakukan kepadanya? Kenapa dirinya tidak merasakan rasa takut itu lagi? Namun terlepas dari semua ketakutan yang mencekam dan semua kengerian yang memenuhi udara tadi. Alen tahu bahwa ia tidak punya alasan untuk merasakan apa yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang ini. Sebab saat ini ia merasa, aman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Alen?" Tanya Frey membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu.

Namun Alen masih mencari-cari ke mana rasa takut itu pergi.

_Siapa kau Frey? Apa kau musuh?_

"Bagaimana bahumu?" Tanya Frey lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Frey?" Tanya gadis itu memotong ucapannya. Padalah ia menyadari beberapa detik yang lalu, jangankan bersuara, ia bahkan terdiam membeku ketakutan saat ia menatap pria itu.

Namun pertanyaan itu membuat Frey terdiam di sana. Alen langsung membuang pandangannya dari pria itu kemudian mencoba bangkit dari tempatnya bersandar dan membelakangi yang Frey masih belum menjawab pertanyaannya. Tiba-tiba gadis itu meninggalkannya dan berbalik menuju turunan di belakang mereka.

"_H-Hei._" Tukas Frey berdiri sambil mengikutinya.

Alen tidak memperdulikan panggilan Frey dan terus berjalan menuruni turunan hingga sampai ke tepian sungai; perasaannya campur aduk. Namun perasaan itu segera berubah menjadi cemas sekaligus kagum ketika ia melihat Royal Ludroth tadi yang sedang berbaring di sana. Alen kemudian berjalan mendekati tubuh raksasa mahluk itu.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak menyentuhnya, nona Elweard." Tukas Frey memperingatkan.

Alen kemudian menyadari, ia mendengar suara dengkuran mahluk itu.

_Tunggu. Mahluk ini tidak mati_.

Ternyata Royal Ludroth tersebut hanya pingsan karena pengaruh obat bius; dan Frey benar, jika ia menyentuhnya, ia akan tersengat listrik segera. Namun Alen masih belum bisa berkata apa-apa. Sebab ukuran mahluk itu masih membuatnya tercengang-cengang. Alen menyadari mahluk itu bahkan jauh lebih besar daripada yang terakhir ia lihat bersama Kael. Dan tak lama angin yang cukup kencang mulai berhembus. Sepertinya mendung yang semakin pekat kembali menghampiri tempat itu.

"Sebaiknya kau menjauh sedikit, jika bukan karena setruman, kau tetap akan pingsan jika terus menghirup obat bius yang masih menempel di kulit mahluk itu." Tukas Frey lagi memperingatkan.

Alen segera melangkah mundur perlahan dari sana ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia mencium bau obat bius yang tertiup angin itu di sana.

"Ternyata aku memang tidak mengenal siapa kau." Ucap Alen kepadanya, dan percayalah ia tidak berbohong. "Kau yang baru saja melakukan semua ini seorang diri?" Tanya gadis itu tanpa menoleh kea rah Frey. Namun Frey masih diam tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Alen menghela nafas kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Kau tahu? Aku seharusnya melihat surat kontrakmu dari awal. Perburuan tingkat tiga bukan?" Sergah Alen seraya membalikkan badannya menatap tajam ke arah Frey.

Frey tercengang sedikit mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Jika yang kau maksud aku melanggar peraturan, kau salah." Jawab Frey buru-buru, namun ia melihat bahwa Alen hanya menatapnya di sana. Ia tahu kalau yang Alen maksud. Yang namanya perburuan yang mengharuskan seorang pemburu mengalahkan dua raksasa dalam satu pencarian adalah perburuan dengan tingkat empat ke atas. Namun bagaimanapun juga semua ini di luar kehendaknya, sebab permintaan perburuan ini juga mendadak ia terima sewaktu ia di pos persekutuan terakhir di desa Louru. "_Well_, elang pembawa berita menyampaikan pesan untuk menangkap seekor lagi. Jadi aku tidak melanggar apapun. Aku punya suratnya." Jelas Frey lagi.

_Seekor lagi katanya? _

Frey memang tidak menangkap maksud pertanyaan Alen barusan. Yang gadis itu tanyakan bukanlah 'Kenapa', namun 'Bagaimana bisa'. Namun satu hal yang pasti; Alen menyadari bahwa pria di hadapannya ini menyelesaikan semuanya dalam waktu kurang dari empat hari, sendirian. Namun Alen tetap tidak mengerti. Ke mana perginya perasaan yang menyesakkan itu tadi. Ia hampir lupa bagaimana bisa ia gemetar di hadapan pria di hadapannya ini tadi.

"Sepertinya kita tidak punya urusan lagi di sini." Tukas Alen ketus sambil membalikkan badan dan berjalan melewati Frey.

Tiba-tiba langit bergemuruh kembali di atas mereka. Berkas cahaya di langit terlihat semakin pudar. Kegelapan dari langit mendung kembali meredupkan cahaya di tempat itu. Namun seraya Alen berjalan, ia tidak mendengar langkah kaki lain selain dari miliknya sendiri.

"Alen." Panggil Frey tiba-tiba.

Jantung gadis itu serasa berhenti satu detik. Ia menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Frey perlahan. Ia menyadari pria itu masih tidak bergerak untuk beranjak mengikutinya.

"Apa?" Tanya Alen sambil menoleh sedikit; dan sungguh, Alen melihat tangan Frey mendekati belati di sabuknya._ Habislah aku_.

"Aku belum bisa kembali sekarang." Ungkap Frey kepadanya sambil melangkah perlahan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Frey hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terus melangkah mendekati Alen. Gadis itu mencoba untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya dengan menatap sedatar mungkin. Namun jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang seraya Frey mendekatinya. Sampai akhirnya pria itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Alen memutar tubuhnya untuk berjaga-jaga masih dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Aku rasa kau menjatuhkan sesuatu." Ucap Frey sambil mengulurkan lengannya ke arah Alen.

Tatapan Alen berubah kosong ketika gadis itu tertegun dan menelan ludahnya. Ia serasa tak percaya apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Pria di hadapannya itu; Frey baru saja mengembalikan kalung itu begitu saja. Alen segera menatap Frey dan mengambil kalung itu dengan cepat.

"T-Terimakasih." Ucap Alen tak berani lama-lama menatap mata Frey. "Aku pikir aku telah menghilangkannya." Jawab Alen segera setelah menyimpan kalung itu di tas kulit di sabuk di pinggangnya.

"Tidak apa. Kau menjatuhkannya waktu…. itu." Ucap Frey tersenyum sambil tetap menatap mata Alen.

"Ma-Maaf." Ucap Alen terbata. Gadis itu mulai membenci rasa gugup di dalam dirinya yang membuat ia tak bisa berucap dengan wajar saat itu. _Apa yang salah denganku!? Jika terus berbicara seperti ini aku benar-benar bisa mati._ Ia berteriak dalam hati. "I-Ini.." Ucap Alen terbata, lagi. "Ayahku pasti kecewa jika aku menghilangkannya."_ Aku tidak bohong._ Ia masih menatap ke bawah. Namun dalam hatinya ia benar-benar di landa kepanikan. Benda itu sudah ia dapatkan. Namun ia tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja. Alen mulai berfikir apa pria itu sedang mengujinya. Alen bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang ada di pikiran Frey sebenarnya. _Apa sebaiknya aku lari? Ide yang bodoh!_ Ia benar. Bertanding lari melawan seorang Einherjar benar-benar ide yang bodoh. Entah permainan apa yang sedang Frey mainkan saat itu.

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan." Kata Frey sambil melihat langit.

Alen tiba-tiba merasakan angin yang aneh mulai bertiup di sana.

"Ya. Sebaiknya kita bergegas." Sahut gadis itu kepadanya. Langit kembali bergemuruh. Angin pun membawa butiran air tipis bersamanya. Alen membalikkan badannya untuk beranjak dari sana, namun ia berhenti untuk menatap Frey sebentar. "Jadi, kau tidak ikut?" Tanya Alen kepadanya.

Frey tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan masih memandang langit yang bergemuruh. Tiba-tiba warna di wajah pria itu berubah. Ia seperti tidak sedang berada di tempat itu.

"Aku rasa kau harus pergi sekarang. Aku akan menyusulmu." Jawab Frey dengan wajah gelisah.

_Apa pria ini mempermainkanku? Apa yang ada dipikirannya sebenarnya?_

Pikiran Alen berkecamuk, dan entah kenapa langit semakin bergemuruh sesaat setelah pria di hadapannya itu berkata-kata. Seakan-akan tempat itu bertindak seirama menyatakan keinginan Frey untuk bergegas serta menyiratkan kepanikan yang Alen rasakan dari ucapannya. Namun Alen tidak bisa memikirkan hal yang lebih baik dari kesempatan itu. Sebab ia juga harus secepatnya pergi dari sana. Ia harus memisahkan diri dari Frey.

"Baiklah. Kita bertemu di desa Felyne." Ucap Alen berbohong kepadanya.

"Jangan!" Potong Frey cepat yang membuat Alen bergeming. Frey mengernyit menatap ke samping sebelum matanya kembali melirik gadis itu. "Apapun yang terjadi aku ingin kau secepatnya beranjak ke tebing Oro." Pinta Frey kepadanya.

Alen meloloskan tawa kecilnya dari hidungnya. Melihat semua kesempatan yang Frey berikan, Alen mulai berfikir;

_I-Ini semua berjalan terlalu lancar. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya bila aku berkata; Frey, aku sebenarnya ingin kabur darimu. Karena kau buronan yang berbahaya. Ya, kau tahu kan? Siapa tahu kau mengizinkannya._

Tapi pikiran ini tetap ia simpan di kepalanya. Tentu saja ia tidak mau mati di sana.

"Tapi itu masih satu hari perjalanan jauhnya." Ujar Alen kepadanya mencoba menyamarkan maksud hatinya sekali lagi.

"Aku akan menyusulmu sebelum gelap." Timpal Frey. "Aku minta kau mengikuti jalan berbatu ini hingga akhir, kemudian terus berjalan menuju barat." Tambahnya lagi.

Alen tahu bahwa percuma saja jika saat ini ia bertanya. Sebab ia sudah tahu, sekali lagi pria di hadapannya ini akan meninggalkannya tanpa memberikan penjelasan apapun. Namun Alen sendiri juga berharap ia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Frey. Sebab ia harus mengambil jalan lain.

"Baiklah." Jawab Alen mengangguk cepat. Ia kemudian berbalik, bersiap untuk melangkah.

"Alen." Frey memanggil gadis itu lagi. Namun kali ini Alen menyadari ada keraguan di nada suara pria itu.

Alen membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menghadap pria itu perlahan. Di sana Alen justru mendapati dirinya menatap wajah murung Frey di sana. Alen merasa kali ini dadanya sesak. Bukan karena takut, namun ia hanya sedang berusaha mengabaikan firasatnya bahwa pria di hadapannya ini sedang melindunginya dari sesuatu.

"Aku punya alasan atas segala yang kuperbuat, dan maaf jika aku mengecewakanmu namun aku pasti menyusulmu kali ini." Janji Frey kepadanya.

Alen sama sekali tidak merasakan ada ancaman apapun dari perkataan Frey barusan. Malahan sedikit bagian dalam hatinya justru menginginkan agar Frey menepati janjinya.

_Siapa kau Frey? Apakah kau musuh?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu kembali lagi di kepalanya. Alen mencoba tersenyum saat menoleh di sana. Namun senyumnya begitu lemah.

"Kenapa aku harus kecewa?" Tanya Alen sambil membalikkan badannya sepenuhnya dan tersenyum mengangkat alisnya menghadap Frey.

Pria itu tidak menjawabnya segera. Frey hanya menatap dirinya lama sebelum pria itu membalas senyuman gadis itu.

"Hanya saja.. sepertinya kita memang tim yang buruk. Aku tidak pernah tahu ada tim yang sering terpisah seperti ini." Jelas Frey terkekeh.

Alen memutar matanya masih dengan seyumannya. Namun tak beberapa saat, senyum Alen terasa pahit. Gadis itu hanya memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng cepat. Alen berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu sambil berharap-harap mendengarkan suara datang dari pria di belakangnya, namun sekali lagi Alen tidak dapat mendengar langkah kaki pria itu, sebab ia tahu bahwa Frey juga sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

* * *

><p>Hari-3 16.40<p>

Alen sedang berjalan melintasi tanah lapang di mana ilalang-ilalang tumbuh setinggi pinggang. Awan gelap semakin pekat menandakan hujan bisa datang kapan saja. Meskipun demikian, ia tetap menyusuri jalan yang telah Frey sarankan. Perasaannya tidak menentu. Sebab sekalipun ia tidak punya alasan untuk mempercayai Frey, namun ia memilih untuk tidak keluar dari jalur yang Frey tunjukkan. Itupun ia masih tidak mengerti. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi ia masih tidak bisa menepis perasaan bahwa Frey sedang melindunginya dari sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui.

_Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku harus mempercayainya? Ia seorang Satriya!_

Alen sadar benar bahwa ia tidak perlu menanyakan kepada Frey langsung bahwa ia seorang buronan, namun ia rasa pria itu seperti tidak menahan dirinya. Alen benar-benar yakin bahwa Frey justru ingin menunjukkan siapa dia sebenarnya waktu itu.

_Tapi untuk apa?_

Pertanyaan itu yang berkecamuk di pikirannya sekarang. Tapi yang pasti bukan supaya Alen mengetahui bahwa ia adalah Seorang Satriya, salah satu keturunan dari silsilah Einherjar. Salah satu dari kriminal yang sedang dicari-cari bangsa-bangsa. Namun Alen juga berpikir mungkin saja Frey benar-benar belum mengetahui rahasia dirinya atau rahasia dari kalung yang ia berikan kepadanya. Jika memang seperti itu, berarti kalung ini bukan dicuri.

_Tapi apakah benar bahwa aku seberuntung itu?_

Mungkin kalau memang demikian, Alen benar. Ia terlalu beruntung jika demikian halnya. Sebab batu yang ada padanya itu baru saja jatuh ke tangan penjahat yang paling dicari, dan dalam seketika kembali lagi ke tangannya begitu saja. Namun sekali lagi, jika memang demikian, Alen sadar bahwa ia tidak boleh bertemu dengan pria itu lagi. Sebab sangat mungkin ada kesempatan Frey mengetahui rahasianya dan merebut batu itu dari dirinya. Ia harus melarikan diri.

Alen baru saja keluar dari pepohonan memasuki ladang ilalang di hadapannya. Meskipun ia mempercepat langkahnya, lengan kirinya sudah terasa lebih baik sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia yakin bahwa dirinya masih mampu untuk berjalan beberapa jam ke depan. Namun hal yang ia kuatirkan sekarang, walau malam baru akan tiba dalam dua jam lagi, namun tempat itu sudah cukup gelap untuk ia lewati; dan di depannya nanti, seharusnya ia akan bertemu dengan hutan belantara kembali.

Ia mulai kesulitan untuk mengatur langkahnya ketika memasuki padang ilalang itu, namun tiba-tiba saat berlari, Alen sama sekali tidak yakin, namun di sana gadis itu mendengar suara orang-orang yang sangat ramai sedang berbisik-bisik. Suara itu begitu ramai hingga seakan-akan ia sedang berada di tengah-tengah sebuah aula yang berisi ratusan orang. Sontak Alen menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat sekelilingnya dengan cemas. Ia bahkan berputar di sana untuk mengetahui di mana orang-orang itu berada. Namun sia-sia. Suara itu memudar dan hilang, dan ia tidak menemukan siapapun selain dirinya sendiri yang sedang berdiri di ladang itu. Ia memegang dadanya yang sesak mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang mulai memburu dan jantungnya yang berdegup cepat. Namun ia segera menyadari rasa sesak itu bukan berasal dari sana. Alen tahu bahwa ia memang baru saja berlari dalam jarak yang jauh, namun rasa sesak itu bukan karena kelelahan. Ia merasa dirinya sedang ditindih oleh sesuatu yang berat.

_**Ia di sana.. menemukannya.. lihat.. datang.. shhhhhh.. hahaha... datang... hahahaha... kita... shhhh... cepat... hahahha... menemukannya... susul dia... kembali... hahahaha...**_

"Si.. Siapa!" Teriak Alen saat mendengar bisikan-bisikan itu kembali di telinganya. Ia berputar-putar tidak karuan mencoba mencari asal suara itu dan menatap liar sekelilingnya sambil menutupi sebelah telinganya dengan lengan kanannya. Namun tiba-tiba saja, Alen mendengar gemuruh yang nyaring pecah di langit dan membuatnya duduk meringkuk memejamkan matanya di sana. Tubuhnya bergetar, namun walau sekejap ia bisa melihat kilatan petir meninggalkan cahaya putih di ladang itu.

_I.. Ini.._

Serta merta rasa dingin hinggap di seluruh punggungnya. Alen perlahan berdiri dan menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat dari mana hawa dingin itu berasal; dan benar saja, di belakangnya berdiri seorang pria berjubah kelabu sejauh selemparan batu berada di balik bayang-bayang gelap pepohonan di hutan di belakangnya. Kilat menyambar sekali lagi; dan Alen mengenali sosok di sana. Itu Frey.

Secercah kilat disusul oleh gemuruh petir muncul ketika ia melihat sosok Frey melangkah mendekat. Alen mencoba menyembunyikan bahwa tubuhnya sedang gemetar; dan apapun rencananya untuk melarikan diri sekarang, itu sudah terlambat.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan menyusul." Ucap Alen mencoba tenang.

Frey menatap Alen lama sambil terus melangkah mendekat.

"Kau ternyata memang penuh kejutan, Nona Elweard." Ucap Frey kepadanya sambil terus berjalan mendekati Alen.

Mendengar nada suaranya barusan. Alen merasa jantungnya tiba-tiba seperti menendang keluar.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Alen memandang Frey dengan tatapan kosong. Alen tahu benar sedang menuju ke mana arah pembicaraan saat itu.

Frey berjalan semakin dekat ke arahnya. Langit kembali bergemuruh; dan semakin pria itu mendekat, Alen dapat merasakan angin kembali berhembus semakin kencang. Hingga akhirnya langkah kaki pria itu berhenti tepat di depannya, dan kemudian semuanya menjadi sunyi. Alen bahkan bisa mendengar degup jantungnya sendiri.

"Kau takut?" Tanya Frey dengan nada mengancam.

Alen menggenggam belatinya, bersiap-siap menghunusnya.

"Jadi benar, kau seorang Satriya." Tukas Alen berbisik. Namun sekali lagi, ia tak berani memandang mata Frey di sana.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu?" Tanya Frey pelan.

"Apa sekarang kau akan membunuhku?"

"Apa barusan kau memberikanku saran?" Ungkap Frey sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

_Baiklah_;_ aku akan mati._ _Gara-gara pemikiran bodoh barusan, aku sekarang benar-benar akan mati_.

Dan percuma; Alen merasakan tangannya tak bisa bergerak menarik belatinya. Tinggal satu langkah lagi sebelum Frey dapat menggapainya. Kemudian pria itu melangkah dan berjalan melintas begitu saja melewatinya.

"Lewat sini nona Elweard." Ujar Frey datar. "Biar aku yang mengantarmu." Tambahnya lagi sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Alen.

"Kau jangan main-main!" Geram Alen di sana. Nafasnya mulai memburu.

Frey membalikkan badannya dan menatap Alen dengan wajah heran. Ia kemudian menyilangkan kedua lengannya di sana.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh." Jawab Frey seraya menaikkan alisnya.

"Kemudian kau akan membunuhku?"

"Apa untungnya bagiku?" Tanya Frey sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Namun tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah datar. "Kecuali." Sambungnya lagi, matanya kini menatap Alen lama. "Kecuali kau punya sesuatu yang berharga." Nada suara Frey kembali mengancam.

Kali ini Alen telah menghunuskan belatinya.

"Aku tidak memiliki apapun yang kau inginkan." Tegas Alen sambil menatap tajam ke arah Frey.

Alen melihat Frey melirik ke arah belatinya dan melunakkan tatapannya, kemudian pria itu mengangguk dua kali perlahan.

"Kalau begitu.. kita tidak punya masalah di sini." Ucap Frey tersenyum sebelum ia membalikkan badannya kembali dan berjalan meninggalkan Alen.

Alen sama sekali tidak punya alasan untuk mengikuti pria itu, namun entah kenapa tubuhnya mengkhianatinya dan bergerak beranjak menyusul Frey.

_Ini tidak dapat dipercaya!_

Tapi satu hal yang ia pikirkan, apakah ini berarti Frey tidak mengetahui siapa dirinya sebenarnya? Apakah benar pria ini tidak menyadari rahasia di kalung yang ia bawa? Namun ia masih harus tetap waspada sampai ia benar-benar terpisah darinya. Alen mengganti langkahnya dan berlari menyusul sisi Frey yang masih terus berjalan.

"Tu-tunggu, jika kau membiarkanku kembali, bukankah berarti kau tidak bisa kembali ke desamu?" Tanya Alen kepada Frey.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Frey sambil tersenyum. Meskipun dia tidak menoleh ke arah Alen, gadis itu bisa melihat dari sisi wajah Frey, bentuk wajah pria itu berubah. Ya. Frey tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku tidak akan melaporkan seorang buronan sepertimu berkeliaran di Barat? Kau akan segera tertangkap di sana." Tambah Alen lagi.

Pria ini tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Alen. Frey kemudian menoleh kea rah gadis itu dengan alis terangkat.

"Aku ingin melihat mereka mencoba." Sanggah Frey sambil menatap Alen agak lama seraya terus berjalan. "Lagipula," Sambungnya lagi kembali meluruskan pandangannya. "Aku tidak pernah ingat pernah mengatakan kepadamu bahwa aku memang berasal dari Kokoto." Frey menutup kalimatnya dengan senyumnya sambil menoleh ke arah Alen kembali.

Alen segera membuang pandangannya dari Frey.

"Sekali pelarian, tetap pelarian." Jawab Alen memutar matanya. Namun ia malah mendengar Frey terkekeh.

"Kami disebut dalam banyak nama; dan 'pelarian'…. Ya. Itu salah satunya."

_Dia ini benar-benar.._

"Satu hal lagi." Pinta Alen kesal.

"Tanyalah."

"Kenapa kau memintaku untuk langsung menuju tebing?" Tanya Alen sambil kembali memperhatikan jalan di depan. Namun Frey hanya terdiam di sana. Lama ia tidak menjawab Alen dan terus berjalan memimpin gadis itu. "Sudahlah! Mungkin kau memang akan membunuhku nanti." Tukas Alen kepadanya kesal.

Frey tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya di sana dan memandang langit.

"Badai akan datang." Ungkap Frey berbisik seraya dengan munculnya gemuruh di langit yang menderu.

Alen tiba-tiba tersentak mendengar ucapan Frey. Ia kembali teringat kepada bisikan-bisikan tadi. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya apakah Frey yang melakukannya.

_Apakah itu salah satu kekuatan dari bangsa Einherjar?_

"_Hei…_ Kau kenapa?" Tanya Frey membuyarkan lamunannya. Alen segera membuang tatapannya dari Frey dan menggeleng cepat. "Kau pucat sekali. " Ujar Frey mengernyitkan dahinya.

Alen yang sedang berjalan memperlambat langkahnya dan berhenti di sisi Frey. Gadis itu masih mencoba menghindari menatap mata pria itu saat berbicara.

"Frey." Ucap Alen pelan. "Kau tidak perlu merepotkan diri, aku tahu ke mana arah pulang." Kali ini senyum Alen terasa pahit. _Pulang_. Kata itu terdengar pahit. Sebab pria di hadapannya, ia seorang Satriya. _Pria ini tidak pernah punya rumah untuk pulang.. Tapi.. Ia seorang Satriya. Apa ia sedang mempermainkanku sekarang?_

Frey menatap gadis yang masih tertunduk itu. Namun kemudian Frey menaikkan alisnya. Pria itu terlihat seperti menyadari sesuatu.

"Lihatlah.." Ucap Frey sambil melayangkan pandangannya ke ladang di belakang Alen. "Jadi ini maksudnya." Tukasnya lagi dengan tatapan kosong.

Alen terlihat kebingungan dan mencoba melihat-lihat sekeliling untuk menemukan apa yang Frey maksud. Kemudian ia menatap heran ke arah pria itu. Alen melihat Frey membungkuk dan duduk bertumpu pada sebelah lututnya di hadapannya, dan Alen melihat sesuatu yang aneh di dekat tempat Frey berada saat itu. Ia melihat pria itu menyentuh sesuatu seperti titik cahaya berwarna putih yang ada di ujung ilalang di dekat kakinya. Alen mengenalinya; itu kelopak bunga Verel. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa tanaman ini juga tumbuh di daerah seperti ini; sebab sulit membedakannya dari ilalang biasa bila kelopak bunganya belum mekar; dan bunga-bunga ini hanya mekar di waktu tertentu; dan sejak dahulu kala bunga itu dijadikan penanda bahwa musim dingin telah datang. Namun ada satu hal yang membingungkannya.

_Bukankah musim dingin baru akan datang empat bulan lagi? _

"Baiklah; kalau memang begitu adanya." Ucapan Frey membuyarkan lamunannya kembali.

Alen mencoba menenangkan diri. Ia ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal, atau terimakasih karena telah menyelamatkan nyawanya, setelah itu ia ingin segera pergi dari sana dan melupakan pertemuannya. Namun tubuhnya menolak untuk melangkah meninggalkan Frey.

_Ia seorang Satriya… Aku…. aku tidak boleh tertipu._

"Ya. Sepertinya kita harus berpisah disini." Tukas Alen tanpa menoleh. Namun Alen tak bisa membohongi dirinya yang diliputi oleh rasa bersalah. _Apa setiap orang akan memandang suku mereka seperti ini?_

Alen terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Meskipun ia tahu; sudah menjadi hal yang mendarah daging tentang perselisihan suku pribumi dengan mereka yaitu keturunan Alen yang memiliki leluhur para pendatang dari luar; namun hal itu ternyata belum cukup juga. Waktu telah menciptakan lagi; mereka ini, para Satriya. Yaitu orang-orang lain yang harus lebih dibenci.

_Apa setiap orang akan memandang suku mereka seperti ini? Seperti caraku saat ini membuang wajahku dari dirinya? Bahkan para pribumi juga membuang mereka, tempat di mana mereka seharusnya dapat mencari tempat bernaung. Ia yang telah menyelamatkan nyawaku…. Aku... benar-benar memalukan._

"Jika itu keputusanmu, senang bisa mengenalmu." Ungkap Frey dengan senyuman.

Alen mengangguk perlahan dan berjalan melewati Frey sambil menatap lesu.

_Hanya begini saja?_ _Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan seburuk ini! Seburuk dan semudah ini kah berpisah dengan seseorang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawaku?_ _Aku bahkan enggan mengucapkan terimakasih. Hanya karena pria ini seorang Satriya? Aku ini benar-benar menyedihkan._

Alen mulai berlari perlahan di sana meninggalkan Frey.

_Tapi mungkin jika ia mengenalku atau kalung ini, mungkin ia sendirilah yang akan membunuhku dengan tangannya…. Tapi benarkah? Ataukah itu hanya pemikiranku sendiri karena menganggap mereka ini rendah? Tapi…. Tapi biarlah. Mungkin lebih baik seperti ini. Biarlah para penyendiri tetap menyendiri dalam pengembaraan mereka. Mungkin itu kutukan mereka. Namun yang pasti, biarlah jangan mulutku sendiri yang mengutuki pria ini. Para Satriya; siapa kalian? Apa yang membuat kalian berkhianat? Seandainya dunia, tidak, seandainya aku memahami siapa kalian sebenarnya. _

Alen tak sanggup lagi menahan. Ia memutuskan untuk menoleh ke arah Frey walau hanya sesaat. Ia melihat pria itu masih berdiri di sana ketika dirinya menoleh sewaktu berlari meninggalkan pria itu agak jauh. Dadanya sesak, namun entah anggapannya benar atau salah, dirinya kini lolos dari Frey.

* * *

><p>Hari-3 17.30<p>

Alen yang terus berlari melintasi ladang ilalang yang luas itu; akhirnya tiba ke dalam pepohonan yang menjadi bagian tengah ladang itu. Menurut peta yang Frey berikan, Alen mengetahui hutan itu adalah tanda bahwa separuh ladang telah ia lewati. Langkahnya ringan, namun hatinya yang terus berkata-kata terasa berat.

Hutan itu sudah berubah menjadi gelap. Sinar matahari menjadi sangat redup di sana karena terhalang bayang-bayang pepohonan; namun ia masih bisa melihat pohon-pohon di sana memang menjulang sangat tinggi. Tidak banyak dedaunan yang terlihat; hanya ranting-ranting kelabu dari dahan-dahan kekar yang terlihat menyebar di atas sana.

Suara desiran angin, langkah kakinya dan bunyi berkelebat jubahnya terus terdengar seraya ia berlari. Alen melihat kabut mulai turun kembali. Hari juga hampir malam; hanya sedikit sekali cahaya yang masih tersisa di langit. Gemuruh segera disusul kilatan guntur di sana, dan seperti yang Frey katakan; badai bisa datang kapan saja di saat seperti itu.

Akhirnya di depan sana Alen melihat ujung pepohonan itu. Kelihatannya ia berhasil melewati bagian tengahnya.

_Berarti tinggal separuh ladang ilalang lagi._

Alen berlari kembali ke padang ilalang di depannya, pemandangan yang sama, warna kuning yang redup menghampar di depan. Matanya langsung dapat melihat bahwa ia hampir mencapai hutan di seberang hamparan ilalang itu. Alen melanjutkan larinya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan rintik-rintik air mulai turun dari langit. Hujan gerimis nampaknya telah turun di sana.

Hawa dingin mulai melingkupi udara sekitarnya seraya ia masih terus berlari. Namun tak lama kemudian; di kejauhan sana mata Alen menangkap sesosok pria sedang berdiri di tengah ladang. Jubahnya gelap dan tudung hitam menutupi kepalanya. Alen segera menghentikan langkahnya, sebab kali ini terasa berbeda. Karena siapapun itu, orang yang berdiri di sana mengenal siapa dirinya; dan siapapun yang mengenal dirinya di sana, bukanlah orang yang dapat ia percaya; dan benar saja, tidak perlu menunggu, sebab pria itu sudah maju mengejar dirinya.

Alen tak punya pilihan selain menghunuskan belatinya dan berlari ke arah sosok itu. Meskipun ia mengetahui tidak ada kesempatan baginya untuk lolos kali ini. Sebab pikirnya, kalaupun ia bisa menghindarinya, seberapa jauh ia masih bisa berlari dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu? Alen dan sosok itu berada di tengah padang, dan orang berjubah hitam itu dapat melihat dirinya dengan jelas saat itu. Alen, ia benar-benar sendirian.

"Cepat sekali!" Ungkap Alen kaget. _Erh! Sial! Bahuku_. _Di saat seperti ini malah aku tidak bisa menggunakan perisaiku._

Sesaat sebelum sosok itu mendekat, Alen melemparkan bom cahaya ke belakang tubuhnya, dan ledakannya sepertinya berhasil membutakan sosok itu; dan lagi, Alen segera membuat tabir asap di tempat itu. Seketika asap tebal langsung menyelubungi tempat itu. Alen langsung menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk berlari menuju sisi lain hutan di depannya yang masih terlalu jauh; namun tiba-tiba ia mendengar bunyi berkelebat, dan sosok berjubah hitam itu terlihat sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Sosok itu terlihat membungkuk, dan dalam sekejap, sosok berjubah itu maju memukul perut Alen. Alen segera merasakan ngilu yang membuatnya ingin muntah. Namun belum juga Alen pulih, sosok itu kemudian dengan cepat memelintir lengan kanan Alen dan membuat belati yang ada di genggam gadis itu jatuh ke tanah.

"Gahh... akh!" Teriak Alen saat sosok di belakangnya itu memelintir lengannya semakin kuat.

Tiba-tiba orang berjubah itu segera menarik Alen dan melingkarkan lengannya untuk mengunci leher gadis itu. Alen tak dapat bergerak, sebuah belati yang berkilat terlihat di todongkan ke tenggorokannya; dan di sana; sosok di belakangnya berbicara.

"Jika aku membunuhnya, tentu bukan masalah bagimu." Ucap pria yang mendekapnya itu. Alen segera menyadari, pria itu tidak sedang bicara padanya.

Bekapannya terlalu kuat. Alen bisa merasakan bahu kirinya berkelutuk. _Sial! Bahuku._ Rasa sakit itu membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Di hadapannya, tabir asap yang menyelimuti mereka mulai sirna, dan Alen segera dapat melihat sesosok bayangan lain berdiri di sana. Alen mengenalinya. Itu Frey; dan pria itu terlihat sedang membidikkan busurnya ke arahnya.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" Sergah pria di belakang Alen.

Seketika itu juga Alen menyadari siapa pria yang menodongkan belati ke lehernya saat ini. Ia mengenal suaranya.

"Kael?" Bisik Alen masih belum percaya.

Meskipun ia tak bisa melihat wajahnya, namun ia bisa pastikan itu memang suaranya.

"Sungguh sangat sepi di sini." Ucap Kael melihat-lihat sekeliling. "Aku harap kau tidak heran, sebab hal ini selalu menjadi pertanda hadirnya mereka bukan, _Hei _Satriya?"

Frey tidak bergeming di depan sana dan masih membidik dengan busurnya. Kael kemudian tertawa lepas.

"Lihatlah! Kau sudah terlambat!" Sergah Kael lagi. "Sebaiknya kita mulai menguatirkan keselamatan diri kita masing-masing di sini."

Alen merasa ia tidak perlu tahu arti perkataan Kael barusan, sebab sesuatu yang sangat aneh mulai terjadi. Alen melihat ladang di mana mereka berdiri berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Ribuan titik-titik putih tiba-tiba memenuhi ladang yang luas itu. Di ujung ilalang-ilalang itu muncul cahaya-cahaya putih. Itu bunga-bunga Verel; bunga musim dingin; jumlahnya ribuan dan semuanya terlihat mulai bermekaran. Kelopak-kelopak bunga itu terlihat berpendar di tengah kegelapan yang semakin pekat di tempat itu. Dan dalam seketika, ladang itu pun berubah menjadi ladang cahaya.

"Diam di sana, Alen." Ucap Frey pelan.

_Pria ini; ia sungguh tidak memerlukan satu anak panahpun. __Tatapannya yang mematikan mampu menembus siapapun juga._

Hingga akhirnya Alen melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Frey melepas senar busurnya, dan seketika itu juga anak panahnya bersiul. Tidak butuh setengah detik bagi mata panah itu melesat tepat mengenai perut gadis itu, dan Alen sudah tahu, sudah seperti yang ia duga sebelumnya; itu bukan tembakan seorang manusia; sebab yang ia tahu, saat itu dirinya terlempar jauh ke belakang oleh dorongan anak panah itu.

Kael terlihat sangat kaget. Alen melihat wajahnya ketika Kael menatap tubuhnya yang sedang terlempar jauh ke belakang; namun belum sempat Kael pulih dari paniknya, Alen melihat Frey menghilang dalam satu kedipan mata; dan yang selanjutnya terjadi, Kael seketika itu juga ikut terlempar ke belakang. Panah Frey melesat menembus bahu kanan Kael.

Alen melihat tubuh Kael berputar dua kali di udara sebelum pria itu mendarat di tanah sekitar empat meter dari tempat ia berdiri tadi. Dan di sana, meskipun Kael mendarat dengan dengan kedua kakinya, pria itu sempat jatuh membungkuk sebelum ia melompat mundur dua langkah. Alen mencoba untuk tidak jatuh menimpa bahu kirinya, dan tubuhnya jatuh berdebam di sana.

Alen dan Kael kemudian terhuyung saat mencoba berdiri. Namun Alen jatuh berlutut dan muntah.

"Kau terlambat Satriya!" Pekik Kael kesal saat ia mencoba berdiri dengan susah payah. Dan beberapa saat setelah Kael berkata-kata. Tiba-tiba waktu seakan-akan berhenti di tempat itu. Tidak ada angin, tidak ada gemuruh. Udara seakan-akan berhenti mengalir di sana. Kegelapan di langit menjadi terlalu pekat sehingga cahaya Verel yang sedang bersinar di ladangpun perlahan-lahan menghilang. "Badai musim dingin telah datang." Bisik Kael di sana.

Bahkan ucapan Kael yang begitu pelan masih dapat terdengar merambat di tempat maha sunyi itu. Serasa lama sekali waktu berjalan di tempat itu. Namun tiba-tiba, kesunyian yang berdesing melingkupi mereka semua di sana. Dan dalam sekejap mata; angin ribut dari segala arah menerpa tempat di mana mereka berada; begitu kencang, sehingga mereka semua kesulitan untuk berdiri. Deru angin terdengar seperti pekik hewan buas yang menakutkan. Ladang cahaya itu nampaknya juga akan segera hancur binasa. Tidak lama setelah itu, hujan turun menghantam dengan derasnya. Petir dan halilintar berkilatan di langit. Ada banyak jenis hujan, kebanyakan turun dari atas. Ya, beberapa juga sering melihat hujan yang miring ke bawah, namun di sini, ada hujan datang dari samping, ya, di sini, hujan dari samping yang dapat tepat masuk ke telinga.

Alen hampir tak bisa melihat apapun di tengah derasnya hujan. Semua terjadi dalam hitungan detik. Pertarungan tadi, perubahan cuaca; dan hujan ini; ini terlalu deras. Dunia seperti menyongsong kiamat.

Alen jatuh pingsan sebanyak tiga kali minggu ini; dan bagi yang masih menghitung, ini adalah pingsannya yang kedua. Ini adalah satu menit terakhir sebelum dirinya tak sadarkan diri sepenuhnya. Ia merasa pandangannya mulai memudar tak lama sebelum ia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh terlentang dan berbaring di tanah. Alen sedang terlentang menghadap ke langit. Hujan lebat itu seperti mengoyak wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba di sana Alen melihat bayangan seorang pria muncul di atasnya. Bayangan itu membungkuk dan menghalangi rintik hujan yang tajam mendera wajahnya. Alen mengenalnya, itu Frey; kemudian ia melihat Frey mengulurkan tangannya; dan di sana, Frey menggapai sesuatu dari sabuk di pinggangnya.

"Siapa kau?" Suara Alen berbisik lemah. Sebab sekali lagi ia melihat, Frey merebut kalungnya. Ia melihat pria itu tak bergeming dari hadapannya. Nyeri yang teramat sangat ia rasakan dari bahunya yang terluka dan perutnya yang terkena panah. Alen sebisa mungkin bertahan agar tidak kehilangan kesadaran.

Petir berkilatan menyambar di langit. Dan di tengah gemuruh badai dan suara deru angin yang semakin nyaring; di sanalah Alen mendengarnya; ia mendengar suara pekik yang lebih menakutkan dari bunyi angin ribut serta hujan badai ini. Seketika itu juga kengerian yang menyesakkan langsung memenuhi udara. Suara itu tidak seharusnya ada di sana; dan lagi, hal yang paling menakutkan adalah; suara itu bukan berasal dari zaman itu. Kengerian yang berasal dari zaman kuno memenuhi tempat itu.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba merasa sesak. Perasaan itu; ia pernah merasakannya; dan raungan nyaring tadi, ia pernah mendengarnya. Tapi entah di mana atau kapan. Namun yang ia tahu saat itu, suara deru badai itu terdengar semakin nyaring. Dan perlahan-lahan deru suara angin ribut itu seakan masuk dan memenuhi telinganya. Ia ingin berteriak namun ia tidak bisa. Ia ingin meronta namun tubuhnya menolak untuk bergerak. Alen benar-benar tersiksa karena ia merasakan suara nyaring itu seakan-akan mengoyak isi kepalanya. Tak lama Alen menyerah dan hanya bisa berharap agar siksaan itu segera berhenti, berharap badai itu segera berhenti supaya suara itu cepat berlalu. Dan semakin ia tenang, ia bisa merasakan suara menderu di kepalanya mulai terdengar semakin menyatu, dan walaupun masih terdengar seperti pekik hewan buas di telinganya, namun suara menderu itu mulai terdengar seperti ribuan orang yang sedang berteriak di telinganya.

_**Kita bertemu lagi...**_

Nafas Alen tersentak. Itu bukan suara Frey. Ia tidak yakin apa yang baru saja ia dengar di telinganya. Suara deru badai itu seperti baru saja berbicara kepadanya. Namun Alen sudah tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi, tapi bisa ia pastikan, di kilatan petir terakhir yang ia lihat; sekelebat bayangan hitam besar melintas di langit malam di atas mereka. Kemudian ia melihat bayangan Frey berdiri cepat. Alen mendengar bunyi melengking bersamaan dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan melesat ke udara. Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap kembali.

BAGIAN SEPULUH: SUARA DI TENGAH BADAI (PROLOG - BAGIAN TERAKHIR) - SELESAI

* * *

><p>-HARAP DIREVIEW -<p>

Yak! Sepuluh chapter pertama dari kisah ini adalah sebuah Prolog dari kisah sebenarnya. jadi kita bahkan belum masuk ke cerita utamanya.. :D

Jadi apa yang terjadi dengan Alen, Frey, dan Kael? Saya hanya akan membiarkan endingnya menggantung seperti ini saja,.,. Hhahaha! :)

Di sini kita saya sedikit mengupas sejarah bagaimana Persekutuan Pemburu (Hunter's Guild) berdiri.

Saya menulis dengan menumpahkan banyak emosi di chapter ini, dan saya harap para pembaca juga merasakan 'emosi' yang saya coba sampaikan di sini.. :)

Mohon Reviewnya ya teman-teman..


	11. Pertempuran di Darla

Pertempuran Di Darla

_Perlindungan Hak Cipta: Monster Hunter adalah milik Capcom. Tokoh dalam cerita ini adalah milik saya_

* * *

><p>"Tu-tuan! Aku rasa aku melihat se-sesuatu di sana!" Ujar anak muda itu berbisik panik.<p>

Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan dan tanpa ia sadari ia memeluk lengan pria tua di sebelahnya.

"Lepaskan!" Geram pria tua itu sambil menarik lengannya kembali. Pria tua itu kemudian menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai berbicara pelan. "Jangan bodoh kau Ged. Kalau suara burung seperti itu saja menakutimu, sepertinya aku memang harus mencari pekerja baru." Ujar pria tua itu menegakkan tubuhnya untuk menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tidak takut.

Malam itu mereka baru saja melewati perbatasan negeri. Bulan masih tampak terang di langit. Namun cahayanya menembus masuk melewati sela-sela pepohonan dan menerangi hutan itu dengan samar-samar.

Perjalanan itu membawa mereka memasuki hutan di bagian tengah negeri Fereimar. Di sanalah terdapat seorang pedagang dengan keretanya yang ditarik oleh dua ekor Aptonoth muda. Ia ditemani oleh seorang bujangnya di sisinya. Saat itu mereka sedang melewati hutan berkabut di sana hendak menuju ke sebuah desa bernama Darla, sebuah desa penghasil bahan pangan dan kayu yang cukup besar di negeri itu.

Kabut tipis telah turun di hutan itu. Pria tua gemuk itu kemudian melirik kembali tingkah bujangnya itu yang masih saja terlihat cemas memperhatikan sekitar; dan entah kenapa si pedagang tua itu tidak sanggup menahan senyum kecil yang tiba-tiba muncul di sisi bibirnya ketika ia melihat wajah gemetar anak muda itu. Rasa usil menggelitik pikirannya untuk menakut-nakuti bujangnya tersebut. Ia berdehem untuk memulai keusilannya, dan segera saja, ia mengatur nafasnya dan membuat raut wajahnya menjadi sedatar mungkin.

"_Ehem. _Berarti.." Ujar si pria tua menaikkan alisnya. "Kau sama sekali belum pernah mendengar cerita tentang hutan berhantu Arnkhem?" Lanjut si pedagang berhasil menyembunyikan senyumannya.

Dan tentu saja ia sudah bisa menebak bagaimana raut wajah bujangnya itu.

Ged segera melirik majikannya dan menelan ludah.

"Ce-cerita apa t-t-t-tuan?" Ujar Ged yang merasakan tubuhnya langsung menyusut karena ketakutan.

Si pedagang sengaja memberikan keheningan sesaat di sana untuk membuat cerita itu semakin menyeramkan. Tubuh mereka dengan pelan berguncang-guncang ketika roda kereta bergerak melewati akar-akar pohon yang timbul dari permukaan tanah. Kemudian senyum licik itu kembali lagi di sisi wajahnya. Si pedagang tua dengan amat perlahan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah bujangnya itu.

"Cerita tentang seekor mahluk purbakala yang bersemayam di hutan itu selama ratusan tahun." Ujarnya perlahan sambil melotot ke arah bujangnya di sana.

Wajah Ged menyusut. Nyawanya hampir putus.

"Mahluk a-apa t-t-tuan?" Tanya pelayannya itu dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang dimilikinya.

Si pedagang tua juga tengah berjuang setengah mati untuk tidak tertawa melihat wajah bujangnya itu. Ia segera membuang tatapannya darinya dan kembali berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Tidak ada yang pernah benar-benar melihat sosoknya." Jawab si pedagang menggelengkan kepalanya. "Cerita ini terdengar beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dikatakan bahwa sebuah tim ekspedisi di utus menuju hutan Arnkhem untuk menemukan lokasi sebuah bangunan peninggalan zaman kuno." Tambah si pedagang tua menjelaskan.

Dahi Ged mengernyit tajam mendengar kisah itu.

"Arnkhem itu '_kan_ hanya hutan kuno. Apa mereka sedang mencari harta karun?" Ged dengan wajah serius.

"Semacam itulah." Ujar si pedagang menganggukkan kepalanya. "Menurut peta tua dunia ini, di hutan tersebut terdapat sebuah menara raksasa yang dibangun manusia di mana puncaknya menjulang tinggi hingga menembus langit." Ujar pedagang tua itu sambil mengangkat lengan kanannya yang gempal dan menunjuk ke atas.

Mulut Ged menganga mendengar cerita tuannya itu.

"Ja-jadi, apakah mereka berhasil menemukannya?" Tanya bujangnya itu terheran-heran.

Si pedagang tua melirik bujangnya itu lewat sisi matanya dan kemudian menggeleng perlahan.

"Tidak. Sayang sekali tidak." Tukas pedagang tua itu sebelum meluruskan pandangannya. "Namun tanpa disangka-sangka mereka malah bertemu dengan sesuatu yang lain." Ujarnya perlahan. Namun wajahnya malah berubah murung. "Kita para pendatang terkadang tidak tahu apapun selain mengejar kekayaan sehingga lupa bagaimana membatasi diri." Pria tua itu menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi. "Tanah ini jauh lebih tua daripada yang kita bayangkan."

Anak muda ikut murung setelah mendengar nada pria tua itu barusan.

"Aku setuju tuan." Ujar Ged lesu. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan semua kebencian ini, tapi aku bersyukur bisa mengenal mereka para pribumi." Ungkap Ged menatap si pedagang tua di sana.

"Kau benar. Kita bersyukur selama satu dekade ini para pribumi membentuk persekutuan pemburu sehingga kita bisa melewati perbatasan dan berjalan lebih jauh ke timur." Jelas sang majikan kepadanya.

"Kau tahu tuan? Minggu lalu aku pernah bertemu dengan salah seorang pemburu yang baik hati." Tukas Ged tersenyum menoleh ke arah majikannya itu.

"Benarkah?" Gumam pedagang tua itu dengan tampang tidak tertarik.

"Aku melihatnya keluar dari gedung persekutuan pemburu, dan ia berkata kepadaku bahwa ia baru saja pulang dari sebuah perburuan besar." Jelas Ged mencoba meyakinkan. Namun usahanya nampaknya tidak cukup baik untuk merubah ekspresi si pedagang tua. "Kau tahu?" Sambungnya lagi "Ia bahkan memberikanku sebuah kenang-kenangan dari tanah perburuan." Jelasnya lagi sambil bergerak mencoba mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas kecil di pinggangnya. Pedagang tua itu melirik sedikit ke bujangnya itu, sampai ia melihat Ged menunjukkan sesuatu yang di genggamnya. "Lihat ini!"

"Benda apa itu?" Tanya si pedagang tua sambil melirik sedikit.

"Mereka menyebutnya Binoculars! Dan pemburu itu bilang benda ini adalah barang wajib yang harus mereka bawa saat perburuan besar!" Jelasnya bersemangat kepada majikannya itu.

Si pedagang tua menaikkan alisnya, ia sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, namun kemudian alisnya mengkerut sambil kembali melirik ke arah Ged.

"Lalu kenapa ia memberikannya kepadamu? Bukankah itu barang wajib?" Tanya si pedagang tua meluruskan pandanganna di sana.

Ged terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan pedagang tua itu di sana. Pedagang tua itu meliriknya sekali lagi dan mendapati Ged sedang tersenyum lebar di sana.

"Itu karena.." Ujar Ged menaikkan telunjuknya. Entah ia sadari atau tidak, senyumnya menjadi sangat lebar sekali. "Pemburu itu bilang bahwa aku suatu hari akan menjadi seorang pemburu yang hebat!" Ujar Ged bersemangat.

Pria tua itu tak bisa menahan ekspresinya di sana. Senyum kecil terlihat lolos di sisi wajahnya.

"_Oh_ ya? Kudengar pemburu-pemburu itu orang-orang yang pemberani." Sindir pedagang tua itu melirik ke arah bujangnya itu lagi.

Ged mulai tersenyum cemas di sana. Namun kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"_Ha!_ Itu bisa di latih." Tegasnya meyakinkan. "Tapi suatu hari nanti aku akan menjadi pemburu yang hebat! Jadi aku bisa menemani tuan ke manapun tuan ingin pergi tanpa harus takut di serang raksasa!"

Si pedagang tua masih menyembunyikan ekspresinya disana, namun hatinya merasa terenyuh mendengar perkataan Ged. Ia menyadari selama ini ia memperlakukan anak itu dengan sikap acuh dan tidak perduli. Namun setelah mendengar ucapan Ged tadi, meskipun konyol, impian anak itu tadi cukup membuatnya merasa senang.

Ged kemudian mengangguk perlahan sambil membayangkan kejadian-kejadian heroik yang akan dia lakukan nanti, namun kemudian rasa ingin tahu itu kembali menghinggapinya.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi dengan para pencari harta karun tadi, tuan? Apa maksudmu kalau mereka bertemu dengan sesuatu yang lain?" Tanya Ged lagi kepada pria tua itu.

"_Oh._ Hal itu." Sahut si pedagang tua pelan, kemudian berdehem membersihkan kerongkongannya. Ia sendiri hampir lupa tentang rencana yang sedang di jalankannya untuk menakut-nakuti Ged. "Jadi, cerita itu bermula ketika tim ekspedisi itu memasuki daerah utara hutan kuno. Namun baru hari pertama di sore itu mereka berada di sana, orang-orang dalam tim itu mulai berjatuhan satu-persatu."

"Ku-kutukan?" Mata Ged membelalak.

"Lebih tepatnya keracunan." Ujar si pedagang memasang tampang datarnya kembali. "Awalnya mereka berpikir pepohonan di hutan itu beracun, sampai mereka menemukan bangkai seekor Rathian yang sudah tidak utuh lagi. "

"Ra-Rathian?!"

"Ya. Namun itu bukannya satu-satunya keganjilan di tempat itu. Mereka melihat di sana; uap beracun keluar dari bangkai mahluk yang tinggal separuh tubuh itu."

"U-uap beracun? Seekor Rathian mati diracuni? Bagaimana bisa?"

Si pedagang tua kembali menggelengkan kepalanya di sana.

"Hari hampir malam, dan mereka mulai berdebat apakah tetap melanjutkan ekspedisi atau berhenti dan segera keluar dari hutan itu. Mereka merasa ada sesuatu yang mengikuti mereka sejak dari mereka memasuki hutan kuno itu. Sampai sesuatu yang lebih aneh terjadi si sana." Ujar si pedagang tua, Ia melihat pria muda di sisinya itu kembali menelan ludah. "Dalam sekejap kabut tiba-tiba muncul di sekitar mereka, dan seketika seluruh rombongan menjadi panik. Namun di tengah kepanikan itu mereka menyadari satu hal." Jelas si pedagang tua menaikkan satu telunjuknya seraya melotot ke arah bujangnya itu. "Mereka benar. Mereka memang tidak sendirian di hutan itu. Akhirnya sosok itu menampakkan dirinya."

"Se-se-sesuatu muncul dari hutan bukan?" Tanya pemuda itu bergidik.

Pria tua itu tersenyum kecil di sana.

"Bukan. Tidak ada apapun di balik pepohonan itu." Geleng pria tua itu cepat.

"Ja-jadi di mana t-t-t-tuan?" Tanya Ged yang tubuhnya semakin menyusut

Pria tua itu kembali menoleh perlahan sambil melotot ke arah bujangnya.

"Sosok raksasa besar itu sedang berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah rombongan itu berada." Jelas si pedagang tua itu dengan suaranya yang bergetar. Dan tentu di sana si pedagang melihat mulut bujangnya itu menganga sekali lagi.

"Se-sejak kapan?" Tanya Ged mengernyitkan dahi ketakutan.

Suara burung hantu itu kembali di sana. Ada hembusan angin dingin di udara yang menggerakkan kabut di tempat itu malam itu.

"Aku harap aku tahu jawabannya." Pria tua itu menghela nafas panjang. "Tapi hutan itu memang sudah sangat tua. Tidak heran jika iblis atau hantu bisa sampai bersemayam di sana.

Ged langsung memasang tampang jijik di sana mendengar cerita itu.

"I-iblis?! _Huhuhu_." Ujarnya hampir menangis seraya melayangkan kembali pandangannya ke hutan sekitar, meskipun dalam hatinya berharap-harap matanya tidak menangkap sosok apapun di sana.

Suara burung hantu itu kembali terdengar. Di tengah kecemasannya itu, Ged tiba-tiba merasakan tubuhnya tersentak karena kereta yang di naikinya itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Bunyi roda kereta yang dari tadi terdengar langsung digantikan dengan kesunyian hutan itu.

"A-ada apa tuan? Aku tidak melihat ada tempat perhentian di sekitar sini." Ujar Ged dengan nada cemas sambil masih tetap memperhatikan sekitar. Namun ia tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dari majikannya yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. "T-t-tuan?" Bisiknya lagi. Namun kali ini Ia memutuskan untuk menoleh ke arah majikannya itu.

Tidak ada jawaban. Pemuda itu justru mendapati pria tua di sebelahnya diam tak bergerak di sana. Saat itu ia melihat wajah si pedagang tua sedang menghadap ke arah lain.

"Tu-tuan. Malam semakin larut. Ayo kita bergegas." Ujar pemuda itu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh majikannya itu. Namun sia-sia saja. Tidak ada jawaban.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat kepala sang majikan bergerak perlahan menoleh ke arahnya. Pemuda itu serta-merta menarik nafasnya tercekik. Sebab tepat di depan matanya saat itu, wajah sang majikan telah berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan. Rambutnya menjadi panjang dan menjuntai ke bawah. Taring-taringnya yang panjang terlihat keluar dari mulutnya yang terbuka. Matanya bulat merah membesar menatapnya. Tiba-tiba kedua lengan gempal mahluk itu dengan cepat terangkat ke atas.

"RAAWRHHH!"

"BHWAAHHH!" Teriak Ged nyaring dan jatuh terlentang dari kereta itu ke tanah.

Sosok mengerikan itu kemudian terdengar tertawa terbahak-bahak. Namun suara tawanya terdengar jauh di dalam kerongkongannya. Ged langsung menggeliat panik mencoba berdiri dan melompat mundur dari kereta itu.

"AWAWA! Iblis!" Teriaknya panik sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya.

Mahluk menyeramkan itu masih tertawa terbahak-bahak di sana, namun sosok itu tidak juga kunjung menyerangnya. Kaki Ged terlalu gemetar untuk beranjak dari sana, namun semakin lama ia berdiri, Ged malah merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh yang membuat pemuda itu malah menjadi semakin penasaran. Ia kemudian memberanikan diri mencoba mengintip mahluk itu di sana lewat sela-sela jarinya.

Tubuh gemuk mahluk itu masih berguncang-guncang karena tawanya yang aneh di sana. Namun tidak lama mata bujangnya itu melotot.

"Tuan!" Teriak Ged menggeram seraya melangkah maju dengan berani ke arah mahluk bertubuh besar itu.

Ged kemudian mencengkeram rambut mahluk itu dan menariknya dengan paksa.

"Ayayaya! Awa! Aduh!" Teriak mahluk itu dengan suaranya yang terdengar jauh di dalam kerongkongannya.

Alhasil kepala mahluk itu terlepas, dan suara gelak tawa itu kembali terdengar semakin jelas. Pria muda itu mendengus kemudian melemparkan topeng yang dicengkeramnya itu ke arah majikannya.

"Sangat lucu sekali tuan!" Geramnya kepada pria tua itu sambil melotot.

"_Bihihihihi! Mahahahaha! Uhuk! Uhuk! BAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Tiba-tiba seisi hutan seketika langsung bergema oleh teriakan mahluk buas. Ged segera menyadari suara itu bukan berasal dari majikannya, sebab si pedagang tua pun kini hanya diam menganga dengan mata terbelalak mendengar teriakan tadi yang masih sayup-sayup bergema.

Tak lama mereka mendengar suara derapan langkah kaki dari kejauhan; dan benar saja, tak jauh di depan mereka sana. Ada bayangan besar sedang bergerak di tengah kabut tipis. Tak butuh beberapa lama sampai mereka segera menyadari bahwa bayangan itu adalah seekor Aptonoth besar. Mahluk itu terlihat berjalan mendekati kereta mereka dengan langkah yang aneh. Namun si pedagang tua lah yang pertama kali menyadari kejanggalan dari pergerakan Aptonoth itu. Benar saja; tubuh besar mahluk itu tumbang tidak jauh di depan mereka. Lenguhan mahluk itu terdengar lemah saat ia mencoba mengangkat kepalanya. Ged langsung berjalan cepat mendekati tubuh mahluk itu dan menunduk di hadapannya. Makhluk itu terlihat sakit.

"Tunggu! Jangan sentuh!" Perintah pedagang tua cepat kepada bujangnya yang telah berjongkok di depan tubuh mahluk itu.

Pria tua itu kemudian menunjuk ke arah tubuh mahluk itu. Ged menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk majukannya itu dan langsung melompat mundur karena kaget sambil menutup hidung dan mulutnya dengan Syahlnya. Pemuda itu melihat ada uap beracun keluar dari tubuh mahluk itu.

"Di-dia sudah mati." Ujarnya selagi menoleh ke arah tuannya. "Tu-tunggu. Ra-racun? I-ini _'kan_ seperti yang ada di cerita tuan tadi." Ujarnya lagi sambil menoleh dengan cemas.

Majikannya menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Ged barusan.

"Dasar bodoh. Hutan Arnkhem itu jauhnya masih berbulan-bulan perjalanan dari sini." Jelas sang pedagang tua kepadanya.

Namun sesuatu yang aneh kembali terjadi. Tak lama kabut tebal mulai datang. Sontak saja wajah Ged langsung berubah pucat.

"Racun. Kabut tebal. Ti-ti-tinggal satu hal lagi." Ujar pemuda itu bergidik.

Benar saja. Tak lama si pedagang tua itu menelan ludah ketika mendengar langkah kaki dari sesuatu yang besar datang mendekat. Dan apapun itu, ia datang dengan cepat.

Ged yang berada di depan itu serta-merta berjalan mundur perlahan mendekati majikannya. Ketakutan melingkupi mereka berdua di sana. Sebab di depan mata mereka muncul bayangan besar di balik kabut tepat di jalan tempat Aptonoth tadi datang. Di sana mereka bisa melihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri bahwa bayangan besar itu terlihat sedang berlari ke arah mereka. Sayap mahluk itu membentang ketika mahluk besar itu datang berlari menuju ke tempat mereka berada saat itu.

"WAAAHH!" Teriak mereka berdua hampir serentak seraya membalikkan badan mereka dan berlari tunggang-langgang menuju kereta di belakang mereka.

"Tuan! Itu iblis Hutan Arnkhem!"

Mereka berdua berlari mencoba menyelamatkan diri dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun sialnya, sewaktu berlari, Ged tersandung dan jatuh di sana. Wajahnya benar-benar berubah pucat menyadari dirinya yang mulai tertinggal.

"Tu-tuan! Tolong!" Teriaknya panik. Kakinya lemas. Ia tak mampu berdiri di sana.

Majikannya segera berbalik dan berlari untuk menolongnya. Pria tua itu bergegas menunduk sambil mencoba mengangkat bujangnya itu.

"Ayo, _nak!_ Ayo! Berdiri! Cepat!" Ujar si pedagang tua sambil mencoba merangkul Ged untuk menariknya berdiri.

Namun sia-sia. Pria tua itu sendiri juga merasakan dirinya tidak mampu berdiri kembali karena rasa panik.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku tuan. Kumohon." Pinta Ged kepadanya dengan wajah pucat.

"Tidak! Tidak akan _nak!_"

Suara langkah kaki mahluk itu berderap di kesunyian hutan. Mahluk itu berlari semakin dekat hendak menggilas mereka.

"Terimakasih tuan." Ujar Ged meneteskan air matanya di sana dan mereka berangkulan lebih erat.

Tiba-tiba bunyi keras terdengar ketika kepala mahluk itu berayun ke udara. Sebab sesuatu yang besar baru saja menghantam wajah mahluk itu di sana.

Seorang pemuda muncul entah dari mana dan berdiri di hadapan mereka dan menghantam wajah mahluk itu dengan palu raksasanya. Namun dengan kecepatan lari mahluk itu, pukulan tadi tidak serta-merta membuat mahluk itu berhenti. Berat massa tubuh mahluk itu membuat sosok besarnya tetap terdorong maju.

Bunyi mekanis terdengar keluar darisenjata pria itu, dan sekali lagi palu raksasa itu berputar di udara. Palu raksasa itu menghantam sisi tubuh mahluk itu, namun kali ini hantaman palu itu menimbulkan ledakan bola api dan mengenai telak di bawah sayap kiri mahluk itu. Alhasil, ledakan itu berhasil membelokkan lintasan lari sang raksasa yang sedang mengamuk itu.

Sosok raksasa itu segera kehilangan keseimbangannya dan maju tersungkur menimpa kedua Aptonoth yang menarik kereta pedagang itu. Kedua tubuh Aptonoth yang menarik kereta itu terdorong ke bawah tertimpa bobot mahluk itu, dan tali kekangnya membuat kereta dagang itu terbalik di sana.

"Kalau kau ingin berdiri, cepatlah!" Ujar pria di depan mereka itu tanpa menoleh kepada dua orang yang masih terduduk melongo melihat kejadian barusan. "Ada sebuah desa di selatan tidak jauh dari sini! Pergilah! Panggil bantuan!" Tegas pria itu lagi.

Segera pria itu langsung berlalu dari hadapan mereka dan mengejar mahluk yang baru tumbang tadi. Di antara kedua orang itu, si pedagang tua lah yang pertama kali mendapatkan keberaniannya kembali. Ia memandang bujangnya dan mengguncang tubuh Ged di sana.

"Ayo! Kuatkan kakimu, _nak! Hmmph!_" Ia menarik bujangnya itu untuk berdiri kembali.

"Ya tuan!"

Mereka sekuat tenaga mencoba berdiri dan kemudian berlari tergopoh menjauh menuju semak-semak tanpa memperdulikan kegaduhan di belakang mereka. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di semak-semak tinggi dan segera melompat ke sana. Jantung mereka berdegup kencang dan mereka sebisa mungkin mengambil nafas.

"I-Ini seram sekali tuan! _Hoah! Hah!_" Tukas Ged berlutut mengambil nafas di sana.

Namun belum juga selesai, ia merasa tubuhnya segera ditarik ke belakang.

"_Hei!_ Kau lihat ini!" Bisik pedagang tua itu menarik lengan baju bujangnya mendekat.

Ged menaikkan kepalanya perlahan untuk mengintip melewati batas semak-semak seperti yang dilakukan majikannya. Terang rembulan yang samar-samar menembus hutan itu, dan mereka sekarang, walaupun tidak terlalu jelas, bisa melihat sosok mahluk itu di sana. Mulut bujangnya langsung menganga melihat sosok mahluk yang kepalanya sedang bergerak seperti mematuk-matuk udara itu.

"I.. Itu.." Ujar Ged itu tergamam.

"Hei, hei. Kau pernah melihat yang seperti itu?" Tanya pedagang tua itu tanpa menoleh. "Lihat itu. Apa kau bisa lihat kepalanya berkedip-ke.."

"Jangan lihat!" Teriak bujangnya menutup mata.

Ged dengan cepat melingkari leher majikannya itu dengan sebelah tangannya dan menariknya merunduk ke bawah ke balik semak-semak.

Dalam sekejap kilatan cahaya putih memenuhi seisi hutan itu selama dua detik. Kedua orang yang bersembunyi itu masih menunduk di sana sambil mengira-ngira apakah cukup aman untuk membuka mata kembali. Mereka perlahan-lahan mencoba menegakkan kepala mereka di sana. Namun suara teriakan mahluk itu terdengar kembali membuat mereka ketakutan dan tersungkur bersujud di tanah lagi.

"Se-selatan! Pria itu bilang ada desa di dekat sini!" Teriak Ged dengan wajah menghadap ke tanah.

Pedagang tua itu mengangguk cepat dan memberanikan diri untuk bangkit dari sana.

"A-ayo, _nak! _Tunjukkan arahnya." Perintahnya tergopoh sambil menarik bujangnya untuk berdiri sekali lagi.

"Mari! Sebelah sini tuan!"

Ged mulai memimpin arah jalan, kemudian mereka mulai berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun mereka merasa ada hal yang aneh, sebab kegaduhan itu seperti mengikuti mereka. Mereka menoleh ke belakang seraya terus berlari, dan melihat pemuda yang menolong mereka tadi ternyata juga ikut berlari di belakang mereka.

"WHAAAHH!" Teriak mereka serempak di sana ketika menyadari bahwa tak jauh dari sana, di belakang pemuda itu; mahluk raksasa tadi juga ikut berlari mengejar dengan sayapnya yang terkembang.

"Ayo! Lari terus!" Ujar pemuda di belakang mereka itu yang segera menyusul lari mereka. "Kita harus mencari bantuan!" Ujar pria itu lagi.

Sekarang mereka berlari dalam satu barisan dan mereka benar-benar berlari sekuat tenaga. Tak lama, mereka berlari, mereka mendapati diri mereka keluar dari wilayah pepohonan di sana dan masuk ke wilayah seperti padang rumput dengan tanah yang agak lapang di mana cahaya rembulan tampak terang benderang.

"Tapi kita tidak tahu apakah desa itu masih jauh atau tidak! Kita di tengah antah berantah!" Sahut si pedagang tua itu sambil terus berlari.

Pria itu tersenyum di sana kemudian terlihat menunjuk ke arah depan dengan telunjuknya. Wajah pedagang dan bujangnya sontak terperangah.

"APA?!" Pekik bujang itu sambil kakinya terus berderap maju. "Kita ini sudah berada di wilayah desa dari tadi?!" Tukasnya setelah melihat lampu gerbang desa tak jauh dari sana.

"_Yap! _Tepatnya di kebun milik si tua Kelaf." Sahut pemuda itu yang tiba-tiba berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Si pedagang tua dan bujangnya juga ikut berhenti di sana. "Sekarang kalian pergilah dan bangunkan warga desa untuk mencari bantuan." Pinta pemuda itu lagi.

Si pedagang tua terlihat membungkuk mengambil nafas sedangkan Ged terlihat cemas menoleh ke arah gerbang desa dan pemuda itu secara bergantian. Ia baru menyadari bahwa pria yang menolong mereka adalah seorang remaja yang bahkan tidak lebih tua dari dirinya.

"Ta-tapi kau.."

Suara mahluk itu kembali terdengar dari balik kegelapan hutan.

"_Nak! _Ayo! Tidak ada yang bisa kita perbuat di sini." Bisik si pedagang tua itu kepada bujangnya.

Ged menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia melihat pemuda itu menggenggam kembali palu raksasanya.

"K-kau juga penduduk desa?" Tanya Ged sekali lagi.

Pria itu menoleh sedikit ke arah Ged dan mengangguk dengan senyuman.

"Ya! Bilang pada penduduk desa; Aran butuh bantuan."

Ged mengangguk dan memutuskan untuk pergi bersama dengan majikannya untuk mencari bantuan. Mereka berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu di sana dan bergegas menuju ke gerbang desa. Langkah mereka membawa mereka hingga ke tengah tanah lapang itu.

"Kita beruntung ada desa di dekat sini." Ujar si pedagang tua.

"Desa itu tidak berpindah, tuan." Sahut bujangnya itu seraya terus berlari, kemudian ia terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Justru yang aneh adalah; mau apa seekor Gypceros di wilayah pemukiman penduduk seperti ini!?"

Pria tua itu langsung berhenti setelah mendengar nama itu. Wajahnya terperangah. Ged yang melihat tuannya yang yang tiba-tiba tertinggal juga ikut berhenti di sana.

"I-itu Gypceros!? Ma-mahluk rawa; raksasa kategori empat!?" Teriak tuannya membelalakkan mata.

"Sudah jelas tuan! Tubuh besar bersayap, dan cahaya terang tadi. Itu seekor Gypceros!"

Pria tua itu maju dan mencengkeram pundak bujangnya dan mengguncangnya di sana.

"_Nak! _Kau pergilah ke desa untuk mencari bantuan. Aku akan kembali ke belakang dan berjaga-jaga. Setidaknya kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan anak itu, aku ada di sana untuk membantunya."

Ged menghela nafas dengan wajah kuatir. Namun kemudian anak muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia tahu kalau dirinya juga ketakutan, namun Ged akhirnya memberanikan dirinya untuk mengambil keputusan yang dari tadi ia tunda.

"Tidak tuan! Aku yang akan berjaga-jaga! Kau yang pergi!"

"Tapi, _nak."_

"Cepatlah tuan! Kumohon!" Tegas Ged balik mengguncang bahu majikannya.

Ia menatap wajah bingung majikannya di sana, namun ia kemudian mengambil keputusan untuk berlari meninggalkan pria tua itu menuju ke tempat pemuda itu tadi berada.

Ged terus berlari di sana, dan entah kenapa, perjalanan kembali terasa lebih jauh bagi dirinya. Padahal ia sudah berlari sekencang mungkin.

"Ga-gawat! Gawat! Gawat! Gawat!" Gumam pemuda itu berlari melintasi tanah lapang berkabut itu.

Ia terus berlari; sampai akhirnya ia kembali ke tempat tadi dan melihat pemuda itu masih berada di sana. Dan betapa gembiranya dirinya ketika melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri; mahluk tersebut merintih seraya tubuh besar mahluk itu tumbang di hadapannya. Pemuda yang menolong mereka tadi terlihat sedang berdiri di hadapan tubuh itu dengan waspada sambil memegang palu raksasa di tangannya menatap raksasa yang telah tumbang di depannya.

"Ka-kau berhasil!" Teriak Ged berlari cepat-cepat ke arah pemuda itu.

"_He-hei! _Jangan mendekat!" Teriak pemuda itu kepada Ged yang baru saja berlari melewatinya.

"_Hore!_ Aran! Kau mengalahkan seekor Gyp-"

Aran segera menarik lengan Ged ke belakang, sebab mahluk yang terbaring di sana tadi mulai menggeliat dan mencakar-cakar sekeliling dengan ganas sambil mengibas-ngibaskan sayapnya dengan liar. Kedua pemuda itu jatuh terduduk di hadapan sang raksasa yang dengan perlahan-lahan bangkit dengan matanya yang terang menyala menatap mereka bengis. Kristal cahaya di kepalanya terlihat berkedip-kedip dengan cepat menandakan mahluk itu sedang murka.

"Kau lompat ke kiri, aku lompat ke kanan. Tunggu aba-abaku" Bisik Aran perlahan.

"A-aku tidak bisa. Ka-kakiku lemas." Ungkap Ged hampir menangis.

Dalam sekejap, mereka melihat kepala mahluk itu bergerak ke belakang.

"Sekarang!" Teriak Aran melompat menjauh.

Lendir ungu tersembur keluar dari mulut mahluk itu dan bercipratan di tempat mereka berada tadi. Ged jatuh berguling-guling ke arah kirinya. Entah kekuatan dari mana yang ia gunakan untuk melompat tadi.

"Jangan di hirup!" Teriak Aran melihat uap beracun menguap dari onggokan lendir itu. Ia melihat Ged menutup wajahnya dengan selendang kainnya dan merangkak menjauh.

Namun tiba-tiba bunyi sangkakala tiba-tiba terdengar di belakang mereka. Di kegelapan hutan mulai muncul cahaya-cahaya lampu rumah warga desa di sekitar mereka. Seketika cahaya terang muncul dari tiang api di desa yang berada sekitar dua ratus meter dari tempat itu. Cahaya itu segera menerangi tanah lapang di mana mereka sedang berada.

"Tuanku! Ia berhasil!" Ungkap Ged gemas.

Di sana Ged melihat Aran tersenyum. Pria itu kemudian berdiri dan berteriak-teriak untuk mengalihkan perhatian mahluk itu agar tertuju padanya. "_Hei! Hei! _Sebelah sini!" Teriak Aran memancing mahluk itu menjauh.

Sang Gypceros menoleh ke arah Aran dan mengejarnya. Dan mulai dari saat itu dan seterusnya, Ged menyaksikan pertarungan yang panjang antara Aran dan dengan sang Gypceros. Ged melihat Aran hanya dapat melayangkan beberapa serangan ke arah mahluk itu, dan selebihnya diisi dengan gerakan-gerakan menghindari serangan mahluk itu. Ia baru pertama kali melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ketangguhan dari seekor Gypceros yang selama ini hanya ia lihat lewat gambar-gambar di lembaran-lembaran perkamen atau tertulis di buku-buku yang pernah ia baca.

Sampai suatu kali dengan satu kibasan sayap, sang raksasa melompat dan menghujamkan paruhnya dengan bertubi-tubi arah Aran. Pemuda itu melompat berguling ke samping, namun sang raksasa berputar dengan cepat di sana, ekor merah pucat mahluk itu bergerak bagai cambuk dan segera melibas tubuh Aran dan membuatnya terlempar dan berguling-guling di tanah.

** "**Ga-gawat! I-ini bahaya!" Teriak Ged yang masih merunduk di sana dengan wajah panik melihat kejadian barusan sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Sang Gypceros terlihat membentangkan sayapnya dengan bangga layaknya mengejek lawannya yang baru saja ia tumbangkan. Merasa mendominasi pertarungan, sekali lagi mahluk itu melompat dengan gerakan menghunjamkan paruhnya bertubi-tubi sekali lagi ke arah pemuda itu, namun sekali lagi Aran berhasil melompat menghindar, dan dengan gerakan yang sama, sang Gypceros berputar kembali hendak melibas lawannya dengan ekornya yang elastis. Namun kali ini, libasan ekor mahluk itu berdesut di atas kepala pria itu, sebab dengan cepat Aran membungkukkan tubuhnya menghindar seraya melompat maju menerjang dan melibaskan palu raksasanya ke kaki kiri mahluk itu.

Hantaman tadi membuat pijakan sang Gypceros bergoyang dan menghilangkan keseimbangannya sesaat. Aran segera menarik palunya ke atas menghantam dada sang Gypceros, dan kali ini _**KLAK! **_Bunyi itu terdengar kembali dari senjatanya saat palu tersebut bergerak naik ke atas setelah hantaman tadi.

Wajah sang Gypceros berubah panik mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu; dan dengan gerakan menghujam tanah selanjutnya, _**BLAARR! BLAARR! KLAK! **_Hempasan palu Aran pada kedua kaki mahluk itu membuat sang Gypceros berteriak ngilu. Namun belum sampai di situ, Aran mulai berputar menggunakan sebelah kakinya sebagai poros.

"_Haaa!_" Teriak pemuda itu. Dan di sana palu raksasa itu bergerak memutar dalam tuntunannya.

Gerakan itu sangat cepat. Aran memanfaatkan berat palu itu beserta kecepatan putaran dan juga melempar tubuhnya sedikit ke udara dengan melompat untuk menambah besarnya momentum serangannya. Dalam sekejap, palu raksasa itu menghantam dada mahluk itu dengan keras. Bunyi remuk sekilas terdengar dari dada mahluk itu, dan hantaman itu disambut dengan bola api yang meledak hebat memunculkan gelombang panas di udara beserta raungan pedih dari mahluk itu.

Tubuh mahluk itu terlihat terangkat beberapa sentimeter dari tanah akibat ledakan pukulan itu yang segera merobohkannya. Segera pemuda itu berlari mengejar Gypceros yang baru saja tumbang setelah pukulan telaknya barusan. Mahluk itu masih menggeliat-geliat di sana mencoba bangkit. Namun kali ini Aran hendak memfokuskan dirinya untuk menyerang kepala mahluk itu. Dan di sana Aran yang membungkukkan tubuhnya, menarik palu raksasa itu ke belakang tubuhnya seraya berlari.

"Haa!?" Gumam Ged menatap tak percaya kejadian aneh di depannya itu.

Pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya; ia melihat ada cahayakeluar dari tubuh Aran seraya ia berlari mendekati Gypceros yang masih meronta-ronta itu, dan ia melihat cahaya di tubuh Aran baru saja me meledak dengan lemah. Namun seraya Aran berlari semakin dekat, hawa panas itu tetap berpendar dan terlihat semakin pekat, dan untuk kedua kalinya, hawa panas yang terkumpul di tubuh Aran menimbulkan ledakan cahaya yang lebih besar.

Ia melihat Aran berteriak melibaskan palu itu ke dagu sang Gypceros membuat leher mahluk memelintir. Palu itu terangkat ke atas. Bunyi mekanis itu terdengar kembali, dan meskipun kali ini sang Gypceros telah mendapatkan sedikit pijakan untuk berdiri, tapi pukulan kedua datang kembali dan menghantam telak kepala mahluk itu. Hantaman yang di sambut dengan ledakan itu begitu hebat sehingga membenamkan separuh wajah mahluk itu ke tanah. Bumi bergetar karena serangan barusan, dan Aran terlihat melompat mundur dengan siaga.

"Be-berakhir sudah?" Tanya Ged yang masih mengintip sambil bersembunyi.

Tapi Aran terlihat kembali memasang kuda-kudanya.

"_Heh! _Kau pikir teman besar kita ini mahluk apa?" Sahut Aran tersenyum.

Di depan Aran berada, sang Gypceros kembali bangkit dengan perlahan kemudian berdiri dengan gagah sambil mengibas-ngibaskan wajahnya. Mata merahnya menyala terang di dalam gelap. Dalam murkanya, mahluk itu menegakkan kepalanya dan menggeram sampai tubuhnya gemetar.

"Aran.. Kau membuat k-k-kristal di kepalanya patah!" Gumam Ged melongo.

"Dan dia pasti sangat kesal sekarang." Sahut Aran terkekeh masih bersiaga.

Mahluk itu benar-benar marah dan menggeram nyaring, menundukkan tubuhnya perlahan untuk bersiap menyerang Aran. Namun tak beberapa lama; tiba-tiba sang Gypceros menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat-lihat ke langit. Dan di sana mereka semua menyadari satu hal. Di tengah kesunyian itu, mereka semua dapat mendengar bunyi kepakan sayap sayup-sayup bergema di udara. Dan di tengah kebingungan itu, ternyata sang Gypceros lah yang pertama kali menyadari bahwa nyawa mereka semua sebenarnya sedang terancam bahaya di sana.

Tiba-tiba, dalam sekejap punyi pekik hewan buas yang lain muncul mengoyak malam membuat mereka semua menutup rapat telinga mereka. Tidak ada yang berani bersuara. Bahkan sang Gypceros terlihat tersentak mendengar suara teriakan barusan. Tubuh sang Gypceros itu terlihat menyusut ketakutan sambil melihat-lihat ke langit. Kesunyian segera melingkupi tempat itu, bahkan semuanya menahan nafas dalam teror setelah raungan mengerikan barusan.

"A-a-a-apa ini?" Tanya Ged yang terduduk lemas. Ia sedang bertopang pada kedua lengannya dengan gemetar.

Tiba-tiba sesosok bayangan hitam melesat di langit malam, begitu cepat bagai elang raksasa. Semuanya terpana pada bayangan hitam di atas sana, tanpa yakin harus berbuat apa. Mereka melihat awalnya sosok itu hanya melintas, namun tak beberapa lama bayangan itu berbalik dan berputar-putar di atas mereka.

Tiba-tiba muncul suara-suara orang-orang dari kedalaman hutan di depan mereka. Di sana mereka segera melihat ada tiga orang terlihat sedang berlari keluar dari barisan pepohonan memasuki tanah lapang itu. Ketiganya menggunakan pakaian seragam dengan warna yang serupa.

"HEI! Menyingkir dari sana!" Teriak seorang pria yang berlari melambai-lambaikan tangannya memerintahkan mereka untuk segera pergi.

Belum juga satu orangpun yang menyadari arti dari semua itu, tiba-tiba di atas sana bayangan hitam itu turun menukik tajam dan menyambar tubuh sang Gypceros dengan hebatnya dan memakukan tubuh itu di tanah seraya menekan wajah waksasa itu dengan cakarnya. Sang Gypceros meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan diri namun dengan cepat mahluk hitam itu menyambar leher sang Gypceros dengan gigitannya.

Sang Gypceros meronta-ronta semakin keras pada awalnya, namun tak lama gerakan sang Gypceros semakin melemah. Sosok hitam itu menggeram sekali lagi dalam gigitannya dan mengujamkan taringnya lebih dalam lagi sampai sang Gypceros benar-benar berhenti bergerak. Satu-dua kedutan terakhir terlihat dari tubuh raksasa itu sebelum sang Gypceros benar-benar mati lemas di sana.

"Sial!" Geram Aran melihat kejadian mengerikan barusan.

Semua menatap dalam ketakutan, melihat sosok kuat yang tadi mereka lawan tiba-tiba berbaring tidak bernyawa di hadapan mereka. Tiba-tiba retak yang mengerikan terdengar di sana. Sosok hitam kelam itu ternyata baru saja mematahkan batang leher sang Gypceros dengan satu hentakan dalam gigitannya. Pemandangan itu benar-benar memuakkan.

Tak lama, sosok itu melepaskan gigitannya perlahan dari tengkuk mangsanya yang sudah tak bernyawa. Mahluk hitam pekat itu menegakkan tubuhnya. Aran dan bujang itu dan baru menyadari bahwa sosok mahluk itu benar-benar besar. Saat itu mereka tahu, kini merekalah yang akan menjadi mangsa mahluk itu. Sebab seekor raksasa kategori lima sedang menatap Aran bengis di sana.

"_Hei!_ Jangan diam saja! Menyingkirlah dari sana!" Teriak pria berseragam itu sekali yang masih berlari bersama dua orang lainnya itu sekali lagi.

Aran dan Ged hanya menoleh, namun mata mereka kembali tertuju kepada sosok mahluk di depan mereka itu. Mereka tak bisa lagi berpikir jernih dan tubuh mereka seakan terpaku ke tanah dalam situasi mencekam tersebut

"Ya-yang benar saja." Ujar Aran tersenyum cemas.

Kali ini ia mencoba dengan keras mengalahkan rasa takut yang berusaha menguasai pikirannya. Sebab di sana, seekor Nargacuga sedang berdiri menjulang dengan kepala tegak menatapnya.

* * *

><p>(Empat puluh menit sebelumnya)<p>

"Bagaimana status Coo-Coo? Tama?" Tanya pria yang sedang duduk bersandar di sebatang pohon kepada rekan wanitanya itu. (*Coo-Coo *Baca: Ku-ku = Gila)

Wanita itu segera menaikkan alisnya mendengar nama itu.

"Rene.. Apa kau baru saja membuat nama panggilan untuk seekor raksasa kategori lima dari Houroth?" Tanya Tama dengan nada datar.

Pria itu langsung menoleh perlahan dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini hal yang lumrah digunakan dalam militer. Kau saja yang tidak tahu." Jawab Rene ketus.

"Ta-tapi.. Coo-Coo? Yang benar saja!" Tama memutar matanya di sana.

Rene menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Kau jangan protes. Ini sudah disepakati. Haga juga setuju." Jelas Rene mendongakkan dagunya ke arah rekannya yang sedang duduk sambil mengasah senjatanya di belakang.

Tama segera menoleh tajam ke arah Haga dengan pandangan sinis. Haga langsung buang muka.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau masih bisa melacaknya bukan begitu Tama?" Tanya Rene lagi.

"_Well._" Tama menggeleng pasrah. Walaupun dalam hatinya ia masih tidak rela untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Coo-Coo sekarang berada sekitar delapan ratus meter di sebelah timur tempat kita berdiri sekarang dan dia sedang bergerak perlahan ke arah kita."

"Ke arah kita?!" Teriak Rene berbisik. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?!" Ujar Rene protes. Kakinya bergerak tanpa ia perintah dan membuatnya segera berdiri di sana.

"Rene tenanglah sedikit." Sahut Haga memotong. "Tama. Bukankah sebaiknya kita menjauh dari sini?" Tanya Haga dengan nada tenang.

Gadis itu menatap Haga agak lama kemudian menghela nafas di sana.

"Bukan itu yang kukuatirkan." Jelas Tama kemudian menatap tajam ke arah timur. Kemudian gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya. "Aku bisa merasakan tak jauh dari sini ada seekor raksasa yang lain. Dan aku yakin Nargacuga itu sedang menuju tepat ke arahnya."

Haga yang dari tadi bersikap paling tenang sekarang terkejut mendengar ucapan Tama. Haga menarik nafas pelan mencoba menenangkan diri.

"_Hhh.. _Kalau mereka tidak dipisahkan bisa runyam." Ujar Haga pelan sambil sambil memeriksa mata pedangnya di sana

"Jadi. Kemungkinan besar ia sedang berburu sekarang." Gumam Ren ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan.

Tama mengangguk menyetujui.

"Itu yang sedang kupikirkan." Sahut gadis itu sambil menggerakkan badannya untuk berdiri. "Mari berharap Coo-Coo terluka dalam perkelahiannya supaya kita bisa.."

"Menang mudah?" Potong Rene cepat kemudian memandang kedua rekannya itu. Rene bisa melihat Haga dan Tama menghela nafas. "Jangan harap. Mahluk yang kita kejar ini berbeda. Raksasa-Raksasa di sekitar sini bukanlah tandingannya." Sambung Rene menjelaskan.

"Aku setuju." Sahut Haga menegakkan kepalanya menatap Rene. "Aku yakin yang ini panjangnya bisa enam belas meter."

"Yang sedang kukuatirkan adalah; dengan penglihatan kita yang terbatas saat ini; meskipun langit cukup cerah, tetap akan jadi sangat sulit." Jelas Tama lesu. "Lagipula kapten Yoja telah memberikan perintah untuk tidak bertarung dengan Nargacuga itu di kegelapan seperti ini. Tapi sekalipun kita harus melawannya karena terdesak, aku tidak yakin kita akan punya kesempatan."

"Nampaknya kita hanya bisa mengulur waktu sampai pagi tiba." Gumam Rene kembali bersandar ke pohon di belakangnya.

Mereka bertiga menyadari masih sekitar empat hingga lima jam lagi sebelum matahari akan muncul. Lagipula mereka belum lama berpisah dengan pimpinan mereka setelah serangan di Louru. Namun mereka beruntung, sebab pengejaran itu membawa mereka keluar dari tepian lingkaran badai yang menutupi desa Louru. Dan di sinilah mereka berada, di tempat dengan langit malam yang cerah, walaupun kegelapan hutan membuat cahaya rembulan menjadi tidak begitu kentara di sana.

"Bagaimana dengan nasib kapten _ya_? Apa mereka selamat?" Gumam Tama pelan.

"Kau jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak." Ujar Rene memotong setelah mendengar gumaman gadis itu. "Kapten Yoja tidak akan dikalahkan semudah itu. Lagipula.." Rene menghentikan ucapannya dan menundukkan kepalanya di sana. Ia kemudian merapatkan bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Kedua wanita yang bertarung bersamanya itu.. Mereka bukan orang sembarangan." Jelasnya lagi sambil menatap ke arah Tama.

Gadis itu melirik ke arah Rene mencoba mencerna perkatan pria itu barusan.

"Kau benar." Sahut Haga mengangguk menyetujui. Ia kembali menopang dagunya dengan dahi mengernyit. "Kea Reuris dan Maranatha Velou. Entah apa gerangan yang membuat kedua wanita itu di utus ke tempat ini."

Tama sedikit kaget mendengar penjelasan Haga barusan.

"Jadi maksudmu mereka bukan berasal dari Bramh?" Tanya Tama melirik ke arah Haga.

"_Hei_, Mara. Memangnya kau tidak lihat lencana mereka?" Potong Rene cepat. Tama menoleh ke arah Rene dengan dahi mengernyit. "Mereka dari Dondruma." Ujar Rene tersenyum.

"Don-Dondruma?" Bisik Tama kaget.

Tiba-tiba percakapan mereka terhenti ketika mereka mendengar bunyi nyaring yang bergema di udara. Bunyi itu terdengar tiga kali dengan bunyi terpanjang terdengar di akhir.

"Itu tadi bunyi sangkakala bukan?" Bisik Tama kepada kedua rekannya.

"Hei semuanya." Ujar Haga tiba-tiba memotong. "Aku rasa kita tidak perlu mengkuatirkan gelap lagi." Ungkapnya sambil menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah barat.

Kedua rekannya langsung ikut menoleh ke arah yang Haga tuju. Dan mereka melihat di kejauhan, langit di seberang sana tiba-tiba berubah menjadi terang.

"A-Apa?! Itu cahaya tiang api! Ada desa di dekat sini!" Tukas Rene yang maju beberapa langkah untuk memastikan.

"Kalau bunyi sangkakala tadi adalah tanda darurat. Tama! Jangan bilang Nargacuga sudah.." Haga menoleh ke arah Tama cepat. Ia rasa kuatirnya sedikit sirna ketika melihat wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Namun Rene yang mendengar ucapan Haga langsung menoleh ke arah pria itu sambil memicingkan matanya. Tama yang mengerti maksud Rene hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Belum." Tukas Tama pelan. "Coo-Coo masih berada di belakang kita." Jelas Tama menunjuk ke arah timur mereka. Tama segera melihat Rene mengangguk mendengar dirinya memanggil mahluk itu dengan sebutan yang benar. Namun tiba-tiba wanita itu tersentak. "Tu-tunggu! Gawat! Coo-Coo sekarang bergerak dengan cepat menuju ke arah kita!"

"Apa!?"

"Tidak. Bukan ke arah kita." Wajah Haga berubah sangat serius. "Tama. Raksasa yang kau maksud tadi, letaknya di barat tempat kita berada sekarang bukan?"

"Kau benar. _Ah!_ Jangan katakan.." Tama memasang wajah cemasnya di sana.

"Benar, Coo-Coo akan memulai perburuannya." Jelas Haga pelan.

Rene dan Tama sontak berpandang-pandangan.

"Tapi tempat itu sangat dekat dengan desa!" Teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Aku punya rencana." Ujar Haga menopang dagunya. "Satu hal lagi. Apa raksasa yang kau katakan itu sudah sampai di desa itu?" Tanyanya kepada Tama sekali lagi.

Tama terlihat berkonsentrasi sebentar sebelum wajahnya melunak.

"Belum. Ia tidak jauh dari sini." Sahut Tama menoleh ke barat sekali lagi.

Haga terlihat berpikir sebentar dengan wajah datarnya di sana. Kedua rekannya menunggu keputusan sang wakil pimpinan sambil sesekali menoleh ke arah timur di mana sang Nargacuga akan datang.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu rencana berubah." Ujar Haga menjentikkan jarinya. "Kita harus pergi ke tempat raksasa kedua yang kau maksudkan itu berada sekarang dan memanfaatkan cahaya dari tiang api desa untuk mencegat Coo-Coo sebelum mahluk itu sampai ke desa." Jelas Haga menerangkan cepat.

Tama yang kaget mendengar rencana itu langsung melangkah maju ke tengah-tengah dan menatap rekan-rekannya bergantian.

"Sebentar, sebentar. Ta-tapi bagaimana kalau kedua raksasa tidak bertarung? Bagaimana kalau mereka malah bersatu untuk menyerang kita?" Jelas Tama mencoba mengatakan kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain yang muncul di kepalanya..

"Bertarung di tempat terang setidaknya lebih baik." Sahut Rene kepada gadis itu. "Atau lebih memilih berdiam di tempat ini supaya kita bisa mencegat sasaran kita di sini? _Toh,_Coo-Coo juga sedang bergerak kemari." Jelas Rene kepada wanita itu lagi.

"Bukan itu maksudku." Ujar Tama lesu. Ia menghela nafas di sana. Dirinya tahu semuanya juga sama kuatirnya dengan dirinya saat itu. Namun sebuah keputusan secepatnya harus di ambil. Ia juga menyadari bahwa sang Nargacuga sedang bergerak semakin cepat menuju ke arah mereka. Tama menggigit bibirnya dan menghela nafas sekali lagi. Kemudian gadis itu menatap ke arah kedua rekannya. "Baiklah. Aku ikut kalian." Jelasnya tersenyum lesu. Namun rekan-rekannya yang lain mengangguk meyakinkannya.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas sekarang." Ujar Haga melirik rekan-rekannya bergantian.

"_Gah!_ Semuanya! Ayo!" Tegas Rene yang segera berlari memimpin di depan.

Mereka berlari melintasi hutan yang dipenuhi cahaya remang dari sinar rembulan yang menerobos masuk melewati celah-celah dedaunan di hutan itu menuju ke arah barat. Namun kali ini tujuan mereka sangat jelas. Sebab terang dari tiang api itu menuntun mereka tepat menuju ke arah desa itu berada.

"Rene! Raksasa itu ada di depan sana!" Teriak Tama menunjuk ke sisi mereka seraya berlari.

Mereka melayangkan pandangannya ke tanah lapang di sebelah kanan mereka. Dan akhirnya mereka mengetahui bahwa raksasa itu adalah seekor Gypceros. Seekor Bird Wyvern kategori empat. Namun ternyata di sana mereka juga melihat melihat ada dua orang yang sedang diserang oleh mahluk itu. Di sana berdiri seorang pria yang sedang melindungi rekannya yang membungkuk tak jauh di belakangnya.

"Kenapa ada dua orang bodoh berburu di tengah malam seperti ini!?" Geram Rene sambil berlari.

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya adalah; mau apa seekor Gypceros di tempat seperti ini." Jelas Haga yang masih tak percaya dengan semua kejadian itu.

"Ga-gawat! Semuanya! Coo-Coo sudah menyusul kita!" Teriak Tama kepada kedua rekannya sambil terus berlari.

Tak lama, semua orang di sana segera mendengar teriakan dari sang Nargacuga yang menggema di udara. Suara itu begitu nyaring bagai mengoyak malam.

"Di-di atas!" Ujar Haga sambil menunjuk ke arah bayangan hitam yang melintas di langit gelap di atas mereka.

Ketiga utusan persekutuan itu segera berlari menerobos keluar dari hutan menuju ke tanah lapang di mana Gypceros itu berada.

"HEI! Menyingkir dari sana!" Teriak Rene mengayunkan lengannya di udara untuk memperingatkan kedua orang yang masih belum beranjak dari lapangan itu.

Namun tiba-tiba, dalam sekejap bayangan hitam yang terbang melintas tadi berputar dan segera menukik tajam menyambar sang Gypceros dan menjatuhkan Bird Wyvern itu sampai terbaring meronta-ronta di tanah. Ketiga utusan persekutuan itu sama kagetnya dengan kedua pria yang sedang menatap kejadian mengerikan itu dari dekat di tengah lapangan sana.

"_Hei!_ Jangan diam saja! Menyingkirlah dari sana!" Teriak Rene sekali lagi.

"Rene, kau terlambat. Kau hanya memperburuk keadaan. Kalau Nargacuga itu marah, habislah mereka." Tukas Tama yang saat itu berlari menyusul rekannya di sana.

Rene menggeram tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain berlari menuju ke tempat sang Nargacuga berada. Sebab sebagai satu-satunya pengguna senjata jarak jauh di sana, jangkauan busurnya pun belum maksimal bagi pria itu untuk memulai pertempuran.

"_Cih!_" Bisik Rene kesal sambil terus berlari.

Mereka terus memacu langkah mereka dalam kecemasan, sebab mereka menyadari sang Gypceros di sana telah mati. Namun tak lama Tama tersenyum melihat kejadian di depan mereka.

"Lihatlah. Mereka tidak terlalu bodoh bukan?" Tukas Tama kepada rekan-rekannya.

"Kuharap mereka tidak bertindak gegabah." Sahut Haga yang berlari di belakang.

Saat itu mereka telah berlari separuh jalan. Dan di depan mereka tiba-tiba muncul tabir asap yang tebal. Nampaknya pemuda di depan sana menggunakan bom asap untuk mengelabui pandangan sang Nargacuga. Mereka bisa melihat kedua orang itu mundur perlahan dari sana. Lalu tak lama mereka bisa melihat selubung asap itu juga menelan keberadaan mahluk itu di sana. Dan tiba-tiba saja tempat itu berubah menjadi sangat sunyi. Mereka hanya bisa mendengar bunyi derap langkah kaki mereka yang sedang menyusuri tanah lapang di sana. Suasana mencekam segera memenuhi tempat itu, sebab tidak ada pergerakan dari balik tabir asap di hadapan mereka.

Rene terlihat membuka lipatan busurnya di sana seraya berlari. Gerakan Rene barusan membuat barisan itu berlari sedikit agak melambat namun lebih stabil.

"Rene." Bisik Tama memperingatkan rekannya. "Jangan gegabah."

"Aku tahu." Sahut Rene menatap tajam ke depan.

Tak jauh dari sana, mereka dapat mendengar bunyi derap langkah kaki dua orang tadi menjauh dari sana untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Bagus." Bisik Rene di sana.

Mereka masih terus berlari ke tempat Nargacuga tadi berada. Langkah mereka pasti. Semakin dekat. Namun sekelebat Haga berlari melesat melewati mereka dan berteriak.

"Rene! Sekarang!"

Dua buah anak panah Rene melesat dengan sudut lebar melewati rekannya di depannya dan menembus tabir asap yang menghalangi pandangan. Tiba-tiba salah satu panah yang dilepaskan tadi terdengar menghantam sesuatu yang keras, yang segera diikuti oleh percikan api di sana. Namun walau sekilas, mereka dapat dengan jelas melihat siluet mahluk itu terproyeksi di tabir asap di hadapan mereka.

Bau khas cairan penanda langsung memenuhi tempat itu. Haga nampaknya langsung melemparkan sebuah 'Paint Bomb' ke arah sang Nargacuga ketika percikan api tadi menandakan posisi mahluk itu di dalam selubung asap putih itu. Tama terlihat menghunuskan belatinya dan maju ke depan Rene dan memasang posisi bertahan menggunakan perisainya.

"Ini bagus." Gumam Rene menarik sebuah anak panah dari tabungnya lagi.

"Jangan lengah. Ini baru di mulai." Bisik Tama kepada rekannya yang berada di belakangnya itu.

Tak lama Haga terlihat berlari melesat keluar dari tabir asap dan menghunuskan 'Dual Sword'-nya bersiaga. Dan sambil terus mengamat-amati sekitar. Mereka dengan perlahan mundur dari sana untuk memancing sang nargacuga keluar dari tabir asap itu menuju tanah lapang yang sudah terang benderang karena cahaya tiang api raksasa di desa tak jauh di belakang mereka. Namun mahluk itu tak kunjung keluar dari balik tabir asap di sana. Mereka justru mendengar bunyi seperti pecutan cambuk dari sana.

"Awas!" Teriak Haga yang melesat ke samping untuk menghindar.

Dalam sekejap lusinan sisik-sisik tajam beterbangan ke arah mereka semua. Namun Rene melepaskan sebuah anak panah lagi ke dalam tabir asap.

"HAH!" Teriak Tama mengibaskan perisainya di udara. Kumpulan bunyi berdentang langsung terdengar ketika gadis itu berhasil menghalau tiga buah sisik tajam yang ditujukan ke arah Rene dengan perisai di tangan kirinya. Sisik-sisik hitam dari ekor Nargacuga itu langsung tertancap berderet di tanah di sekitar mereka. Tama dengan cepat menegakkan kepalanya kembali sebab kesunyian itu datang melingkupi mereka lagi.

"Lanjutkan." Ujar Tama yang kembali bergerak mundur perlahan masih dengan posisi bertahan. Gerakannya segera diikuti rekan-rekannya di sana. Mereka kembali mencoba untuk memancing sang Nargacuga keluar dari balik tabir asap.

"Kau tidak apa?" Bisik Rene kepada gadis itu.

Tama hanya menggeleng cepat tanpa menoleh. Mengabaikan luka sobek di kakinya. Satu sisik Nargacuga nampaknya berhasil mengenainya dan menyerempet paha kanan gadis itu. Namun kali ini Tama bisa mendengar sang Nargacuga menggeram di balik tabir asap, Panah Rene tadi berhasil mengenai mahluk itu, dan racun pelumpuh dari Rene nampaknya mulai menjalankan tugasnya.

"HAGA! Sebelah kanan!" Teriak Tama memperingatkan.

Haga langsung melompat menghindar ke belakang, gerakan khas seorang pengguna 'Dual Sword' yang gesit terlihat di sana. Tepian tajam dari sayap sang nargacuga melintasinya beberapa sentimeter dari tubuh pemburu yang melayang dekat dengan tanah itu. Namun panah Rene sekali lagi terdengar bersiul melesat dan mengenai bahu kiri sang Nargacuga. Raungan nyaring mahluk itu terdengar pedih, sesaat sebelum mahluk itu mulai menyadari bahwa ia mulai kehilangan kendali atas lengan kanannya. Racun pelumpuh Rene menyebar dengan cepat lewat luka itu.

Haga kembali melesat maju. Dua gerakan menghasilkan empat tebasan yang berhasil menorehkan luka di lengan kanan sang Nargacuga. Dan dengan cepat sebuah anak panah lagi menancap di leher mahluk itu. Kali ini akumulasi racun itu benar-benar melumpuhkan sang Nargacuga. Tubuh Mahluk itu mulai mengejang-ngejang, sebab otot-otot di tubuh sang Nargacuga mulai merespon racun pelumpuh tadi.

Gelombang hawa panas meledak keluar dari tubuh Haga. Namun tiba-tiba pria itu mulai tertawa aneh sambil maju melesat ke arah mahluk itu.

"Aku tidak suka bagian ini." Gumam Rene sambil memfokuskan serangannya kembali. Namun ia memandang wajah rekannya yang sedang tersenyum mengerikan di sana. Tawa Haga membuatnya merinding.

"Bagaimanapun juga Coo-Coo harus tumbang." Jelas Tama maju dan bergabung ke pertempuran.

Benar saja, di depan sana, Haga sedang terkikik sambil menebas-nebas tubuh sang Nargacuga tanpa ampun. Haga yang pendiam sekarang justru terlihat seperti pembunuh _Phsyco_. Ledakan hawa panas tadi nampaknya mengubah kepribadian pria itu dalam sekejap. 'Dual Sword'-nya memang hanya menyebabkan luka torehan, namun jumlah darah yang memuncrat di sana mengatakan hal lain. Sang Nargacuga tak berdaya menerima serangan-serangan itu karena tubuhnya yang masih lumpuh.

"_Guh!_" Tama melompat ke wajah Nargacuga.

Dan dalam sekejap, perisai Tama berdentum menghantam wajah mahluk itu yang segera berpaling karena hantaman barusan. Gadis itu mengayunkan belatinya ke moncong mahluk itu dua kali dan berputar mengincar tenggorokan mahluk itu untuk menebasnya. Namun tiba-tiba ia mendapati belatinya terseret bergesek dengan tanah. Di tengah kelumpuhannya, mahluk itu masih sempat menghalau tebasan Tama dengan lengan kirinya yang besar dan menekan senjata Tama sampai ke tanah.

"_Khhkh__!_" Tama menggeram mencoba menarik belatinya kembali, namun cakar mahluk itu menekan kuat senjatanya sehingga belatinya terjepit di sana.

"Tama! Lepaskan! Pergi dari sana!" Teriak Rene melenturkan busurnya. Dua buah anak panah lagi ke tubuh sang Nargacuga. Sebab kali itu Rene menyadari mahluk itu mulai bisa menggerakkan bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

Dan benar saja, ekor mahluk itu terangkat dan bergerak melibas sisi kiri tubuh raksasanya untuk menjauhkan Haga dari sana. Dual Sword user itu melompat ke belakang. Namun tubuh mahluk itu bergetar hebat dalam geramannya. Dan tiba-tiba dengan cepat mahluk itu membungkuk lebih rendah ke tanah dan dalam sekejap, sang Nargacuga berputar dalam satu lingkaran penuh dan melemparkan kedua pemburu tadi yang berdiri dalam jangkauan libasan ekornya.

Seketika, dua anak panah Rene melesat lagi, namun hanya percikan api yang timbul di sana, sebab kali ini mahluk itu berlindung di balik tepian sayapnya yang keras. Namun sekali lagi, Haga sudah melesat maju dan berputar untuk menebas kaki belakang mahluk itu.

"Rene! Lindungi aku!" Teriak Tama berlari ke depan dengan hanya menggunakan perisainya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk maju mengambil senjatanya yang mahluk itu injak tadi di sana. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil kesempatan itu karena melihat perhatian sang Nargacuga sedang teralihkan di sana.

"_Cih!_" Rene melesatkan kembali dua anak panahnya. Namun tiba-tiba Nargacuga itu mengangkat sayapnya untuk melindungi diri tanpa melihat arah serangan itu. _Di-dia tahu!? _Rene yang kaget menyadari ada yang tidak beres di sana dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Tama yang sudah berlari semakin dekat dengan mahluk itu. "TAMA! Itu jebakan!"

Namun terlambat. Nargacuga itu berputar seraya mengangkat cakarnya tinggi ke udara dan dengan cepat menghantam Tama dari atas. Tanah bergetar saat lengan besar mahluk itu menekan keras tubuh Tama ke tanah dan menguncinya di sana.

"KAAHK!" Tama berteriak dan meringis mencoba menahan kekuatan mahluk itu yang masih terus menekannya. Gadis itu mencoba bertahan dengan dua tangannya menopang perisainya. Ia bisa merasakan lengan kanannya seperti akan patah di sana.

Haga yang bergerak maju mencoba menebas mahluk itu sekali lagi untuk menjauhkannya dari rekannya itu. Namun ekor nargacuga itu sekali lagi memecut bagai cambuk dan melemparkan Haga dari tempatnya berdiri. Mahluk itu menekan tubuh Tama sekali lagi. Kemudian dengan gerakan yang sama ketika mahluk itu menggigit leher Gypceros, sang Nargacuga menghujamkan kepalanya ke arah Tama dengan mulut terbuka lebar hendak melumat gadis itu dengan taring-taringnya.

Semua bisa mendengar dengan jelas ketika gigi mahluk itu terkatup dengan keras di sana. Sebab rahangnya memang diciptakan untuk menghasilkan gigitan yang mampu meremukkan tulang. Namun taring-taring mahluk itu terkatup tepat di depan wajah Tama yang terbaring di sana. Hanya beberapa sentimeter di depan wajah gadis itu. Sang Nargacuga memang berniat melumat wajah gadis itu, namun mahluk itu bisa melihat tubuh besarnya terangkat sedikit dari tanah dan membuat gigitannya meleset. Sebab di sana seorang pria tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tabir asap dan mengayunkan palu raksasanya dari bawah ke atas, menghantam perut mahluk itu dan membuat tubuh mahluk itu terangkat sedikit dari tanah.

Tabir asap tertiup menyebar di sana sebab pukulan itu tiba-tiba disambut dengan sebuah ledakan bola api yang keluar dari palu raksasa itu dan membuat sang Nargacuga terlempar dan berguling satu kali. Tubuh mahluk itu bergetar ketika mencoba berdiri kembali. Air liur mahluk itu terlihat menetes-netes dan mahluk itu mencoba bernafas dengan susah payah di sana. Sang Nargacuga mungkin merasakan hal yang sama dengan seorang manusia yang mendapat pukulan telak di perutnya.

Rene dan Haga yang melihat kesempatan itu langsung maju untuk menyerang sang Nargacuga. Haga yang paling dekat dengan mahluk itu kembali mengincar kaki belakangnya dan menorehkan empat-lima tebasan. Namun mereka masih melihat rekannya terbaring di sana tak bergerak di dekat pemuda itu.

"_Nak! _Bawa dia pergi menjauh!" Teriak Rene melepaskan dua buah anak panahnya di sana.

Anak muda itu menyingkirkan palu raksasanya ke belakang pinggangnya dan bergegas menuju ke arah Tama. Ia membungkuk untuk menopangnya dan membawa gadis itu pergi dari sana. Langkahnya lambat, menyesuaikan dengan gadis itu yang tertatih-tatih. Ia bisa melihat perisai gadis itu penyok ke dalam setelah menerima hantaman dari mahluk itu tadi.

"Pe-pedangku." Bisik Tama meringis. Aran menoleh cepat ke arah gadis itu karena kaget. "Ambil pedangku." Ucap Tama lagi hampir berbisik.

Anak muda itu menoleh cepat ke tempat di mana Tama terbaring tadi dan menemukan belati gadis itu tergeletak tak jauh dari sana. Anak itu mengernyitkan dahinya dan menggerutu sambil menunduk untuk membiarkan Tama menopang dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian melepaskan rangkulannya dari gadis itu dan berlari cepat menuju ke belati tadi dan kembali ke gadis itu dan menyerahkan senjata itu di sana. Tama menatap wajah pemuda itu dan mengangguk cepat.

"Aran." Tukas pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya. "Terimakasihnya nanti saja." Tambahnya lagi. Aran lalu menunjuk ke arah tas kecil di pinggul Tama, kemudian Aran membuat gerakan tangan seperti sedang meminum sesuatu.

Tama memperhatikan isyarat tangan pemuda itu sambil memperhatikan wajah Aran. Kemudian gadis itu tertawa lemah setelah memahami apa yang Aran maksud.

"_Uhm._" Bisik gadis itu tersenyum. Ia tahu ada beberapa botol Potion di sana. "Kau bantulah mereka. Aku akan segera bergabung." Ujar Tama masih terdengar berbisik.

Aran tersenyum dan mengangguk meyakinkannya. Kemudian pemuda itu beranjak dari sana untuk bergabung ke pertempuran.

Seraya berlari, ia melihat Rene dan Haga di sana sedang menyibukkan sang Nargacuga dengan serangan-serangan yang berhati-hati. Mereka sebisa mungkin hanya melayangkan beberapa serangan secara bergantian kemudian bergerak menjauh untuk menghindar. Aran yang telah sampai di sana lalu menarik kembali palu raksasanya dari pinggangnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, _nak?_" Tanya Rene tanpa menolehnya.

Aran terlihat risih mendengar panggilan itu.

"Gadis itu baik-baik saja." Jelas Aran agak kesal. "Dan umurku enam belas tahun, om." Tukas Aran acuh.

Rene menoleh ke arah Aran dengan melotot saat mendengar satu kata terakhir yang diucapkan anak itu.

"Umur om itu dua puluh tahun! Dan kalau kalian sudah selesai bertengkar, mungkin bisa sedikit membantuku di sini." Teriak Haga protes setelah melompat beberapa kali mengindari serangan dari Nargacuga.

Mereka kemudian memfokuskan kembali pandangan mereka dan mulai maju dan menyerang mahluk itu bergantian. Tak lama, Tama yang telah memulihkan dirinya terlihat kembali untuk membantu rekan-rekannya di sana. Entah berapa lama mereka sudah menyerang dan menghindar, namun di tengah pertarungan itu, mereka mulai menyadari bahwa di sekeliling mereka muncul titik-titik cahaya di kejauhan. Obor-obor milik penduduk desa Darla menyala di dalam gelap. Di sana para penduduk desa ternyata juga memperhatikan pertarungan mereka dari ujung tanah lapang itu. Namun setelah beberapa lama, mereka juga melihat beberapa nyala obor itu terlihat datang agak mendekat ke tanah lapang di mana mereka semua sedang bertarung saat itu. Rene yang melihat hal itu menggeram kesal.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan? Apa mereka tidak lihat tempat ini berbahaya!?" Bentak Rene setelah berguling menghindari serangan ekor sang Nargacuga.

"Mereka semua sedang membantu kita." Sahut Aran kepadanya.

"Semuanya! Awas!" Teriak Haga memperingatkan, sebab sang Nargacuga yang melompat jauh ke belakang memecut ekornya di udara. Dalam sekejap pisau-pisau hitam beterbangan dari ekornya menuju ke arah mereka.

Mereka berempat bergerak hampir serempak untuk menghindari serangan itu. Dan setelah sekian lama pertarungan berlangsung, di sana, Aran bisa melihat ketiga pemburu itu tampak mulai kelahan. Aran memang tidak mengetahui bahwa ketiga pemburu berseragam itu telah mengejar sang Nargacuga semalam-malaman tanpa beristirahat. Belum lagi sebelum mereka sampai di Louru, ketiganya telah melewati perjalanan yang panjang dari utara.

Tak lama rene melirik ke arah Aran. Ia menyadari kalau di antara mereka berempat, Aran yang masih berada dalam kondisi yang prima. Rene juga mencoba menilai pertarungan mereka sejauh ini. Ia menyadari di sana Aran beberapa kali terlihat menyerang dengan ragu-ragu. Ia dan rekan-rekannya sebenarnya memaklumi, karena mereka menyadari bahwa sebenarnya ada rasa takut saat Aran mengambil keputusan untuk menyerang, hal itu hal yang wajar. Sebab mahluk di hadapannya ini adalah raksasa kategori lima dari Houroth. Mungkin juga bukan sepenuhnya rasa takut, mungkin hanya masalah pengalaman. Namun mereka juga menyadari kalau Aran punya reflek yang cukup tinggi dalam menghindari serangan-serangan dari sang Nargacuga. Sungguh mengejutkan bagi mereka karena Aran terlihat cukup berpengalaman menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Terlebih, anak itu terlihat memahami perannya sebagai seorang hammer user, sebab walaupun Aran penuh kehati-hatian sebelum menyerang, namun mereka bisa melihat anak itu hanya mengincar kepala sang Nargacuga. Mereka menilai kalau Aran sedikit banyak memahami konsep bertarungnya. Namun faktor masalah terbesar mereka saat itu adalah, selain Aran, mereka semua sangat kelelahan.

"Kalau terus seperti ini, kita yang akan kalah." Gumam Tama yang mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu di sana.

Rene melihat gadis itu sudah di ambang batasnya. Gerakan Haga juga sudah tidak segesit sebelumnya. Rene sendiri juga berjuang menepis kelelahan yang menggerogoti lengan dan kakinya. Ia mencoba memikirkan sesuatu di sana. Tak lama pria itu merogoh tas peralatannya dan mendapati tangannya menggenggam sebuah benda bulat di sana. Sebuah Flash Bomb. Ia menariknya keluar untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan." Ujar Haga agak berteriak ketika ia menyadari apa yang sedang Rene genggam. "Benda itu akan membuat mahluk itu jadi panik."

Rene menggerutu dalam hatinya. Ia segera mengurungkan niatnya menggunakan Flash Bomb di tangannya. Sebab ia menyadari betapa cepatnya mahluk itu saat menyerang. Dan membutakan mahluk itu hanya akan membuat sang Nargacuga menjadi semakin membabi buta di sana.

"Kalau kalian bisa menjatuhkan mahluk itu.. sekali saja." Suara pelan Aran segera membuyarkan lamunannya.

Ketiga utusan persekutuan itu menoleh ke arah Aran dan memandangnya terkejut. Sebab cara anak itu memandang sang Nargacuga kali itu terlihat berubah. Dan mereka bisa merasakan tiba-tiba saja ada hawa panas yang keluar dari tubuh Aran. Rene yang memahami sesuatu di sana kemudian tersenyum memandang anak itu.

"Kalau kami bisa menjatuhkannya, kau mau apa, _nak?_" Tanya Rene melirik ke arah Aran dan menarik sebuah anak panah dari tabungnya.

Aran tidak menjawab pertanyaan pria itu. Namun mereka semua bisa melihat tubuh Aran mulai berpendar dengan cahaya lemah ketika ia membungkuk dengan kakinya yang merentang. Kedua lengan anak itu bergerak perlahan sedemikian rupa hingga senjatanya itu terangkat ke belakang punggungnya.

"_Hei, _semuanya." Ujar Rene dengan senyumnya di sana. Ia langsung menatap tajam lurus ke depan ke arah sang Nargacuga. "Ayo kita bantu bocah ini."

Mereka semua mengetahui bahwa para hammer user yang handal punya serangan yang mempunyai persentase yang tinggi untuk merobohkan lawannya kalau sampai serangan itu mengenai kepala lawannya. Namun ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat tubuh seseorang mengeluarkan pendaran cahaya seperti itu. Namun kalau serangan itu berhasil, itu akan memperbesar kesempatan mereka untuk menang kali ini.

Tiba-tiba ledakan hawa panas keluar dari tubuh Haga sekali lagi, menandakan bahwa ia menerima tantangan dari Aran. Tak beberapa saat kemudian, ia menerjang maju dengan cepat menuju sang Nargacuga. Rene dan Tama pun segera ikut berlari maju.

Dua buah anak panah Rene menjadi pembuka serangan itu, di sana sang Nargacuga melompat menghindar, namun mahluk itu segera di sambut dengan pedang kembar Haga yang bergerak menebas kaki belakang mahluk itu sekali, atau empat kali, lagi dan menambahkan jumlah luka torehan di sana. Namun sang Nargacuga tidak membiarkan hal itu begitu saja, mahluk itu membungkuk dan berputar cepat hingga posisinya menjadi wajah bertemu wajah dengan Haga, kemudian kepala mahluk itu menerobos maju untuk menggigitnya, Haga berdesut menghindar, tapi kepala mahluk itu berputar dan mencoba melayangkan sebuah gigitan lagi ke arahnya.

Namun tanpa mahluk itu sadari Tama telah maju di sana dengan perisainya dan langsung menampar wajah mahluk itu sekali lagi dengan perisainya. Namun kali ini wajah gadis itu meringis menahan rasa sakit, karena ia bisa merasakan lengannya yang menggenggam perisainya tadi berdenyut karena luka akibat serangan Nargacuga sebelumnya. Satu tebasan lagi ia layangkan di wajah sang Nargacuga, di sambut dengan tebasan-tebasan dari 'Dual Sword' milik Haga mulai dari leher, hingga ke pundak mahluk itu seraya melesat melewati celah bawah tubuh mahluk itu untuk kembali mengejar kaki belakang sang Nargacuga.

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar bunyi berdentum lemah di udara, dan mereka segera menyadari, bunyi itu berasal dari kekuatan aneh milik Aran. Sedikit menakutkan bagi mereka, sebab selama ini mereka hanya pernah mendengar cerita bahwa ayunan seorang hammer-user mampu meremukkan ekor gada seekor Duramboros. Dan benar saja, Aran terlihat mulai berlari dengan tubuh tertunduk menuju ke arah sang Nargacuga. Mahluk itu sekilas menangkap sosok Aran di matanya dan memandang palu raksasa itu terangkat naik di belakang punggung pemuda itu seraya cahaya dan hawa panas tadi terlihat berpendar lebih kuat.

Namun sang Nargacuga mengembalikan perhatiannya pada lawan-lawannya yang berada di sekitar tubuhnya saat itu. Sang Nargacuga segera menyadari arah serangan sang dual sword user. Mahluk itu lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk menyingkirkan gadis yang sedang berada di wajahnya. Ekor sang Nargacuga kembali melibas lebar di atas permukaan tanah dan menghantam perisai Tama di sana dan membuat gadis itu terpental. Ngilu di lengan gadis itu berdenyut semakin menyakitkan. Tama bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang menyengat dan menusuk-nusuk di lengannya seraya ia berteriak pedih.

Sekali lagi sang Nargacuga menatap Haga wajah bertemu wajah. Mahluk itu menggeram dengan bangga sebab ia berhasil menjauhkan kaki belakangnya dari incaran pemburu berpedang ganda tersebut. Namun tiba-tiba mahluk itu meraung nyaring kesakitan di sana. Sang Nargacuga mencoba menolehkan lehernya ke belakang dan segera mendapati dua buah anak panah menancap di kaki kiri belakangnya. Tanpa ia sadari Haga telah hilang dari pandangannya.

Sang dual blade user kembali melesat maju, namun kali ini Haga mencoba merubah cara 'pendekatan'-nya di sana. Ia maju dan dengan gerakan menyayat lengan kanan sang Nargacuga. Mahluk itu segera berteriak marah dan menjauhkan lengannya dari sana, kemudian membelokkan tubuhnya untuk menggigit Haga, namun Haga melompat dan berguling di punggung mahluk itu dan mendapati dirinya telah berada di sisi lain tubuh sang Nargacuga. Tanpa ia ketahui kedua temannya memperhatikan dengan mulut menganga melihat gerakan akrobatnya barusan. Haga mulai menyerang lengan kiri mahluk itu dengan beberapa tebasan. Nargacuga yang kebingungan itu kembali mengangkat lengan kirinya dan menolehkan lehernya ke sisi tubuhnya yang satu lagi untuk menggigit Haga, namun Haga telah melesat melewati sisi bawah tubuh mahluk itu untuk menyerang kembali lengan kanan mahluk itu.

Ledakan hawa panas itu keluar dari tubuhnya sekali lagi seraya ia bergerak berputar bagai baling-baling bermata pedang. Lengan kanan yang digunakan sang Nargacuga untuk bertumpu itu pun langsung kehilangan kekuatannya. Pijakannya yang melemah terpeleset membuat tubuhnya jatuh di sana. Namun kaki belakang mahluk itu masih menopangnya untuk tetap berdiri.

Yoja yang melihat kesempatan itu segera melepaskan dua buah anak panah lagi yang menembus tepat di betis kiri mahluk itu. Tama yang telah berlari dengan sebelah tangannya yang terkulai segera berputar dan menebas kaki kiri belakang mahluk itu dengan ayunan horizontal.

Ketahanan mahluk itu telah mencapai puncaknya. Kaki belakangnya juga ikut terpeleset membuat mahluk itu jatuh berdebam di tanah. Sontak mahluk itu meronta-ronta untuk bangkit, namun telinganya tiba-tiba mendengar bunyi berdentum itu lagi di udara. Namun kali ini bunyi itu terdengar lebih keras. Itu adalah bunyi ledakan cahaya yang berpendar dari tubuh Aran. Mahluk itu melihat pendaran itu lebih besar dari cahaya yang sebelumnya sampai sang Nargacuga menyadari bahwa Aran telah berada di depannya. Telinga mahluk itu langsung berdengung ketika Aran melibaskan palu raksasa itu ke atas dan menyerempet rahangnya. Leher mahluk itu membengkok seraya pandangannya berubah buram, namun sekilas ia bisa melihat palu raksasa itu terangkat tinggi ke atas.

"_HMMPH!_" Geram Aran seraya menghujamkan palunya ke tanah.

Bunyi berdentum menggema di udara ketika hantaman palu itu berhasil membenamkan separuh wajah sang Nargacuga ke dalam tanah. Membuat pijakan para pemburu-pemburu itu bergetar di buatnya. Namun tak lama ketiga utusan persekutuan tersebut melihat Aran melompat sedikit ke belakang. Gerakan Aran selanjutnya membuat mereka semua tercengang. Di belakang sana, Rene yang menatap pemuda itu tersenyum ngeri melihat Aran.

"_Hei.. Hei_.. Yang benar saja." Tukas Rene tak percaya melihat apa yang sedang Aran lakukan.

Sebab di hadapannya, mereka melihat Aran kembali membungkuk merentangkan kakinya. Anak itu sedang membuat gerakan yang sama. Dan tak lama cahaya yang sama kembali berpijar dari tubuhnya. Mereka segera menyadari; Aran hendak melakukan serangan itu lagi.

"_Hei!_ Nak! Menyingkir dari sana!" Teriak Tama yang mundur perlahan menyaksikan mahluk di depannya mulai bangkit.

Sang Nargacuga menggeram dan mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya di sana. Namun Aran tidak beranjak dari sana dan tetap melakukan gerakan 'Charge'-nya. Mahluk itu terlihat menjulang sangat tinggi di hadapannya. Namun tiba-tiba, kepala sang Nargacuga berayun-ayun perlahan ke kanan kemudian ke kiri, kemudian diikuti tubuhnya yang berayun satu hingga dua kali di sana. Tak lama, mahluk itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya sambil mencoba bertahan untuk tetap berdiri dengan susah payah.

Rene lah yang pertama kali menyadari bahwa mahluk itu sedang shock, serangan Aran tadi berhasil melumpuhkannya, namun ia tahu bahwa itu hanya sesaat. Karena itu Rene segera mengambil dua buah anak panah dari tabung di pinggangnya dan membidik mahluk itu sekali lagi.

"Sekarang!" Teriak Rene seraya melepaskan anak panah tadi.

Dua rekannya yang melihat kesempatan itu segera maju dan menyerang mahluk itu bertubi-tubi. Tiap tebasan yang mereka buat membuat raungan mahluk itu semakin pedih. Dan walaupun mereka tidak menoleh ke belakang, mereka bisa melihat cahaya dari tubuh Aran menjadi semakin terang bersamaan dengan semangat mereka yang kembali bersinar di sana.

_Kita akan menang._

Mereka melompat dan berputar dan menebas dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan mereka. Dan mereka kemudian melihat ledakan cahaya pertama berdentum di udara. Hawa panas yang keluar dari tubuh Alan yang menerpa punggung mereka membuat semangat mereka bertahan sehingga mereka mampu untuk melanjutkan mengayunkan lengan untuk menyerang.

_Sedikit lagi. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi._

Anak panah Rene sekali lagi menancap di bahu dan dada mahluk itu. Tama bergerak menebas leher mahluk itu sekali lagi. Pedang Haga nampaknya telah menjadi sedikit tumpul, namun ia mencoba untuk mempertahankan kecepatan serangannya. Sampai akhirnya ledakan kedua berdentum di belakang mereka. Cahaya kedua yang meledak dari tubuh Aran itu berpendar lebih terang di sana.

"ARAN!"

Rene yang berteriak di belakang terlihat berlari maju. Tama dan Haga merasakan ada nada yang aneh dari teriakkan Rene barusan. Mereka menoleh ke belakang dan segera menyadari bahwa Aran sedang jatuh tak sadarkan diri di sana.

Rene berlari ke arah pemuda yang tiba-tiba kehilangan kesadarannya itu di sana. Haga dan Tama melangkah mundur perlahan. Wanita itu menoleh cemas sesekali ke arah Aran yang sedang terbaring di tanah. Rene terlihat telah sampai ke tempat di mana Aran berbaring dan dengan cepat mengangkat tubuh Aran dan menopangnya duduk di sana. Haga melirik ke arah kedua rekannya yang sudah tidak fokus dengan pertarungan itu.

"Hei! Kau kenapa? Cepat ba.."

"Rene! Bawa anak itu pergi dari sini!" Teriak Haga memotong tanpa menoleh. "Kita tidak akan bisa bertarung jika kita mengkuatirkan seseorang di sini!"

Tama terkejut dengan perkataan Haga dan segera kembali memusatkan pandangannya kembali ke depan. Tama menyadari ia sendiri mulai kehilangan fokus. Dan ia tahu pemburu yang kehilangan fokus sama dengan pemburu yang mati.

"Haga benar. " Sahut Tama ke arah Rene. Ia yang menyadari bahwa mereka berdualah yang sedang dibicarakan Haga. "Kau bawa Aran keluar dari tempat ini, kami akan menahannya sebisa mungkin di sini."

Mereka bisa mendengar Rene menggeram dan bergumam kesal di belakang mereka. Mereka semua tahu benar, bahwa tidak ada yang ingin siapapun pergi, dan tidak ada seorangpun yang ingin meninggalkan siapapun di situasi seperti ini. Namun kondisi genting seperti ini membuat mereka harus mengambil keputusan yang sulit. Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh berpura-pura kuat sebagai pahlawan namun ujung-ujungnya malah bertindak gegabah yang justru nantinya mengorbankan orang lain. Mereka berbicara masalah nyawa manusia saat ini, dan tentu saja keselamatan diri mereka masing-masing.

"Suar.. pu.. tih.." Ujar Aran yang tiba-tiba berbisik ketika Rene mengangkat tubuhnya di sana.

Rene tersentak ketika menyadari bahwa Aran yang tadinya tak sadarkan diri mulai bergumam di sana.

"_He-hei!_ Semuanya! Dia masih hidup!" Teriak rene kepada yang lain.

Haga memutar matanya mendengar berita itu.

"Tentu saja! Dia hanya kelelahan. Jadi tolong cepat bawa dia pergi dari sini!" Tegas Haga kepada rekannya sekali lagi.

"Semakin cepat kau pergi, maka semakin cepat kau kembali!" Teriak Tama kepadanya di sana. Perkataan itu membuat Rene tergamam. Tak lama kemudian ia melihat Tama menolehkan wajahnya ke arahnya dan menggeleng pelan. "Kami membutuhkanmu." Ujar Tama pelan dalam senyumnya.

Rene masih bimbang karena harus meninggalkan teman-temannya di sana. Namun ia menghela nafasnya dan dengan mulut mengutuk dalam hati. Ia berbalik kemudian berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya. Kecemasannya bukannya tak beralasan, karena tak begitu lama ia meninggalkan tempat itu, ia bisa mendengar sang Nargacuga berteriak dengan nyaring di belakangnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke belakang. Namun kemudian ia menggeleng di sana mengurungkan niatnya dan mempercepat larinya.

Kalau saja beberapa botol potion bisa membuat Aran berdiri kembali, tentu saja ia sudah memberikan botol-botol itu kepada Aran, namun anak muda yang sedang dalam rangkulannya ini jatuh pingsan karena kelelahan, dan potion tentu saja tidak membantu sedikitpun.

"Su.. ar.. pu.. tih.." Gumaman Aran terdengar kembali.

"Hei, apa yang mau kau katakan?" Tanya Rene di sana, tampangnya benar-benar gelisah.

"Berhen.. ti…..., ber.. henti.."

Aran yang menyadari ucapan Aran menghentikan langkahnya di sana dan dengan perlahan menjongkokkan dirinya di sana, membiarkan Aran dalam posisi duduk.

"Bicaralah.. Kumohon, teman-temanku membutuhkanku!" Bisik Rene kepada anak muda itu.

"Pendu.. duk.. desa.. me.. masang.. perangkap..." Bisikan Aran membuat mata Rene terbelalak. Kemudian ia memasang telinganya baik-baik sekali lagi untuk mendengarkan ucapan Aran di sana. "Tung.. gu... suar.. putih…. Tung.. gu… di.. sini…" Bisik Aran lemah di sana.

_**Apa yang mereka lakukan? Apa mereka tidak lihat tempat ini berbahaya!?**_

_**Mereka semua sedang membantu kita.**_

Percakapannya dengan Aran terngiang kembali di kepalanya, membuat Rene menyadari satu hal yang membuatnya menegakkan pandangannya menatap obor-obor di kejauhan yang bergerak mondar-mandir di depannya. Sekarang ia baru paham apa yang sedang para penduduk desa itu lakukan.

"Mereka, memasang perangkap? Dengan orang sebanyak itu ?" Bisiknya lagi kepada Aran.

"Puluha.. n.." Bisik Aran sekali lagi. Di sana ia bisa melihat senyum lemah Aran muncul di wajah anak muda itu, senyuman yang membuat Rene menggelengkan kepalanya.

Namun kekuatiran akan teman-temannya itu kembali memenuhi pikirannya, ia hanya bisa menolehkan kepalanya melihat dari kejauhan. Namun tak lama ia mendengar langkah-langkah kaki yang bergerak di atas rerumputan di sana. Langkah-langkah kaki itu semakin lama terdengar semakin dekat. Rene memperhatikan lebih jelas, dan Rene melihat di sana, sekelompok orang yang sedang membawa tandu sedang bergerak ke arahnya. Di sana ia melihat sesosok pria berlari lebih cepat ke arahnya dan mendapatinya dan memandang terheran-heran ke arah Aran.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya anak muda yang berlari tadi berjalan mendekat sambil memperhatikan dengan wajah cemas ke arah Rene.

"Jangan kuatir, ia kelelahan." Tukas Rene meyakinkannya.

"Namaku Ged, aku baru saja menjadi teman Aran." Tukas anak muda itu menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Rene di matanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan kami di sini?" Tanya Rene sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang dengan cemas.

Ged melebarkan senyumnya menatap pemburu di hadapannya itu.

"Tentu saja dengan ini!" Tegas Ged kepadanya sambil menunjukkan benda kesayangannya itu kepada Rene dengan bangga. "Binoculars! Bukankah semua pemburu hebat membawanya?" Tanya Ged dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

Rene terlihat kaget dengan dengan ucapan anak itu barusan. Kemudian ia menatap ke arah pemuda itu dan tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Ya. Tentu." Ujar Rene mengangguk cepat.

Tak lama orang-orang dengan tandu itu datang menghampirinya dan meletakkan tandu itu di tanah.

"Aran kau serahkan saja pada kami!" Ujar Ged menatapnya dengan wajah meyakinkan.

Rene benar-benar bersyukur mendengar kalimat itu. Ia mengangguk cepat di sana bersegera beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Terimakasih atas pertolongan kalian, kami akan mengulur waktu sebentar lagi." Jelas Rene menatap dua orang pria di sana yang segera memindahkan tubuh Aran ke atas tandu. Kedua pria itu menatapnya balik dan mengangguk cepat.

"Ya. Kami tahu kami akan baik-baik saja. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Aran melindungi kami. Jadi kami hanya membantu sebisa yang kami bisa." Ujar pria yang di depan kepadanya sebelum ia mengangkat tandu itu.

"Anak ini?" Gumam Rene mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Aran yang akan segera di bawa pergi. Rene menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas. "Kami akan lakukan yang terbaik." Timpal Rene di sana. "Dan kau.." Ujar Rene menatap ke arah Ged. "Tolong jaga Aran baik-baik, tuan pemburu hebat." Ujarnya dengan wajah serius ke arah Ged. Senyum lebar langsung muncul kembali di wajah anak itu seraya ia mengangguk empat hingga lima kali.

Rene memutar tubuhnya dan berlari kencang ke arah rekan-rekannya kembali. Ia merasa sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Dan kali ini pastikan ia akan membantu sebisanya. Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa, namun tiba-tiba angin besar menerpanya dari belakang dan mengangkat ujung jubahnya sampai terbentang ke udara seraya ia berlari. Hanya beberapa saat sebelum angin itu melemah, tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu di sana.

"Gawat!" Gumamannya yang panik membuatnya berlari semakin cepat.

Langkahnya membawanya ke tempat di mana rekan-rekannya berada setelah beberapa lama. Dari kejauhan ia sudah membuka lipatan busurnya seraya membidik ke arah Nargacuga itu seraya berlari semakin dekat. Hingga akhirnya ia melepaskan sebuah anak panah ke arah sang Nargacuga dan menancap ke sisi tubuh sang Nargacuga menembus melewati sayap mahluk itu. Sontak mahluk itu melompat kaget karena sudah beberapa lama sang Nargacuga tidak melihat panah-panah yang menyerangnya sampai saat itu.

"Pahlawan selalu datang terlambat bukan?" Tukas Tama dengan senyum tersungging.

"Aku punya berita bagus." Sahut Rene membalas senyumannya , kemudian kembali menatap tajam ke arah sang Nargacuga. "Tapi aku butuh bantuan kalian sedikit lagi." Kali ini ia menarik sebuah anak panah lagi. "Dan kali ini, kita pasti menang."

Sang Nargacuga terlihat kembali melompat ke arah Haga untuk menyerang pria itu, namun Haga berdesut menghindari serangannya. Mereka semua benar-benar kelelahan. Tidak terkecuali sang Nargacuga. Sebab gerakan sang Nargacuga pun sudah tidak selincah sebelumnya.

"I.. Itu.." Ujar Tama terbata mengenali anak panah yang dikeluarkan oleh Rene di sana. Tama sedikit banyak mengenal bentuknya dan kegunaannya.

"Aku tidak yakin kita bisa membunuh mahluk ini hanya dengan anak panah itu." Timpal Haga sambil kembali mengatur nafasnya.

"Kita tidak harus membunuhnya." Jawab Rene mulai membidik dengan anak panah istimewa itu di sana. "Tapi aku minta kalian buat Coo-Coo diam sedikit." Tambahnya lagi sambil memfokuskan serangannya.

Sang Nargacuga itu kembali menggeram ke arah mereka semua. Mungkin mahluk itu juga tidak menyukai nama panggilan itu di gunakan untuk memanggil namanya. Mungkin mahluk itu bisa merasakan kalau harga dirinya sedikit terluka.

"Yang benar saja." Ujar Haga yang kembali berlari maju ke arah mahluk itu untuk menyerangnya. Tama tertawa mendengar ucapan Haga yang justru bertentangan dengan perbuatannya itu. Tentu saja Tama tahu kalau Haga percaya penuh dengan rekannya itu. Perkataannya mungkin terdengar meremehkan, namun setiap dari mereka tahu, tidak ada seorangpun dari mereka semua yang pernah meragukan kemampuan diri mereka masing-masung baik satu dengan yang lain.

"Dasar.. Kalian selalu sok keren." Ujar Tama tersenyum dan ikut maju ke depan.

"Hei Haga. Seorang gadis cantik sedang memperhatikan. Kita buat dia terkesan." Sahut Rene seraya memfokuskan bidikannya dengan seksama. Di sana Tama hanya bisa tersenyum menggelengkan kepalanya.

Nargacuga itu mengaum ke arah mereka dan memecutkan ekornya ke tanah untuk menggertak. Namun Haga dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya berlari tepat ke wajah mahluk itu. Sang Nargacuga menarik kepalanya ke belakang dan maju menggigitnya, namun Haga berdesut ke kanan dan menebas kaki depan mahluk itu. Mahluk itu melompat sedikit kemudian melibaskan ekornya ke arah Haga, namun pertarungan yang panjang itu sepertinya memberikan keuntungan bagi para pemburu-pemburu itu, sebab sedikit-banyak, mereka mulai memahami pola-pola serangan mahluk itu, sehingga mereka bisa memprediksikan dari mana arah serangan itu datang, kapan tepatnya waktu untuk menghindar, dan ke arah mana mereka harus menghindar. Dan tidak heran di sana, Haga yang telah membaca gerakan itu melompat justru menuju ke bawah tubuh sang Nargacuga, di mana titik perhentian ekor yang melesat tadi tepat berhenti di belakang punggung pria itu.

Tama yang telah tiba di sana, melompat dan menebas kaki depan mahluk itu yang sebelah lagi , namun sebelum mahluk itu sempat menoleh, Haga ternyata telah melesat di bawah tubuh sang Nargacuga menuju ke tempat di mana Tama berada dan ikut menebas kaki yang sama, empat-lima torehan nampaknya berhasil membuat sang Nargacuga kehilangan keseimbangannya. Mahluk itu menggeram saat tubuhnya mulai oleng, namun tanpa mahluk itu sadari, Tama sudah bergerak mendekati wajahnya dan menghantamkan perisainya sekali lagi ke kepala mahluk itu. Tama meringis sebab lengan kanannya telah mencapai puncaknya. Perih di lengannya membuat perisai penyok itu terlepas dari genggamannya. Di sisi lain kelelahan, kehilangan pijakan, dan serangan tadi benar-benar membuat sang Nargacuga mulai tumbang di sana.

Tama dan Haga tahu benar apa arti dari semua itu, dan tanpa menoleh ke arah Rene, mereka segera berguling menghindar untuk menjauh dari tempat sana, sebab mereka tahu, Rene akan segera menghujani tempat dengan serangannya yang berikutnya.

Sang Nargacuga masih meronta-ronta mencoba mendapatkan pijakannya kembali di sana, dan tanpa ia sadari, Rene telah melepaskan 'Arc Shot' tepat ke atasnya. Dalam sekejap puluhan hujan proyektil kecil yang tajam segera menghujani mahluk itu. Mahluk itu meraung pedih saat tubuhnya serasa di tusuk-tusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Rene menarik busurnya lagi lebih kuat dan melepaskan sebuah anak panah lagi yang mengenai sisi tubuh mahluk itu setelah menembus sayap hitam sang Nargacuga.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, tempat di mana mereka berada menjadi semakin terang dengan cahaya putih yang menukik tinggi ke udara dan mengambang di langit di belakang mereka. Haga dan Tama menoleh ke belakang. Sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati maksud dari semua ini.

"Kita tepat waktu." Ujar Rene melipat busurnya dan menaruhnya di punggungnya. "Sebaiknya kita beranjak dari sini, karena mahluk itu nampaknya sedang kesal sekarang." Tukasnya melihat sang Nargacuga yang meronta-ronta semakin liar di depannya. "Semuanya, ayo ikuti aku." Tegas Rene dan membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berlari menuju arah desa di belakang.

"Beranjak ke mana?" Tanya Tama sambil ikut berlari. Ia kemudian bertatap-tatapan dengan Haga yang berlari di sebelahnya.

"Penduduk desa sudah menyiapkan.. kejutan." Jelas Rene lagi sambil menoleh tersenyum.

"Kejutan?" Gumam Tama lagi masih belum memahami maksud rekannya di depannya itu.

"Puluhan." Timpal Rene sambil menoleh kembali dengan senyumnya di sana.

Tiba-tiba mereka kembali mendengar raungan nyaring dari belakang mereka. Haga menoleh ke belakang dan melihat mata mahluk itu menyala terang saat menggeram ke arah mereka. Tak perlu ia katakan lagi kalau Nargacuga itu bener-benar murka. Dan ia mempercepat larinya hingga menyusul Rene bahkan melewati pria yang tadi berlari di depannya itu. Tama dan Rene yang kaget menoleh ke arah Haga yang tiba-tiba berlari memimpin di depan, membuat mereka ikut berlari lebih kencang di sana. Sebab mereka teringat kembali kalau selelah apapun sang Nargacuga tadi, namun saat dia murka, semuanya akan jadi semakin runyam. Sebab raksasa yang murka adalah raksasa yang telah melupakan rasa lelahnya.

Mereka berlari sekencang-kencangnya melintasi tanah lapang itu menuju ke arah pagar manusia yang sedang memegang obor-obor mereka di sana. Dua ratus meter lagi, mereka akan sampai ke gerbang desa di sana. Namun mereka menyadari, di tengah lari mereka, ada hal yang berbeda dari lapangan di sekeliling mereka. Mereka bisa melihat gundukan-gundukan di tempat mereka berlari. Sampai akhirnya Tama dan Haga menyadari sesuatu ketika Rene menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap sang Nargacuga yang sedang berlari ke arah mereka dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan. Tama dan Haga ikut berhenti dan memutar tubuh mereka menghadap ke arah sang Nargacuga di belakang mereka. Mata mahluk itu menyala terang dan bergerak seperti puntung bara api yang bergoyang-goyang.

Mereka bertiga mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memprediksi arah serangan dari sang Nargacuga. Namun hanya butuh beberapa detik bagi sang Nargacuga untuk berlari sampai mahluk itu benar-benar melompat untuk menerkam mereka. Ketiga pemburu itu berdesut menghindar dari tempat itu dan berguling satu kali sebelum mereka berdiri kembali di kedua kaki mereka. Dan tentu saja, 'kejutan' yang telah di siapkan penduduk desa membuat sang Nargacuga benar-benar terkejut. Sebab tubuh mahluk itu sedang mengejang-ngejang karena kaki depannya menginjak sebuah Shock Trap di sana.

Anak panah Rene menghujam sayap mahluk itu sekali lagi. Diikuti suara riuh penduduk desa yang bersorak-sorai di belakang mereka yang terdengar nyaring, melihat Nargacuga itu sedang menggeram tak berdaya di sana. Namun efek murka sang Nargacuga membuat Shock Trap tadi tidak berlangsung lama. Ketiga pemburu itu lebih memanfaatkan momen tadi untuk mengambil nafas dari pada langsung menyerang sang Nargacuga itu di sana. Sebab hanya beberapa detik saja sebelum sang Nargacuga sudah dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya kembali dengan bebas.

"Kalian lihat gundukan-gundukan di atas tanah itu?" Ujar Rene pelan, menoleh kepada rekan-rekannya. Haga dan Tama hanya mengangguk dan menatap kembali sang Nargacuga yang kembali menggeram ke arah mereka.

Arus pertarungan itu berubah dengan cepat, sebab mulai dari saat itu, para pemburu itu hanya butuh menghindar satu hingga dua kali sebelum sang Nargacuga menginjak sebuah Shock Trap yang menghentikan seluruh tubuhnya sekali lagi di sana. Namun setelah tiga buah Shock Trap yang mengenainya, sang Nargacuga sepertinya menyadari bahwa ia sudah terjebak dalam perangkap manusia-manusia di depannya. Mahluk itu menggeram saat menyadari bahwa ia tidak mungkin menang di sana. Tiba-tiba Tama melihat mahluk itu menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat ke arah mereka bertiga secara bergantian.

"Ga-Gawat!" Teriak Tama yang menyadari gerakan Nargacuga yang terlihat mencurigakan.. "Coo-Coo akan kabur!"

Namun sebelum Tama menyelesaikan perkataannya, sang Nargacuga sudah melompat dan membentangkan sayapnya untuk melayang pergi. Tama mengutuk dalam hatinya menyadari ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain harus mengejar kembali sang Nargacuga yang bakalan menuju entah ke mana mereka sudah begitu dekat, hanya tinggal sedikit lagi. Wajah gadis itu terlihat begitu kecewa saat dirinya memandang ke arah kedua rekan-rekannya di sana.

"Dia tidak bisa." Gumam Haga malah tersenyum kepadanya.

Di atas sana, sang Nargacuga merasa ada yang aneh dengan sayap kanannya. Dan ia langsung menyadari, lubang-lubang dari serangan pengguna busur tadi telah membuat sayapnya berlubang-lubang. Membuatnya kesulitan untuk bertahan di udara. Mahluk itu hanya bisa mempertahankan satu hingga dua kepakan sepelum tubuhnya jatuh menghujam ke tanah kembali. Sontak terdengar dentuman keras ketika sang Nargacuga menghantam tanah kembali dengan keempat kakinya. Sang Nargacuga itu mengibas-ngibaskan kepalanya, kemudian menggeram ke arah ketiga pemburu di hadapannya, namun geramannya di sana terdengar tak lebih dari sekedar gertakan. Sebab sang Nargacuga menyadari dirinya tidak akan lolos kali ini.

Rene kembali mengambil sebuah anak panah lagi dari tabungnya dan menarik senar busurnya di sana seraya membidik sang Nargacuga.

"Aku sangat berharap pertarungan ini selesai di sini." Tukas Rene kepada kedua rekan di hadapannya itu.

Di sana sang Nargacuga menggeram bengis sekali lagi. Ketiga pemburu itu masih berdiam waspada. Sebab mereka sadar betul, di tengah perburuan apapun bisa terjadi. Bahkan di detik-detik terakhir seekor raksasa yang terpojok dapat merubah keadaan menjadi sangat berbahaya. Dan mata merah menyala sang Nargacuga adalah sebuah indikasi nyata di sana.

"Aku juga ingin sekali, tapi kurasa Coo-Coo tidak begitu sependapat dengan kita." Ujar Tama mencoba melirik sekitar, mencari-cari gundukan tanah yang berisi jebakan, kalau-kalau ia bisa memancing sang Nargacuga yang bisa tiba-tiba saja menyerang ke arahnya. "Aku minta jangan ada lengah."

Tanpa terasa, langit di atas mereka sudah jauh lebih terang sebab fajar hampir menyingsing di sana dalam satu hingga dua jam lagi di sana. Di depan mereka sang Nargacuga masih membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil melirik tanah di sekitarnya. Meskipun tengah murka, sungguh mengejutkan bahwa mahluk itu masih sempat untuk memperhatikan setiap langkahnya, mencoba untuk tidak gampang terjebak lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tiba-tiba dengan kecepatan tinggi, ya, mereka semua dapat melihat garis cahaya merah dari sisa pergerakan mata mahluk itu. Sang Nargacuga tiba-tiba melompat ke arah Haga mencoba menghantam pria itu dengan cakarnya. Haga segera melompat menghindar, namun kelelahannya membuat jarak lompatannya tidak sejauh yang ia bayangkan. Ia sangat terkejut melihat kaki sang Nargacuga hanya beberapa senti meter jauhnya dari tempat ia berdiri tadi. Namun keberuntungan sepertinya berpihak pada mahluk itu, membuatnya lolos dari jebakan yang berada tepat di bawah tubuh besarnya. Namun tanpa Haga sadari, perhatiannya telah tercuri. Sang Nargacuga yang melihat kesempatan itu segera menyapukan ekornya yang bagai pasak hitam itu dengan cepat. Haga melihat serangan itu datang, namun tubuhnya sepertinya menolak untuk mengikuti perintahnya. Alhasil, ekor sang Nargacuga menghantam dada bagian atas Haga, tepat pada cekungan leher pria itu dan membuatnya terlempar ke belakang sejauh lima meter.

Haga yang tadi berguling beberapa kali segera bertumpu pada kedua lutut dan tangannya. Matanya terbelalak menyadari bahwa ia tak bisa menarik nafas. Kepanikan mulai melandanya. Dengan cepat ia memegang tenggorokannya, namun tidak ada yang berubah di sana. Ia masih tercekik, dan ia mencoba berdiri dengan susah payah untuk menjauh dari tempat itu.

Sang Nargacuga terlihat berjalan perlahan dengan hati-hati menuju ke arah mangsanya yang telah jatuh tak jauh dari sana. Rene melepaskan sebuah anak panah ke arah sang Nargacuga, berharap mahluk itu bergerak atau melompat menghindar untuk memancingnya ke jebakan di sekitarnya. Namun mahluk itu nampaknya tidak dengan gampang jatuh ke dalam jebakan itu, sebab di sana sang Nargacuga segera berlindung di balik tepian sayapnya yang keras.

Sang Nargacuga menggeram ke arah Rene. Namun meskipun mahluk itu tidak melanjutkan langkahnya untuk mendekati Haga, ekornya yang besar tiba-tiba terangkat ke atas dengan cepat dan memecut di udara. Dan dalam sekejap lusinan pisau-pisau hitam beterbangan menuju ke arah Haga yang sedang mencoba berdiri dengan susah payah di sana. Namun tiba-tiba Tama melompat untuk mendorong tubuh Haga, dan mereka jatuh berguling hanya beberapa meter dari barisan pisau hitam yang berbaris berderet menancap di tanah dekat kaki mereka.

Haga yang menyadari tubuhnya tertimpa badan Tama, mencoba bangkit dari sana dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya melihat empat buah sisik hitam dari ekor sang Nargacuga menancap di punggung gadis yang telah menyelamatkannya itu. Ia mencoba mendorong tubuh Tama untuk melihat apakah gadis itu masih bernafas, namun tiba-tiba Haga berteriak saat menyadari rasa perih tiba-tiba menjalar di kedua kakinya. Sampai ia menyadari dua buah sisik Nargacuga sedang menancap di pergelangan kaki kiri dan betis kanannya. Namun kabar baiknya, ia sudah bisa bernafas kembali setelah sekian lama. Namun Rene segera terbatuk-batuk, dan ia menyadari bahwa ada darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sepertinya serangan Nargacuga tadi membuat satu-dua rusuknya patah yang menyebabkan organ dalamnya terluka.

"Kalau dia tidak bergerak, akan susah untuk kita menjebaknya." Ujar Tama yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sana.

Kedua rekannya menatap Tama terheran-heran bercampur kuatir, namun mereka segera melihat wajah Tama meringis ketika ia memutuskan untuk menghadap ke arah sang Nargacuga lagi. Dan di sana ia melihat sang Nargacuga masih berlindung di balik sayap-sayapnya ketika memecutkan ekornya sekali lagi di udara untuk menyerang Rene dengan hujan sisik-sisik tajamnya. Rene yang berada cukup jauh dari serangan itu masih sempat membaca arah hujan serangan itu dan melompat menghindar.

"Ini menyebalkan! Sekarang dia malah terlihat tenang sekali!" Ujar Rene kesal melihat sang Nargacuga yang tidak mau beranjak dari sana dan justru menemukan ide untuk mengalahkan mereka tanpa bergerak.

"Kalau begitu.." Ujar Tama menoleh ke arah Rene. "Kita buat dia panik." Sambung gadis itu sambil mengarahkan tinjunya yang terkepal ke arah Rene kemudian membuka telapak tangannya dengan cepat.

Rene tersentak kaget saat ia menyadari rencana Tama. Kemudian ia kembali menoleh ke arah Nargacuga yang sedang menyelubungi wajahnya dengan sayapnya dan mengintip lewat lubang-lubang kecil di sana untuk mengetahui posisi lawannya sekaligus berlindung dari panah Rene.

"Tapi.. sayapnya.." Ungkap Rene memandang ke arah Nargacuga dengan cemas.

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya!" Tegas Tama yang tiba-tiba berlari menuju ke arah sang Nargacuga.

Rene benar-benar kaget melihat Tama yang menerobos maju begitu saja. Padahal gadis itu tahu kalau perisainya sudah tidak bersamanya lagi. Rene benar-benar ketakutan saat menyadari kalau Tama berniat mengorbankan dirinya. Namu Tama sudah berlari, dan ia tahu teriakannya tidak bisa menghentikan gadis itu. Ia hanya bisa berharap pada reflek Tama dalam menghindari serangan Nargacuga nanti. Dan sekali lagi, Rene merogoh tas perlengkapan berburunya sekali lagi dan menggenggam benda itu di sana. Ia menyadari, semuanya bergantung pada keputusannya sekarang. Terlambat sedikit saja, maka nyawa Tama bisa saja melayang, namun jika terlalu cepat, ia kehilangan kesempatan terakhirnya untuk, mungkin, mengalahkan sang Nargacuga di sini.

"Terbukalah.." Bisik Rene menatap cemas ke arah sang Nargacuga. Jantungnya seakan menendang keluar ketika melihat ekor sang Nargacuga kembali menjulang tinggi dan memecut di udara untuk menghujani tubuh Tama dengan pisau-pisau yang segera beterbangan di ekornya.

Tama masih bisa melompat menghindar dan langsung memacu larinya lagi. Namun saat mendekati mahluk itu, langkah gadis itu mulai oleng. Wajahnya meringis menahan rasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya. Ternyata gadis itu tidak dapat menghindari serangan tadi sepenuhnya. Sebuah sisik hitam terlihat menancap di pergelangan kaki kirinya.

Tama telah mencapai puncaknya. Kakinya tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya dan ia jatuh berguling tak jauh di depan sang Nargacuga yang sedang berlindung di balik sayapnya. Sang Nargacuga melihat kesempatan itu dan segera melompat dengan cepat menerjang ke depan dengan mulut terbuka hendak melumat gadis itu di sana. Namun ledakan cahaya tiba-tiba memecah di hadapannya dan membutakan mata mahluk itu. Rene melemparkan Flash Bomb miliknya tepat sebelum sang Nargacuga menerkam Tama.

Sang Nargacuga memekik tajam dan mulai berputar-putar dengan liar di sana. Mahluk itu menjadi panik karena kehilangan penglihatannya. Seperti yang sudah diperingatkan Haga sebelumnya, Flash Bomb hanya akan membuat mahluk itu menyerang membabi buta. Tama yang berada di dekat sana terduduk melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua lengannya. Namun Haga tiba-tiba muncul dan menarik gadis itu menjauh dari sana.

"Kalian benar-benar pembuat ide yang buruk." Jelas Haga yang sedang berdiri di sisi Tama.

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi.." Bisik Tama tertunduk.

Sang Nargacuga yang meronta-ronta membuat derap kakinya bergerak liar. Tidak butuh beberapa lama sebelum mahluk itu menginjak sebuah Shock Trap di sana. Tubuh mahluk itu sontak mengejang-ngejang saat otot-ototnya di aliri listrik bertegangan tinggi. Haga segera melangkah tertatih-tatih dan menusuk dan menebas leher mahluk itu dengan pedang gandanya. Dua-tiga anak panah Rene segera menancap di tubuh mahluk itu. Namun sungguh mengejutkan kalau efek Shock Trap di sana selesai dengan cepat. Namun tak menunggu lama sampai mahluk yang masih meronta-ronta kehilangan penglihatannya itu kembali menginjak Shock Trap yang lain dan berdiam terpaku tak bergerak di sana.

Bertubi-tubi anak panah Rene menembus tubuh mahluk itu, dan ledakan hawa panas kembali muncul di sana. Rene berdesut maju tak menghiraukan perih di kakinya dan menoreh belasan tebasan ke leher sang Nargacuga dengan kecepatan tinggi. Begitu banyak darah yang bercipratan di sana. Belum lagi selesai, ia kemudian menunduk dan berputar dengan gerakan menebas vertikal bagai baling-baling dan menggorok leher mahluk itu. Kepala sang Nargacuga terangkat tinggi, dan di sana, tiga anak panah Rene segera menembus dada mahluk itu.

Sang Nargacuga terdengar menggeram jauh dalam tenggorokannya sebelum tubuhnya oleng ke samping dan jatuh berdebam di atas tanah. Haga yang sedang berdiri di sana mencoba bernafas dengan susah payah dan terbatuk-batuk dengan darah di mulutnya, tak lama sebelum tubuh pria itu terhuyung dan mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah dan tersungkur di kedua lututnya dan muntah darah. Namun tanpa ia sadari sang Nargacuga sedang berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar dan menggeram menatapnya. Haga tertawa lemah melihat mahluk di hadapannya itu.

"Luar biasa.." Bisik Haga tersenyum ngeri menatap mata mahluk yang masih mampu menebar kengerian setelah menerima serangan-serangan sebanyak itu.

Bunyi pecah dan berdesis tiba-tiba terdengar di telinga Haga. Di sana Rene telah melemparkan dua buah Tranq Bomb yang meledak tepat di wajah sang Nargacuga. Efek bius itu segera menyerbu kesadarannya, aliran listrik masih mengalir di tubuhnya, dan luka-luka di tubuhnya telah melemahkannya, namun mahluk itu masih sanggup mengibas-ngibaskan kepalanya empat hingga lima kali sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh berdebam dengan dengkurannya yang bergetar di sana.

Haga duduk dengan kaki berselonjor masih mengatur ritme nafasnya. Ia masih bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berpacu di sana. Ia kemudian menoleh ke sebelah kirinya dan menyadari Tama sudah duduk di sisinya.

"Benar-benar berakhir bukan?" Ujar Tama tersenyum lemah menatap mahluk itu.

Haga melirik gadis itu dan tertawa kecil.

"Jangan harap. Kau masih harus menulis laporan tentang ini." Tukas Haga terkekeh dan duduk bersandar pada kedua lengannya.

Tama memutar matanya dan meninju bahu Haga, lalu keduanya tertawa lepas bersama, namun tak lama mereka meringis dengan wajah kesakitan dengan serempak.

"_Awh_.. " Ringis mereka bersamaan sambil memegang perut mereka masing-masing.

"Wah! Kalian jangan berpikir untuk cuti." Ujar Rene yang tiba menerobos di tengah-tengah dan merangkul leher kedua rekannya dengan lengannya.

"Kapten akan mencincang kita kalau kita melakukannya." Sahut Haga memutar matanya. "Banyak orang sedang ditugaskan ke lapangan berkenaan dengan insiden mata badai itu." Jelasnya lagi. "Jadi pasti Persekutuan sedang kekurangan orang lapangan."

"Kau benar." Gumam Tama lesu. "Kalau dipikir-pikir. Kita mungkin bukan satu-satunya yang menghadapi kejadian seperti ini."

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dengan tim lain yang diutus. Jika bukan karena keberuntungan, kita mungkin tidak akan selamat melewati malam ini." Sambung Rene seraya melepaskan rangkulannya. "Aku benar-benar terkejut penduduk desa sampai membantu kita sejauh ini."

"Tapi kita membuat progres yang baik di sini." Jelas Haga menegakkan kepalanya menoleh ke arah Nargacuga yang sedang berbaring di hadapannya. "Kita baru saja menyediakan bukti hidup dari salah satu insiden ini. Jadi persekutuan pasti sangat terbantu."

Rene dan Tama langsung bertatap-tatapan.

"Promosi jabatan!?" Ujar keduanya bersamaan.

Tawa Haga berhembus dari hidungnya mendengar ucapan kedua rekannya.

"_Hmm.. _Kapten Haga.. _Wah_, kurasa itu akan jadi nama panggilan yang bagus." Ujar Haga membayangkan sambil tersenyum. Semuanya langsung tertawa lepas.

Fajar belum lagi menyingsing, namun dari kejauhan bisa terlihat penduduk-penduduk desa dengan obor-obor mereka mulai berdatangan menuju ke tempat mereka semua berada. Rene membantu kedua rekannya untuk berdiri. Haga dan Tama merangkulkan lengan mereka ke leher Rene, dan walaupun dengan tertatih-tatih, mereka bertiga berhasil berdiri di sana. Haga melepaskan lengannya dan merasakan bahwa ia masih mampu untuk berdiri sendiri di sana.

"Haga. Bisa kau jagakan Tama-ku sebentar?" Ujar Rene yang segera mendapat pukulan di bahunya dari Tama. Rene tidak memperdulikannya, kemudian dengan perlahan ia membiarkan Tama merangkulkan lengannya ke leher Haga.

"Entah kenapa sepertinya Tama merangkulku lebih erat. Apa ini pertanda kau harus menyerah Rene?" Ujar Haga dengan alis terangkat. "_Auw! Auw! Auw!_" Teriaknya ketika Tama mengunci lehernya kencang.

"_Hah!_ Dalam mimpimu!" Jelas Rene tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Baiklah. Aku tersanjung di sini, wahai para kesatria baik hati. Dan kau Rene. Apapun yang mau kau lakukan, cepatlah. Kecuali kalau kau mau meninggalkan kami di sini dan membiarkan penduduk desa mengerubungi kami dan menghujani kami dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan." Jelas Tama mulai mengomel.

"Aku ingin mengambil senjata anak itu." Tukas Rene seraya berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Langit semakin terang di atas mereka, dan Rene sedang berlari melintasi tanah lapang yang ditumbuhi rerumputan itu. Tak lama ia sudah bisa melihat palu raksasa anak itu tergeletak di atas rerumputan. Namun ketika ia berjalan mendekat, ia mulai menyadari ada yang berbeda dari rumput di mana palu itu tergeletak. Rumput-rumput itu terlihat agak menguning karena layu dan ujung-ujung rerumputan menyebar ke segala arah mulai dari tengah hingga ke tepiannya membentuk sebuah lingkaran dengan diameter satu atau dua meter. Rene teringat akan ledakan cahaya yang disertai hawa panas yang keluar dari tubuh Aran malam itu. Dan ia juga ingat kalau tubuh anak itu panas sekali ketika pertama kali ia menyentuhnya setelah Aran tumbang malam itu.

Rene mengakui ia beberapa kali melihat beberapa pemburu mampu mengeluarkan hawa panas dari tubuhnya untuk meningkatkan kecepatan atau kekuatan serangan sang pengguna senjata. Haga dan Kapten Yoja contohnya. Ia tahu Haga pun mempelajari kemampuan itu dari Kapten Yoja, dan Rene kurang yakin dari siapa Kapten Yoja belajar mengenai kemampuan itu. Tapi yang ia tahu, para pengguna kekuatan itu awalnya mempelajari keahlian itu dari para suku pribumi elit yang mengelola persekutuan. Suku Einherjar. Namun kembali lagi, itu hanya sebatas hawa panas. Dan mengenai cahaya berpendar dari tubuh Aran, itu merupakan hal yang baru baginya.

Rene membungkukkan badannya untuk meraih gagang senjata yang terbuat dari logam itu. Sudah-ia duga kalau senjata itu memang berat. Tapi tidak seberat 'Ravager Blade' milik Kapten Yoja. Kepala palu logam itu berbentuk silinder. Di sisi satunya terlihat seperti pelatuk senjata, dan di sisi-sisi lainnya terlihat bagian berbentuk lingkaran dengan enam lubang di permukaannya. Rene segera memahami kenapa bisa muncul ledakan sewaktu palu itu menghantam tubuh sang Nargacuga saat Aran menolong Tama malam itu. Namun sepertinya jumlah ledakannya terbatas. Dan sepertinya saat Aran menolong Tama, itu adalah ledakan terakhir yang tersisa.

Tak lama Rene sayup-sayup mendengar Tama berteriak memanggil namanya dari kejauhan. Sang pengguna busur memperhatikan tempat itu untuk terakhir kalinya di sana, kemudian mengaitkan palu raksasa itu di sabuk belakangnya dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu menuju ke tempat rekan-rekannya yang sedang menunggunya.

BAGIAN SEBELAS: PERTEMPURAN DI DARLA - SELESAI

* * *

><p>- HARAP DIREVIEW -<p>

16k words! woahh... ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya buat.

Chapter ini adalah sambungan dari chapter 6 di mana rombongan dari persekutuan yang diutus ke Louru untuk melindungi desa tersebut. Kapten Yoja harus terpisah dengan para bawahannya yaitu Tama, Rene dan Haga karena serangan dua ekor Nargacuga di desa Louru malam itu dan berakhir dengan pertemuan mereka dengan seorang karakter baru, Aran.

Saya semakin bersemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini karena beberapa chapter berikutnya sudah terbayangkan alur ceritanya.

jadi ikuti terus ceritanya. :)


End file.
